Les mystères d'Osiris
by Solanne
Summary: Amelia Peabody story. Fin du XIX , la famille Emerson se rend en Egypte pour reprendre des fouilles abandonnées sur le site d'Osiris à Abydos... Se situe entre les tome 7 et 8 de la série d'Elizabeth Peters sur la famille.
1. Chapter 1

LES MYSTÈRES D'OSIRIS

D'après Elizabeth Peters

**Se situe entre les Livres 7 et 8 de la série**

_Dans « La Déesse Hippopotame » chapitre 3 : « Cette résolution a été renforcée au printemps dernier, lorsque nous avons passé plusieurs semaines à Abydos avant de retourner en Angleterre. Bien que notre travail ait été une fois encore interrompu par des événements que je n'ai pas besoin de vous relater, attendu qu'ils sont connus de vous tous — car, même si Nefret n'était pas avec nous, je suis sûr qu'elle a appris les détails par Gargery et vous deux... »_

_Le journal officiel de Mrs Emerson relatant ces évènements ayant été perdu, il était possible de les imaginer…_

_**Ce que tu as fait est approuvé dans l'Horizon.**_

_**Mon sanctuaire est plein de joie,**_

_**Quand ton invitation est entendue**_

_**Ta beauté est régénérée par Tatenen.**_

_**Puisses-tu me gratifier d'une myriade d'années !**_

_Extrait de la Grande Invocation Dédicatoire_

_Temple d'Osiris à Abydos_

_**Quand on doit tuer quelqu'un, ça ne coûte rien d'être poli.**_

_(NdA : Cette citation ainsi que celles en tête de chapitre sont de sir Winston Churchill.)_

Chapitre 1

_**C'est une bonne chose de lire des citations, car lorsqu'elles sont gravées dans la mémoire, elles vous donnent de bonnes pensées**_.

— Emerson, dis-je en descendant du fiacre. Où est passé votre chapeau ?

— Aucune idée, répondit-il d'un ton furieux. Et ne m'asticotez pas, Amelia, je suis déjà dans un état d'extrême exaspération.

Vu qu'Emerson est souvent dans un état d'extrême exaspération, je ne me donnai pas la peine de relever cette litote — bien que le fait qu'il m'appelât par mon prénom, Amelia, indiquait qu'une partie de son exaspération se dirigeait contre moi. Quand il est de meilleure humeur, mon inestimable époux utilise plutôt mon nom de famille pour s'adresser à moi, Peabody, comme aux temps de notre première rencontre lorsqu'il insistait pour me traiter (par dérision) comme un assistant masculin — habitude qui a depuis lors est devenue une coutume conjugale, sanctifiée aussi bien par l'affection que par le respect. J'apprécie qu'Emerson ne me considère pas seulement comme son épouse mais aussi comme sa partenaire — à tous points de vue, professionnel inclus. Je suis une ardente défenderesse des droits de la femme et j'espère de tout cœur que le nouveau siècle qui commencera bientôt assistera enfin à la réhabilitation de la compagne fidèle de… mais je m'égare, comme souvent quand je pense au sort de mes infortunées consœurs sous le règne de notre bonne reine Victoria.

Les hommes ! Pensai-je en soupirant, mais un seul regard sur la magnifique stature d'Emerson (qui s'éloignait déjà à grands pas) me rendit plus vaillante. La vue de mon époux a souvent cet effet sur moi, mais tout particulièrement alors que nous sortions à peine d'une crise épouvantable, où— une nouvelle fois — j'avais dû gagner le cœur de cet homme unique, le meilleur égyptologue de tous les temps. Qui ne brillait cependant pas par sa patience.

— Que faites-vous donc à bayer aux corneilles, Amelia ? Aboya-t-il. Ce satané bateau pourrait bien être arrivé cette fois.

De fait, il l'était. Nous nous trouvions à Port Saïd depuis la veille pour attendre le bateau d'Angleterre, mais son arrivée avait été retardée d'une journée. Nous avions ainsi passé une nuit à l'hôtel _Metropole,_ la ville n'offrant guère d'autre choix — il est vrai que fort peu de touristes s'attardaient inutilement dans ce petit port banal alors que le Caire et ses merveilles archéologiques n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de train. Ce délai avait fort impatienté Emerson.

Nous nous étions déplacés pour accueillir deux voyageurs imprévus : notre maître d'hôtel, Gargery et notre fils unique, Walter Peabody Emerson, plus connu depuis son enfance par son sobriquet de Ramsès.

Je ne voudrais pas que mon aimable lecteur pense qu'Emerson — le plus dévoué des pères autant que le plus affectueux des époux — s'irritait de la venue de son héritier. Seules les modalités (et le retard) de la venue dudit héritier étaient de nature à contrarier l'impatiente nature de son géniteur.

La semaine passée, alors que nous étions aux portes de la Vallée des Rois, chez Cyrus Vandergelt à Louxor à savourer la résurrection imprévue de notre ami, nous avions reçu un courrier surprenant :

_Chers Papa et Maman,_

_C'est avec un bonheur sans mélange que j'imagine la joie qui sera la vôtre en apprenant que quelques jours après avoir reçu cette lettre, vous pourrez m'embrasser. Vous pourrez aussi embrasser Gargery mais je crois que de telles démonstrations le gêneraient beaucoup…_

Cette année-là, et ce pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Ramsès n'était pas venu avec nous en Égypte. Il avait préféré rester en Angleterre aux bons soins de son oncle Walter, le frère cadet d'Emerson et de sa femme, ma douce amie Evelyn, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter sa sœur adoptive, Nefret Forth, qui était récemment devenue notre pupille. Nous l'avions en effet arrachée (au prix de difficultés inouïes) d'un oasis reculée où elle vivait depuis sa naissance et rétablie dans ses droits — elle était l'unique héritière de la fortune de lord Blacktower, mais ce vieillard débauché avait eu le bon goût de décéder rapidement après le retour de la jeune fille.

Nefret avait quatorze ans. Si elle était de la plus haute aristocratie par le nom, il lui manquait le vernis mondain qui ne s'acquiert que peu à peu au cours d'une jeunesse soigneusement encadrée par gouvernantes et précepteurs. Vaillante et courageuse, extrêmement intelligente de surcroît, l'enfant mettait beaucoup de volonté à combler son retard. Elle avait ainsi décidé de passer l'année auprès d'Evelyn et Walter afin de parfaire son éducation. Je faisais davantage confiance à ma chère amie qu'à moi-même pour élever une jeune fille. Après tout n'avait-elle pas elle-même cinq (ou six ?) enfants — dont deux filles.

Je ne doutais que trop souvent de mes propres capacités à être une bonne mère. Mon fils était enfant unique — heureusement, car je crois sérieusement qu'un second Ramsès aurait causé ma perte. Á presque douze ans, il avait couru plus de dangers et s'était mis dans plus de situations périlleuses que les humains normaux n'en rencontraient dans une vie entière. Et je me dois d'ajouter que la plupart de ces dangers étaient entièrement de sa faute, Ramsès ne cessant de se dévouer sans compter à toute cause qui lui parait juste, comme libérer un lion en cage, empêcher des pilleurs de tombes de voler des bijoux antiques, ou se mettre dans la ligne de mire des chasseurs pour protéger leurs proies. Il avait aussi le don étonnant de tomber dans des puits, fosses ou crevasses, et de se colleter à la moindre crapule rencontrée. Mais la liste intégrale des possibilités qu'avait Ramsès de se mettre en danger serait au delà de mes capacités descriptives, pourtant hors du commun.

J'avais donc hautement apprécié l'amélioration que l'arrivée de Nefret dans notre famille avait apportée au comportement téméraire de mon fils. Dès le premier jour, Ramsès était tombé béat d'admiration devant la belle jeune fille aux cheveux d'or roux dont le doux visage et les yeux myosotis arboraient l'expression hiératique et lointaine de la grande prêtresse d'Isis dont elle avait tenu le rôle jusque là. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle de trois ans, Ramsès s'était donné le rôle d'être son chevalier servant. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait voulu lui porter secours au cours d'une tentative d'enlèvement — la jeune fille détenant le rare secret de la location de son oasis — mais le pauvre Ramsès avait été fort humilié de constater que ses forces enfantines n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son courage : La jeune fille se défendait parfaitement avec un arc et nos domestiques, dûment armés de gourdins, lui formaient une garde dévouée.

Dans l'intimité des pages de ce journal, je dois avouer qu'en laissant les enfants en Angleterre, j'avais aussi espéré passer une pleine saison de fouilles seule (comme autrefois) avec mon bien-aimé Emerson. Malheureusement, le vil bandit qui poursuivait Nefret s'attaqua également à nous et Emerson fut grièvement blessé au cours d'une agression, perdant même jusqu'au souvenir de moi. Mon époux m'était plus cher que la vie-même et cette horrible aventure m'avait menée aux confins du désespoir. Pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement, j'avais tenté de taire tant la gravité de la situation que l'étendue de mon désarroi à notre famille en Angleterre — et à mon fils.

Malgré mes efforts, Ramsès avait dû se douter de quelque chose pour tenir ainsi à nous rejoindre, mais je me demandais comment diable il était parvenu à soudoyer notre maître d'hôtel pour le faire embarquer avec lui pour l'Égypte ? Soudoyer n'était peut-être pas le terme exact puisque mon insupportable rejeton lui avait en réalité emprunté le montant quasi total de leurs deux billets, ajoutant sans vergogne un post-scriptum à sa lettre : « _Vous devez à Gargery quarante et une livres et six shillings._ »

Á la suite de ce calamiteux message, une flopée de télégrammes avait suivi, dans un sens et dans l'autre — Ramsès n'ayant prévenu de son départ qu'au tout dernier moment afin d'être certain que son oncle et sa tante ne pourraient le rattraper. Je n'osais imaginer par quelles angoisses ils avaient dû passer en découvrant son absence, ni dans quel état je risquais de retrouver mon fils, sans même parler de ce malheureux bateau livré aux facéties de cet inconscient — ce contretemps à l'arrivée éveillait mes pires appréhensions.

Si Emerson partageait mes craintes, il ne voulait pas l'avouer — mais j'étais bien certaine que cela affectait son humeur.

Il était presque midi quand nous atteignîmes le poste de douane, pour apprendre que le bateau était arrivé et que des embarcations amenaient déjà les passagers à terre. Nous observâmes donc la foule des arrivants où je fus la première à apercevoir Ramsès. Il nous vit aussi — du moins Emerson qui avait une taille très supérieure à la normale — et se dirigea vers nous, le visage impassible. Un profond sentiment de soulagement me submergea à la vue de son visage brun et mince couronné de boucles sombres. Un gros félin était étendu sur une épaule de mon fils : Bastet, sa fidèle compagne depuis de nombreuses années.

— Où est Gargery ? Criai-je en me dressant sur la pointe de pieds.

Il s'écarta un peu et je vis la silhouette voûtée de notre maître d'hôtel qui trottinait derrière lui, mais je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait à cause du brouhaha.

Je patientai jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé la douane. Puis Gargery, le teint grisâtre, chancela exagérément jusqu'à moi.

— Je vous ai amené monsieur Ramsès à bon port, madame.

— Je vois cela, répondis-je tout en levant la tête pour accueillir le baiser filial et rapide de mon fils.

— Bonjour, Mère, dit Ramsès d'une voix grave et profonde. Vous avez l'air en bonne forme.

Son apparence me sidérait littéralement. Il semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours des derniers mois et il me dépassait déjà largement, sa haute taille accentuant sa ressemblance avec son père. Je notai aussi qu'il ne m'avait pas appelée « Maman ».

— Tout s'est-il bien passé ? Demandai-je pour me donner une contenance mais il s'était détourné vers son père.

— Ne vous agitez pas, Peabody, grogna Emerson en serrant la main que son fils lui tendait (et en cachant son émotion derrière une expression bourrue). Nous devons immédiatement prendre le train pour le Caire. Vous pourrez les soumettre à vos questions dans le compartiment, et ce sera bien plus agréable que dans cette cohue.

— Oh, madame, gémit Gargery. J'avais espéré que nous aurions un moment pour nous remettre de cet épouvantable voyage.

— Vous avez eu le mal de mer, je suppose, dis-je. Et bien, j'en suis désolée, Gargery, mais c'est vous qui avez choisi de venir.

Malgré cela, je le regardai d'un air soucieux. C'était un petit homme chétif, un peu vouté de surcroit, mais je savais qu'il pouvait néanmoins manier agilement le gourdin pour nous défendre quand l'occasion s'en faisait sentir. Il éprouvait toujours une grande attirance à partager nos aventures et Ramsès l'avait déjà entraîné une fois à venir à notre secours en Angleterre, alors que nous étions prisonniers d'un cul de basse fosse de sinistre mémoire (Emerson, quand il lut cette phrase, se plaignit véhémentement de l'exagération de mon vocabulaire, mais je maintiens que les caves humides de Maudly Manor étaient bel et bien sinistres.) Cependant, l'heure pressait et je n'avais pas le temps d'exprimer à Gargery la moindre sympathie — ce qui ne servirait qu'à l'inciter à se plaindre plus fort.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à ressortir, je vis que trois personnes s'approchaient de nous, le plus âgé soulevant déjà son chapeau. Avant qu'Emerson n'ait pu émettre une incongruité — car il n'aime pas les inconnus — Ramsès s'interposa :

— Père, Mère, puis-je vous présenter Mr James Ackroyd ; son beau-frère, Mr Henry Lemon et Miss Honoria Ackroyd. Ils étaient sur le bateau et — hum — nous avons fait connaissance au cours du voyage.

— Mes hommages, Mrs Emerson, dit l'homme en s'inclinant. Mes respects, professeur Emerson, Je suis si heureux d'avoir rencontré votre fils à bord. (Je regardai Ramsès dont l'air particulièrement inexpressif éveilla mes pires pressentiments). Il m'a tenu de passionnantes théories concernant l'Égypte. Je connaissais vos travaux, professeur, bien entendu. Je suis dessinateur et photographe, voyez-vous, et mon beau-frère, Henry, est peintre aquarelliste. Nous venons en Égypte pour travailler avec M. Amelineau, à Abydos. C'est M. de Morgan qui nous a recommandés et…

— Abydos, coupa grossièrement Emerson en s'enflammant. Il y a cinq ans qu'Amelineau y travaille et ses publications ne sont pas encore sorties. Cet homme n'est qu'un dilettante à l'esprit critique insuffisant et…

— Oui, Emerson, coupai-je, je sais ce que vous pensez des archéologues français mais, comme vous l'avez fort judicieusement remarqué, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à parler dans cette cohue. Et ces messieurs ont certainement des choses à faire. Nous les reverrons à un autre moment.

— Mais oui, Mrs Emerson, ce sera avec plaisir. Nous serons demain soir au Caire. Nous avons réservé des chambres à l'hôtel _Shepheard._

La fille n'avait rien dit. C'était une créature menue, aux clairs cheveux blonds enroulés en chignon et aux yeux baissés. Elle aurait été jolie si elle avait montré plus d'animation. La bouche, petite et rose, était un peu pincée, le menton très rond. Lorsqu'elle releva à peine ses paupières, j'aperçus deux yeux pâles, verts ou bleus, et de longs cils très sombres qui relevaient ses traits de poupée. Son père était un homme élégant, d'une cinquantaine d'année, avec d'abondants cheveux bruns roux, une fière moustache et une barbiche bien taillée. L'oncle, imberbe, était plus jeune — la trentaine sans doute. Il avait les cheveux plaqués, les yeux bleus et le teint rose d'un Anglais bien né. L'Égypte allait lui tanner la peau, ou la lui cuire sans pitié. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son aîné avec une expression aimable, bien qu'un peu lointaine.

Absorbée par mon observation de ces nouveaux-venus, je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'Emerson leur disait, mais je revins à la conversation au moment où les deux hommes saluèrent pour nous faire leurs adieux.

Gargery avait suffisamment repris ses sens pour s'être occupé des bagages et nous nous entassâmes dans un fiacre pour rejoindre la gare.

Notre infortuné maître d'hôtel n'aimait pas non plus les trains. Á peine dans le compartiment, il se renfonça en gémissant dans un coin, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Tout en sortant le panier de nourriture que j'avais commandé à l'hôtel en prévision du trajet, j'interrogeai Emerson.

— D'après ce que je connais du site d'Abydos, il comprend plusieurs monuments, le temple de Sethi 1er et son cénotaphe l'Osireion, le temple de Ramsès II, et plusieurs nécropoles royales. Où travaille exactement M. Amelineau ?

— Sur les hypogées des rois de la première, seconde et troisième dynastie, grogna Emerson. Cyrus nous en a parlé la semaine passée.

— Ciel, m'exclamai-je. N'est-ce pas à Abydos qu'est décédé si mystérieusement l'ami d'Howard Carter, l'égyptologue — hum…

— Amelia ! S'écria Emerson en faisant brièvement sursauter Gargery. Ne commencez pas à inventer des mystères. Il n'a jamais été question…

— Excusez-moi, Père, demanda Ramsès en relevant les sourcils. Mais de quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

— Ce n'est rien, grommela Emerson en me jetant un regard noir. Vandergelt a croisé Carter au Caire alors que lui-même se tirait juste d'une…— hum — d'une histoire compliquée. Carter venait d'apprendre la disparition d'un ami à lui qu'employait Amelineau à Abydos. L'homme est mort d'une insolation qui lui a causé un transport au cerveau.

— Mais enfin, Emerson, ce Mr Williams était en Égypte depuis des années. Il était certainement habitué au climat. Et il n'avait pas quarante ans.

— C'était un homme sanguin, répondit Emerson. Et même s'il a été trucidé, Amelia, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concernerait.

— Oui, mon chéri, vous avez raison, concédai-je en lui tendant un sandwich. Comment avez-vous rencontré ces gens sur le bateau, Ramsès ?

— Hmm, marmonna mon fils la bouche pleine.

— Très bien, dis-je. Finissez de manger, nous avons tout le temps.

Mon fils me lança un regard insondable. Gargery dormait toujours.

Je préfère transcrire moi-même l'histoire que je dus arracher mot par mot à Ramsès. S'il avait été horriblement prolixe dans son enfance, toujours prêt à discourir des heures sur des sujets où personne ne souhaitait recevoir son avis, l'âge l'avait rendu curieusement taciturne — surtout quand il s'agissait de justifier des actes qu'il savait parfaitement que je n'approuverais pas.

Ramsès admit lui-même que son expédition clandestine avait été d'une extrême simplicité à organiser. Depuis toujours passionné par les langues anciennes, il les perfectionnait durant nos séjours annuels en Angleterre auprès de son oncle, Walter Emerson, le philologue le plus en vue de sa génération, particulièrement spécialisé en écriture hiératique et démotique.

Je me dois sans doute de préciser pour tout lecteur néophyte que, durant les temps antiques, en plus des inscriptions hiéroglyphiques gravées au ciseau sur les monuments à la gloire des Dieux ou peints dans le Livre des morts sur les murs des tombes, s'étaient développées deux écritures cursives : Le hiératique et le démotique, ce dernier se retrouvant aussi dans le copte (issu du grec). En quelque sorte, le hiératique permettait aux scribes d'écrire rapidement des hiéroglyphes simplifiés et était ainsi utilisé dans l'administration. Je referme cette parenthèse pour reprendre mon récit — ou plus exactement celui de Ramsès.

Une épidémie de varicelle avait sévi dans le Yorkshire. Tandis qu'Evelyn demeurait auprès de ses enfants malades à Chalfont Park, demeure qu'elle avait héritée de sa noble famille, Ramsès et Walter se rendirent à Londres et, s'installèrent à Chalfont House, la résidence citadine des jeunes Emerson, au square St James. Walter avait l'intention de faire quelques recherches au British Museum. Il avait demandé à Ramsès de l'accompagner, Gargery faisant également partie du voyage. Quant à Nefret, ainsi que Ramsès nous l'indiqua d'un ton un peu bref, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec sa cousine, la seconde fille de Walter et Evelyn, la petite Amelia (on avait donné mon prénom à la chère enfant et cet adjectif avait pour but de la différencier de moi). Les deux jeunes filles ayant échappé l'épidémie, elles avaient été envoyées dans le Kent où elles devaient résider chez ma vieille amie, Helen McIntosh, qui dirigeait une école de jeunes filles située non loin de notre propre résidence d'Amarna House. Je fus quelque peu surprise que Nefret ait accepté de retourner chez Helen après les avatars qu'elle y avait subis l'année précédente mais, telle que je connaissais la jeune fille, je supposai — et j'appris plus tard avoir eu raison — qu'elle comptait y prendre une revanche éclatante.

A peine arrivé à Londres, Ramsès se renseigna, par l'intermédiaire de Gargery, sur les steamers en partance pour l'Égypte. Quelques jours après, tandis que Walter s'absentait pour rendre visite à un ami à lui, égyptologue également, les deux complices en profitaient pour faire leurs bagages et filer avec la chatte Bastet. Ramsès tint cependant à nous préciser qu'il avait laissé un mot d'explication que Walter avait trouvé à son retour.

Dès le premier mouvement du bateau pour s'écarter du quai, Gargery qui n'avait encore jamais navigué découvrit qu'il n'avait pas le pied marin et, après avoir réfléchi au bien-fondé d'un retour à terre immédiat — rendu difficile par le fait qu'il ne savait pas nager — il s'enferma en gémissant dans la cabine qu'il devait partager avec Ramsès. Pour tout le reste du voyage, mon fils se retrouva ainsi livré à lui même. Á ce moment de son récit, bien qu'il soit sain et sauf devant moi en annonçant cette calamiteuse nouvelle, je sentis littéralement mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête. Je remarquai qu'Emerson en restait également sans voix. D'horreur (je suppose), il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha sa pipe, qui tomba sur ses genoux, les aspergeant de cendres incandescentes et nous dûmes nous mettre à trois pour éteindre le début d'incendie du siège en velours rouge usé. Toute cette fébrile agitation ne réveilla pas Gargery.

Une fois le dommage réparé, Ramsès fut sommé de poursuivre.

Il nous avoua avoir voulu frayer avec l'équipage, mais ses tentatives furent chaque fois enrayées par un officier — était-ce l'un de ceux qui avait déjà été à bord quelques années auparavant lorsque Ramsès, après avoir fomenté une mutinerie, avait été menacé de passer à la cale humide ? Je me le demandai. Par la suite, mon fils avait été obligé de constater que son jeune âge lui posait un problème manifeste pour errer seul au milieu des autres passagers qui, invariablement, lui demandaient où étaient ses parents. Pour se vieillir de quelques années, il avait donc eu recours à son attirail de déguisements — récupérés jadis dans l'antre du Maître Criminel puis conservés (et utilisés) ensuite contre ma volonté. Grâce à ce subterfuge, il put travailler et lire au calme, installé le plus souvent à une table du fumoir. Il y était généralement seul, le temps était beau et la plupart des autres passagers profitaient des ponts extérieurs durant la journée.

Mais un soir de tempête, alors qu'il se rendait dans sa cabine pour s'assurer de l'état de Gargery, il avait vu un homme trébucher devant lui et lâcher une pile de livres qui s'étalèrent sur le pont. Se précipitant pour aider à les ramasser, Ramsès avait eu la surprise de découvrir parmi eux le tome II de _l'Histoire de L'Égypte Antique_ d'Emerson, ainsi que _Abydos, description des fouilles_ (1880) d'Auguste-Edouard Mariette. Devant de tels goûts archéologiques, Ramsès se présenta et James Ackroyd — puisqu'il s'agissait de lui — le prit dès lors sous son aile. Ramsès passa ainsi le reste du voyage en agréable compagnie, à parler égyptologie. Il eut cependant peu de contacts avec le beau frère, Henry Lemon, qui travaillait surtout dans sa chambre. Quant à la jeune fille, « probablement — hum — indisposée », ajouta mon fils, elle n'apparut pas avant l'arrivée.

— Humph, grogna Emerson. Ces deux tomes écrits par Mariette ne valent absolument rien. C'était un piètre graphiste et les planches des stèles qu'il a trouvées sur le site sont si mal présentées que leur consultation est quasi impossible. Il a aussi fait paraître un _Catalogue général des monuments d'Abydos _qui reprend ce qu'il a trouvé durant ses fouilles — surtout des stèles d'ailleurs. La localisation précise de ces découvertes laisse fort à désirer. Et ce bâtard n'a même pas traduit les textes de ces stèles, s'échauffa-t-il soudain.

— Etes-vous déjà allé à Abydos, Emerson ? Demandai-je pour le calmer.

— Oui, grommela-t-il, avec Walter durant notre second voyage en Égypte. Mais Mariette n'a pas voulu de nous dans son équipe. Trop inexpérimentés, a-t-il dit. Bah. Nous n'étions pas Français.

— Voyons Emerson, protestai-je, vous ne pouvez cependant pas nier le rôle important que M. Mariette a joué en Égyptologie. (Et je continuai rapidement car c'était précisément ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.) Je crois me rappeler qu'Osiris est très présent à Abydos, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est même la divinité principale qui y est honorée, s'exclama Emerson, aussi bien dans le temple qu'alentour.

— L'importance de ce site est directement liée au rôle que ce dieu fût amené à y jouer, intervint Ramsès d'un ton docte. Á l'origine, le dieu local était Khentamentyou, le maître des morts, qui était représenté sous la forme d'un chacal. Mais dès l'Ancien Empire, dans les Textes des Pyramides, on le retrouve associé à Osiris — ou Ousir — un dieu encore peu connu et sans doute originaire du delta. C'est à la XII° dynastie, sous Sésostris 1er, il me semble, qu'Osiris supplantera définitivement le dieu local et qu'Abydos deviendra un grand centre de culte et de pèlerinage.

— C'est ce que j'allais dire, rétorqua Emerson en jetant un regard noir à son fils.

— J'aime beaucoup la légende d'Osiris, dis-je.

— Oh, à ce propos, Mère, dit Ramsès en se levant, Oncle Walter a trouvé un papyrus qu'il a copié pour vous, avec la transcription en hiéroglyphes de cette légende. Il pense que vous pourrez en tirer l'un de vos contes égyptiens.

— Bah, grommela Emerson. Ne me dites pas Peabody que vous comptez persister dans cette manie grotesque que… (Il croisa alors mon regard et préféra s'arrêter.) Humph.

Ramsès fourrageait dans ses affaires, y mettant un désordre encore plus indescriptible que celui qui y existait déjà.

— Attendez ! Dis-je — mais il était déjà trop tard.

— Voilà, Mère.

Il me tendit un manuscrit où je reconnus l'écriture élégante de Walter. Emerson grommelait toujours mais j'avais eu l'esprit attiré par une nouvelle idée.

— Ramsès, demandai-je. Pourquoi Walter vous aurait-il remis ce document s'il ne savait pas que vous alliez nous rejoindre ?

Ma question fit taire Emerson. Il me regarda fixement. Ramsès, toujours debout, me regarda fixement. Même la chatte Bastet, assise bien droite, qui observait jusque là défiler le paysage par la fenêtre comme si notre conversation ne l'intéressait absolument pas, se retourna et me regarda fixement. C'était assez gratifiant.

— Je crois que vous avez quelque peu sous-estimé votre oncle, Ramsès, expliquai-je alors dans un silence complet. Ce voyage à Londres, cette absence si opportune, cela tombait un peu trop bien, n'est-ce pas ? Walter a même poussé l'obligeance jusqu'à emmener Gargery — et Dieu sait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas besoin des services de son ancien maître d'hôtel, Chalfont House ayant déjà toute la domesticité voulue. Ce que je ne comprends pas, ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils, c'est pourquoi il ne vous a pas tout simplement mis dans le bateau s'il était d'accord pour que vous veniez nous rejoindre…

— Sans doute à cause de Tante Evelyn, articula Ramsès dont la physionomie impassible s'était rembrunie. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que je parte. Je les ai entendus en discuter, Oncle Walter et elle, et peu après, il m'a annoncé que nous irions à Londres. Oui, grinça-t-il, vous avez certainement raison, Mère…

— Quelle idée grotesque ! S'emporta Emerson. Je n'aurais jamais cru mon frère capable de telles manigances. Il est complètement inconscient. Laisser ainsi un enfant que nous avions confié à sa garde partir avec cette… potiche, conclut-il avec un grand geste envers Gargery qui s'agita en émettant un ronflement sonore.

— Un enfant ! S'étouffa Ramsès. Mais enfin, Père…

— Emerson, dis-je calmement, vous êtes injuste et vous savez très bien que Walter est le plus dévoué des oncles. Je suppose qu'il était simplement inquiet après ce que nous avions traversé cet hiver et que…— hum.

Je m'interrompis net devant le regard intéressé de mon fils. J'avais failli oublier que Ramsès n'en connaissait pas les détails, sauf que son père avait été blessé.

— A ce sujet, Mère…

— Humph, grogna Emerson.

— Bien, conclus-je d'un ton définitif car je ne tenais pas du tout à évoquer davantage cette histoire déplaisante. Tout s'est bien terminé, alors c'est sans importance et nous n'avons pas besoin d'en reparler. De plus, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Je crois qu'il faudrait réveiller Gargery, Emerson, et ranger un peu vos affaires, Ramsès.

Le train avait mis six heures à relier Port Saïd au Caire. Nous n'avions qu'une heure de retard et je voyais déjà une foule grouillante se presser sur les quais. Les Égyptiens sont accueillants et bavards, et pour eux l'arrivée d'un train était toujours un spectacle de choix. J'aperçus notre fidèle raïs Abdullah qui, coiffé de son turban blanc, dépassait les autres de sa haute taille. Son fils Selim l'accompagnait. Ce beau garçon de dix-sept ans était un ami de longue date de Ramsès.

Dès la descente du train, nous fûmes encerclés par une foule gesticulante : « _Marhaba, Abu Shitaïm, Allah yibarek f'iki, Sitt Hakim_. »

— Je me demande, dis-je, quel surnom les Égyptiens trouveront pour Ramsès. Ils ont tellement d'imagination.

Emerson saluait déjà tous ceux qu'il connaissait et, s'il m'entendit, il ne répondit pas. Quant à Ramsès, il m'entendit parfaitement et me lança un regard insondable, mais il ne répondit pas davantage. Je me tournai alors vers Abdullah et lui souris affectueusement. Depuis la dernière aventure que nous avions affrontée côte à côte, luttant pour sauver Emerson envers et contre tous, nos liens d'amitié s'étaient étonnamment resserrés.

Nous récupérâmes enfin nos bagages et, après avoir fait nos adieux à Abdullah et à Selim qui devaient retourner au village d'Aziyeh où ils résidaient, nous prîmes un fiacre jusqu'à l'hôtel _Shepheard_. Pour une fois, je ne savourai pas le spectacle des rues, encore fort animées à cette heure. J'étais trop impatiente en pensant au long bain qui m'attendait à l'hôtel. J'avais beau être d'une nature énergique, les deux derniers jours avaient été fatigants d'une chose à l'autre — et extrêmement salissants. Je jetai un œil un peu jaloux sur Emerson qui semblait ne jamais souffrir de ce genre de désagréments. Il parlait avec Ramsès d'un nommé Habib qui venait de les croiser à la gare et le sujet ne me semblait pas nécessiter ma participation. Je me renfonçai paresseusement dans mon siège. Bastet me regardait, lovée sur les genoux de mon fils. Je savais qu'elle avait eu des petits au cours des mois passés, je me demandai (sans m'y attarder) ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Bastet avait beaucoup tardé à s'intéresser au sexe opposé et j'espérais que ce désir soudain de reproduction ne deviendrait pas une habitude chez elle.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, nous avions manqué l'heure du thé et il était trop tard désormais. Les boissons de notre panier repas avaient été rafraîchissantes mais quelque peu insuffisantes et ma gorge était si desséchée qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Je me promis de m'offrir un grand whisky soda avant le dîner, dès que je me serai débarrassée de la poussière et de la fatigue du voyage.

Nous montâmes directement au troisième étage après avoir récupéré nos clefs. Gargery nous informa aussitôt que, si nous n'avions pas besoin de ses services — ce qui se trouva être le cas — il se retirerait dans sa chambre pour un repos qu'il estimait avoir bien mérité. J'acquiesçai et ordonnai à Ramsès de se nettoyer également, puis je refermai ma porte et je pus, enfin, me préoccuper de mon confort.

Le contact de l'eau sur ma peau échauffée me procura un plaisir inouï et je m'attardai longuement dans cette tiédeur délassante, les yeux clos. Une telle lassitude me surprenait un peu. Il est vrai, me dis-je, que les derniers mois avaient été particulièrement éprouvants, non seulement physiquement mais surtout moralement. Je n'avais pas encore complètement récupéré des émotions subies et je surveillais souvent Emerson d'un regard inquiet — comme j'en avais pris l'habitude à Amarna, alors que j'attendais fébrilement un signe d'amélioration de son état. Cette tension serait sans doute assez longue à se dissiper complètement. Mon époux n'était guère patient et il ne supporterait pas longtemps ce qu'il appelait mon inquisition permanente — ce qui n'était bien entendu que l'une de ses petites plaisanteries — à moins que…

Où allions-nous travailler pour le reste de la saison ? Je ne voulais pas retourner à Amarna. Le site avait été le théâtre de notre première rencontre et, sanctifié par ces émouvants souvenirs, il avait longtemps gardé pour moi le romantisme de cette première saison passée en Égypte, mais il comportait désormais des souvenirs trop amers. Pourrai-je jamais oublier l'homme étrange qui était mort dans mes bras, se jetant pour me sauver sans arme devant un assassin et recevant ainsi la balle qui m'était destinée ? « Il n'y a rien eu de plus honorable dans sa vie que sa mort » avait reconnu Emerson. Mais mon époux n'avait pas eu connaissance — et il ne l'aurait jamais — de la déclaration enflammée de celui que je prenais alors pour mon meilleur ami. Il me semblait parfois entendre sa voix rauque me déclamer les phrases les plus touchantes que j'aie jamais entendues, un soir, dans ma chambre, alors qu'il me veillait après que j'eusse été blessée. Les mots m'avaient à peine atteinte sur le moment, car je ne pensais alors qu'à Emerson et je le lui avais dit, mais mon esprit les avait enregistrés cependant. Maintenant que mon fervent admirateur était mort, ils me revenaient parfois. Et sa voix passionnée me hantait. Les regrets aussi. Je n'avais même pas pu pleurer sur sa dépouille puisque ses deux complices, René d'Arcy et Charles Holly, avaient emporté son corps sans même que je puisse le revoir.

Je poussai un long soupir tremblé en rouvrant des yeux — et je sursautai. Emerson était penché sur moi, ses beaux yeux bleus flamboyants tout étrécis.

— Oui, ma chère ? Ronronna-t-il mais sa voix calme ne me trompa pas. (J'y percevais la fureur sourde qui se différenciait nettement de ses bruyantes petites sautes d'humeur.) A quoi donc — ou plutôt à qui — pensiez-vous ?

— A Ramsès, mon chéri, répondis-je d'un ton uni, et à notre travail à venir. J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous à Amarna que je ne souhaite pas y retourner de toute ma vie. Où donc allons-nous travailler alors ? La saison est déjà très avancée mais je ne peux imaginer que nous restions…

— Humph, dit Emerson qui semblait surpris — et soulagé — de ma prompte réponse. Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi aussi — mais oui, cela m'arrive parfois bien que vous vous obstiniez à en douter, Peabody. D'ailleurs, je comptais justement aller au Département des Antiquités demain. Je veux discuter avec Maspero.

— Discuter, Emerson ? Demandai-je d'un ton badin en lui jetant un regard entendu. Voilà qui ne vous ressemble guère.

— Mais enfin, Peabody, s'écria-t-il, vous ne…

Il s'interrompit parce que je me dressai et commençai à sortir de la baignoire. Je savais que cela le distrairait. Il s'empressa de m'aider, ce qui entraîna un petit intermède tout à fait satisfaisant.

Tandis que je m'habillai peu après en l'écoutant siffloter — faux — je me promis de ne plus laisser mes pensées s'égarer vers la mort de Sethos. Je m'en étais bien sortie certes, mais l'alerte avait été chaude.

On frappa à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Ramsès se tenait dans le couloir, changé et prêt à descendre dîner. La chatte Bastet l'accompagnait, comme de coutume. Emerson grommelait toujours dans la chambre où il cherchait une chemise partout — sauf dans le tiroir où je les rangeais depuis des années.

— Ah, te voici enfin, s'exclama-t-il alors.

Etonnée, je me retournai. J'avais complètement oublié Anubis, le chat égyptien qui avait été celui du bandit Vincey avant de reporter ses attentions sur Emerson, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier. Nous l'avions laissé à l'hôtel en partant à Port Saïd mais la fatigue — compréhensible — que j'avais ressentie au retour, sans parler des autres motifs de distraction qui avaient suivi, m'avaient empêchée de remarquer son absence jusque là. Le gros chat venait de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte et c'était à lui que s'adressait Emerson, en boutonnant sa chemise.

Mais Anubis ne le regardait pas. Il s'était figé en apercevant Bastet. La chatte l'avait vu aussi. Elle se hérissa et cracha. Anubis était un énorme félin tigré et arrogant, aux yeux d'un vert liquide, inquiétants de machiavélisme. Il lui sauta dessus d'un seul bond et, dans notre affolement, nous nous heurtâmes maladroitement (Emerson, Ramsès et moi) pour tenter de séparer les deux animaux — je me demande bien comment nous comptions procéder. Mais le drame était déjà terminé. La chatte, folle de colère, avait envoyé le matou valdinguer d'un coup de rein. Maté, l'oreille basse et sanguinolente, Anubis faisait le gros dos en reculant sans la quitter des yeux. Bastet savait qu'elle avait gagné. Ses yeux dorés reprirent leur expression bienveillante tandis qu'elle se détournait en relevant une queue dédaigneuse en direction d'Anubis. Ramsès regardait la scène, estomaqué.

— Mon Dieu, souffla-t-il. Mais quel est donc cet animal ?

— Je vous présente Anubis, Ramsès, répondit son père en se frottant la tête, (il s'était violemment cogné contre son fils en se penchant). Ce chat s'est — hum — et bien, il s'est attaché à moi.

Anubis jeta à mon époux un œil torve, puis il se plia en deux pour tenter de se lécher l'oreille et, n'y réussissant pas, se glissa sous le lit.

— Cette bête saigne, dis-je d'un ton hésitant car je ne me sentais pas l'envie de le déloger de force. Peut-être devrais-je…

— Il n'en est pas question, Peabody, rugit mon tendre époux. Il est tard et je suis affamé. D'ailleurs, il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se défendre et je ne tiens pas à assister à une autre scène ridicule (Il me jeta un œil sombre comme si tout était de ma faute.) De plus, ajouta-t-il, vous ne comprenez rien à la fierté masculine, ma chère. Anubis vient de subir une cuisante humiliation. Il préfère certainement rester seul.

— Viens, Bastet, ordonna Ramsès d'une voix impassible, mais je voyais bien qu'il retenait un sourire.

Accrochée au bras d'Emerson dans le couloir pour descendre, je regardai Bastet qui ondulait devant nous, la démarche victorieuse. Etait-ce le destin des femmes fortes — ou même celui des femelles fortes en tout genre — que de semer des cœurs brisés derrière elles ?

La salle à manger du _Shepheard_ resplendissait de cristaux et d'argenterie, et de nombreux serveurs en veste blanche s'affairaient auprès des hôtes déjà attablés. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. La journée avait été longue, d'une chose à l'autre. Nous nous installâmes et passâmes commande. Ensuite, à une question de Ramsès, Emerson se mit à détailler nos dernières fouilles à Amarna. Je savais qu'il en avait pour un moment — le pauvre cher homme n'avait pas eu la moindre opportunité de discourir dans le train — aussi je laissai mes yeux traîner pour examiner les autres convives.

Je vis le jeune Mr Neville qui dînait non loin de nous avec le révérend Sayce. Tiens pensai-je, comme c'est curieux. Que le révérend (qui était âgé) soit au Caire, je pouvais le comprendre. Depuis la mort de son vieux compagnon et ami, Mr Wilbour, le pauvre homme restait inconsolable, mais que faisait le jeune homme avec lui alors qu'il aurait dû être occupé sur un chantier de fouilles ? Je me tournai vers Emerson pour lui faire part de cette anomalie mais il justifiait alors véhémentement son opinion sur la soi-disant tombe d'Akhenaton et les vestiges découverts concernant l'équipement funéraire du roi hérétique, aussi je décidai de m'abstenir de l'interrompre. Je ne désirais pas penser à Amarna.

Lorsque Mr Neville vit que je le regardais, il me fit un petit signe discret, tout en lançant un regard inquiet du côté à Emerson. Vu que ce dernier l'avait à moitié étranglé il y a quelques mois en le trouvant devant notre porte, je ne m'étonnai pas de ce manque d'empressement à nous saluer. Je me rappelai cependant que le jeune homme était un philologue remarquable — selon Walter, toujours le premier à reconnaître le talent de ses concurrents — et je notai que je pourrais peut-être le consulter pour des précisions éventuelles concernant le document que m'avait envoyé mon beau-frère. Je savais parfaitement que Ramsès se proposerait aussi pour m'aider mais je savais tout aussi parfaitement que j'essaierais autant que possible de me passer de lui. C'est une chose d'avoir un fils extrêmement doué pour les langues anciennes, c'en est une autre que d'accepter d'en dépendre.

En baissant les yeux, je remarquai que mon assiette à soupe avait été enlevée et qu'un plat de poulet épicé assorti de lentilles m'était présenté. La nourriture du _Shepheard_ était à la hauteur de ce que l'on pouvait espérer de ce remarquable établissement, mais mon appétit était quelque peu en berne ce soir.

— … donc, affirma Emerson, il est flagrant que la tombe reste à découvrir.

— Oui, Père, dit Ramsès en glissant subrepticement un morceau de poulet à la chatte sous la table.

Le lendemain matin, ma fatigue s'était envolée lorsque je pris ma première tasse de thé à une heure matinale. Je m'installai ensuite devant la table du petit salon attenant et sortis plusieurs feuilles de papier. « Choses à faire » écrivis-je. Je réfléchis un court instant et commençai à la remplir cette première liste. La seconde : « Décisions à prendre » fut plus rapide à établir.

Peu après, j'entendis Emerson sortir de la salle de bain en s'ébrouant. Il se pencha par dessus mon épaule, en mettant de l'eau partout, mais je ne protestai pas.

— Déjà en train d'écrire, Peabody ? A quel sujet ?

— Je fais la liste des « Choses à faire », Emerson.

— Pas besoin de liste, s'écria mon impétueux époux. Je veux… Hum — qu'avez-vous prévu au juste pour ce matin ?

— J'ai prévu de nombreuses courses, Emerson. Ramsès a manifestement beaucoup grandi et la veste de tweed qu'il portait hier soir est trop juste pour lui. Je n'ai pas encore détaillé les bagages qu'il a apportés mais je suis certaine qu'il lui manque de nombreuses affaires, aussi je dois passer chez son tailleur…

— Oui, oui, très bien, ma chérie, s'empressa de dire Emerson. Humph. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais envoyer un messager à Aziyeh et demander à Daoud de vous escorter.

— Le neveu d'Abdullah ? M'étonnai-je. Mais enfin, Emerson, Vincey est mort et plus personne ne nous menace, voyons.

— Et bien, vous pourrez toujours demander à Daoud de porter vos paquets au lieu de vous les faire livrer. Vous semblez prête à dévaliser les magasins.

— Et vous, Emerson ? Allez-vous voir M. Maspero?

— Pas avant cet après-midi, répondit-il. Ce matin, je veux passer au bazar chercher des livres et Ramsès a dit qu'il viendrait aussi. Nous en avons parlé hier au dîner. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

— Si, bien entendu, affirmai-je. Ce qui me rappelle une chose curieuse. J'ai aperçu hier soir Mr Neville qui dînait avec le révérend. Sauriez-vous pourquoi il se trouve au Caire ?

— Avez-vous remarqué combien Ramsès a changé, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson qui ne m'avait pas écoutée. Il est presque aussi grand que moi.

— Oui, répondis-je d'un ton un peu chagrin. En quelques mois seulement. Et je crois que sa voix a déjà mué parce que je n'ai remarqué hier aucune des variations de timbre qui affectent si souvent les garçons de cet âge.

— Il ne parle pas beaucoup, remarqua Emerson, bourru.

— Oh. Emerson, dis-je soudain. Il ne m'appelle plus Maman. Il dit Mère désormais.

— Allons, allons, ma chérie. (Il s'avança et me prit dans ses bras) Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Je ne vous reconnais plus. Bien évidemment, notre fils a grandi. Mais qu'importe, c'est toujours le même au fond.

— Oui, dis-je en me serrant contre lui, puis je repris fermement : Je suis désolée mon chéri, cela n'arrivera plus. (Je me mouchai énergiquement.) Alors c'est décidé, vous partirez avec Ramsès et moi avec Daoud. Nous nous retrouverons pour déjeuner.

Quand je revins au _Shepheard_ juste avant midi, j'étais plutôt contente de moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certaines personnes trouvent compliqué de traiter avec les Égyptiens. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rencontré la moindre difficulté. Il suffit de rester ferme sans jamais dévier de ce que l'on a décidé. Quelles que soient les émotions qui m'avaient agitée le matin, elles n'avaient pas influencé ma capacité à marchander. Je me sentais tout à fait redevenue moi-même.

De plus, j'avais trouvé la compagnie de Daoud extrêmement agréable. Cet homme aussi gigantesque qu'attentionné m'avait couvée d'un regard adorateur et sa présence tutélaire à mes côtés était reposante. Contrairement à Emerson, Daoud ne discutait jamais ce que je lui disais. En vérité, j'avais bien employé mon temps et je pus barrer plusieurs entrées sur ma liste.

Ce bel état d'esprit perdura jusqu'au retour d'Emerson et Ramsès. Assise à la terrasse de l'hôtel, je les vis arriver de loin tandis qu'ils traversaient la place en saluant les vendeurs et mendiants qui y pullulaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait de chapeau et leurs cheveux sombres brillaient sous le soleil ardent. Ils portaient de gros paquets de livres liés d'une cordelette. Je vis tout de suite qu'Emerson était en colère.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude tandis qu'ils approchaient.

— Ramsès a acheté les livres de Mariette, grommela mon mari.

— Quels livres de Mariette ? Dis-je d'un ton plus calme puisqu'aucun bandit ni assassin ne semblait s'être attaqué à eux.

— Ceux d'Abydos, aboya Emerson comme si c'était l'insulte suprême.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je. Et bien, c'est très intéressant, Emerson, mais nous devrions passer à table, maintenant. Vous pourrez aussi bien continuer à grogner en mangeant.

— Je ne grogne jamais, grogna Emerson outré.

Ramsès avait gardé les dents serrées durant ce bref échange.

Il s'avéra qu'après ses propres achats, Emerson s'était attardé à parler théologie avec les libraires des souks. C'étaient souvent de vieux messieurs aussi cultivés que diserts et mon époux aimait beaucoup leur exposer ses théories (impies) concernant l'Islam ou encore ses diverses convictions sur l'égyptologie. Pendant ce temps, Ramsès avait traîné seul dans les boutiques où il avait trouvé des exemplaires des livres que possédait Mr Ackroyd. Comme il nous l'expliqua au cours du déjeuner, il ne les avait parcourus que rapidement au cours de la dernière partie du voyage. Son père avait raison, ajouta-t-il, (et je vis que la concession adoucissait Emerson) M. Mariette n'avait pas pris la peine de traduire les stèles mais ses ouvrages comportaient de nombreuses reproductions. Ramsès avait commencé à les déchiffrer et les classer chronologiquement sur le bateau. Il pensait que son oncle Walter aimerait en discuter.

— Au Moyen Empire, précisa-t-il, Abydos était devenu le lieu de rassemblement religieux pour participer aux rites rendus à Osiris. C'est pourquoi de nombreuses stèles y étaient déposées, par toutes sortes de catégories sociales. Certaines sont soignées et de bonne qualité, d'autres au contraire reflètent une production en série avec des images et/ou des textes traités à la hâte, sans doute pour un prix modique.

— Humph, dit son père.

— Emerson, dis-je soudain. Allez-vous oui ou non rendre visite à M. Maspero après le déjeuner ? Où allons-nous fouiller pour le reste de la saison ? Vous aviez parlé de nous installer définitivement pour l'an prochain, mais une telle décision serait prématurée actuellement. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas passer à Abydos les quelques semaines qui nous restent ?

— Pourquoi à Abydos ? Rugit Emerson. C'est grotesque, Peabody.

— Mais Ramsès aimerait certainement regarder les stèles in situ, Emerson, dis-je. Et je ne connais pas Abydos.

— Mais Mariette…

— Mariette n'est plus là, Emerson, coupai-je d'un ton sévère. Il est mort depuis vingt ans. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à bouder ce site parce qu'il vous en a autrefois refusé l'accès.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Emerson réagisse violemment à mon petit discours — comme il le fait d'ordinaire. Effectivement, son teint tanné commença à s'empourprer mais presque aussitôt une lueur différente apparut dans ses flamboyants yeux d'un bleu saphir, une lueur que je pourrais presque qualifier de calculatrice — ce qui correspondait bien peu au caractère direct de mon époux. J'en fus quelque peu désarçonnée. Que diable manigançait-il ?

En croisant mon regard inquisiteur, Emerson sursauta, jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva rapidement.

— Ramsès, dit-il d'un ton soigneusement maîtrisé, que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ?

— Je pensais rester à l'hôtel et travailler dans ma chambre, Père, répondit aussitôt Ramsès, mais si vous avez besoin de moi…

— Non, grommela Emerson en jetant un regard mécontent à son fils — regard qui, je n'en doutais pas, s'adressait surtout aux livres sur lesquels Ramsès comptait travailler. Et vous, Peabody ?

— Je vais aller voir Gargery, répondis-je. Je n'ai pas été prendre de ses nouvelles ce matin, et il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre. Ensuite, je pense regarder le document de Walter et j'ai aussi pensé que Mrs Pettigrew…

— Bah, coupa Emerson qui détestait la célèbre commère et ne souhaitait rien entendre à son sujet. Je vous retrouverai donc ici pour le thé.

La bouche un peu pincée, je suivis des yeux sa belle silhouette bien découplée qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

— Ramsès, dis-je tout à coup, que manigance donc votre père ?

En me tournant vers mon fils, je le surpris à me dévisager fixement mais je ne pus rien lire sur ses traits figés. Il arborait ce que sa sœur adoptive appelait son « visage de pharaon », un air impassible et fermé qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Plus que jamais, il méritait le surnom que lui avait donné son père dans son enfance, parce qu'il était « aussi brun qu'un Égyptien et aussi arrogant qu'un pharaon ». Le grand Ramsès avait le même air lointain sur les fières statues qui le représentait.

— Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mère ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix unie.

— Bien entendu, répondis-je impatientée. Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de votre père. Aurait-il dit quelque chose ce matin ? Je me demande…

— Oui, Mère ?

— Vous a-t-il parlé de son idée de nous consacrer désormais à un seul site en Égypte ? Un endroit où nous ferions construire une maison, où nous aurions une équipe complète, et même des étudiants que nous pourrions former, un site où nous reviendrions chaque année.

— Non, Mère, dit Ramsès. C'est vous qui y avez fait allusion au cours du déjeuner et je comptais justement vous demander si Père — et vous aussi, bien entendu — aviez déjà déterminé cet endroit.

— Non. Votre père pense à Sakkarah, je crois, ou encore à la Vallée des Rois. Personnellement je me disais que Gizeh…

— … et ses pyramides, ajouta mon fils en voyant que je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Cette idée de site unique est plutôt inattendue, n'est-ce pas ?

— Inattendue mais pleine de possibilités, dis-je d'un ton pensif. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour cette année. De plus, nous ne pouvons rien faire avant qu'Emerson ne se soit décidé. Bien. Je dois aller voir Gargery.

Ramsès se leva en même temps que moi pour tenir ma chaise tandis que je récupérais mon sac et mon ombrelle. Á sa vue, mon fils esquissa un sourire. J'aime beaucoup les ombrelles — qui pour beaucoup en Égypte sont même devenues mon signe distinctif. Celle que je portais ce jour-là, malgré ses pimpantes couleurs (noir et rouge), n'était pas seulement l'accessoire frivole qu'affectionnaient les coquettes pour se protéger du soleil égyptien, c'était aussi une arme potentielle à la poignée solide et au bout bien pointu.

Comme je l'avais annoncé, je me rendis au chevet de mon infortuné maître d'hôtel. Gargery était habillé, mais se tenait effondré dans un fauteuil de sa chambre où je le repoussai fermement dès qu'il se leva en chancelant à mon arrivée. Un interrogatoire serré — pourquoi diable les hommes font-ils de tels embarras devant des désagréments aussi naturels ?— le força à avouer certains troubles gastriques qui devaient, selon moi, autant devoir leur cause à son voyage en mer qu'à son adaptation au climat et à la nourriture en Égypte. Je lui ordonnai donc du repos, mais également une promenade dans les jardins de l'Ezbekieh qui entouraient l'hôtel. Comme tout le quartier, par lequel on pénétrait dans la vieille cité cairote, ils portaient le nom de l'émir Ezbek, et formaient alentour un magnifique parc, agréablement boisé d'essences rares, avec de grandes places commerçantes à ses extrémités. Je laissai aussi à Gargery une dose d'ipécacuana à prendre. Cette petite racine réduite en poudre avait d'étonnantes vertus pour guérir les troubles dont il souffrait. Depuis mon premier voyage en Égypte, je m'efforçai toujours d'emporter avec moi une provision suffisante de médecines diverses et de me tenir au courant des nouvelles découvertes en la matière. Les soins médicaux étaient encore rares en Égypte et mes efforts pour remédier au triste sort sanitaire des Égyptiens — encore qu'il m'arrivait souvent de soigner également des Européens — m'avaient valu le surnom de Sitt Hakim, la Dame Docteur, dont Emerson se moquait fréquemment.

Je revins à pas lents dans le couloir, songeant à Emerson et à la lueur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux. Il me cachait quelque chose. Aurait-il décidé de l'endroit où il voulait que nous nous installions de façon permanente ? Ce serait tout à fait de lui de garder sa décision secrète jusqu'au dernier moment. Peut-être comptait-il en parler avec M. Maspero, mais je ne le pensais pas, sinon j'aurais tenu à l'accompagner pour adoucir les angles — le tact d'Emerson n'existant que dans son imagination. Les évènements de la saison passée, sans même parler de sa perte momentanée de mémoire, ne lui avaient certainement pas laissé la possibilité de se décider ni même de réfléchir au sujet — qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs abordé pour la première fois que lors de notre arrivée en Égypte, quelques mois auparavant.

En arrivant dans la chambre, j'y trouvai le courrier récent déposé par le _safragi_. Il y avait une lettre de Cyrus — qui nous demandait si nous comptions revenir à Louxor avec Ramsès jusqu'à la fin de la saison, deux invitations à dîner — qu'Emerson refuserait certainement — et une lettre de Nefret que je gardai pour la fin.

_Chère Tante Amelia, cher professeur,_

_Ramsès a dû vous rejoindre en Égypte maintenant. J'ai été vraiment furieuse de découvrir qu'il était parti sans moi, sans même me parler de son intention de le faire. J'aurais tant voulu aller avec lui. J'aurais tant voulu retrouver le soleil, la chaleur, l'air si pur, le ciel si bleu… L'Angleterre est un pays froid et gris. Ces mois d'hiver ont été interminables. Bien sûr, au début, il y avait ce bandit à démasquer, son complice à confondre et j'avoue que nos différents complots ont été amusants. Mais il ne se passe plus rien depuis lors. Je garde pourtant mon couteau sous mon oreiller au cas où… Mais je n'ai pas pu emporter mon arc._

_Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis allée avec la petite Amelia dans le Kent. J'ai revu cette école dont j'avais gardé un si amer souvenir, et ces filles qui avaient été si horribles avec moi. Elles sont toujours aussi stupides mais Winifred Livingston n'est plus parmi elles. Elle a fait son « entrée dans le monde », comme ils disent, et se cherche un mari. Curieuse vocation, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a que dix-sept ans._

_J'ai fait de gros progrès et vous seriez fière de moi, Tante Amelia. Les mois passés en compagnie de Tante Evelyn m'ont davantage apporté que je ne le croyais, pas seulement au niveau des connaissances théoriques sur les sciences, la littérature ou l'histoire. Quand on voit Tante Evelyn, on ne pourrait jamais deviner son courage et sa détermination, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est si belle, si calme, si parfaitement aristocratique. Mais elle m'a raconté avoir traversé — à l'époque où elle vous a connue — de bien dures épreuves, et je crois qu'elle sait donc de quoi elle parle quand elle évoque des adversaires à combattre ou des obstacles à dépasser. Grâce à elle, j'ai appris à ne plus (trop) parler sans réfléchir, et à utiliser les mots comme des armes pour vaincre les sottes et abattre la morgue des envieuses. Cette technique fonctionne parfaitement et, malgré cela, Miss McIntosh se montre ravie de ma nouvelle attitude en société. Elle est complètement aveugle, la pauvre, mais bienveillante à mon égard._

_Heureusement aussi, la petite Amelia — Oh, elle ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle ainsi, je devrais donc dire Melia ou Lia — heureusement disais-je qu'elle est venue avec moi. Elle ressemble à sa mère, belle, lisse, sereine, mais ce chaton a des griffes et son amitié est d'une fidélité indéfectible. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie auparavant, c'est une découverte pour moi._

_Malgré tout, Ramsès me manque. Son amitié était d'un genre différent… Avec lui je pouvais évoquer mon passé. J'ai encore souvent l'impression d'être entre deux mondes. Mais cela va mieux, aussi ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. _

_Melia et moi sommes revenues à Chalfont Park. Les autres enfants sont guéris mais le bébé est resté fragile. Tante Evelyn s'inquiète et dort mal. Elle a une petite mine et je ne sais pas comment la réconforter._

_Oncle Walter nous donne des cours d'égyptologie. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir bientôt les appliquer sur le terrain. Je ne suis pas très bonne pour les hiéroglyphes, mais j'aime bien le dessin. Je pense que cela pourra servir. _

_Je me suis également découvert un goût — et même un certain don, prétend-on — pour le chant et le piano. Le croiriez-vous ? J'apprends avec joie, la musique est un dérivatif exquis à la mélancolie. Vous me manquez. Vous me manquez tous._

_J'avais décidé en commençant cette lettre d'exprimer de véhéments reproches à Ramsès, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je sais qu'il aurait été impossible pour moi de partir avec lui (ce n'aurait pas été convenable, n'est-ce pas ?) et puis Tante Evelyn aurait été si déçue. Elle a fini par accepter le départ de Ramsès. Oncle Walter prétend qu'il est parti parce qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour vous. Vous avez été très discrets sur vos aventures de ces derniers mois, vous ne vouliez sans doute pas trop nous inquiéter mais les malheurs que l'on imagine sont parfois pires que ceux que l'on connaît, vous savez. _

_Je crois qu'il vous faudra un jour comprendre que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Personnellement, je ne me sens plus une enfant, pas depuis ma victoire écrasante sur les autres élèves de Miss McIntosh — et je n'avais même pas d'ombrelle pour les terrasser, Tante Amelia._

_Je suis heureuse de penser que vous rentrerez bientôt en Angleterre._

_Portez-vous bien._

_Tendrement_

_Nefret._

_PS. Mes amitiés à Gargery._

_PPS. Tante Evelyn me dit de dire à Ramsès qu'elle ne lui en veut pas._

_PPPS. Oncle Walter demande si vous avez bien reçu le texte d'Osiris. Il dit que votre dernier volume de conte est paru et que vous trouverez les épreuves en revenant._

…_PS. Dites aussi à Ramsès que je ne lui en veux presque plus._

La lecture de cette épître me laissa toute remuée. Chère petite. Dire que je m'inquiétais tant de son adaptation au monde si conventionnel dans lequel elle devait trouver sa place. Et voilà que tout se passait bien. Plus une enfant ? Vraiment ? La chère âme n'avait pas quinze ans et elle était encore loin du compte. Mes pensées s'égarèrent un moment. J'espérais tant que le siècle à venir allait enfin ouvrir des carrières aux femmes, le droit de vote aux femmes… Et je veillerais à ce que Nefret ait son rôle à jouer dans cette nouvelle donne. Une carrière archéologique lui serait certainement proposée par mon cher Emerson. Ramsès lui aussi envisagerait certainement de travailler avec nous. J'eus la vision d'une équipe unie, à la fois professionnelle et familiale. Contrairement à l'été précédent, la perspective d'avoir les enfants auprès de nous, des années durant, ne me faisait plus peur. Ils avaient grandi, c'était certain, cela rendait les choses différentes. Je me sentais comme libérée d'un poids. Curieux, vraiment.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la lettre que je pliai soigneusement, je sortis le document concernant la légende d'Osiris. Comme tout lecteur intéressé par l'égyptologie le sait certainement, c'est le nom grec d'un célèbre dieu de la mythologie égyptienne — le dieu des morts, le garant de la survie des défunts dans le monde souterrain, celui de l'Occident.

Mais c'est par sa légende qu'il est connu du grand public.

Il existe plusieurs versions du mythe osirien. En tant que fils de Geb (l'air) et de Nout (l'eau), Osiris fut nommé roi d'Égypte quand Geb partagea le monde entre ses deux fils. Á Osiris échut la Terre Noire d'Égypte ; à Seth le stérile, les Terres Rouges des déserts qui entouraient le Double Pays.

La légende fait d'Osiris et de son épouse (sa sœur Isis) des souverains bienveillants. Lui enseigna aux humains les rudiments de l'agriculture et de la pêche, tandis qu'elle leur apprenait le tissage et la médecine. Pendant ce temps, fou de jalousie, Seth régnait sur les contrées désertiques et hostiles et sur les terres étrangères. Par traîtrise, il fit enfermer son frère dans un cercueil qu'il jeta dans le Nil. Emporté jusqu'à la mer, Osiris mourut noyé.

La fidèle Isis partit à sa recherche. Elle ramena son corps pour l'enterrer et le pleurer mais Seth découvrit le tombeau, sortit le corps et le dépeça en quatorze (ou seize) morceaux qu'il dispersa. Isis recomposa le corps de son bien-aimé et embauma le cadavre, assistée par Anubis, le dieu chacal. Temporairement ranimé, Osiris lui donna un fils, Horus, le vengeur de son Père, qui combattit son oncle et entra en possession de son héritage — comme Pharaon après lui.

Osiris devint ainsi la première momie, Ounen-Nefer, l'éternellement beau (car protégé de la putréfaction). Par sa renaissance, il symbolisait aussi la terre d'Égypte après chaque inondation du Nil. En tant que dieu des morts et Seigneur de l'Au-delà, il dirigeait le tribunal divin pendant la pesée des cœurs. Juge suprême des âmes, il accordait aux défunts la vie éternelle ou les condamnait au néant.

Selon les érudits, la sépulture du roi Djer, un pharaon de la 1ère dynastie, correspondait au tombeau d'Osiris à Abydos.

Abydos encore, songeai-je. Curieuse coïncidence.

Emerson revint pour le thé dans notre petit salon où Ramsès nous rejoignit, quelque peu échevelé. Lorsqu'il annonça laconiquement que Gargery était sorti se promener dans les jardins, je fus satisfaite qu'il ait suivi mon conseil.

— Vous devriez vous asseoir, dis-je à mon époux qui arpentait la pièce à grands pas, déplaçant sans la moindre utilité quelques papiers de ci de là. Avez-vous vu M. Maspero ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ramsès, donnez cette tasse à votre père, je vous prie.

— Oui, Mère, dit mon fils en s'exécutant.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup Maspero, grommela Emerson en buvant le thé brûlant (qui n'eut pas l'effet calmant que j'escomptais), mais Dieu sait que les autres étaient encore pires. Surtout ce de Morgan. Savez-vous ce que…

— Non, Emerson, coupai-je aussitôt d'un ton péremptoire, je ne le sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Nous connaissons parfaitement votre opinion sur le service des Antiquités et ses directeurs successifs. J'aurais sans doute dû vous accompagner. Essaieriez-vous de me cacher quelque chose ?

— Non, Peabody, grogna Emerson en s'asseyant lourdement. Je sais parfaitement que ce serait peine perdue. Vous allez être contente, ma chère. Maspero accepte que nous allions passer la fin de la saison à Abydos.

— Comment ? Criai-je si surprise que j'en renversai mon thé.

Ramsès se précipita pour m'aider à éponger, heurtant au passage son père qui lâcha la tasse vide et la soucoupe qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il se releva d'un bond en renversant bruyamment son fauteuil. Bastet feula et se précipita sous un meuble d'où Anubis sortit comme un boulet de canon, fonçant droit dans les jambes d'Emerson qui sautilla sur un pied pour ne pas l'écraser, trébucha sur le fauteuil renversé et s'étala de tout son long. Dans la flaque de thé. Il se coupa également la main sur les morceaux de porcelaine.

Toute la scène n'avait pas duré dix secondes.

Il y eut ensuite un calme absolu, presque dérangeant après tout ce fracas. J'entendis taper à la porte et le _safragi_, d'une voix inquiète, demanda à entrer.

— Que se passe-t-il, Sitt Hakim ? Demanda le vieil homme — un dénommé Larbi, connu pour sa poltronnerie et sa nonchalance. J'ai entendu crier. _Yaouili-ouili_, gémit-il en passant la tête, ce sont les _affrits._ Ils ont blessé le Maître des Imprécations, il saigne, il va mourir…

— Ça suffit ! Hurla Emerson. (Je m'étonnai qu'il ait mis si longtemps à réagir.) Larbi, arrête immédiatement. (Il se releva.) Et enlève ces débris, et apporte-moi une autre tasse.

— Oui, Maître des Imprécations, j'entends et j'obéis, bredouilla Larbi en s'exécutant.

Je me retirai dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements. Ramsès n'avait rien dit. Retombé en arrière sur son siège, il semblait quelque peu estomaqué.

Lorsque je revins quelques minutes après, je ramenais de quoi bander la main d'Emerson. La coupure était peu profonde et il avait l'habitude de s'abimer bien davantage les mains sur ses chantiers de fouilles. Il me laissa opérer sans un mot, le visage sombre. Attendrie, je caressai subrepticement sa main calleuse.

— Je me demande vraiment, dit-il ensuite d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, comment nous réussissons à accomplir de telles choses dans cette famille. Voulez-vous une autre tasse de thé, Peabody ? Larbi en a rapporté.

J'acceptai ce rameau d'olivier, me rassis, et revins immédiatement au point de la conversation qui m'importait.

— Que disiez-vous sur Abydos, Emerson ?

— Maspero accepte que nous passions quelques semaines là-bas, répéta-t-il. Nous ne pourrons pas ouvrir un chantier sérieux, ma chère, vous savez que le temps imparti est trop court et vous connaissez mes critères. Quand je pense que Petrie…

— Vous parliez d'Abydos, Emerson.

— Humph — oui — Abydos… Et bien, Maspero semble avoir un désaccord avec Amelineau, ils ont eu un accrochage au sujet de Fachoda, je crois, aussi je n'ai eu…— hum — vous connaissez ma façon d'agir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le tact n'étant pas la qualité principale d'Emerson, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu pousser Mr Maspero à accepter une quelconque demande de la part de mon colérique époux. Á dire vrai, je croyais le directeur momentanément absent du Caire, aussi je n'avais pas insisté pour accompagner Emerson. Si l'on ne pouvait même plus se fier aux commérages de Mrs Pettigrew, pensai-je.

Emerson me fixait d'un air quelque peu suffisant, comme un chat qui venait d'avaler un bol de crème.

— Fachoda ? Répétai-je pensivement.

La crise de Fachoda était un incident diplomatique sérieux qui avait opposé la France au Royaume-Uni durant l'année précédente et son retentissement avait été excité par les mouvements nationalistes dans les deux pays. Le problème concernait un poste militaire avancé, au sud de l'Égypte. Les Français venaient de renoncer à tout espoir de position dominante sur le Nil en signant une convention franco-britannique qui limitait les zones d'influence respectives des deux puissances à la ligne de partage des eaux entre le Nil et les affluents du lac Tchad. Je savais que bon nombre de Français ressentait Fachoda comme une défaite diplomatique — et une profonde humiliation infligée par le Royaume-Uni. Leurs caricaturistes ne cessaient d'évoquer « la Perfide Albion ».

Exploitant ce succès, le gouvernement britannique avait imposé la création d'un condominium anglo-égyptien au Soudan, placé sous l'autorité de lord Kitchener, le vainqueur du Mahdi. Depuis l'ouverture du canal de Suez, c'est à dire depuis 1869, nous autres Britanniques avions peu à peu supplanté les Français en Égypte, établissant ainsi un protectorat de fait sur le royaume. Maintenant que les prétentions françaises sur la région étaient annihilées, et avec lord Kitchener comme gouverneur général du Soudan, cette dernière conquête du bassin supérieur du Nil nous ouvrait la perspective d'une « Afrique anglaise » depuis le Cap jusqu'au Caire.

Mon orgueil patriotique s'en trouvait flatté mais je comprenais que les Français n'éprouvent pas exactement le même enthousiasme.

— M. Maspero est français, fis-je remarquer. Il ne doit pas approuver le traité de Fachoda.

— Maspero est archéologue, contre-attaqua Emerson, et il trouve qu'Amelineau n'a pas à mêler la politique à l'archéologie. De toutes les façons, il travaille près du temple de Sethi 1er et de l'Osireion, puisqu'il tient absolument à être le découvreur du tombeau d'Osiris. Nous ne le croiserons guère. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit sur le temple de Ramsès II, aussi je veux simplement établir le relevé de quelques nécropoles royales, il en existe plusieurs des principales périodes, et j'ouvrirai peut-être l'une d'entre elles. Pensez-vous, ma chère, que nous pourrions rester en Égypte pour l'été si ces fouilles sont prometteuses ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

— Mais, Père, dit aussitôt Ramsès en réagissant plus rapidement que moi à cette proposition aberrante, Nefret…

— Il n'en est pas question, Emerson, coupai-je aussitôt. Il y a effectivement Nefret qui nous attend et…— hum — diverses décisions à prendre concernant notre prochaine installation. Et puis Walter et Evelyn penseraient…

— Très bien, Peabody, grommela Emerson d'un ton boudeur.

— Il n'empêche que je suis extrêmement étonnée par la proposition de M. Maspero, mon chéri. (Une longue expérience conjugale m'a enseigné que les maris apprécient parfois les compliments.) Comment avez-vous réussi à obtenir cette autorisation ? Et pourquoi avoir demandé Abydos alors que ce matin encore vous ne sembliez pas intéressé ?

— Je me demande, tonna Emerson, ce qui vous a pu vous donner cette fausse impression, Peabody. (Peut-être avait-il interprété mon compliment comme une critique ?)

» En fait, avoua-t-il après un moment, Maspero m'a quasiment offert d'aller à Abydos dès qu'il m'a vu. Hum — et je voulais vous faire plaisir, ma chère.

— Merci, mon cher Emerson, dis-je sincèrement.

Je me promis de découvrir ce que M. Maspero avait eu en tête pour faire une telle proposition à mon bouillant époux. Il avait déjà été directeur du Département des Antiquités il y a quelques années. Il venait juste de reprendre sa place à M. de Morgan. Si Emerson ne s'était jamais totalement entendu avec lui, cela avait été encore pire avec ses successeurs. Peut-être M. Maspero voulait-il simplement se débarrasser d'une présence encombrante ? Après tout, Abydos était à plus de cinq cents kilomètres du Caire...

Ce ne fut que le soir — et assez tardivement — que je pus à nouveau poser la question tandis qu'Emerson s'apprêtait à s'endormir :

— Pourquoi Abydos, Emerson ?

— Mon amour, dit-il en se tournant pour me prendre dans ses bras, vous avez connu de durs moments cette année. Je voulais vraiment vous faire plaisir, vous savez.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je. Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

— Tant mieux, dit-il (et j'entendis le rire dans sa voix) mais si vous persistez à jouer les femelles craintives et soumises, Peabody, je demande le divorce, grogna-t-il ensuite, moitié riant, moitié sérieux. Comment avez-vous osé me laisser sortir seul deux fois dans la journée sans même insister pour m'accompagner ?

— Je me sens un peu troublée, avouai-je.

— Je sais, mon amour. Mais dites-moi, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix ronronnante, vous ne cultivez pas de sentimentalisme déplacé suite à la disparition de ce vaurien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Emerson. (J'essayai de me dégager, mais bien entendu, il était plus fort que moi, ses bras étaient comme un cercle d'acier autour de mon corps.)

— Très bien, ma chère, je voulais juste vérifier. J'aime quand vous êtes en colère, Peabody, j'aime quand vous protestez, quand vous argumentez, quand vous êtes vous-même, ma chérie.

— Il a quand même donné sa vie pour moi, dis-je d'une petite voix.

— Oui. Le salaud ! Hurla-t-il soudain (et je sursautai violemment.) Humph. Je suis obligé de le reconnaître, continua-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Mais je trouve que ces deux complices l'ont emporté bien vite. Comme si…

— Comme si quoi, Emerson ?

— Rien d'important, ma chérie. Dormez maintenant.

— Bonne nuit, mon cher Emerson.

Je fis un rêve fort étrange cette nuit-là. Les deux frères, Osiris et Seth, se disputaient quelque chose — un territoire, sans doute — où chacun essayait de s'imposer de force. Osiris avait une voix tonnante tandis que Seth louvoyait, ambitieux, comploteur et manipulateur. Puis il quitta soudain son frère pour aller affronter la solitude aride du désert. Il emportait avec lui une carte manuscrite et un sceptre méroïtique… Mais le matin suivant, j'avais tout oublié.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**C'est une belle chose d'être honnête, mais il est aussi important d'avoir raison.**_

Je n'accompagnai pas Emerson et Ramsès qui se rendirent le lendemain matin à Aziyeh pour s'entretenir avec Abdullah afin de réunir l'équipe qui nous accompagnerait à Abydos. Nos fidèles ouvriers étaient bien entraînés, Abdullah en connaissait davantage sur l'égyptologie que bon nombre de dilettantes européens qui se targuaient du titre d'archéologue, aussi je pensais qu'Emerson pourrait se charger de cette tâche sans mon aide. Curieusement, il s'était à moitié étranglé le matin même quand j'avais cru bon de lui exprimer mon point de vue sur la question. Pour un homme, Emerson a des qualités tout à fait remarquables et je suis la première à reconnaître être une épouse comblée — je ne m'attarderai pas davantage sur ce point que tout lecteur (et surtout lectrice) sensible comprendra aisément. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Donc malgré les suscitées qualités remarquables d'Emerson, il me faut bien reconnaître que le bon sens n'en fait pas partie, sinon il n'aurait pas aussi mal interprété ma remarque. Après une petite discussion tout à fait satisfaisante — je ne considérais absolument pas que m'être fait traiter de Madame-Je-Me-Mêle-De-Tout était une atteinte irrémédiable à mon honneur, sinon le sang des Peabody aurait bien entendu réclamé d'être vengé — je réalisai avec stupéfaction que c'était notre première prise de bec depuis la mort de Sethos. Je me rappelai du même coup les paroles de mon époux la nuit précédente : « J'aime quand vous protestez, quand vous argumentez, quand vous êtes vous-même… »

Avec le courage et l'honnêteté que je me plais à m'octroyer, je fis donc mon examen de conscience dès que je fus débarrassée de la présence envahissante de mon époux et de mon fils — il est vraiment curieux que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soit capable de s'habiller correctement sans ma supervision, mais vu que je n'avais pas réussi, malgré mes efforts répétés, à éradiquer cette mauvaise habitude chez Emerson, je commençais à craindre ne pas mieux y parvenir chez son fils. Je ne comptais cependant pas y renoncer pour autant. Même un petit pas par jour fait avancer, songeai-je avec optimisme. Je n'avais pas cru bon d'exprimer cette opinion devant Emerson qui était déjà extrêmement contrarié du retard qu'il avait pris à chercher son chapeau — à ma demande.

Bon, ils étaient enfin partis et je pouvais réfléchir calmement.

Avais-je réellement été touchée par les derniers évènements au point d'en modifier mon comportement ? Certainement pas, me dis-je fermement. Il était bien normal que je subisse (un tout petit peu) les contrecoups de mes inquiétudes concernant mon époux, ma blessure — après tout, j'avais été mordue par un chien enragé — hum — du moins presque enragé. Et puis, je n'avais rien non plus d'une mégère. Comment Emerson osait-il prétendre que je passais mon temps à m'emporter ? C'était LUI qui était surnommé par les Égyptiens le Maître des Imprécations, et ce n'était certainement pas pour souligner l'équanimité de son caractère. Ses écarts de langage étaient bien connus. Une sainte colère souleva ma poitrine et fit rougir mon front, mais comme Emerson n'était pas là pour que je lui exprimasse ces arguments irréfutables avec toute l'énergie voulue, je fus obligée de les réfréner.

Je pouvais attendre. J'avais du travail à expédier avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Tout d'abord, je visitai rapidement Gargery qui, dès que je parlai de le réexpédier en Angleterre par le premier bateau, m'annonça se rétablir parfaitement. Il souhaitait nous accompagner en Égypte depuis des années, mais davantage pour nous aider dans nos enquêtes que par réel engouement archéologique. Dans le cas présent, je crois que ce fut sa crainte d'un nouveau voyage en mer qui influença son rapide rétablissement. Quand il prétendit se charger des bagages de Ramsès, je lui en donnai l'aimable autorisation.

De retour dans la chambre, je fis nos propres bagages, surveillée par Anubis dont la tête sortait à peine du dessous de la commode. Il n'avait pas accompagné Emerson tandis que Bastet était partie avec Ramsès. En réalité, il quittait assez peu le dessous des meubles depuis ce qu'Emerson avait appelé sa « cuisante humiliation ».

— Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on gagne le cœur d'une dame de qualité, dis-je d'un ton sévère. Á mon avis, une soumission servile ne fait qu'exacerber un caractère dominateur.

Anubis se renfonça sous le meuble en me lançant un regard écœuré aussi je ne poursuivis pas mon petit sermon. Manifestement les mâles de toutes espèces s'avéraient imperméables au bon sens.

Emerson et Ramsès devaient déjeuner chez Abdullah — où j'espérais bien que mon fils ne tenterait pas comme naguère d'ingurgiter du vin de palme avec les autres garçons du village. J'avais oublié de lui ordonner de n'en rien faire.

Pour ma part, je descendis dans la salle à manger afin d'y prendre un déjeuner léger. Il se trouva que deux amies à moi s'y trouvaient également et nous eûmes un agréable moment ensemble. Il me fallut seulement éluder leurs questions insidieuses concernant Nefret, je n'oubliais pas que sa brusque réapparition à nos côtés avait soulevé de nombreux commentaires, d'abord certains ragots de la pire espèce concernant la pureté de ses origines dont je ne me souciais guère, mais également des suspicions quant au trésor légendaire que son infortuné père avait autrefois cherché (jusqu'à y perdre la vie). Cette légende tenace pouvait toujours éveiller des convoitises importunes. Fort heureusement, je réussis sans peine à éviter les pièges tendus par Marjorie Fisher et sa cousine, Daisy Johnson.

Nous évoquâmes donc les dernières créations des couturiers en matière de mode, sujet hautement neutre qu'il m'était rarement donné d'aborder avec Emerson. Les dernières années avaient vu l'heureuse disparition de l'épouvantable tournure qui avait sévi dans ma jeunesse. La nouvelle mode présentait des lignes plus sinueuses et le costume-tailleur faisait fureur. Le couturier Redfern, s'inspirant des costumes masculins, l'avait créé pour la pratique du sport (et j'ai toujours considéré que ma propre participation à cette évolution n'avait jamais été reconnue). Ce vêtement était adapté à la promenade et surtout au travail des femmes qui se développait peu à peu. Ajoutant l'élégance au pratique, les plus audacieuses le portaient parfois avec un gilet d'homme en soie blanche brodée.

Ensuite, je demandai quelques nouvelles de nos amis communs. Marjorie, qui vivait généralement à Louxor, faisait toujours une ample provision de nouvelles — de vulgaires commérages, selon Emerson — pendant ses séjours au Caire.

— J'ai rencontré Howard Carter, dit soudain Marjorie. Le pauvre était bouleversé par le décès d'un ami qui travaillait à Abydos. Connaissiez-vous Edward Williams, Amelia ?

— Je l'avais rencontré, dis-je en revoyant un homme rougeaud, à l'aspect fruste et à la voix trop forte. Il est mort d'insolation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je pense plutôt qu'il a été empoisonné, susurra Daisy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Et personne ne tient à ce que cela se sache.

— Vraiment Daisy… commença Marjorie.

— Vraiment, Daisy, dis-je en même temps, mais sur un tout autre ton (la fièvre enquêtrice se réveillait en moi.) Auriez-vous entendu Mr Carter formuler quelques soupçons ?

— Mr Carter ? Demanda la dame étonnée, en ouvrant très grand ses yeux myopes. Mais pas du tout.

— Oh, dis-je désarçonnée. Comment pouvez-vous alors savoir... ?

— Il travaillait pour un Français, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi, la bouche pincée de dégoût. Ces gens-là mangent absolument n'importe quoi, ma chère, c'est bien connu. L'estomac britannique de ce pauvre Mr Williams n'y aura pas survécu.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je déçue tout en appréciant qu'Emerson ne soit pas là pour assister à ma déconvenue. Mais les Britanniques, ajoutai-je dans un louable esprit de justice, sont parfois tout aussi fantaisistes, vous savez. Ainsi, par exemple, les assistants de Mr Petrie sont régulièrement intoxiqués par des aliments avariés qui ne l'affectent jamais — et je me rappelle avoir ainsi trouvé Mr Quibell et sa future épouse dans un bien triste état, il y a quelques années.

— Cela n'a absolument rien à voir, rétorqua Miss Johnson, outrée.

Marjorie se retenait de rire, aussi je crus bon de changer de sujet tandis que nous savourions notre tarte aux pommes tiède flambée de brandy et recouverte de crème battue. Je dois reconnaître que Daisy n'a pas exactement la même conception que moi d'un repas léger, mais évidemment un tempérament britannique ne pouvait que bien supporter l'_apple pie_, (tarte aux pommes) même en pleine chaleur.

Les dames se retirèrent après le café tandis que je m'attardais sur la terrasse, les yeux machinalement fixés sur deux vendeurs de fruits qui se disputaient bruyamment en contrebas, à grand renfort de jurons.

Je ne vis donc pas approcher l'homme avant qu'il ne s'adresse à moi.

— Mes hommages, Mrs Emerson. Puis-je vous tenir compagnie ?

— Mr Carter ? Dis-je en saluant le jeune archéologue qui s'inclinait, chapeau à la main. Quelle agréable surprise.

Un autre homme l'accompagnait. Quand Mr Carter voulut me le présenter, je l'interrompis dès les premiers mots :

— Je connais déjà Mr Ackroyd, dis-je aimablement. Il a voyagé avec Ramsès, la semaine passée.

— Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, dit Mr Carter. M. Maspero m'attend. Puis-je espérer vous voir avec le professeur dans la soirée, Mrs Emerson ?

Howard s'en alla une fois que je l'eus convaincu — sans difficulté — de revenir dîner avec nous le soir même. Je ne savais pas exactement quand Emerson comptait partir à Abydos mais, vu le court délai qui nous était imparti, je savais qu'il ne s'attarderait pas au Caire.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dis-je à Mr Ackroyd. Votre fille et Mr Lemon ne vous accompagnent-ils pas ?

Sur un geste d'invitation de ma part, il tira une chaise et s'installa, posant délicatement son couvre-chef à côté de lui. Je le dévisageai d'un œil attentif. Il était de complexion saine — un homme de la campagne sans doute. En tant que dessinateur, il pouvait avoir acquis ce teint fleuri même en Angleterre s'il exerçait son art au grand air. Mon examen avait été aussi bref que complet, et Mr Ackroyd répondit en même temps à ma question.

— Mon beau-frère a malheureusement une peau qui craint fort le soleil, Mrs Emerson, dit-il. Il s'y expose donc le moins possible. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce problème avant d'accepter qu'il m'accompagnât. Ma fille, quant à elle, se repose dans sa chambre des fatigues du voyage.

— J'ai quelques compétences médicales, intervins-je aussitôt. Si je peux vous être utile, ce sera bien volontiers. Je tiens à vous remercier de vous être chargé de mon fils sur le bateau.

— Mais ce fut un plaisir, je vous assure, Mrs Emerson. Ce jeune homme est extrêmement intéressant et ses connaissances... Mon Dieu, Mrs Emerson, auriez-vous avalé de travers ?

— Mmm, marmonnai-je en agitant une main impatiente.

Ramsès ? Un « jeune homme » ? Je me demandai un moment s'il se moquait, mais le regard brun et attentif posé sur moi était parfaitement serein.

— Nous avons pris un peu rapidement la décision de partir, voyez-vous, continuait Mr Ackroyd en secouant la tête. En réalité… Et bien, je viens de perdre mon épouse, à l'automne, et ce décès a beaucoup frappé ma fille et mon beau-frère. Je compte sur ce voyage pour leur faire oublier ce deuil douloureux.

— Je vous présente toute mes condoléances, dis-je d'un ton sincère.

— Hélas, ce ne fut pas réellement une surprise. Mon épouse était très affaiblie depuis quelques mois — la consomption, sans aucun doute — elle ne souhaitait même plus recevoir son médecin. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle a cru bon de faire du canotage dans son état. Elle s'est noyée, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brève en détournant le regard.

— Oh, fis-je. Hum…— je suis vraiment désolée.

En vérité, je l'étais. La consomption était le mot pudique utilisé pour désigner le dépérissement qui pouvait s'observer dans toute maladie grave et prolongée mais souvent, par métonymie, elle désignait aussi la tuberculose pulmonaire que l'on ne savait guérir. Mr Ackroyd suggérait-il que son épouse s'était noyée — volontairement ? Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lui poser la question, aussi tentai-je de lui apporter quelque réconfort :

— Vous avez bien agi en venant ici, affirmai-je (et aucun pressentiment ne me vint en proférant une telle ineptie.) L'Égypte est le pays idéal pour retrouver son énergie et l'archéologie vous y aidera également. Rien ne vaut un travail physique pour panser une peine affective.

— Je vous remercie, Mrs Emerson, dit-il, ému.

— Je vous en prie, dis-je gentiment car je voyais bien que sa nature réservée de Britannique ne souhaitait pas davantage exprimer des sentiments aussi intimes. Comment avez-vous pris contact avec M. Amelineau ? Le connaissiez-vous ?

— Pas du tout, fut la franche réponse. Mais l'un de ses assistants est un lointain cousin de mon épouse qui connaissait mes aptitudes et celles d'Henry. Nous avons étudié l'égyptologie avec le professeur Griffith. Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien entendu.

— Il a travaillé en Égypte dans les années quatre-vingt mais il enseigne maintenant l'égyptologie à Londres et Manchester et je sais qu'il compte aussi fonder à Oxford un important institut de recherche. Il apprécie mon travail et m'avait déjà recommandé à sir Wallis Budge, du British Museum. Un homme prolifique, n'est-ce pas ? Il a publié plus de cent quarante titres, vous savez, et j'en ai illustré pour lui une bonne partie.

— Oh, mon Dieu, dis-je catastrophée.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Je vous en prie, Mr Ackroyd, veuillez ne jamais — jamais — mentionner Mr Budge devant mon époux. Ils ne — hum — s'apprécient guère.

— Je ne l'aurais pas fait, Mrs Emerson. Le jeune Mr Emerson…

— Qui donc ? Hoquetai-je.

— Et bien, votre fils, bien entendu, dit-il. Il m'avait déjà prévenu.

— Ramsès ? Oui bien sûr. Il connaît le caractère de son père. Bien, ceci étant réglé, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Mr Ackroyd, pourquoi avez-vous pris contact avec M. Amelineau ?

— Les deux artistes de son équipe — un couple, voyez-vous — ont dû rentrer en Angleterre pour une affaire — hum — d'ordre privé. Il s'est donc trouvé à court de main d'œuvre et c'est ainsi qu'il a fait appel a nous. M. de Morgan lui a probablement donné nos noms. Je lui avais écrit parce que je croyais qu'il était encore le directeur du Service des Antiquités.

— Il ne l'est plus, dis-je. C'est M. Maspero qui est revenu à son ancien poste. Et votre fille ? Ajoutai-je. Comment compte-t-elle s'occuper ? A-t-elle aussi des aptitudes en égyptologie ?

— Ma fille ? Non, Mrs Emerson. Honoria fera quelques visites bien entendu, elle s'occupera aussi à ses lectures et à ses ouvrages de broderie. Je sais qu'il y a une infirmière dans l'équipe, aussi sera-t-elle parfaitement chaperonnée. On ne peut pas demander à une jeune fille bien née de se salir les mains, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'avais plus le temps nécessaire pour relever une incongruité pareille — mais je me promettais bien de le faire plus tard — aussi je continuai sans broncher.

— Je vois. Quand comptez-vous vous rendre à Abydos ?

— D'ici quelques jours, dès que nous aurons fait le tour classique des touristes qui découvrent l'Égypte. Les pyramides de Gizeh seront ma priorité, bien entendu. C'est notre premier voyage après tout.

— Et bien, je vous souhaite un bon séjour et nous nous reverrons à Abydos, Mr Ackroyd, dis-je. Mon époux, mon fils et moi-même devons y passer quelques semaines avant de rentrer en Angleterre.

Mr Ackroyd m'assura qu'il était ravi de l'apprendre et me quitta sur ces entrefaites. J'avais oublié de lui demander comment il connaissait Howard Carter, mais le monde de l'égyptologie n'était pas si grand — et puis je comptais bien poser la question à Howard le soir même. Il y avait aussi le cas de la présence de Mr Neville… Je remontai dans ma chambre en réfléchissant et, à peine arrivée, je me mis à établir une nouvelle petite liste.

Emerson et Ramsès revinrent peu après remarquablement poussiéreux. Je les expédiai se nettoyer et commandai le thé dans notre salon.

— J'ai invité Howard Carter à dîner ce soir, Emerson, annonçai-je.

— Comment ? Cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain. Oh, Carter. Je ne voulais pas dîner ici, Peabody, se plaignit-il aussitôt, je voulais aller chez Bassam…

— Voyons, Emerson, vous aimez bien discuter avec Howard, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, il est allé voir M. Maspero cet après-midi. Je voudrais savoir…

— Ah, ma chérie, dit Emerson en revenant dans la pièce et en m'étreignant — ce qui me coupa momentanément la parole — toujours aussi curieuse. Très bien, nous dînerons avec Carter. Et nous partirons demain.

— Avez-vous tout organisé avec Abdullah ?

— Bien entendu, fut la réponse étonnée. Lui et les autres partiront dans la matinée à Abydos pour nous attendre. J'emmène une équipe réduite : Abdullah, Daoud, Hassan, Feisal, Selim… Une douzaine. Nous engagerons sur place des porteurs de paniers. (Il secoua la tête, chagriné.) C'est bien trop court, je n'aurai pas le temps…

— Pourquoi Ramsès était-il couvert de terre ? Coupai-je car Emerson aime se plaindre et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence à évoquer sa proposition inepte de passer tout l'été en Égypte.

— Aucune idée, répondit-il d'un ton qui éveilla ma suspicion.

— Emerson ? Vous êtes bien restés ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

— Humph. Voyons, ma chère, ne commencez pas à vous agiter. Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive à Aziyeh ? Et bien — hum — à dire vrai — Ramsès était chez Selim pendant que je parlais à Abdullah…

Je le fixais, muette et catastrophée. Je réprouve complètement la coutume égyptienne qui consiste à marier les jeunes gens à peine nubiles, filles ou garçons, et je savais que le jeune Selim avait déjà une épouse — sinon deux ?— et plusieurs enfants. Je commençais à peine à accepter que mon fils ait grandi, mais il n'avait que douze ans. Même si sa taille était déjà (presque) celle d'un adulte, il n'en était pas un. Dans son enfance, il avait été particulièrement précoce sur de nombreux sujets, y compris dans ses questions concernant le sexe opposé — et je me rappelais en particulier une conversation mémorable à ce sujet de Ramsès, qui avait huit ans à l'époque, avec son père. Emerson avait boudé ensuite pendant une semaine en m'accusant de lui avoir tendu un piège pervers alors que je n'avais fait que lui concéder les attributions de son rôle paternel. Etait-il possible que mon fils ait pu approfondir ce douteux sujet durant l'après-midi ? Je me repris vite cependant. Les Musulmanes menaient des vies très protégées. De plus il était probable que Selim n'aurait jamais…

Le rôle de parent de jeunes gens présentait des complications que je n'avais pas prévues en fait.

Ramsès frappa et entra, suivi de la chatte. Je le regardai d'un œil critique. Il était vêtu d'une veste en tweed bien coupée, les cheveux encore humides.

Une autre idée fulgurante me vint alors.

— Ramsès, demandai-je d'un ton abrupt. Etiez-vous déguisé quand vous avez rencontré Mr Ackroyd sur le bateau ?

— Déguisé ? Répéta-t-il tandis que ses sourcils noirs et fournis se haussaient. Oh. Pas avec une barbe blanche et une canne, Mère. Je n'utilisais qu'une ombre de moustache et un peu d'épaisseur au niveau du…— de la taille.

— Mr Ackroyd semble vous croire plus âgé, dis-je sévèrement.

— Peabody, s'écria Emerson. Allez-vous vous asseoir et servir ce thé ? Quelle importance peut bien avoir ce que croit cet homme ? Et d'ailleurs comment diable savez-vous ce qu'il croit ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

— C'est très simple, Emerson, répondis-je calmement. Je l'ai rencontré après le déjeuner. Il est veuf depuis peu et s'inquiète de la mélancolie de sa fille.

Je servis le thé en réfléchissant. Mr Ackroyd avait-il cru découvrir en Ramsès un parti intéressant ? L'idée me paraissait grotesque mais je savais que marier leurs filles était l'unique but de nombreux parents. Ciel ! Pensai-je alors. Nefret allait aussi bientôt atteindre l'âge de « faire son entrée dans le monde » ainsi qu'elle l'avait indiqué dans sa lettre. Elle était riche, belle et bien née. Les prétendants se presseraient autour d'elle comme des abeilles sur du miel. Malgré son apprentissage accéléré, la vie qu'elle avait menée jusque là la rendait peu apte à reconnaître les ruses des coureurs de dot, aussi je devrais veiller…

— Emerson, dis-je d'un ton décidé, puisque Nefret nous accompagnera en Égypte l'an prochain, il nous faudra engager une dame de compagnie et un précepteur pour lui faire continuer ses études — ainsi qu'à Ramsès.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à l'impact sur mon époux et mon fils de cette conclusion à mes réflexions — conclusion pouvait paraître quelque peu incongrue hors contexte. Brutalement interrompu alors qu'il détaillait les mesures préliminaires qu'il comptait établir dès son arrivée sur le site d'Abydos, Emerson me regarda, éberlué, la bouche encore ouverte. Il m'était plus difficile de savoir ce que pensait Ramsès, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il n'approuvait pas davantage le bien-fondé de mon intervention.

— Amelia ! Tonna enfin Emerson. Je ne vois pas…

— Excusez-moi, mon chéri, dis-je avec un sourire. (Le choix d'un chaperon pour Nefret n'était pas encore une urgence et il faudrait donc que j'en parle avec Emerson à un moment plus opportun.) Vous disiez ?

— Je ne sais absolument plus ce que je disais, cria-t-il, furieux. Vous m'avez fait perdre le fil de ma démonstration. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien écouté, je dois tout recommencer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, fort longuement, jusqu'à ce que Bastet, qui devait avoir compris la situation, lui morde la cheville. Emerson s'emporta et Ramsès en profita pour s'éclipser — avec la chatte. Je vis qu'Anubis, caché sous le lit, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Pendant qu'Emerson maugréait, je repris ma liste pour la compléter.

Emerson boudait toujours quand vint l'heure du dîner. Je savais que son humeur chagrine inattendue — Emerson ayant davantage tendance à exprimer ses mécontentements qu'à les ressasser — venait du fait que j'avais refusé de le questionner sur les causes de son silence. Frustré, il écrivait rageusement sur les pages de son petit carnet, tandis que je terminais de m'habiller.

— Je vais voir ce que devient Ramsès, Emerson, dis-je ensuite en me dirigeant vers la porte. Vous nous rejoindrez dans la salle à manger — quand vous aurez changé de chemise, mon cher.

— Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Rugit mon tendre époux en me lançant un regard outré devant cette demande extravagante.

— Parce que celle que vous portez est froissée et pleine de taches d'encre, Emerson, précisai-je d'une voix courtoise.

Je sortis avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre et entendis nettement un choc lourd retentir derrière moi contre la porte. Qu'avait-il pu jeter ? Un livre probablement.

Quand je frappai à la porte voisine, Ramsès me cria d'entrer mais il était encore dans la salle de bain, comme l'indiquaient les bruits d'eau qui en parvenaient.

— Pose les serviettes sur le lit, Larbi, dit-il en arabe.

Je ne me donnai pas la peine de le contredire et attendis, tout en jetant un œil autour de moi. Gargery avait préparé les bagages, ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé. Il ne restait plus que des documents épars et des livres sur la table de travail. Je m'en approchai et reconnus l'écriture hachée de mon fils qui s'opposait tant à la délicatesse de ses hiéroglyphes finement ciselés. Il avait reproduit une stèle — d'Abydos, probablement — figurant un nommé Antef et son épouse Sathator. La femme posait sa main sur l'épaule de son mari, évoquant ainsi une certaine complicité conjugale. Une traduction s'étalait en dessous : Vive l'Horus qui réunit les deux terres, qu'il vive éternellement. Son véritable serviteur de confiance, celui qui fait tout ce qu'il loue à longueur de journées…

En déplaçant la feuille pour la lire, je vis qu'un petit volume usé était dissimulé en dessous. Soufflée, je fixai le titre qui s'étalait en lettres ternies, _La Fiancée d'Abydos_ de lord Byron. Ramsès n'avait pas uniquement trouvé les volumes de Mariette chez les libraires du bazar, mais il poussait un peu loin sa recherche de documentation. Si je me rappelais bien, l'œuvre portait en filigrane un amour impossible du poète (un de plus). Il est vrai que Byron écrivait toujours d'après ses impressions et ses sentiments personnels, se livrant tout entier dans ses œuvres — esclave de ses passions impérieuses, certes, mais c'était aussi un romantique, livré au doute et à la mélancolie. Etait-ce une lecture adaptée pour mon fils ? Je ne lui connaissais pas ce goût nouveau pour la poésie.

Je ne touchai pas au livre mais la chatte Bastet, nonchalamment étalée sur le siège devant la table, me jeta un regard réprobateur.

— Je n'ai fait que regarder, dis-je d'un ton sévère.

— Je vous demande pardon ? (La tête de Ramsès apparut brièvement et disparut aussitôt.) Je suis à vous dans une minute, Mère, dit-il.

— Je parlais à Bastet, dis-je machinalement.

Lorsque nous descendîmes peu après, j'avais en tête de nouveaux sujets de méditation. Je n'avais pas évoqué ma découverte devant Ramsès. Je ne m'étais pas rendue coupable d'indiscrétion — ce qui m'arrivait rarement, sauf si des circonstances exceptionnelles l'exigeaient — mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir entendre ce que mon fils pourrait argumenter pour justifier son achat.

Howard Carter était à l'heure, Emerson non. Aussi Ramsès remonta-t-il à la recherche de son père tandis que je m'installais en tapotant la main d'Howard.

— Tout s'est-il bien passé avec M. Maspero ? Demandai-je.

— Toujours droit au but, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Emerson, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je comptais vous en parler de toute façon. Il m'a offert le poste d'inspecteur général des monuments en Haute-Égypte.

— Oh. Howard, c'est magnifique, dis-je sincèrement.

— Maspero est très occupé en ce moment, ajouta-t-il. Il ne critique pas la direction de son prédécesseur mais… Hum. Il a le projet de déménager le musée de Boulaq vers de nouveaux bâtiments. Un travail gigantesque qui ne pourra être accompli sans préparation, bien entendu.

— Il est vrai que les locaux sont devenus trop exigus, concédai-je. Emerson se plaint régulièrement de la façon dont les antiquités y sont exposées.

En réalité, la nouvelle inattendue me chagrinait. C'était au vieux musée de Boulaq que j'avais vu Emerson pour la première fois, il y a des années. J'y retournais souvent, au gré de mes passages au Caire. C'était pour moi une sorte de pèlerinage — mais je ne pensais pas qu'un tel argument pourrait influencer M. Maspero.

— … et ainsi de Morgan et Amelineau ont dû rentrer en France, conclut Howard à un discours que je n'avais pas écouté.

— Comment ? Dis-je. M. Amelineau n'est plus à Abydos ? Mais…

— J'ai rencontré ce matin un Anglais qui devait travailler pour lui, continua Howard sans réaliser qu'il me coupait la parole. Il l'ignorait aussi. En réalité, Mrs Emerson, M. Maspero avait un réel problème avec le site d'Abydos. Il voulait envoyer Neville pour le superviser, mais quand il a su que le professeur Emerson souhaitait s'y rendre, il a bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait annulé un déplacement prévu à Assouan pour pouvoir rencontrer votre mari.

— Ah, dis-je seulement. (Mrs Pettigrew avait de bonnes sources).

— Tout le monde connaît la parfaite probité du professeur, insista Howard, même ceux que son caractère — hum — surprend. Voyez-vous, la plupart des archéologues français acceptent mal la convention de Fachoda. Et leur gouvernement ne sait plus très bien si leurs expéditions doivent continuer ou non en Égypte.

— M. Maspero est français, fis-je remarquer.

— Il est avant tout égyptologue, et la politique n'a aucune influence sur sa carrière, rétorqua Howard. Amelineau est parti si brusquement que le site n'a pas été convenablement refermé. Maspero était furieux. Croyez-vous que le professeur acceptera d'en prendre la relève jusqu'à la fin de la saison ? Vous devez vous aussi bientôt rentrer en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Emerson acceptera, dis-je. M. Maspero aurait pu lui en parler directement. Et comment saviez-vous pour Mr Ackroyd ? C'est incroyable ce que les rumeurs circulent vite dans cette ville.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, s'esclaffa Howard. Je suis passé chez mon tailleur ce matin — je tenais à avoir une veste neuve pour rencontrer Maspero — et j'ai ainsi appris la couleur exacte du tissu que vous aviez choisi pour celle de votre fils. Qui était le géant qui vous accompagnait dans les souks ?

— Je vous dérange peut-être ? Ronronna une voix derrière nous.

Mr Carter se releva si brusquement qu'il en renversa sa chaise avec fracas. Tous les regards des autres dîneurs se tournèrent vers nous, mais Carter ne voyait que les yeux étrécis de mon époux qui le fixaient suspicieusement.

— Bonjour, prof… professeur, bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

— Emerson, dis-je calmement, asseyez-vous. Vous êtes en retard. Mr Carter m'informait de sa nomination comme inspecteur général en Haute Égypte. Des félicitations sont de rigueur.

Emerson en convint avec réticence, s'installa à mon côté et plaça ostensiblement Howard en face. Ramsès, le visage impénétrable, prit le dernier siège libre.

La conversation, bien entendu, se porta sur l'égyptologie. Toujours d'humeur maussade, Emerson entreprit d'expliquer à Howard Carter quelles seraient ses tâches en tant qu'inspecteur général. Devant cette avalanche de recommandations péremptoires, le pauvre homme se mit rapidement à transpirer. J'eus pitié de lui.

— Il suffit, Emerson, dis-je. Laissez-nous dîner tranquillement. Mr Carter sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire et nous avons bien compris votre position sur la question.

— Mais, Mrs Emerson, protesta Howard dont les yeux inquiets restaient fixés sur mon époux, je vous assure que…

— Nous partons prochainement pour Abydos, Mr Carter, ajoutai-je. Vous devriez donc prévenir Emerson de ce qu'Amelineau…

Carter eut un peu de mal à répéter son discours, vu que mon bouillant époux, à nouveau furieux, lui coupait la parole à chaque mot. Emerson a un caractère épouvantable, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il réalisa vite qu'il serait ainsi le seul responsable du site — ce qui, en réalité, lui convenait parfaitement.

— Il doit rester des membres de l'équipe sur place, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Tous n'étaient pas Français.

— Et tous n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leur billet de retour, ajouta cyniquement Carter

— Bien, bien, dit Emerson, les yeux brillants. Cela sera intéressant, il y a Abydos — et plus au nord, Thinis. Manéthon prétend...

— Qui est Manéthon ? Demandai-je.

— Un prêtre égyptien qui a écrit, sous Ptolémée 1er Sôter, une Histoire de l'Égypte en trente volumes — bien plus que moi. Les origines d'Abydos remontent aux époques les plus anciennes de l'Égypte et on y trouve les tombes de rois des deux premières dynasties — dites thinites par Manéthon parce que Thinis était alors leur capitale.

— Ce n'était pas Memphis ? S'étonna Carter.

— S'il est possible de séparer le religieux du politique quand on parle de l'ancienne Égypte, intervint soudainement Ramsès, on pourrait dire que Memphis était la capitale politique et Thinis une sorte de capitale religieuse — avec son sanctuaire à Abydos.

— A cause d'Osiris, ajoutai-je.

— Il se peut, concéda Ramsès, que la présence de son tombeau (supposé) inspira aux gens pieux le désir de se faire inhumer à ses côtés.

— Toujours est-il qu'une ville importante se forma, coupa Emerson qui ne s'intéressait pas à la religion. Une ville avec des nombreux monuments. Les plus anciens sont détruits mais on discerne encore les emplacements d'origine.

— Abydos porte encore son nom grec, dit Ramsès. Il vient de l'égyptien _Abdjou _ou _Abidjou_ qui signifie tumulus de l'emblème de la tête d'Osiris. On disait aussi Abot en copte.

— Walter m'a envoyé un document sur la légende d'Osiris, dis-je à Howard.

— Oh, fit-il. Vous allez certainement en tirer un autre de vos charmants contes égyptiens, n'est-ce pas, Mrs Emerson ?

— Certainement, dis-je, tout en jetant un regard menaçant à Emerson qui s'apprêtait à m'interrompre. Cette légende jette les bases de plusieurs concepts fondamentaux de la religion et de la politique égyptiennes, vous savez. (Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Ramsès serait le seul à faire étalage de ses connaissances). D'abord la momification, continuai-je, en tant que résurrection après la mort, et le rôle éminent du principe féminin (Isis) dans cette démarche, ce qui justifie le sang royal transmis par les femmes. Ensuite, le pouvoir royal hérité par le fils du roi (Horus, fils d'Osiris). En quelque sorte, même le désordre — personnifié par Seth — représente le mal nécessaire pour aboutir à l'ordre — et aux pharaons.

— C'est remarquable comme analyse, dit Howard.

— Humph, grommela Emerson.

— J'ai lu ce qu'Oncle Walter vous avait envoyé, Mère, intervint mon fils, et je voudrais ajouter quelques petites précisions sur ce que vous venez si brillamment d'évoquer. Vous ne parlez que d'Isis, mais elle a aussi été aidée par sa sœur Nephtys –l'épouse de Seth — pour retrouver le coffre qui contenait le corps d'Osiris.

— Ah, ricana Emerson, il aurait été découpé en quarante-deux morceaux — le nombre des nomes en Égypte — et tous n'ont pas été retrouvés… surtout le plus utile pour concevoir Horus.

— Emerson, m'écriai-je.

— Effectivement, ce morceau précis aurait été jeté dans le Nil et dévoré par les poissons, ajouta Ramsès, en me jetant un regard impavide. D'après une autre version, Horus aurait été conçu avant qu'Osiris ne soit découpé — ce qui paraîtrait plus logique vu le…— hum — l'amputation de son anatomie.

— Remarquable, vraiment, répéta Carter en s'efforçant (vainement) de ne pas rire.

Emerson, qui regrettait sa grossière plaisanterie, n'osait plus me regarder. Je jugeai plus sage de changer de sujet. Le reste du dîner se passa sans incident.

Une fois remonté dans notre chambre, Emerson se précipita dans la salle de bains pour éviter mon sermon. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis sur le balcon. Depuis des années, l'hôtel _Shepheard_ nous réservait toujours les mêmes pièces, au troisième étage, qui donnaient sur les jardins de l'Ezbekieh. Le doux crépuscule d'Égypte était tombé avant le dîner et il faisait désormais nuit noire. Le ciel était couvert, sans étoiles. On ne voyait plus les grands acacias dont les grappes jaunes ou blanches se balançaient mollement, ni les jacarandas ou les poincianas. Tout était obscur. Les lourds parfums nocturnes des massifs fleuris tentaient — vainement — de lutter avec les infects relents du Caire que je humais pourtant à pleins poumons. J'avais beau être née en Angleterre, me sentir fière d'être Britannique, je savais que l'Égypte était mon vrai pays d'adoption, celui qui m'avait offert mes plus belles découvertes, un avenir plein de promesses, un métier passionnant et… Emerson, un époux comme il en existait peu. Ledit époux beugla alors à mon oreille, manquant presque me faire basculer.

— Mais vous avez perdu la tête, ma parole ? Vous allez tomber.

— C'est vous qui m'avez surprise, Emerson, rétorquai-je, ulcérée de tant de mauvaise foi — mais avec son bras dur comme de l'acier enroulé autour de ma taille, ma protestation fut moins virulente que je l'aurais souhaité.

— Que regardiez-vous donc en pleine nuit ? Demanda Emerson qui profitait de sa situation (juste derrière moi) pour s'octroyer quelques privautés.

— Rien de particulier, mais…— Voyons, Emerson. Nous allons bientôt quitter le Caire aussi je m'imprégnais de ses parfums…

— De ses parfums ? Ricana Emerson en reniflant avec ostentation.

— Il est vrai que certaines odeurs (organiques en particulier) sont fort tenaces, Emerson, mais vous ne pouvez nier que les jardins sont magnifiques. Le jasmin sent si bon. C'en est presque entêtant. Et puis là… Bien entendu, on ne le voit pas actuellement, mais en plein jour, il y a devant notre chambre un énorme jacaranda. C'est un arbre tellement superbe, n'est-ce pas, avec ses fleurs bleu lavande en forme de petites trompettes.

— Superbe, marmonna Emerson contre mon cou.

— Quand nous aurons une maison bien à nous, je planterai des roses dans mon jardin, et des tamaris, bien entendu, mais aussi…

— Peabody, cria Emerson outré. Je ne peux pas comprendre que vous vous obstiniez à parler botanique en un pareil moment.

Mon cher Emerson avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de parler botanique. En fait, ce n'était pas le moment de parler du tout…

D'une chose à l'autre, ce ne fut pas avant le lendemain que je pus morigéner Emerson. Nous étions attablés devant le petit-déjeuner et Ramsès n'était pas encore arrivé.

— Pourquoi avez-vous été si désagréable avec Howard hier soir, Emerson ? Demandai-je. Vous terrorisez ce pauvre garçon.

— Désagréable, moi ? S'écria-t-il en reposant violemment sa tasse à thé sur la table — et j'entendis nettement un craquement suspect. Peabody, vous ne comprenez rien aux subtilités de la conversation masculine — ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie.

— Vraiment ?

— Je n'apprécie pas trouver un freluquet occupé à vous caresser la main dès que j'ai le dos tourné, protesta Emerson.

— Voyons, mon chéri, dis-je gentiment, n'avions-nous pas admis que nous étions un vieux couple fidèle et que la jalousie n'aurait plus cours entre nous ?

— Le décider est une chose, l'appliquer en est une autre, dit Emerson en me serrant contre lui. Crénom. Je ne nous trouve pas vieux du tout, ma chérie.

— Avouez que la nomination d'Howard est plutôt un avantage, dis-je en riant. Il n'a jamais rien su vous refuser. Quel que soit le site où nous nous installerons l'an prochain, ce que vous réclamerez sera parole d'évangile pour lui.

— Ne me parlez surtout pas d'évangile, grommela Emerson — mais je voyais bien qu'il souriait

Ramsès arriva alors en s'excusant de son retard. Il avait les yeux soulignés de cernes bistres, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

— Vous ne devriez pas veiller si tard, dis-je. Á votre âge, le sommeil est important…

— Ne commencez pas, Peabody, grogna Emerson.

— Oui, Mère, dit mon fils, tout en acceptant une tasse de thé.

— Je me demande si Mr Ackroyd est encore au Caire, dis-je. Il comptait visiter les pyramides avant de se rendre à Abydos. Mais maintenant que M. Amelineau est parti, peut-être aura-t-il d'autres projets.

— Sa fille occupe la chambre voisine de la vôtre, dit Ramsès. Je l'ai vue y entrer le premier jour. Je ne l'ai plus croisée depuis.

— Cette jeune personne semble mener une vie très retirée, dis-je. Elle ne descend jamais dans la salle à manger.

— Que nous importe la vie de ces gens, Amelia ? Grogna Emerson. Vous n'avez absolument pas à vous en mêler.

— Mais, mon cher, ils seront avec nous à Abydos.

— Cette fille ne sait rien faire et ne fera que nous gêner, protesta mon époux. Si le reste de l'équipe est à l'avenant…

— Elle vient de perdre sa mère, dis-je. Ce sont des circonstances atténuantes.

— Bah, grogna-t-il.

Ramsès avait terminé tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup mais cela n'affectait pas son appétit.

Gargery se présenta peu après et insista pour finir nos bagages — qui étaient déjà prêts. Il voulut alors aider Emerson à s'habiller. Vu qu'Emerson déteste s'habiller et qu'il n'use jamais des services d'un valet, même lorsque nous sommes en Angleterre — d'ailleurs Gargery n'en a pas la fonction — la discussion dégénéra rapidement. Emerson s'emporta, bien entendu. Notre maître d'hôtel — Qu'allions-nous pouvoir trouver pour l'occuper ? Pensai-je — finit par se retirer après qu'Emerson l'ait menacé de l'envoyer à Abydos en bateau.

— Comment allons-nous occuper Gargery ? Grogna Emerson. Nous ferions mieux de le faire rentrer immédiatement.

— Ce serait inutilement cruel. Je veillerai à trouver quelque chose, assurai-je d'un ton confiant qui laissait supposer que je possédais déjà la solution à ce problème — ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ne doutais pas d'y parvenir en temps voulu. Il ne s'agit que de quelques semaines. Quand partons-nous ?

— Grrr, dit mon époux. J'aurais voulu le faire dès aujourd'hui, mais avec les cachotteries de Maspero, je dois repasser à son bureau. Quelle sacr… satanée perte de temps. Mais je veux savoir qui demeure sur le site et à quoi je dois m'attendre exactement. J'ai aussi reçu un messager du cheik Mohammed qui demande que nous allions dîner avec lui ce soir. Je ne vois pas comment y couper.

— Oh, mon Dieu, Emerson, dis-je. Nous mangeons toujours trop dans ces réunions. Et s'il faut ensuite prendre le train de nuit...

— Nous ne partirons que demain matin, Peabody. Je réserverai nos billets en revenant de chez Maspero.

— Très bien, je vous attendrai ici.

— Crénom. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourrice… commença Emerson avant de s'interrompre. Comment ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne pensez pas à m'accompagner ?

— Je voudrais aller voir le musée de Boulaq, dis-je avec un regard entendu — qui n'eut aucun effet.

— Je me demande bien pourquoi, rugit Emerson. Ce musée est une calamité. Tout y est installé en dépit du bon sens et…

— Vous allez être en retard, mon chéri, coupai-je.

En réalité, Emerson avait raison, pensai-je peu après en déambulant dans les sinistres allées du vieux musée. Tout était poussiéreux, sombre et entassé. Ramsès marchait près de moi, les mains dans le dos, le regard fixé sur les présentoirs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait tenu à m'accompagner, mais sa présence silencieuse n'était pas encombrante.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une vitrine illuminée qui présentait des emblèmes royaux de Méroé : Le sceptre et le fléau, incrustés d'or et de lapis lazulite. Il s'agissait des reliques du pays de Koush que nous avions prétendu trouver en Égypte l'hiver précédent. En réalité, c'était Nefret qui les avait emportées avec elle en quittant à jamais la Montagne Sainte où elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Emerson avait connu un vrai dilemme de conscience en trompant ainsi toute la communauté scientifique, mais il ne pouvait être question de révéler la vérité. Nous avions donné notre parole de taire à jamais les informations que nous avions acquises sur la culture méroïtique, tout comme l'accès jusqu'à l'oasis secret.

Je fixai l'or sombre d'un œil rêveur. Si le fléau était un symbole de domination évident, le sceptre représentait plutôt la houlette d'un roi berger qui menait son peuple.

Soudain, le sceptre me rendit mal à l'aise. Je l'avais vu récemment… mais où ? Mon rêve de l'autre nuit m'apparut tout à coup, alors que Seth le brandissait en s'engageant seul dans le désert. Etais-je donc si obsédée par ce mythe osirien qu'il intervenait même durant mon sommeil ? Qu'était donc parti chercher le frère déshérité loin du royaume de son aîné ? Et puis Seth était censé être un dieu roux. Celui de ma vision avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux ardents, la voix rauque.

Pourquoi y avait-il toujours de telles luttes entre frères ? Emerson, heureusement n'avait aucune rivalité avec le sien — pauvre Walter, si bon, si dévoué. Ramsès, notre seul héritier, n'aurait donc pas de rival, mais Walter et Evelyn avait trois fils, Raddie — nommé ainsi d'après son oncle Radcliffe bien qu'Emerson détestât résolument son propre prénom — et les jumeaux Johnny et Willy. J'espérais qu'aucune discorde ne se glisserait jamais dans cette famille si unie. La religion prétendait que tous les hommes étaient frères mais, malgré cela, les luttes fratricides restaient monnaie courante. Je soupirai.

— Vous avez l'air bien songeuse, Mère, dit Ramsès.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en détournant mon regard de la vitrine. En fait, je crois que votre père a gardé des remords sur ce que nous avons dû faire au sujet de ces objets.

— Il était inconcevable de les conserver, Mère, dit mon fils calmement, et la sécurité de Nefret primait sur toute intégrité professionnelle.

— Bien entendu, soupirai-je. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre.

— C'est un aphorisme d'une grande sagesse, dit Ramsès.

Je me tournai pour le regarder — remarquant avec une certaine contrariété qu'il me fallait maintenant lever les yeux pour le faire. Se moquerait-il de moi ?

— Vous moqueriez-vous de moi ? Demandai-je.

— Absolument pas, Mère. Si vous avez terminé, nous devrions rentrer.

Emerson revint en même temps que nous, furieux parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé Maspero. Il avait cependant obtenu la liste des personnes qui se trouvaient encore à Abydos, mais nous n'avions plus le temps de la consulter.

Le cheik Mohammed Bahsoor était un « vieil ami » d'Emerson (mon cher époux en a énormément, dans tous le Moyen-Orient) à qui nous rendions souvent visite lors de nos passages au Caire. Le charmant vieux monsieur nous salua fort aimablement et accueillit Ramsès en l'étreignant comme un fils.

— Vous devriez me le laisser durant l'été, Sitt. Il vivrait parmi les miens, apprendrait à tirer, à chevaucher et à devenir un homme du désert, un vrai.

Ramsès avec une arme ? La perspective suffisait à me terroriser.

— Plus tard, peut-être, répondis-je avec un sourire éteint.

— Bokra alors, dit mon hôte avec un sourire amusé.

Il savait bien, comme moi, que le mot arabe pour dire demain était fréquemment utilisé pour repousser une formalité ennuyeuse ou une réponse délicate — mais d'une manière courtoise, sans infliger l'affront d'un refus immédiat.

Je fus heureuse de constater que l'assemblée qu'il avait réunie n'était pas trop nombreuse et le repas moins imposant que de coutume. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais la seule femme présente, l'émir me tenant comme une sorte de sexe à part — femme certainement, mais avec des privilèges réservés aux hommes.

Ramsès quant à lui avait passé presque toute sa vie en Égypte où il pouvait passer sans difficulté pour un autochtone. Il mangea avec ses doigts — de la main droite — avec la plus parfaite aisance. Il avait souvent assisté aux festins offerts par le cheik. Je me souvins qu'une fois, il y a quelques années, il s'était montré tellement discret que j'en avais oublié sa présence, allant jusqu'à évoquer sans retenue mon opposition à la coutume musulmane du mariage des filles à peine nubile ou l'asservissement inqualifiable de pauvres créatures derrière les grilles des harems. Je ne me serais plus risquée aujourd'hui sur de tels sujets — tout en me demandant ce que Ramsès pouvait exactement en connaître. Aussi, une fois que notre hôte eut courtoisement évoqué la santé de la jeune fille que nous avions laissée en Angleterre, la conversation porta essentiellement sur les chevaux que, par tradition, les Bédouins élevaient avec soin et passion.

— J'en ai de magnifiques, dit le cheik d'un air attendri. Il faudra que je vous les montre un jour. Chevaucher de tels animaux est une sensation unique.

— Nous pensons à nous installer pour nous consacrer à un unique site à compter de l'année prochaine, dis-je. Posséder nos propres chevaux serait bien plus agréable qu'en louer — aussi nous vous en achèterions volontiers.

— Pour les hommes du désert, Sitt, protesta doucement le vieil homme, les chevaux sont de véritables amis. Un bédouin ne vend jamais ses chevaux — mais, ajouta-t-il en souriant devant mon air contrit, il peut les offrir.

Dans le fiacre qui nous ramenait à l'hôtel, Emerson ne parla que de notre départ du lendemain — et Ramsès resta parfaitement silencieux.

Il était déjà tard quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. En ouvrant la porte de notre chambre, je vis qu'un papier plié avait été glissé dessous. Je me penchai pour le ramasser :

« _Vous ne trouverez rien. N'allez pas à Abydos. Ce sera le seul avertissement. Sinon malheur à vous_. »

— Toujours cette recette éculée de la bonne vieille lettre anonyme glissée sous la porte, s'écriait Emerson le lendemain en brandissant furieusement le chiffon de papier. Il est vraiment lamentable que ces bâtards ne se renouvellent pas davantage.

— Dommage qu'il soit impossible d'en tirer une information utile, dis-je.

— Oui, Peabody, ricana mon époux. Mais le but d'une lettre anonyme n'est pas vraiment d'indiquer l'identité son auteur, vous savez.

— C'est écrit en anglais, dit Ramsès. En bon anglais.

Nous nous trouvions seuls dans notre compartiment — pour le moment. Le trajet jusqu'à Abydos était long et monotone. Nous ne connaissions que trop les petits villages traversés d'où émergeaient parfois le minaret d'une humble mosquée, les rares bosquets étiques le long de la voie, les mares qui bordaient le Nil où s'ébattaient des buffles d'eau au dos couvert d'oiseaux. Si le spectacle ne présentait aucune nouveauté pour nous, Gargery l'avait découvert avec enthousiasme et ses gloussements ravis avaient été répétitifs — et fort lassants. Nous les avions endurés en silence, et même Emerson s'était retenu de protester. Nos deux compagnons de voyage félins, Bastet et Anubis, chacun installé sur une banquette opposée, s'ignoraient avec ostentation. Anubis était à côté d'Emerson. Il me sembla que le gros chat tigré avait maigri. Il s'était fort peu alimenté ces derniers temps, bien qu'Emerson ait tenu à lui monter régulièrement quelques reliefs de nos repas — il avait cru que je ne le remarquerais pas mais, bien entendu, je l'avais fait, et les poches de sa veste en conservaient des taches de gras. Le train était pour l'instant arrêté à mi-chemin, à Al Minya. En regardant par la fenêtre, j'évoquai machinalement la proximité des sites d'Amarna et de Beni Hassan. Pour le moment, Gargery était descendu — à ma demande — acheter des oranges à un petit vendeur sur le quai, mais le répit serait de courte durée.

— Je ne comprends pas le pourquoi d'un tel message, dis-je. Que sommes-nous censés trouver à Abydos ? Nous n'avons encore aucun plan… Emerson. m'écriai-je prise d'une idée subite. M'auriez-vous caché quelque information ? Pourquoi teniez-vous à aller à Abydos ? Á mon avis…

— Votre imagination débridée me surprendra toujours, Peabody, coupa-t-il d'un ton hargneux. Comment osez-vous proférer une telle accusation ? Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce chiffon — probablement rien, d'ailleurs.

— Un avertissement signifie toujours quelque chose, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

— Ce n'est peut-être que le dépit d'un jaloux qui aurait voulu la direction du site en l'absence d'Amelineau, dit Emerson les yeux plissés. Ce Neville par exemple… Il ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Un homme qui écoute aux portes.

— Il n'écoutait pas, Emerson, vous le savez très bien, il s'en approchait pour voir le numéro parce que la lampe avait grillé dans le couloir. Ces portes d'hôtel se ressemblent toutes. Et Mr Neville est un égyptologue reconnu.

— Gargery revient, indiqua Ramsès qui surveillait le quai.

Bien entendu, je ne tenais pas à mettre mon maître d'hôtel dans la confidence de ce curieux message. Il se serait bruyamment agité et aurait formulé des propositions d'action farfelues. Zut, pensai-je, sa présence est parfaitement inutile. Emerson avait raison, nous aurions dû le renvoyer en Angleterre.

— Bien, de toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, dis-je faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Á mon avis… Oh. Vous voilà, Gargery. Merci, ces fruits ont l'air délicieux — hum — Emerson, où est la liste que M. Maspero vous a remise.

— Bah, répondit-il sombrement. Il n'était même pas à son bureau. Ces fonctionnaires ne travaillent que quand cela leur chante. (Il sortit un autre papier de sa poche, enleva les brins de tabac qui le maculait et le déplia.) Voilà…

— Y a-t-il des personnes que nous connaissions ? Demandai-je.

— Deux Français — un couple, marmonna Emerson en parcourant la liste. C'étaient les artistes, Yvonne et Jules Bigasse (NdA : Gros derrière en anglais) Quel nom grotesque ! S'exclama-t-il en pouffant de rire, puis il croisa mon regard et s'interrompit avec un grognement gêné. Humph. Ils sont rentrés en France. La femme attend un enfant. Je me demande pourquoi elle a accepté une telle situation si…

— Emerson, soupirai-je.

— Oui, Peabody, dit-il en se replongeant dans sa liste. Il y a aussi l'infirmière, Miss Badern — voilà un nom normal au moins. — Comment cela, une infirmière ? C'est insensé. Pourquoi diable Amelineau avait-il besoin d'une infirmière ?

— Peut-être pour s'occuper de Mme Bigasse, proposai-je. Á moins qu'il n'ait lui-même eu besoin de soins. De plus, Mr Ackroyd pense qu'elle sera en quelque sorte le chaperon de sa fille.

— Un chaperon ? S'égosilla à nouveau Emerson. Mais où croit-il être ? Pourquoi Miss Ackroyd a-t-elle besoin d'un chaperon ?

— En réalité, intervint Ramsès, c'est l'Honorable Miss Ackroyd.

Cette information tomba dans un silence soudain — qui s'éternisa. Oh, mon Dieu, pensai-je en regardant Emerson qui avait le plus grand mépris pour la noblesse. Quelques représentants de cette caste dite supérieure se pavanaient parmi la société anglo-égyptienne, tous membres du prétentieux Turf-Club que nous ne fréquentions jamais. Mon inestimable époux ne croyait pas aux privilèges innés, pensant que toute valeur doit s'acquérir par soi-même.

Je dois sans doute préciser à mon aimable lecteur une particularité du système nobiliaire anglais, dans la mesure où la pairie ne se transmet pas systématiquement. Le titre est uniquement porté par le chef de famille, mais les enfants ont cependant droit à certains titres honorifiques dont les nuances varient selon l'importance du titre, le rang de l'enfant, ou même le statut de l'épouse (en cas de remariage, par exemple). Les fils cadets et les filles d'un comte, d'un vicomte ou d'un baron portent devant leur prénom le titre d'Honorable.

— Vous êtes sûr de cela ? Demandai-je à Ramsès.

— Oui, Mère, dit-il. J'ai eu le temps de parler longuement avec Mr Ackroyd sur le bateau, vous savez.

— Je croyais que vous discouriez d'égyptologie, dit Emerson le regard sombre. Et des livres de Mariette.

— Mr Ackroyd est le fils du comte de Hamilton, précisa Ramsès. Il est aussi baron et sa fille porte le titre d'Honorable. La noblesse ne signifie pas toujours l'argent, Père, et Mr Ackroyd travaille pour vivre. Il a un domaine agricole dans le Gloucestershire, près du village de Tetbury.

— Et je suppose que le beau-frère est duc ? Ironisa lourdement Emerson.

— Non, Père, dit Ramsès. Feue Mrs Ackroyd et son frère venaient d'une modeste famille de Tetbury — où leur père était pasteur.

— Pasteur, rugit Emerson. De mieux en mieux.

— Juste avant la mort de sa mère, la jeune fille a passé une saison à Londres, précisa Ramsès en me regardant. Son père semblait espérer qu'elle aurait pu y rencontrer quelqu'un.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en me penchant en avant. Sa mélancolie affichée pourrait donc avoir des causes romantiques.

— Peabody, protesta Emerson, ne commencez pas à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Qu'elle soit romantique ou non, la mélancolie de cette jeune personne ne m'intéresse pas. Comment diable sommes-nous arrivés à une conversation aussi dénuée d'intérêt ? Je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet. Et j'espère que les Ackroyd ne nous causeront pas d'ennuis sinon… Qui y a-t-il d'autre ? Continua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Ah, Anthony Beresford. Un nom bien anglais. Je le connais d'ailleurs, c'est un ancien militaire qui a abordé l'égyptologie sur le tard avec Maspero. Je sais aussi qu'il a accompagné Petrie dans son expédition au Sinaï mais je croyais qu'il travaillait depuis à Coptos. Il devait être le premier assistant d'Amelineau.

— Quel était le rôle de l'ami d'Howard, Mr…— hum…

— Edward Williams, dit Ramsès

— J'allais le dire, Ramsès.

— Aucune idée, dit Emerson. Il n'est pas sur la liste. Il devait être également assistant. C'était un archéologue qui avait appris sur le terrain, comme Carter. Je l'avais rencontré, bien entendu, mais je le connaissais peu. (Il me jeta un regard noir.) Vous n'allez pas recommencer à prétendre sa mort suspecte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et bien, avec ce message anonyme, peut-être que l'assassin…

— Sommes-nous en danger, monsieur et madame ? Demanda Gargery qui nous écoutait avec intérêt. Je n'ai pas pensé à emporter mon gourdin mais je pourrais…

— Il n'y a pas d'assassin, Amélia, explosa Emerson. Taisez-vous, Gargery. Mrs Emerson se laisse emporter par son…— hum — imagination.

— Voyons, Emerson, réfléchissez. Nous avons certainement acquis une certaine réputation en tant que limiers, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je. D'abord à cause de notre intervention après la mort de lord Baskerville et ensuite il y a eu cette affaire du British Museum qui a été largement rapportée dans les journaux.

— A qui la faute ? Grogna Emerson. Si ce satané O'Connell…

— Là n'est pas le sujet, mon cher, dis-je car je connaissais parfaitement l'opinion de mon bouillant époux sur la presse en général et sur Kevin O'Connell en particulier.

— Mais enfin, Peabody, qu'est-ce que notre réputation peut avoir à voir avec Abydos ? Protesta Emerson qui semblait un peu perdu.

— Á mon avis, Mère… commença Ramsès.

— Je voulais simplement souligner, coupai-je fermement, que notre réputation est maintenant bien reconnue. Réfléchissez un peu à ce que penserait un assassin qui nous verrait arriver juste après son forfait — alors qu'il croyait avoir réussi à faire passer cette mort pour naturelle ?

— Bon sang, dit Emerson en me regardant effondré.

— … mais peut-être que je pourrais trouver sur place… continuait Gargery.

— Bien ajoutai-je. Puisque que ceci est réglé, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer. Je crois que nous arrivons.

Ni Emerson ni Ramsès n'avait plus cherché à m'interrompre. Je me le demandais comment j'avais pu oublier la mort de ce Mr Edwards — ou Williams ?— mais j'étais plutôt satisfaite de ma démonstration éminemment logique. Quand Emerson aurait fini de bouder, il ne pourrait qu'admettre que j'avais eu raison. J'étais désormais très impatiente de débarquer à Abydos.

Une foule gesticulante nous attendait à la gare en glapissant des hurlements de bienvenue. Parmi la masse des galabiehs flottantes, je repérai le turban blanc et la longue barbe d'Abdullah. Nous avions un jour de retard mais il était là, et tous nos hommes également. Emerson était presque une légende en Égypte. C'était également un employeur généreux, juste et très apprécié. Quand le train s'arrêta, dès qu'il apparut, un cri général s'éleva. Du haut des marches, Emerson agita la main en guise de réponse.

Abdullah s'approcha, sa haute taille le rendant reconnaissable parmi la foule. Je le connaissais depuis de nombreuses années mais il avait vieilli depuis lors. Le soleil égyptien avait ridé et tanné son visage, sa barbe était devenue plus blanche que grise, mais il se tenait encore droit et montrait souvent l'énergie et la force d'un jeune homme. Je remarquai pourtant aujourd'hui qu'il avait l'air grave — et qu'il ne souriait pas.

— C'est bon de vous revoir, mon vieil ami, dit Emerson. C'est bon d'être là.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Abdullah ? Demandai-je inquiète.

— Chaque année un nouveau cadavre, Sitt Hakim, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Mais cette fois, la mort n'a même pas attendu votre arrivée pour frapper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_**Quand on obtient d'une chose ce qu'on en attendait, on n'en demande pas plus.**_

Anthony Beresford s'était suicidé la veille au soir — ou dans la nuit. Son corps n'avait été retrouvé que le matin même, dans une salle faisant office de salle à manger et de salon de la maison commune qui abritait toute l'équipe. L'arme utilisée — un pistolet — était tombée à côté de lui. Rien de mystérieux en principe dans cette mort, sauf que l'homme n'avait aucun motif connu de se tuer et qu'il n'avait pas laissé de lettre. C'était aussi le second assistant qui disparaissait. Malgré mes questions pressantes, Abdullah ne put rien nous dire de plus mais il indiqua que Carter effendi nous attendait.

— Carter ? S'étonna Emerson. Que fait-il donc ici ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Abdullah en haussant les épaules avec un fatalisme tout oriental. Il est arrivé hier par le train avec trois autres _Inglizis_. Un grand homme brun, un blond plus jeune et une femme.

— Les Ackroyd, dis-je.

— J'avais compris, merci, Peabody, s'emporta Emerson. Crénom. Nous arrivons bons derniers à cause de tous ces fichus contretemps.

Il me lança un regard noir — comme si c'était de ma faute — et s'effaça pour me laisser monter dans la calèche qui nous attendait où il s'y engouffra à ma suite. Abdullah monta également avec nous. Selim, le fils d'Abdullah, avait chargé nos bagages dans une autre calèche qui suivait avec Ramsès et Gargery.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre sinon attendre d'être sur place pour commencer mon enquête, aussi je regardai avidement autour de moi. Le site d'Abydos était occupé en partie par deux hameaux, el Kherbeh et Arabat el Madfounah, mais nous devions loger près de la petite ville de Baliana. En réalité, la région était peu développée car les touristes s'y arrêtaient rarement — et je comprenais bien entendu que la tentante proximité de Thèbes leur fasse ainsi brûler les étapes

Pour rejoindre Baliana, en nous éloignant du Nil, nous traversâmes quelques pauvres villages en pisé où se dressaient de hautes tours percées de trous, fort caractéristiques de cette région. Elles servaient de pigeonniers, à la fois décoratifs et utilitaires. En effet, les habitants utilisaient le pigeon sous toutes ses formes, aussi bien pour sa chair (ils préparaient de goûteuses pastillas) que pour ses fientes qui représentaient un engrais apprécié pour les cultures maraîchères alentour. Malgré ces visions pittoresques, je fus heureuse que le trajet soit court. La piste était mauvaise, creusée de profondes ornières, et je compris bientôt la nécessité d'utiliser des calèches découvertes. Nous étions sans arrêt soulevés de nos sièges par les cahots et aurions pu aussi bien donner de la tête contre un toit ou des montants. Ni Emerson, ni Abdullah ne semblait en souffrir, aussi je retins ma mauvaise humeur — en même temps que mon chapeau. Á ce propos, je notai qu'Emerson avait déjà perdu le sien.

Le bâtiment blanchi à la chaux vers lequel nous nous dirigions était situé à quelque distance de Baliana. Les carrioles passèrent sous une voûte étroite. Nous étions arrivés.

Tout en brossant la poussière de mes habits, je regardai autour de moi. Différents corps de bâtiments entouraient une vaste cour rectangulaire, agrémentée de buissons fleuris et de quelques tamaris qui formaient un recoin ombragé. La maison principale occupait la grande largeur en face de nous et les entrepôts s'étendaient sur la gauche. Une écurie et divers appentis fermaient le périmètre. Toutes les pièces ouvraient sur la cour. Je reconnus ainsi l'ordonnance caractéristique d'un ancien caravansérail.

Ces « palais de caravanes » (en turco-persan) étaient jadis les endroits où les caravanes faisaient halte, des bâtiments qui accueillaient marchands et/ou voyageurs le long des routes et même dans certaines villes. On pouvait les comparer à des sortes de relais de poste européens. C'était un lieu d'échange fréquenté par de nombreux étrangers.

Vu l'insécurité qui régnait alors, les caravansérails étaient toujours fortifiés. Á l'intérieur, ils comportaient à la fois des écuries ou des enclos pour les montures et les bêtes de somme, des magasins pour les marchandises et des chambres pour les gens de passage. Il était fréquent que les magasins se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée et les chambres au premier étage.

Nous traversâmes la cour jusqu'au porche au centre de la partie habitation et pénétrâmes dans une pièce sombre et fraîche où plusieurs personnes étaient assises.

Nous arrivions à l'heure du déjeuner et une agitation fébrile s'ensuivit.

Une grande femme à l'air sévère, les cheveux sombres et grisonnants, les yeux bleus et le teint pâle — comment diable y parvenait-elle sous ce climat ?— se leva pour nous accueillir. Elle me proposa de visiter aussitôt ma chambre, à moins que je ne préfère un rafraîchissement ?

J'optai pour le rafraîchissement. Carter s'avançait déjà vers Emerson et, après nous avoir salués, il présenta les autres personnes présentes.

— Voici Miss Badern, dit-il en désignant la dame qui revenait avec les boissons demandées. Elle est infirmière et s'occupe aussi de l'intendance et du classement des objets entreposés. Vous connaissez déjà les Ackroyd et Mr Lemon, je crois ?

— Que diable faites-vous donc ici, Carter ? Demanda Emerson. Vous n'avez pas évoqué ce déplacement l'autre soir.

— J'étais en route pour Louxor, répondit Howard, quand j'ai rencontré Mr Ackroyd et sa famille sur le quai au Caire. Nous avons voyagé ensemble et je me suis arrêté ici pour prévenir de votre arrivée. Vous connaissez les lenteurs du télégraphe.

— Vous avez donc vu Mr Beresford hier soir ? Demandai-je. Comment était-il ?

— Parfaitement normal, fut la réponse immédiate. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais c'est vrai que je ne lui en ai guère laissé le temps. En fait, Beresford n'est rentré que juste avant le dîner et je l'ai informé de votre arrivée. Ensuite, la soirée ne s'est pas prolongée. Je ne pensais pas…

— Où est le corps ? Demandai-je

— Nous pourrions peut-être d'abord déjeuner, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Il ne risque pas de — Humph — bouger, ajouta-t-il un peu penaud devant le regard indigné que lui lançait Miss Badern.

J'acceptai de bonne grâce et Emerson ressortit pour donner quelque instruction à Abdullah. Miss Badern m'entreprit alors sur notre voyage. Oh, ciel, pensai-je, c'était une bavarde et je savais qu'Emerson le supporterait mal. Heureusement, son retour la fit taire et nous passâmes aussitôt à table.

J'examinai alors nos compagnons.

Howard Carter écoutait Emerson discourir des nécropoles royales et autres découvertes sur lesquelles M. Amelineau avait publié. Bon, cela les occuperait un moment, pensai-je. J'étais bien certaine que mon impétueux époux voudrait se rendre sur le site, pour une première inspection, à peine la dernière bouchée avalée et qu'Howard n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'accompagner.

Ramsès mangeait en silence, se resservant plutôt deux fois qu'une. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi mince avec un tel régime ?

Mr Ackroyd suivait avec intérêt la conversation, mais il avait le bon sens de ne pas interrompre Emerson. Une ou deux questions polies furent toute sa participation. Emerson y répondit volontiers. Le cher homme adorait expliquer. J'eus un sourire amusé à cette idée et notai que Ramsès l'avait remarqué.

— D'après la chronologie établie au temps des Ptolémée par Manéthon (dont je vous ai déjà parlé), on sait que les premières dynasties ont existé. On les connait par des listes de noms et des annales, mais aucune tombe ou stèle ne prouvait leur existence. Les fouilles d'Amelineau ont mis à jour des tombes contenant des offrandes funéraires qui portaient les noms de ces pharaons, comme par exemple le roi-serpent de la 1ère dynastie vers 3000 avant J. C., une stèle que ce misérable a emportée en France. Ces tombes ne sont pas des pyramides, mais plutôt d'énormes mastabas en briques avec certains éléments en pierre. Tous ces rois portaient des noms d'animaux et ajoutaient un faucon, l'emblème du dieu Horus, à leur nom — ce titre deviendra ensuite officiellement celui de tous les pharaons. Ce sont les premiers rois historiques d'Égypte et il serait désastreux que ces fouilles ne soient pas exécutées de la manière la plus scientifique…

Je notai que Miss Badern mangeait peu et qu'elle avait l'œil vitreux mais que Ramsès suivait attentivement l'exposé de son père.

Mr Lemon grignotait également du bout des dents. Je le revoyais pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du bateau à Port Saïd. Son apparence n'avait rien de souffreteux bien que son teint translucide détonne un peu. Ses yeux bleus, comme tournés vers un rêve intérieur, se fixaient parfois d'un air languide sur son beau-frère ou Emerson, mais je suspectais qu'il ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait des mains fines et délicates, de vraies mains d'artiste, pensai-je tout en me demandant comment ce tempérament rêveur s'accorderait avec le travail qu'Emerson attendait d'un homme sous ses ordres.

Je tournai enfin mon attention vers la fille et la modification de son attitude me frappa. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés mais elle se tenait bien droite et irradiait une satisfaction que je pourrais presque qualifier de féline, comme une chatte qui aurait avalé un bol de crème. Je fis mentalement quelques hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu ainsi métamorphoser la petite créature éteinte que j'avais croisée le premier jour : Soit le climat égyptien lui réussissait, soit elle avait enfin surmonté son mal des transports. Tout au long du repas, je remarquai que Miss Badern la couvait et l'entourait de soins maternels. Ah, pensai-je, serait-ce donc la solitude et le manque d'attention qui la rendaient mélancolique ? Je ne pouvais accepter qu'une femme manquât ainsi d'autonomie mais il ne me sembla pas opportun d'en faire état immédiatement.

A peine la dernière bouchée avalée, comme je l'avais prévu, Emerson se leva pour annoncer qu'il allait visiter le site. J'hésitai un court instant sur la conduite à tenir. J'aurais apprécié pouvoir examiner le corps de Mr Beresford, poser quelques questions et chercher des indices, et aussi installer mes affaires dans ma chambre mais la curiosité archéologique fut la plus forte. En réalité, sauf Miss Badern et Miss Ackroyd, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les écuries où de petits ânes nous attendaient.

— Mr Carter, demandai-je, quand Mr Beresford doit-il être mis en terre ?

— Le plus vite possible, Mrs Emerson, vous le comprenez bien avec cette chaleur. J'ai télégraphié à Louxor. Un envoyé du gouvernement passera dans la soirée et nous pouvons procéder aux funérailles dès demain matin. J'ai déjà eu affaire au prêtre copte de Baliana lorsque mon pauvre ami Edward est mort il y a quelques semaines.

— A ce propos, Mr Carter… commençai-je.

— Amelia, beugla Emerson. Pourquoi donc traînassez-vous ?

— Nous en parlerons plus tard, dis-je en rejoignant Emerson qui attendait devant ma monture.

Abydos avait peut-être connu la gloire durant les temps antiques mais, comme nous l'apprit Emerson en cours de route, elle était déjà réduite à un simple village sous l'empire romain. Elle ne se présentait plus désormais que comme un monceau de ruines sans habitants. Á l'ouest, on voyait encore le monument célèbre du temple d'Osiris que M. Amelineau avait désensablé. On y entrait par un portique élevé d'environ dix-huit mètres, soutenu par deux rangs de grosses colonnes. Les Égyptiens de l'ancien temps bâtissaient pour durer et la solidité de l'édifice, les grandes masses qui le composaient, les hiéroglyphes dont il était chargé, en témoignaient encore.

Pour cette année, M. Amelineau avait concentré ses efforts sur la zone ouest du site, au lieu-dit Omm el Qaab où, comme l'avait évoqué Emerson, il avait commencé à mettre à jour la grande nécropole royale de l'époque thinite.

— Cette période désigne les trois premières dynasties, dit Emerson à Carter, mais des sépultures de ces mêmes pharaons existent également à Saqqarah. Je crois qu'Amelineau a trop vite attribué à ses découvertes le titre de tombe. Ces mastabas sont en réalité des cénotaphes qui n'ont contenu que des reliques.

— C'est difficile à dire pour l'instant, répondit Carter. Maspero prétend que cette partie de la nécropole a été volontairement détruite par les chrétiens notamment en y mettant le feu.

— Rien ne m'étonne du fanatisme religieux, dit Emerson en me regardant d'un air ironique. Humph. Le sanctuaire d'Osiris s'élevait à l'entrée des routes qui conduisaient aux oasis et la renommée du temple attirait les pèlerins. Il est évident que la situation de la ville amenait aussi des marchands. Cette prospérité devait tenter les pillards. Il reste encore les traces de deux forteresses, la première Kom es sultan est la plus ancienne et date de la Ve dynastie, mais les nobles ont vite envahi l'enceinte pour bâtir leurs propre tombeaux. La seconde forteresse, bâtie vers la XVIIIe dynastie, aurait connu le même sort sous les Ramessides si la décadence subite de la ville ne l'avait protégée contre l'encombrement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au site où quelques ouvriers égyptiens montaient la garde. Une seule tombe était ouverte, bâtie en grosses briques de boue noire, sans mélange de paille ni de gravier. L'étage inférieur était un mastaba à la base carrée, d'une douzaine de mètres de côté, les murs perpendiculaires n'étaient pas assez élevés pour qu'on puisse se tenir debout à l'intérieur. Sur cette sorte de socle se dressait autrefois une pyramide pointue, dont la hauteur variait entre quatre et dix mètres, et dont les faces étaient revêtues d'une couche de pisé peinte en blanc. La mauvaise qualité du sol empêchait qu'on y creusât la salle funéraire, les architectes avaient donc dû se résigner à la cacher dans la maçonnerie. Une sorte de chambre basse, voûtée en encorbellement, était ménagée au centre et abritait souvent la momie. La chambre de la tombe qui béait devant nous était vide. Il n'y avait aucune chapelle.

— Crénom, grommela Emerson furieux. Il aurait pu refermer cette tombe puisqu'il l'a manifestement terminée.

— Il est parti plutôt précipitamment, bredouilla Carter devant l'œil furibond d'Emerson.

— Il avait bien laissé son assistant en place, non ? Rétorqua mon irascible époux. Il a bien fait de mourir celui-là, je me serais fait un plaisir de l'étriper.

— Que comptez-vous faire sur ce site ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

— Refermer ce mastaba, grogna Emerson. Et finir de déblayer celui d'à côté. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'en faire davantage de toute façon puisque vous ne voulez pas…

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder aujourd'hui, dis-je. Nous ne sommes pas encore complètement installés. Il faut aussi recevoir l'envoyé britannique et préparer les funérailles.

— Bah, grommela mon époux en me suivant à regret.

Le pas des ânes n'étant pas supérieur à la vitesse d'un homme à pied, le chemin du retour nous permit de continuer une conversation.

— Ackroyd, demanda soudain Emerson, quelles fonctions deviez-vous occuper selon votre engagement avec Amelineau ?

— Je suis essentiellement dessinateur, professeur, mais je connais aussi les rudiments de la photographie et je sais utiliser la plupart des appareils récents. M. Amelineau comptait sur moi pour compléter le plan général et le repérage du site, j'ai cru comprendre que Mme Bigasse n'a pas pu…

— Et vous, Lemon ? Coupa Emerson que les malades intéressaient peu.

Le jeune homme sursauta devant cette interpellation directe. Il s'agitait sur la selle de son âne comme une pomme dans une assiette, et les deux Égyptiens qui marchaient à côté de lui l'empêchaient de tomber en le remettant régulièrement à l'horizontale. Son casque colonial enfoncé bas couvrait ses cheveux pâles mais, quand il releva le visage pour répondre, je vis que son nez rougissait déjà.

— Je suis peintre, professeur, répondit-il d'une voix haletante. Je fais surtout des aquarelles, mais aussi des portraits à l'huile.

— Très bien, dit Emerson en lui jetant un œil intéressé. Je veux voir votre carton à dessins dès que nous rentrerons.

— Il faut prévoir un abri de toile, Emerson, dis-je fermement. C'est une mesure nécessaire pour prendre plus agréablement nos repas et pour abriter Mr Lemon du soleil. Á mon avis…

— Très bien, répéta Emerson — mais le ton employé était nettement différent de la première fois. Faites comme vous voulez, Peabody. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions pas d'artistes dans notre équipe. Je n'ai jamais compris ronchonna-t-il, pourquoi Evelyn avait renoncé à sa carrière.

Ma chère amie était une femme riche, une épouse adorée et une mère comblée. La question de savoir pourquoi elle préférait profiter de sa position et de sa (nombreuse) famille plutôt que d'affronter la rigueur de la vie d'archéologue ne se posait qu'à Emerson. Ce regret lui revenait régulièrement — et inutilement. Je jetai à mon époux un regard sévère qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir, mais ses grognements restèrent audibles tout le reste du chemin.

Ramsès avançait près de nous, la chatte Bastet lovée sur son épaule. Anubis était resté à la maison, je ne savais trop où. Je ne l'avais plus revu depuis notre arrivée.

Dès le retour, laissant Abdullah ramener les ânes à l'écurie, je pus enfin faire une brève tournée d'inspection de notre nouvelle résidence. Les chambres à coucher destinées aux membres de l'équipe étaient de proportions modestes, mais confortablement meublées. Je trouvai dans la mienne un lit avec une moustiquaire, des étagères, un coffre et une longue table en guise de bureau. Un recoin derrière un paravent contenait une petite baignoire en fonte et une bassine de toilette avec des accessoires en porcelaine blanche semée de fleurs roses. Une autre pièce étant attribuée à une salle de bain commune, je suspectai avoir hérité de la chambre du couple français qui avait précédé les Ackroyd. Á moins qu'il ne s'agisse de celle de M. Amelineau, mais les fleurs roses de la porcelaine m'en faisait douter.

En tout cas, les Français savaient s'occuper du bien-être de leurs archéologues. Il est vrai que l'expédition — en principe — devait passer plusieurs années sur le site.

Tout en procédant à une toilette rapide, et en rangeant ensuite machinalement nos affaires, je repensai à la proposition d'Emerson de choisir une installation définitive pour l'année suivante. Je pourrai ainsi moi aussi avoir une maison où installer les enfants et recevoir notre famille — Evelyn et Walter ayant parlé de revenir en Égypte. Ce serait certainement un changement notoire mais agréable.

En ouvrant la porte, je trouvai Anubis assis devant la chambre où il entra à pas prudents. Notre fenêtre ouverte donnait sur un étroit toit de tuiles rouges qui contournait le bâtiment et s'élargissait pour protéger une galerie extérieure dans la cour. Je savais que le chat pourrait ressortir sans peine, aussi je le laissai.

Un magnifique coucher de soleil balafrait le ciel d'écharpes rouge et or tandis que je traversais la cour. Dans la salle commune, je trouvai Miss Badern et Howard Carter. Il parlait à un homme bedonnant, au crâne dégarni et à la moustache arrogante, suivi d'un grand homme mince, au visage fin et ridé, à la petite barbiche grisonnante.

— Mrs Emerson, dit Carter, puis-je vous présenter Mr Milton-Court.

Je saluai aimablement le gentleman qui s'était incliné puis me tournai aussi vite que possible vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

— Cyrus. Mon cher ami, quelle agréable surprise.

— Chère Amélia, je m'ennuyais terriblement à Louxor depuis votre départ. Aussi quand j'ai entendu — vous savez à quelle vitesse les nouvelles se transmettent — que vous étiez si près, j'en ai aussitôt profité pour venir vous rendre visite. Et j'ai déjà appris le décès de votre archéologue.

— Oh, Cyrus, voyons. Nous n'avions même pas rencontré Mr Beresford.

— Ah, vous êtes encore là, Vandergelt, s'exclama Emerson en entrant. Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas.

— Bonjour, Emerson, répondit Cyrus avec un sourire. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous retrouver. Mais je ne reste pas si je vous gêne, vous savez, je voulais juste…

— Bah, admit Emerson, il y a toute la place voulue ici.

Mr Milton-Court s'était entretenu avec Carter pendant notre a parte, mais il se tourna alors vers Emerson.

— Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, professeur, dit-il d'un ton posé, je voudrais juste poser quelques questions aux personnes présentes la nuit dernière. Une simple formalité. Voudriez-vous rassembler tout le monde, je vous prie.

— Je m'en charge, répondit Miss Badern en quittant la pièce.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Mr Milton-Court se présenta et demanda à Howard Carter — qui semblait très détendu — un exposé de la soirée précédente. Je me penchai en avant pour mieux écouter.

— Nous avons dîné tôt, commença Howard. Miss Ackroyd, Mr Ackroyd, Mr Lemon et moi-même avions voyagé une partie de la journée — vous savez combien ces trains sont poussiéreux et fatigants — aussi nous n'étions pas très fringants. Je dirais que le dîner a commencé à sept heures pour se terminer une heure après. Beresford est rentré de Louxor juste avant le dîner. Je lui ai fait part de l'arrivée prochaine du professeur Emerson envoyé par M. Maspero en l'absence (inattendue) de M. Amelineau. Beresford n'a rien dit de particulier, sinon qu'il connaissait déjà le professeur. Nous avons parlé de Petrie au cours du repas, et de ses — hum — différends avec le professeur.

— Humph, grommela Emerson en lui jetant un regard peu amène.

— Miss Ackroyd, Mr Ackroyd et Mr Lemon se sont excusés dès la fin du repas. Nous sommes restés seuls, Beresford et moi, avec Miss Badern. Puis elle nous a quittés, vers neuf heures je crois. J'ai parlé avec Beresford de mon ami, Edward Williams, mais il ne semblait pas avoir été en très bons termes avec lui, aussi je suis monté dans ma chambre peu après. Il est resté seul. Quand je l'ai laissé, il fumait assis dans ce fauteuil-là. (Il indiquait le siège où Mr Milton-Court était assis.) Voilà.

— Comment cela voilà ? S'offusqua Emerson. Qui a retrouvé le corps ?

— C'est moi, indiqua Miss Badern d'une voix posée. Ce matin quand je suis entrée dans cette pièce. Il était étendu par terre, près du mur, et il avait une arme dans la main.

— Quelle arme ? Demanda Emerson.

— Un Mauser, répondit James Ackroyd. J'en ai un chez moi en Angleterre. Un pistolet qui a fait ses preuves. Je suivais Miss Badern et j'ai entendu son cri. Je l'ai aidée à porter le corps dans l'entrepôt. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille le voie, ajouta-t-il.

— Le Mauser est une arme que l'on trouve partout, remarqua Mr Milton-Court. Saviez-vous s'il en possédait une ? (Personne ne répondit.) Il faudrait sans doute poser la question à M. Amelineau, admit-il. Bon, il n'y a rien à signaler de particulier sauf qu'il est curieux qu'il n'ait pas laissé de lettre. Lui connaissiez-vous des raisons d'agir ainsi ?

— Il buvait beaucoup, avoua Miss Badern après un long moment de silence. Et je sais que M. Amelineau le lui reprochait.

— Très bien, dit Milton-Court en se levant. Il se sera suicidé sous l'emprise d'une folie passagère. Peut-être en saurons-nous davantage en interrogeant les gens qui le connaissaient à Louxor. Vous pouvez procéder aux funérailles. J'enverrai les papiers nécessaires au consulat britannique du Caire.

Howard Carter s'était déjà entendu avec le prêtre copte de Baliana. Il nous informa que la mise en terre d'Anthony Beresford aurait lieu le lendemain matin, au cimetière du village.

Gargery entra, apportant le plateau à thé. J'étais bien certaine qu'il s'était tenu derrière la porte tout du long et qu'il n'avait pas manqué une miette de la réunion. Son visage compassé m'indiquait son désappointement : Un simple suicide ne correspondait pas du tout à sa soif d'aventures.

Je n'avais pas tenté d'interrompre Mr Milton-Court mais il me semblait évident qu'il avait mené son enquête superficiellement. Il n'avait même pas évoqué la coïncidence frappante des ces deux morts qui venaient de se succéder dans une même équipe. Je n'avais cependant pas voulu attirer son attention sur ce point — pour ne pas éveiller celle du meurtrier par la même occasion.

J'y réfléchissais tout en buvant mon thé. Vu que plusieurs suspects présents au moment de la mort de Mr Williams s'étaient déjà dispersés quand Mr Beresford avait été assassiné — ce qui restait mon hypothèse — Mr Amelineau et les Bigasse pouvaient être disculpés, ainsi que les autres éventuels absents. Il ne restait que Miss Badern et je fixai sur elle un regard attentif.

Elle me tendait justement une assiette de sandwichs au concombre.

— Je suis vraiment ravie, dit-elle avec un sourire, que votre domestique ait pris en charge la cuisine. Il a dû s'entendre avec Omar, notre cuisinier puisque je constate que les traditions britanniques sont déjà rétablies.

— Mr Amelineau n'aimait pas les sandwichs au concombre ? Demandai-je.

— Mr Amelineau n'aimait pas le thé, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je regrettais d'avoir dû rayer ce cuistre de ma liste de suspects.

— Vous avez des chats magnifiques, Mrs Emerson, dit une voix près de moi.

Je faillis en lâcher ma tasse et me tournai pour dévisager la fille. C'était bien Miss Ackroyd qui venait de s'adresser à moi, pour la première fois. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, tapotant d'une main blanche les coussins de coton coloré.

— Vraiment ? Croassai-je, tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle après avoir avalé de travers ma bouchée de sandwich.

— J'aime beaucoup les chats, continua-t-elle d'une voix traînante. Á ce sujet, j'ai fait un rêve curieux la nuit dernière, les détails m'échappent un peu mais je me souviens bien qu'il y avait un gros chat au caractère épouvantable — qui se nommait Horus, je crois. Est-ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Il était gris chartreux avec des yeux verts, comme mon propre chat en fait, sinon que ce dernier se prénomme Ludwig et qu'il est aussi doux qu'une jatte de crème.

— Le subconscient est si merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Miss Badern d'une voix extasiée.

— En ancienne Égypte, dit alors une voix grave, on prétendait que rêver d'un chat était présage de bonheur.

Je faillis à nouveau lâcher ma tasse — que je bus rapidement pour éviter d'autres surprises. Puis je regardai le nouvel intervenant, mon fils, qui me présentait une assiette.

— Un présage de bonheur ? Répéta Honoria Ackroyd en jouant des cils. Que c'est charmant.

— Vous vous intéressez au subconscient ? Demandai-je à Miss Badern.

— Horus est un dieu égyptien, je crois, dit Miss Ackroyd en même temps.

— J'étudie précisément le mythe osirien en ce moment, répondis-je aussitôt, prenant de vitesse Ramsès, la bouche déjà ouverte. (Il la referma avec un claquement sec.) Horus est le fils d'Osiris, assassiné par son frère Seth, puis ramené à la vie grâce à son épouse, la déesse Isis.

— Horus est par excellence le dieu dynastique des pharaons, intervint Ramsès dès que je dus m'interrompre pour respirer. Seth personnifie le principe du Mal et Horus incarne celui du Bien, mais il ne faudrait cependant pas réduire la vision complexe des Égyptiens à ce simple dualisme, ajouta-t-il.

— Le rapport d'Horus avec les pharaons est particulièrement intéressant, précisa Cyrus qui nous avait rejoints.

— En tant qu'héritier d'Osiris, repris-je, c'est à lui que la couronne d'Égypte revenait de droit, mais Seth voulut aussi s'en emparer et de violentes querelles s'ensuivirent. Horus finit par gagner et il devint ainsi le premier pharaon. Tous les rois d'Égypte furent ensuite considérés comme ses incarnations et le dieu-faucon Horus est resté leur protecteur attitré.

— Lors de son combat avec Seth, ajouta Ramsès, Horus perdit un œil, qu'il retrouva par la suite grâce au dieu-ibis, Thot. Appelé _oudjat,_ cet œil porté en amulette rendait invincible et apportait la clairvoyance.

Miss Badern avait suivi cet échange en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre.

— Je l'ignorais, dit-elle en semblant quelque peu dépassée

— Invincible, vraiment ? Dit Miss Ackroyd. Que c'est intéressant.

— Peabody, cria Emerson. N'est-il pas l'heure de dîner ?

Quand nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls, le soir dans notre chambre, je prévins Emerson pendant qu'il m'aidait à déboutonner ma robe.

— L'enquête de ce Mr Milton-Court a été complètement bâclée, Emerson, protestai-je. Non, voyons, cessez cela et écoutez-moi. Il n'a posé que quelques vagues questions sans intérêt.

— Un suicide aussi manifeste ne nécessitait rien de plus, Peabody chérie, rétorqua-t-il en poursuivant ses agaceries. Pour les autorités, le cas était réglé dès le début. Ils n'ont fait un semblant d'enquête que pour se couvrir auprès de leurs supérieurs.

— Mais il n'a pas vérifié si quelqu'un était redescendu après s'être couché, dis-je. Ou encore s'il existait des motifs de disputes entre…

— Mais entre qui ? Cria Emerson avec plus d'énergie que de cohérence grammaticale. Il n'y a que Miss Badern qui connaissait Beresford depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.

— C'est faux, dis-je. Ainsi, par exemple, vous le connaissiez, Emerson.

— Bah. J'ai un alibi, ma chérie. J'étais avec vous la nuit dernière.

— Voyons, Emerson, soyez sérieux. J'essaie de raisonner logiquement. Et si Beresford avait eu quelque chose à voir avec la première mort, celle de Mr Williams ? Dis-je sur une inspiration. Howard aurait pu…— hum…

— L'assassiner à peine arrivé pour venger son ami ? S'écria Emerson. Peabody, c'est la théorie la plus grotesque que vous ayez jamais inventée — ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

— Chut, ne parlez pas si fort, dis-je. Il nous faut être discret. Je ne crois pas réellement à la culpabilité, d'Howard, Emerson. Je m'efforçais juste de vous prouver qu'il peut y avoir plusieurs possibilités.

— Ecoutez, nous avons déjà eu notre content d'assassins et de troubles durant cette saison, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas passer quelques semaines bien tranquilles, pour une fois ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas rencontrer une bonne petite mort naturelle pour changer ?

— Et le message, Emerson ? Rappelai-je. La lettre anonyme ?

— Mais cela n'a absolument rien à voir, s'emporta-t-il aussitôt. Il est évident que la décision de Maspero de me nommer responsable de ce site a mécontenté quelqu'un, et que ce torchon n'est que la simple manifestation de l'aigreur d'un déçu. D'ailleurs, il était bien précisé : « _Vous ne trouverez rien._ » Il s'agit donc d'une éventuelle découverte archéologique. Je me demande si Amelineau pouvait aussi chercher… Non. Sinon il ne serait pas parti aussi vite, ajouta-t-il avec regret.

— Vous sautez trop vite aux conclusions, dis-je. Quant aux objets déjà découverts cette saison, c'est Miss Badern qui est chargée d'en tenir la liste.

— Je sais, répondit Emerson. Je verrai cela dès demain avec elle. Crénom. grogna-t-il. Nous ne pourrons pas être sur le site aux aurores à cause de ces damnées funérailles. Suis-je vraiment obligé d'y assister ?

— Bien entendu, affirmai-je d'un ton péremptoire. Vous êtes le responsable de cette expédition désormais. Et puis cela ne nous retardera pas longtemps.

— Très bien, admit Emerson à regret. Puis il ajouta d'un ton excédé après un moment de réflexion : Pour une fois que j'avais de la main-d'œuvre, il faut que deux de mes assistants s'arrangent aussitôt pour mourir. Je vais peut-être demander à Vandergelt de rester, après tout.

— Nous lui devons bien cela, Emerson.

— Humph. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions responsables de ce que lui a fait subir l'autre bâtard… Hum, très bien. Maintenant, Peabody, voudriez-vous enfin accepter de vous coucher ?

Je me levai tôt le matin suivant. J'avais peu dormi — et mal. Il faut toujours un certain temps pour s'habituer à un nouvel habitat et j'entendais déjà des pas et des bruits qui venaient de la fenêtre ouverte. Le soleil était à peine levé.

Je m'installai devant le bureau pour établir une liste. Puisqu'Emerson refusait de s'intéresser à l'enquête, je décidai de la commencer seule. Je serai ainsi prête quand les évènements me donneraient raison.

_Mort de Edward Williams (ou était-ce William Edwards ?)_

_Modus operandi : Mort officielle = insolation et transport du cerveau — ce qui pourrait cacher… un empoisonnement ?_

_Suspects : Tous les membres de l'équipe d'alors, soit M. Amelineau, les Bigasse, Miss Badern, Anthony Beresford._

A ce point, je m'avisai que je devais penser à vérifier où se trouvait Mr Beresford au moment du premier décès. Etait-il même dans l'équipe ? Et les deux hommes s'entendaient-ils ? Il faudrait que j'interroge Miss Badern qui restait la seule à pouvoir me répondre. Je poursuivis :

_Mort d'Anthony Beresford_

_Modus operandi : Mort officielle = suicide — assassinat ?_

_Suspects : _

—_ Miss Badern. Mobile : Sentiments ? __(à vérifier)_

—_ Howard Carter. Mobile : Vengeance_ ?

Cette dernière approche se fondait sur l'hypothèse que Beresford avait préalablement assassiné Williams — ce dont je ne savais rien. Il me vint à l'idée que si les supposés sentiments (tendres) de Miss Badern avaient plutôt été portés sur Mr Williams, elle pouvait aussi avoir un motif de vengeance contre Mr Beresford… Néanmoins je revis le visage rougeaud et le comportement fruste de l'homme que j'avais connu. Non. Mr Williams ne semblait pas être de nature à inspirer une passion romantique à une demoiselle sur le tard.

Et Mr Beresford ? J'avais été examiner rapidement le corps la veille au soir. Il s'était tiré une balle dans le cœur — un suicidé n'aurait-il pas plutôt tiré vers sa tempe ? J'avais assez peu fréquenté les désespérés à dire vrai, et je ne voyais aucun argument pour favoriser une manière d'agir plutôt que l'autre. Mr Beresford était — _avait été_ — de taille moyenne, plutôt robuste avec des épaules musculeuses et un visage marqué. Il semblait plus âgé que son âge officiel, un peu moins de quarante ans. Sans doute était-ce la conséquence d'une vie adonnée à la boisson, à moins que… Depuis combien de temps buvait-il ? Voilà qui était à vérifier, pensai-je — et je rajoutai une ligne à ma liste de questions à poser.

Mes listes avaient abandonné toute prétention à la logique et mes notes jetées au hasard s'entrecroisaient. Cette affaire n'était peut-être pas aussi cohérente que ce qu'il m'avait paru la veille. Je devais avouer que les éléments que j'avais réunis jusqu'ici ne s'emboîtaient pas comme je l'avais espéré.

A ce stade de mes réflexions, Emerson commença à remuer et je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le lit. Il beuglait toujours mon nom s'il ne me trouvait pas auprès de lui à son réveil. La situation des chambres, toutes alignées le long du même couloir, rendait inopportun un hurlement matinal qui risquait de terroriser tout le monde. Les bruits s'intensifiaient d'ailleurs. Il était temps de descendre.

— Peabody ! Beugla Emerson.

En dépit des circonstances funèbres, je me sentais envahie de bien-être tandis que nous cheminions pour nous rendre à Baliana. Devant moi se trouvait Cyrus qui arborait un costume de lin impeccablement coupé et un élégant panama. Appuyée sur mon ombrelle, vêtue d'un sobre costume vert bouteille, j'avançais d'un bon pas aux côtés d'Emerson, humant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette aube nouvelle. Le grand dieu Amon-Ré était une fois de plus apparu, renaissant ainsi de son voyage nocturne au milieu des ténèbres, comme il le faisait depuis des millions de jours et comme il le ferait encore quand nous ne serions plus que poussières. En pensant au corps de Mr Beresford dans son cercueil en bois à l'arrière de la carriole qui nous suivait en cahotant sur le chemin pierreux, je ne trouvai pas — à seconde vue — cette image aussi réconfortante que prévu.

J'étais plongée dans ces méditations aussi philosophiques que poétiques quand Emerson troubla ma belle humeur en proférant une remarque importune :

— Vous savez, Amelia, ce que vous avez dit hier soir était sacrément inepte.

— Ne jurez pas, répondis-je.

— Je jurerai si je veux. Vous pousseriez un saint à jurer, Peabody.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda aimablement Cyrus.

Toute discussion sérieuse était manifestement impossible. D'ailleurs je savais bien ce qui ennuyait Emerson. Il aurait préféré être déjà sur le site, à houspiller tout son monde en distribuant ses ordres à Abdullah et aux autres. Déjà, au petit-déjeuner, il avait rageusement déchiqueté ses œufs au bacon avec une fureur rentrée qui avait rendu tous les autres convives muets d'appréhension. Mais, ainsi que je le lui avais rappelé, un responsable d'expédition était comme un capitaine de navire et il se devait d'accompagner le pauvre Mr Beresford pendant son dernier voyage. Je dois dire qu'Emerson n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié ma petite métaphore.

Le cimetière était calme et désert. Le prêtre nous attendait et Howard Carter lui parla un moment avant de nous présenter. L'homme était petit, chenu, avec une barbe grise légèrement mitée. Je repensai à un autre prêtre copte, le faux père Girgis qui nous avait jadis causé de grands tracas à Dahchoûr, mais tout en évoquant le personnage, je croisai le regard noir d'Emerson qui me fixait suspicieusement, aussi je ne crus pas nécessaire de lui faire part de mes réminiscences.

Le service fut rapide et sans âme. Tandis que deux Égyptiens s'occupaient à remplir la fosse, je regardai attentivement les autres assistants agglutinés sous l'ombre rare d'un sycomore. Aucun de semblait afficher la moindre trace de chagrin — ni à dire vrai de culpabilité, mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'un assassin capable d'avoir fait passer deux meurtres pour des morts naturelles. Miss Badern était la seule à montrer une certaine émotion. Je me demandai si son trouble pouvait être significatif, avant de réaliser qu'elle était également la seule à avoir connu le défunt.

Je m'arrangeai cependant pour rester à ses côtés sur le chemin du retour.

— Quoi de plus éprouvant que des funérailles, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je pour la tirer de son humeur méditative.

— Pardon ? Oh, excusez-moi, Mrs Emerson, répondit-elle en tournant vers moi ses yeux troublés. C'est la seconde fois en deux semaines que je viens dans ce cimetière, vous savez. C'est tellement déprimant.

— Oh, dis-je. Mr Williams a donc également été inhumé ici ?

— Oui. Son ami, Mr Carter, nous avait prévenus qu'il était sans famille, aussi M. Amelineau a-t-il fait au plus simple.

— Mr Beresford et Mr Williams se connaissaient-ils ? Demandai-je, jugeant l'occasion favorable pour en savoir davantage.

— Oui, bien entendu, répondit-elle étonnée. M. Amelineau employait Anthony depuis déjà quelques années, mais Edward ne nous avait rejoint qu'à la saison passée.

— Ainsi Mr Beresford était présent lorsque Mr Williams a eu son — hum — accident ?

— Non, répondit Miss Badern, d'un ton un peu gêné.

— Comment cela, non ? M'étonnai-je.

— Oh, quelle importance, soupira-t-elle, cela ne peut plus lui nuire à présent. Voyez-vous, Mrs Emerson, il se trouvait qu'Anthony buvait beaucoup et M. Amelineau s'était plusieurs fois emporté à ce sujet. Les Français ont le sang vif. Il y a quinze jours, après une querelle, Anthony est parti, laissant ici la plupart de ses affaires. Je ne crois pas qu'il comptait revenir — mais après la mort d'Edward, M. Amelineau n'a pu qu'accepter son retour providentiel puisqu'il lui manquait déjà un assistant. Il était difficile d'en chercher un nouveau, vous le savez bien, la saison était trop avancée.

— Je vois, dis-je. Mr Williams est mort suite à une insolation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit-elle. Il était revenu du site dans un état de fébrilité intense, puis il a déliré, brûlant de fièvre, tout le lendemain et la nuit suivante. Le médecin qui est venu de Louxor a parlé d'un transport au cerveau.

— Un médecin de Louxor ? Demandai-je. Serait-ce le docteur Wallingford ?

— Il me semble, répondit-elle en plissant le front. Je n'ai pas fait très attention à son nom.

— Je demanderai à Howard, dis-je.

Il marchait devant moi avec Emerson. Mr Milton-Court était reparti le matin même à la gare. Je n'en étais pas fâchée. Ce petit homme bedonnant au crâne ovoïde et à la moustache grotesque ne m'avait inspiré aucune confiance. Son enquête avait été sommaire, il n'avait procédé à aucun interrogatoire approfondi des suspects. Il n'avait même pas cherché un indice ni examiné le corps de près.

Bien entendu, Emerson voulut partir pour le site dès notre retour. Je montai donc me changer pendant qu'il donnait diverses instructions à Abdullah.

Je revins en quelques minutes mais il m'attendait déjà.

— Dépêchez-vous, Peabody, grogna-t-il comme si j'avais passé la matinée à ma toilette, nous avons perdu déjà suffisamment de temps.

Je ne daignai même pas répondre à cette réflexion puérile.

— Miss Badern, continua Emerson. Je vous verrai en rentrant au sujet des objets et autres découvertes d'Amelineau qui restent dans les entrepôts. Veuillez avoir vos registres et catalogues prêts pour notre retour.

— Bien entendu, professeur, dit-elle.

A peine arrivée sur le site, je réclamai l'aide de Selim et Daoud afin d'installer un auvent de toile pour nous protéger du soleil pendant les heures de repas. Emerson grommelait chaque fois que je le faisais mais je persistais à penser que quelques agréables moments de pauses pour se rafraîchir ne pouvaient qu'améliorer la qualité de notre travail.

Je comptais bien recommander à Mr Lemon de ne pas trop s'exposer dès le premier jour. Lui et les Ackroyd nous avaient accompagnés au cimetière — Emerson n'aurait laissé personne s'y soustraire vu que lui-même y était contraint — mais je ne pensais pas que le soleil a une heure aussi matinale avait eu le temps de causer de grands dommages.

Une fois l'abri terminé, j'allai rejoindre Emerson. Il surveillait une première équipe d'hommes qui refermait le mastaba que nous avions examiné la veille, tandis qu'une autre travaillait à celui d'à côté, presque complètement excavé.

Je m'approchai pour mieux voir la tombe en question. Son pyramidion s'était effondré mais le mastaba était intact. Il était à l'origine en calcaire, carré, monté sur un soubassement, étayé de quatre colonnes aux angles et bordé d'une corniche évasée. Un escalier de cinq marches menait à la chambre intérieure. Elle était vide mais du sable et des débris y restaient encore.

Emerson ordonna à Mr Lemon de prendre des croquis, tandis que Mr Ackroyd déballait déjà ses appareils photos, assisté du jeune Selim. J'avais déjà remarqué que ce garçon s'intéressait de près à toute nouvelle invention.

Howard Carter était resté à Baliana d'où il devait prendre le train pour Louxor, mais Cyrus Vandergelt nous avait accompagnés.

— Heureusement que tout n'était pas en briques, dit-il. Ce n'est pas un matériau fait pour durer.

— La brique n'était utilisée que pour l'architecture civile et militaire, répondit Emerson. Les Pharaons avaient l'ambition d'élever des demeures éternelles et seule la pierre leur paraissait assez durable pour résister aux attaques du temps — et des hommes. Pour les temples, ils utilisaient plusieurs matériaux : Le gros-œuvre est en calcaire très fin tandis que les colonnes, les architraves, les montants et les linteaux des portes — c'est à dire toutes les parties où l'on souhaitait une résistance plus forte — sont en grès, en granit ou en albâtre.

— Il y a du travail sur ce site, dit Cyrus en regardant autour de lui.

— Bah, répondit Emerson en acquiesçant à contrecœur. Dès son premier séjour à Abydos, Mariette a déblayé la butte artificielle de Kom es Sultan, la butte du roi, dans le secteur nord et prospecté les nécropoles adjacentes. Il a ensuite dégagé le temple de Ramsès II, en pensant que c'était le temple d'Osiris. Puis il a fouillé au nord de la Shunet el Zenib, le magasin aux raisins, mais en vain. Ce n'est que vingt ans plus tard qu'Amelineau a découvert les premières sépultures pharaoniques ici-même, à Omm el Qaab, c'est à dire plus de deux kilomètres plus loin dans le désert. Il reste encore des temples ensablés, soupira-t-il avec envie.

— Je n'aime pas les temples, dit Cyrus. Même à demi ruinés, ils ont quelque chose d'étouffé et d'inquiétant.

— C'est exprès, affirma Emerson. Les dieux égyptiens aimaient le mystère et le plan d'ensemble de leurs sanctuaires est conçu pour ménager insensiblement une transition entre le plein soleil du monde extérieur et l'obscurité de leur retraite. Á l'entrée, on trouve de vastes espaces aérés, puis la salle hypostyle est déjà noyée dans un demi-jour discret, ensuite le centre est plus qu'à moitié perdu sous un vague crépuscule, et au fond, dans les dernières salles, la nuit est presque complète. L'effet produit par cette dégradation successive de la lumière était augmenté par divers artifices de construction. Ainsi toutes les parties n'étaient pas de plain-pied : Á mesure qu'on s'éloigne de l'entrée, le sol se relevait, il y a toujours quelques marches…

— Quels pharaons ont bâti leurs cénotaphes par ici ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Sésostris III de la XII° dynastie, Amosis, le fondateur de la XVIII° dynastie, et sa grand-mère Tetisheri, récita aussitôt Ramsès.

— Exactement, grogna Emerson en jetant un regard noir à son héritier.

Emerson adore son fils mais il aime aussi expliquer. Il se plaint souvent de ce qu'il lui soit aussi difficile de garder la parole dans sa propre famille. Au moins, Cyrus Vandergelt l'écoutait religieusement. Je connaissais la parfaite éducation de Cyrus, mais je savais aussi qu'il avait très envie de terminer la saison avec nous.

Nous revînmes à l'heure du thé. Je montai immédiatement dans ma chambre et me délassai un long moment dans la petite baignoire tandis qu'Emerson s'ébrouait plus rapidement devant la cuvette de toilette.

Mes pensées se reportèrent sur notre avenir professionnel qui restait incertain — et du même coup ouvert à tant de possibilités.

Cette première journée passée sur le site avait été certes écourtée mais je savais déjà qu'Abydos ne ferait jamais partie de mes préférences. Il n'y avait aucune pyramide digne de ce nom. Je craignais cependant qu'Emerson ne soit fortement tenté d'y rester. Si le cher homme était un archéologue complet, il était tout particulièrement passionné par les temples. J'avais noté son allusion à ceux qui restaient à désensabler. Nom d'un chien, pensai-je, si nous nous installions dans ce coin désert, aucune vie sociale ne serait jamais possible. Devais-je déjà faire part de mes restrictions à Emerson ? Je décidai d'attendre. M. Amelineau avait toujours son firman et il n'était pas du tout certain que son départ soit définitif.

_A chaque jour suffit sa peine_, décidai-je. Puis je me séchai vigoureusement pendant qu'Emerson cherchait (en vain) une chemise propre. Pour l'instant, j'avais un assassin à démasquer.

Miss Badern nous attendait en bas de l'escalier, le visage tragique :

— Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix hachée. Les entrepôts ont été vandalisés.

Il est impossible de décrire l'impact qu'eut cette annonce sur Emerson. Il resta d'abord un pied en l'air, comme figé, puis poussa un rugissement furieux et s'engouffra à travers la cour en hurlant le nom d'Abdullah.

Emerson n'est jamais plus à son avantage que lorsqu'il est en colère. Je savais sans même le voir qu'il arborait ses grandes dents blanches et carrées dans un rictus dément, que ses yeux d'un bleu saphir étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses traversées de lueurs de feu et que son noble visage s'était empourpré d'une teinte seyante, mais pour l'instant je ne distinguais de lui qu'un dos où gonflaient des muscles furieux. Muette d'admiration devant sa splendide silhouette lancée à pleine vitesse (et aussi dans l'incapacité de me faire entendre à cause de ses hurlements) je me contentai donc de courir derrière lui.

Abdullah est notre raïs depuis de nombreuses années et l'affection que je lui vouais s'était encore intensifiée après l'aide qu'il m'avait apportée les mois précédents. Il avait toute ma confiance tant au niveau humain que professionnel — et celle d'Emerson également. Lui et les membres de sa famille avaient été formés aux méthodes scientifiques par Emerson. Ils étaient des assistants efficaces autant que des amis. Aux cris d'Emerson, il accourut, aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permettait, suivi de plusieurs autres hommes. Je reconnus Selim et Daoud dont la taille de géant rendait l'identification facile.

Emerson s'agitait déjà devant la porte des entrepôts, fermée à clef.

— Où diable est… s'écria-t-il en se retournant.

— Je vous ouvre, professeur, hoqueta Miss Badern tout essoufflée.

Nous entrâmes dans une première salle qui sentait le bois brut et la colle. De nombreuses planches de toutes tailles étaient alignées contre les murs. Une grande table montée sur tréteaux se trouvait au centre de la pièce — où le corps du pauvre Mr Beresford avait été exposé dans l'attente de sa dernière demeure. Cette antichambre servait en fait à confectionner les caisses en bois pour protéger et/ou faire voyager les objets archéologiques découverts et le cercueil y avait également été fabriqué. C'était là que je m'étais rendue le premier jour, pour inspecter le corps, mais je n'avais pas été plus loin.

Miss Badern ouvrait déjà une porte au fond qui donnait sur une seconde salle. Je la suivis, et tous les autres également. Je vis que Ramsès et Bastet faisaient — bien entendu — partie de l'assistance. Mr Ackroyd et Cyrus également, mais ni Mr Lemon ni sa nièce n'étaient nulle part en vue.

La grande salle où nous nous trouvions était encombrée d'une armoire et de hautes étagères, remplies de pierres, de stèles et d'objets répertoriés par des numéros et des signes. Il y avait également une table au centre de la salle avec divers outils posés dessus, ainsi que du papier, des crayons et plusieurs lampes. Une grande fenêtre barreaudée permettait à la lumière du jour d'entrer. Un certain désordre régnait sur la table mais il semblait plutôt résulter d'un travail interrompu que d'un vandalisme quelconque. Emerson était manifestement arrivé à la même conclusion.

— Crénom ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne vois pas…

— Par là, professeur, dit Miss Baden en contournant la grande armoire.

Dans le recoin ainsi formé, une petite table et un buffet créait un petit bureau où l'intrusion était manifeste. Le meuble béait, grand ouvert, ses portes quasiment arrachées et des documents étaient éparpillés par terre. Á leur vue, Miss Badern poussa un long gémissement :

— C'est mon bureau ! S'écria-t-elle. Mes papiers. Mais je ne comprends pas, il n'y a là rien de précieux. M. Amelineau a déjà emporté les principaux registres et ses propres carnets. Ce ne sont que mes notes, mes brouillons et mes fiches concernant ce qui reste dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Manque-t-il quelque chose ? Demanda Emerson, désormais beaucoup plus calme à l'idée que les précieuses antiquités dont il était responsable n'avaient pas souffert.

— Comment le savoir ? Gémit à nouveau la demoiselle éplorée en se baissant pour ramasser quelques liasses. Il va me falloir tout reclasser.

Nous étions trop nombreux autour d'elle pour lui laisser la place de ranger, aussi nous reculâmes tous jusqu'à la grande salle.

Je regardai autour de moi les différents objets alignés sur les étagères. L'essentiel des découvertes semblait de nature minérale, avec un grand nombre des stèles. Sans doute leur poids avait-il empêché le Français de les emporter. Je pensai que les plus petits objets devaient être dans l'armoire. Je m'en approchai subrepticement, mais elle était fermée à clef. Emerson s'était arrêté devant un sarcophage et une momie au fond de la salle, à coté d'un pyramidion inachevé dont une seule face était gravée.

— Un particulier, dit Emerson. XVIII° ou XIX° dynastie.

— D'après la perruque et les plis du vêtement, ajouta Ramsès qui examinait le pyramidion, c'était entre Akhenaton et Sethi 1er.

— Il y a là un intéressant fragment de terre cuite, dit Cyrus planté devant une autre étagère.

— Cela vient d'une tombe royale thinite, dit Emerson en l'examinant, celle du roi Den.

— On distingue aussi son nom d'Horus, ajouta Ramsès.

— Emerson ! Appelai-je d'une voix forte.

— Humph, grommela-t-il. Oui, Peabody, nous ferons l'inventaire en détail plus tard. Abdullah, cria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

— Mais je suis là, Maître des Imprécations, répondit Abdullah derrière lui.

— Je vois bien que vous êtes là, grogna Emerson avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Qui montait la garde cette nuit devant la porte ?

— Hassan et Ali, répondit Abdullah.

— Allez les chercher.

Un bref interrogatoire des deux hommes confirma ce que j'avais pensé dès le début. Personne n'était entré, et ils n'avaient pas quitté leur poste. Nous vérifiâmes rapidement auprès de ceux qui avaient pris la relève, puis de ceux qui les avaient précédés. La réponse fut identique.

Le voleur — si voleur il y avait — venait de la maison.

L'heure du thé était largement dépassée quand nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la salle commune autour d'une tasse de ce réconfortant breuvage. Emerson avait voulu voir toute l'équipe réunie, les domestiques devant être interrogés plus tard. Cependant, la plupart ne logeait pas dans la maison, sauf le cuisinier et sa vieille épouse qui étaient employés depuis plusieurs années comme Miss Badern nous l'avait indiqué. Leur âge et leur presque surdité rendaient leur témoignage assez peu fiable.

Gargery s'affairait à poser des assiettes de gâteaux et de sandwiches sur la table mais je voyais bien qu'il frétillait d'impatience devant toute cette agitation.

Les deux chats étaient également présents. Anubis avait fini par surmonter sa vexation et affichait désormais une attitude prudente en présence de Bastet. Il ne s'en approchait jamais, lui cédant le passage dès qu'elle avançait. Quant à elle, son allure hautaine indiquait clairement une trêve négociée à son avantage.

Emerson avala d'un trait sa tasse, la reposa violemment sur le plateau — faisant sursauter tout le monde — et s'écria :

— Bien. Tout le monde est là, aussi nous allons pouvoir régler cette affaire rapidement. Miss Badern…

— Mon Dieu, hoqueta-t-elle en fondant en larmes, ce qui rendit Emerson muet d'horreur.

— Allons, allons, intervins-je en lui tapotant gentiment la main. Personne ne vous accuse de rien, voyons. Le professeur (et je jetai un regard sévère vers Emerson) voulait simplement savoir qui avait les clefs des entrepôts.

— Mais il n'y a plus que moi, dit-elle en relevant son visage noyé de pleurs. M. Amelineau les avait aussi, bien entendu, mais je pense qu'il a emporté son trousseau. En fait, je n'en sais rien, ajouta-t-elle ingénument.

— Ce sont des clefs imposantes mais relativement simples, dit Ramsès qui les avait prises en main. Il ne doit pas être difficile de prendre un moulage en cire et de les faire refaire.

— Mais qui aurait eu le temps matériel d'agir ainsi ? S'insurgea Emerson.

— Miss Badern, repris-je, quand êtes-vous entrée dans votre bureau pour la dernière fois ?

— Juste avant le thé, répondit-elle, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai…

— Oui, bien entendu, coupai-je en retenant un soupir excédé, mais je m'intéressais plutôt au dernier moment où vous aviez vu votre bureau en bon ordre.

— Oh. Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas… Hum — C'était le soir de l'arrivée de Mr Ackroyd et de sa famille, je suis repassée y chercher mon mouchoir que j'avais oublié. Mais le lendemain, Anthony était mort et j'ai aidé à transporter son corps dans la salle des caisses. (Elle réfléchit.) Non, je ne suis pas entrée plus avant. Ensuite, il y a eu beaucoup à faire…

— C'est certain, dis-je pour la rassurer. Bien, l'intrusion a donc eu lieu soit cette nuit-même, soit la précédente.

— Comme d'habitude, vous sautez trop vite aux conclusions, Peabody, grogna Emerson. Nous étions tous à ce fichu cimetière ce matin, aussi n'importe qui pouvait forcer la porte pendant ce temps.

— Pas du tout, Emerson, sinon les gardes auraient vu entrer un étranger.

— Sauf si l'intrus était déjà dans la place, dit Ramsès.

— Mais enfin, Ramsès, comme votre père vient de le dire…

— Excusez-moi, Mère, coupa mon fils, mais vous conviendrez bien que Mr Milton-Court n'a pas assisté aux funérailles.

— Milton-Court ? Dit Cyrus d'un ton outré, mais il est de la police.

— Vraiment, ronronna Emerson. Et qui l'a vérifié ?

Il y eu un moment de silence. Personne ne pouvait contredire cette assertion logique — et je m'en voulais beaucoup de ne pas y avoir songé la première. Emerson envoya aussitôt un homme au bureau du télégraphe avec un message à Carter lui demandant — lui ordonnant en réalité — de procéder à quelques vérifications.

Rien ne pouvant être fait de plus, Emerson retourna avec Cyrus et Ramsès pour une visite approfondie des entrepôts. Mr Ackroyd les suivit. Mr Lemon s'éclipsa et je restai dans la salle commune avec Miss Badern et Miss Honoria. Si la première continuait à avoir les yeux gonflés de larmes, l'air détaché de la seconde démontrait manifestement qu'elle n'était pas concernée par nos tracas.

— Comment comptez-vous occuper votre temps, Miss Ackroyd ? Demandai-je. Il y a peu de visites intéressantes à faire par ici.

— C'est sans importance, répondit-elle de sa voix chantante. Mon père a promis de m'emmener à Louxor à la fin du mois.

— Vous pourriez aider Miss Badern à ranger ses papiers, dis-je.

— Certainement, dit-elle en esquissant un vague sourire.

— Que faisiez-vous en Angleterre ? Insistai-je.

— Oh, rien dont je ne puisse me passer, dit-elle (et cette fois son ton s'était un peu durci.) Nous ne sommes pas très riches, voyez-vous, aussi ma principale occupation a longtemps consister à faire tourner la maison. Je devais régler les factures, m'occuper du jardin et…— soigner ma mère, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Je suis désolée, dis-je d'un ton un peu gêné. Sa perte vous a certainement été cruelle. J'ai connu cela autrefois, vous savez, quand j'ai dû m'occuper de mon père durant ses dernières années. Moi aussi je devais régler les factures et marchander avec les fournisseurs. C'est une intéressante école de la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je détestais cela, dit-elle soudain. Ce n'est pas une vie de lady.

— Mais ma chère enfant, intervint Miss Badern qui la regardait avec un certain effarement, vous m'avez parlé de votre saison à Londres. Aussi je suis sûre que l'avenir vous sera plus clément.

— Je l'espère, dit la jeune fille qui semblait calmée.

J'attendis un instant en la fixant sans mot dire — mais elle soutint mon regard avec un sourire hautain et ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Bien, pensai-je, elle doit avoir une intrigue en vue. Les jeunes personnes ont souvent l'âme romantique et je comprenais sa prudente réserve si le soupirant ne s'était pas encore déclaré.

— Le jardinage est une activité agréable, dit Miss Badern.

— Sauf s'il est pratiqué en vue d'obtenir des légumes comestibles, rétorqua Miss Ackroyd d'une voix à nouveau un peu tendue.

— Personnellement, dis-je, j'aime surtout les fleurs et les arbres. Saviez-vous que les anciens Égyptiens ne connaissaient ni l'oranger, ni le citronnier, ni tant d'autres arbres qui ornent de nos jours les jardins d'Égypte ? Même la rose, ma fleur préférée, n'est apparue qu'à l'époque romaine. Pour les Anciens, la reine des fleurs était le lotus, blanc ou bleu. Ils en faisaient des bouquets pour décorer les salles de festin et les femmes les fixaient sur leurs cheveux. Malgré cela, il était aussi utilisé en cuisine, sa souche tubéreuse se mangeait grillée ou bouillie et l'on faisait une sorte de pâtisserie avec les graines pilées. C'était aussi la plante emblématique de la Haute-Égypte. Comme cette fleur se referme la nuit et s'enfonce sous l'eau, c'était le symbole du soleil, de la création, de la renaissance. Par là, elle était aussi associée à Osiris et au culte funéraire.

— Tout s'associe toujours aux Dieux en Égypte, dit Miss Badern. Mais je croyais que c'était la vigne qui était associée à Osiris ?

— C'est exact, dis-je, la vigne est un don d'Osiris à ses sujets.

Le soir même au dîner, Emerson ne voulut parler que du contenu des entrepôts, aussi je pus exposer mon idée que Miss Ackroyd aide Miss Badern à ranger ses fiches afin de compléter l'inventaire. Lorsque Ramsès se proposa pour la transcription des stèles, Emerson se renfrogna. Il préférait l'excavation à toute activité archéologique, mais il savait que son fils, malgré son jeune âge, se passionnait bien davantage pour la philologie, science pour laquelle il avait manifesté un talent précoce. Tout en se frottant le menton, Emerson acquiesça :

— Très bien, Ramsès. Vous viendrez sur le site le matin, puis vous pourrez rentrer avec Mr Ackroyd qui prendra des photographies pendant que vous ferez les transcriptions des stèles.

— Mr Lemon pourrait en peindre certaines, Emerson, dis-je.

— Ils rentreront alors à tour de rôle, dit Emerson le front plissé. Si nous trouvons quelque chose d'intéressant, je ne veux pas rester sans artiste.

Cette concession était plus que je n'attendais, aussi je n'insistai pas.

— J'ai appris que vous comptiez visiter Louxor à la fin de la saison, dis-je en me tournant vers Mr Ackroyd. Vous comptiez voir Gizeh et ses pyramides mais je ne pense pas que vous en ayez eu le temps.

— En effet, répondit-il. Quand j'ai rencontré Mr Carter à l'hôtel, il m'a parlé du départ imminent de M. Amelineau, aussi j'ai cru bon de hâter notre départ afin de le rencontrer. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, mais Mr Carter, dans le train, nous a appris que le professeur Emerson le remplacerait à la tête de l'expédition.

— Vous n'avez donc rien pu voir de l'Égypte, dis-je.

— Nous avons été au British Museum avant de quitter Londres, dit Mr Ackroyd. Les antiquités égyptiennes y sont…

— Humph, dit Emerson en s'étouffant avec sa viande. (Mais il retrouva vite son souffle.) Quand on pense à la façon dont ce voyou de Budge a acquis la plupart des pièces exposées, je considère que…

— Oui, Emerson, dis-je. Je connais votre avis sur Mr Budge et son musée mais il est normal de le visiter avant de venir en Égypte. Bien entendu, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Mr Ackroyd, cela ne remplace pas les monuments in situ. Il faut absolument que vous voyiez Gizeh.

— Nous y veillerons en retournant au Caire, dit Mr Ackroyd. Le voyage en bateau a été assez éprouvant pour ma fille.

— J'ai préféré rester à l'hôtel et lire dans ma chambre sur mon balcon, précisa la jeune fille. J'avais apporté de la poésie et quelques romans.

— La poésie, dit Cyrus, toujours galant, voilà qui convient aux jeunes filles.

— Elle lit aussi Lord Byron, souligna son père d'un ton sinistre.

— A propos de Byron, dit Miss Badern, n'a-t-il pas a écrit quelque chose sur Abydos ?

— La fiancée d'Abydos, c'est exact, dit Cyrus, mais il s'agit de la ville homonyme en Asie Mineure, rendue célèbre par les amours légendaires de Léandre et d'Héro dont elle fut le théâtre.

— Vous lisez de la poésie, Vandergelt ? Grommela Emerson.

— De quoi s'agit-il, Cyrus ? Demandai-je en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Ramsès.

— Et bien, autant que je me rappelle, Léandre traversait toutes les nuits le détroit à la nage pour rendre visite à sa belle, mais il se noya un soir de tempête sous les yeux d'Héro et Lord Byron a chanté leurs amours

— Grotesque, grogna Emerson, d'ailleurs les Abydéniens passaient pour être mous et efféminés, ce qui a même donné lieu à un proverbe turc : N'abordez pas sans précaution à Abydos.

— Tout à fait de circonstance, dis-je. Cependant, il est bien regrettable, Miss Ackroyd que vous n'ayez pas profité des jardins de l'Ezbekieh durant votre séjour au Caire. Si j'avais su que vous étiez souffrante, je vous aurais offert mon aide.

— Vous n'êtes pas médecin, Peabody, quoi que vous en pensiez, dit Emerson d'un ton hargneux.

— Mais ces jardins sont si merveilleux à découvrir, Emerson, dis-je sans relever la critique. Il y avait devant notre chambre un magnifique jacaranda. C'est un arbre si original avec ses fleurs bleues en forme de trompettes.

— Des trompettes bleues, vraiment ? S'étonna Miss Ackroyd d'un ton incrédule.

— A Thèbes, sur certaines peintures, on peut constater que les Anciens Égyptiens aimaient déjà les arbres, tant pour leur beauté et la fraîcheur que procurait leur ombre que pour leurs fruits.

— C'est exact, dit Emerson, rassuré que la conversation revienne enfin à l'archéologie, même au travers de la botanique. Chaque nome d'Égypte possédait un verger sacré non loin de son temple principal.

— Un propriétaire thébain de la XVIII° dynastie, dit Ramsès, Enené, a fait peindre dans sa tombe tout son jardin où étaient réunies vingt-trois espèces d'arbres.

— Sa collection comportait des saules, dis-je, mais aussi des tamaris, des jujubiers, des balanites, des moringas, des caroubiers, des grenadiers et d'autres espèces d'identification plus incertaine.

— Certains de ces noms ne me disent rien, dit Miss Ackroyd.

— Ackroyd, intervint Emerson dont la patience était à bout, pour les photographies demain matin, je veux absolument que…

Je cessai aussitôt d'écouter. Mr Lemon était resté remarquablement silencieux, mais j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il parlait peu et mangeait du bout des dents. Miss Ackroyd au contraire s'épanouissait et sa bonne mine faisait plaisir à voir. Comme Ramsès la regardait fort peu, j'avais oublié mes premières craintes à son sujet. D'ailleurs, si la jeune fille avait rencontré un prétendant durant sa saison londonienne, je pouvais absoudre son père de l'intention de chercher à la marier.

Je ressentais pourtant un curieux sentiment de malaise mais sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me tourmentait — il me semblait que j'avais oublié un détail important. J'eus beau y réfléchir jusqu'à la fin du repas, rien ne me revint.

Nous reçûmes deux jours après la réponse d'Howard Carter :

« _MC inconnu. Stupéfiant. Attends nouvelles_. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_**Il est toujours sage de regarder en avant, mais il est difficile de regarder plus loin qu'on ne peut voir.**_

Nous réussîmes à nous retrouver pour un conseil de guerre dans la salle commune, Emerson, Cyrus et moi-même, en revenant du site après la réception du télégramme d'Howard Carter.

Miss Badern et Miss Ackroyd travaillaient encore avec Mr Ackroyd dans les entrepôts. Mr Lemon, qui était revenu avec nous, n'était pas redescendu et j'avais entendu du bruit en passant devant la chambre de Ramsès. Aussi, nous étions tranquilles pour un moment mais le thé n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

— Le thé ne va pas tarder à être servi, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton pressant. Nous n'avons que peu de temps.

— Finalement, il est plutôt pénible d'avoir une équipe d'étrangers, grogna Emerson. Nous ne pouvons jamais parler tranquillement.

— Alors, autant profiter de ce rare moment, rappelai-je. Que faisons-nous ?

— Mais à quel sujet, Peabody ? Demanda mon époux excédé. Je ne sais pas qui était ce Milton-Court, ni ce qu'il cherchait, et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller lui poser la question.

— Très amusant, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton posé. Á mon avis, il est cependant possible d'émettre quelques hypothèses.

— Des hypothèses ? éructa Emerson, le teint cramoisi. Basées sur quoi ? Nous ne savons pas ce qui a été dérobé dans le bureau de cette femme — ni même si quelque chose a réellement été dérobé.

— Vraiment ? Demanda Cyrus qui nous écoutait avec attention, sa tête tournant comme un métronome de l'un à l'autre. La soupçonnez-vous d'avoir monté un simulacre de cambriolage ?

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel, protesta Emerson en le toisant d'un œil désapprobateur, vous avez presque autant d'imagination qu'Amelia, Vandergelt.

— Mais pas du tout, protestai-je, et Cyrus a soulevé un argument intéressant. J'y avais déjà pensé, bien entendu, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'une telle manœuvre apporterait à Miss Badern. Même si elle a prélevé un document, nous ne pouvons rien prouver puisqu'Amelineau a déjà emporté ses propres registres.

— Elle aurait pu agir pour se rendre intéressante, grogna Emerson.

— Oh, dis-je. C'est une idée à étudier en effet. Comme elle n'a pas de réelle formation archéologique, elle aurait pu développer une forme de complexe. J'ai lu qu'un fantasme frustré pouvait…

— Mais vous n'y pensez pas, s'insurgea Cyrus. Cette demoiselle est tout à fait respectable et je ne peux imaginer…

— Amelia, tonna Emerson. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot…

— Qu'entendez-vous au juste par fantasme frustré, Mère ? Demanda une voix juste derrière nous.

C'était Ramsès, bien entendu, puisque personne d'autre ne s'adressait à moi en utilisant ce nom. Je me retournai avec résignation. Mon fils se levait d'un siège à haut dossier qu'il avait dû tirer devant la fenêtre pour profiter de la lumière du jour. Je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni pourquoi il ne s'était pas manifesté auparavant. Ramsès s'arrangeait toujours pour connaître les évènements que l'on souhaitait lui cacher, dût-il écouter aux portes pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait élevé l'art de fouiner à un niveau extrême et je ne doutais pas qu'il réussirait à justifier sa présence avec des arguments interminables.

— J'ai entendu du bruit dans votre chambre, dis-je calmement.

— Ce devait être Bastet, Mère, répondit mon fils aussi calmement.

Je n'avais pas répondu à sa question et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Je savais qu'Emerson n'aurait pas accepté une discussion sur la psychologie ou le subconscient. De plus, Cyrus était un incorrigible romantique et, bien que le physique de Miss Badern ne s'y prêtât guère, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il joue le noble défenseur de la dame. En réalité, je devais reconnaître qu'Emerson avait raison : Á ce stade de l'affaire, nous ne pouvions pas étayer la moindre hypothèse.

Emerson s'était également levé, écarlate de fureur, et il arpentait la pièce à grands pas, les mains dans le dos. Puis il se mit à chercher rageusement sa pipe dans ses poches — mais il y a toujours un risque à avancer sans regarder où l'on marche. Emerson se prit le pied dans le tapis et agita les bras comme une éolienne pour retrouver l'équilibre. Il nous jeta un regard fulgurant — tout en réussissant à ne pas tomber.

Les fouilles n'avaient pas été très productives aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'Emerson détestait devoir se contenter de passer derrière un autre. Ce site ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la responsabilité de l'excaver selon ses méthodes rigoureuses.

Il en souffrait et son humeur s'en ressentait.

— En tout cas, dis-je pour revenir à notre discussion, Mr Milton-Court — ou quel que soit son nom — ne peut avoir la moindre responsabilité en ce qui concerne les morts de Mr Edwards et de Mr Beresford. Il n'était pas présent quand elles ont eu lieu.

Si j'avais espéré calmer Emerson par mon petit commentaire, je m'aperçus vite que j'avais commis une erreur d'appréciation.

— Ce n'est pas Edwards mais Williams, Mère, Edward Williams, corrigea posément Ramsès en me regardant d'un œil intéressé — c'est du moins ainsi que j'interprétai la lueur qui s'allumait dans les profondeurs sombres du regard posé sur moi.

— Amelia, vous me stupéfiez, dit Cyrus d'un ton sincèrement étonné. Je ne pensais absolument pas que vous soupçonniez…

— Amelia, vous me stupéfiez, répéta Emerson (mais pas du tout avec la même tonalité de voix.) Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à penser que ces morts ne sont pas naturelles.

— Mais enfin, Emerson, insistai-je, cela ferait beaucoup de coïncidences, vous ne trouvez pas ? Deux assistants qui décèdent coup sur coup, un imposteur, le directeur de l'expédition qui s'enfuit en emportant ses registres et un vol — ou du moins une tentative de vol puisque nous ne savons pas encore ce qui peut bien manquer.

— Sans oublier la lettre anonyme, ajouta Ramsès.

— Quelle lettre anonyme ? Demanda aussitôt Cyrus.

Nous dûmes lui expliquer et il se montra fort intéressé de cet incident.

— Je comprends mieux vos soupçons, admit-il. Mais je ne vois pas comment tous ces évènements pourraient être reliés entre eux.

— La seule chose qui me plaît beaucoup dans ce que vous avez énoncé, Peabody, dit Emerson — et l'utilisation de mon nom m'indiqua que le plus gros de sa fureur s'était dissipé — est que vous soupçonniez Amelineau. Je suis d'accord. Un homme qui mène ses fouilles d'une manière aussi archaïque ne peut pas être complètement innocent. Peut-être a-t-il emporté ses trouvailles en France sans en aviser le service des Antiquités, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, dis-je. Et bien, je me suis sans doute un peu emballée. Á ce stade de l'enquête, nous ne pouvons être certains de rien.

— Je crois que Gargery écoute derrière la porte, Mère, dit Ramsès.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. D'un seul bond, Emerson ouvrit brutalement la porte entrebâillée et s'emporta aussitôt.

— Il n'y a aucune intimité possible dans cette maison, cria-t-il. Nous devons nous méfier des inconnus, et même nos propres employés conspirent contre nous.

— Mais madame, monsieur, répliqua Gargery d'un air digne, j'apporte le thé — il était effectivement muni d'un plateau garni.

— Vu le temps que vous avez passé derrière la porte, le thé doit être froid, soupirai-je. Merci d'apporter une autre théière, Gargery. Je vais voir si les autres en ont terminé.

Alors que je me relevai, des hurlements hystériques éclatèrent au dehors, ce qui précipita mon pas.

Emerson et Ramsès avaient été plus rapides, seul Cyrus eut la courtoisie de rester près de moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes cependant dehors où je restai figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

La cour était devenue un véritable pandémonium où un grand nombre de personnes s'agitait en tous sens, affichant un comportement que l'on attribue ordinairement aux enfers et/ou aux damnés. Le bruit était indescriptible, le désordre tel que je ne pus comprendre au premier regard d'où venait toute cette agitation.

Emerson poussa un beuglement féroce : « Assez ! »

Je pense avoir déjà signalé que mon inestimable époux possédait une voix de stentor et une puissance remarquable dans l'utilisation de ce don naturel. Á ma profonde admiration, son ordre obtint un résultat immédiat, tous les intervenants se figèrent.

— Miss Badern, intervins-je d'un ton mondain, essaieriez-vous par hasard de monter sur cet arbre ?

— Peabody ! Hurla Emerson. Ne compliquez pas la situation.

Ma question était pourtant parfaitement logique — mais j'ai souvent remarqué que les hommes, mêmes les meilleurs d'entre eux (parmi lesquels, bien entendu, je compte mon époux) n'avaient malheureusement pas de la logique la même perception que les femmes. Bien que le sujet me tienne fort à cœur, je ne crus pas nécessaire de le développer dans l'immédiat, Emerson paraissant déjà dangereusement proche de l'implosion.

Ma question, disais-je, était parfaitement logique parce que Miss Badern se tenait debout sur un joli banc en bois qui se trouvait sous un tamaris dans le recoin ombragé de la cour. Non seulement elle avait réussi à monter sur ledit banc, mais elle était de plus perchée en équilibre instable sur son dossier, agrippée des deux mains au tronc de l'arbre auquel le banc s'adossait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu la pousser à un tel comportement. Son visage rouge et sa chevelure en désordre démontraient clairement que cette fébrile activité l'avait fortement éprouvée.

Miss Ackroyd n'était guère en meilleur état, le chignon défait — elle avait de jolis cheveux d'un blond très pâle — les vêtements chiffonnés. Je notai qu'elle regardait Miss Badern avec une stupeur horrifiée et conclus que son état venait sans doute de l'affolement de cette dernière qui avait dû la bousculer pour s'enfuir plus vite.

Plusieurs de nos hommes, ainsi que le cuisinier et sa femme, se trouvaient aussi dans la cour, certains pliés en deux comme s'ils s'étaient figés alors qu'ils tentaient de saisir quelque chose au sol. Selim et Mohammed se frottaient la tête, s'étant manifestement heurtés dans leur quête.

Un jeune garçon criait à tue-tête, juché en haut du tamaris. Comment diable est-il arrivé là-haut ? Me demandai-je.

Toutes ces réflexions s'étaient succédé rapidement dans mon esprit et je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé plus de quelques secondes avant que la forte voix d'Emerson ne s'élève à nouveau :

— Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? Rugit-il.

— C'est ce fils de Chaitan, répondit Abdullah, le turban de travers, tout en se tenant un bras où je vis de profondes griffures sanglantes.

— Bastet, appela Ramsès la tête levée, descends.

La chatte, qui s'était réfugiée sur l'avant-toit qui ombrageait le couloir extérieur sous les chambres, obéit aussitôt pendant que, faisant le tri des explications gémissantes et/ou véhémentes des uns et des autres, nous finissions par comprendre la genèse de situation.

Le fauteur de troubles avait été Anubis qui, désirant amadouer sa belle indifférente, lui avait apporté en offrande un rat dodu qu'il avait malheureusement cru bon de poser devant elle juste au moment où Miss Badern et Miss Ackroyd sortaient dans la cour. Or Miss Badern avait une phobie cachée, une peur panique des souris, et elle avait donc eu une violente réaction devant le rat — encore vivant, à ce que je crus comprendre, au moment de la rencontre. Si elle n'avait pas un net souvenir des manifestations de son hystérie, nos Égyptiens occupés à travailler dans la cour ou dans les écuries étaient encore impressionnés par la puissance de ses cris et la vélocité de ses mouvements. Ils avaient tous tenté d'intercepter Anubis — Abdullah aurait pourtant dû se méfier de son vieil ennemi — mais le chat s'était bien entendu faufilé entre leurs mains tendues. Le petit-fils du cuisinier, le jeune Rafik, hurlait toujours en haut du tamaris et refusait de redescendre.

Il fallut toute ma persuasion pour l'en convaincre — bien que la menace d'Emerson de secouer l'arbre ait aussi certainement compté. Le garçon finit par tomber, manquant de peu Ramsès qui évidemment se trouvait juste en dessous. Emerson attrapa Rafik par le col et le secoua, l'accusant d'avoir failli tuer son fils. Je remarquai que Gargery avait réussi à se munir d'un gourdin — sans trop savoir sur qui l'utiliser — et que le cuisinier regardait la scène d'un air ahuri depuis la porte de sa cuisine pendant que sa femme se jetait aux genoux d'Emerson. Bastet et Anubis avaient à nouveau disparu, ayant sans aucun doute fait cause commune pour aller dévorer leur rat au calme.

Nous nous retrouvâmes peu après devant une tasse de thé, Miss Badern et Miss Ackroyd étant remontées se changer. Cyrus n'en pouvait plus de rire.

— Sincèrement, les amis, on se demande comment vous faites, hoquetait-il, mais l'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous.

— Vous trouvez ça drôle, Vandergelt ? Grogna Emerson.

— Je vous ferais remarquer, mon cher, dis-je d'un ton un peu sec, que tout est arrivé à cause de votre chat.

— Cette femme est hystérique, protesta Emerson.

— Avouez que l'expérience ne devait pas être agréable, dis-je. Mais Anubis et Bastet ont enfin fait la paix, voici un élément positif.

— C'est bien de vous, Peabody, de toujours chercher les côtés positifs, dit Emerson d'un ton renfrogné. Bastet s'est très mal comportée avec ce maudit chat — qui devrait au moins avoir la fierté de ne pas chercher à lui complaire.

— La retraite peu glorieuse d'Anubis lors de leur première rencontre n'avait pas non plus été de votre goût, Emerson, dis-je. Laissons-les régler leurs différends entre eux. Ah, vous voici, Miss Badern, ajoutai-je. Prenez donc une tasse de thé pour vous remettre de vos émotions. Avez-vous pu avancer dans vos classements ?

Si la brave demoiselle avait espéré pouvoir se faire plaindre de son aventure, je ne lui en laissai pas la possibilité. Á mon avis, Emerson commençait à la prendre en grippe et je préférais ne pas lui donner le motif d'aggraver son cas. Malheureusement, Miss Badern ne put se racheter aux yeux de mon époux : Elle n'avait rien de nouveau sur le mystérieux vol dans son bureau.

Miss Ackroyd et Mr Lemon manquèrent le thé. Quand Mr Ackroyd nous rejoignit peu après, il était seul.

Quelques jours plus tard, à notre arrivée sur le site, je demandai — fermement — à Emerson à visiter le temple d'Osiris. Depuis que j'étais à Abydos, les évènements s'étaient précipités et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avancer sur la transcription de la légende osirienne. Aussi j'espérais que voir son sanctuaire m'aiderait.

De plus, le mastaba sur lequel nous travaillions était vide, les journées monotones à l'extrême et je savais qu'Emerson s'ennuyait. Il accepta volontiers l'escapade, laissant à Abdullah la responsabilité de poursuivre le déblayage. Cyrus et Ramsès nous accompagnèrent. J'invitai donc Mr Ackroyd à nous suivre également et il m'en remercia d'un sourire timide.

La clôture du temple d'Osiris était située dans la zone du Kom es Sultan où nous travaillions aussi nous n'eûmes pas à aller loin pour y accéder.

— La ville ancienne était bâtie autour d'un temple dédié à Khentamentyou, dit Emerson, c'était le dieu local officiel jusqu'à la XII° dynastie avant qu'il ne soit supplanté par Osiris. Ce bâtiment, bâti à l'origine en briques (pour les murs) et en pierres (pour les portes) a été pratiquement détruit par les chercheurs de _sebakh —_ une terre fertilisante provenant des sites antiques qui est utilisée comme engrais.

— Ce temple remonte à l'Ancien Empire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Oui, répondit Emerson, mais on y a trouvé aussi des traces prédynastiques et des objets de la 1ère à la VI° dynastie, dont une étonnante statuette en ivoire du roi Khéops. Á mon avis, il s'agit une œuvre saïte réalisée postérieurement en mémoire du roi mais c'est un autre sujet. Pour en revenir au temple, il a été reconstruit de la XI° dynastie à la XII°, sous Sésostris 1er, puis encore rebâti au Nouvel Empire. On y a trouvé des traces d'Amenhotep 1er, de Thoutmosis III et d'Amenhotep III. Ensuite les Ramessides — dont Ramsès II — y ont apporté des modifications. En fait, il a été remanié jusqu'à la XXX° dynastie, d'où date l'épais mur de briques qui entoure Kom es Sultan. C'est une période où proliférait ce genre d'enceintes.

— Je préférerais un temple moins détruit, Emerson, protestai-je.

— Alors marchons jusqu'au temple de Séti 1er, proposa Emerson. Ce n'est pas très loin — un peu plus au sud.

J'aurais dû me méfier de la notion qu'avait Emerson du « pas très loin » et j'étais extrêmement assoiffée le temps d'atteindre la gigantesque structure longue de trente mètres et large de vingt, faite avec les plus énormes pierres que l'on puisse trouver en Égypte. Un portique surélevé où l'on accédait par un escalier fermait la deuxième cour et servait en fait d'entrée au temple proprement dit.

Les quatre murs formant le périmètre de l'édifice s'ouvraient sur des cellules, dix-sept au total, à hauteur d'homme et dépourvues de toute ornementation.

Le bâtiment lui-même était divisé en trois travées, séparées par deux colonnades d'énormes monolithes de granit supportant des architraves de taille égale, la travée centrale étant plus large que les deux latérales.

— Vous avez remarqué quelle est la longueur du bloc de la travée nord ? Demanda Cyrus étonné. Il fait plus de sept mètres.

— Il est surtout curieux que les cellules aménagées dans les murs latéraux ne soient pas dallées, remarqua Emerson. Certaines sont encore remplies de terre et de sable — qui semble humide par endroit. Il y a sans doute une nappe d'eau. Le dallage fait aussi défaut sous la grande porte, aussi peut-être la franchissait-on jadis en barque pour atteindre les cellules.

Emerson nous fit observer que le temple était construit en L mais sans le traditionnel axe rectiligne. De plus, la salle à deux piliers n'avait aucun moyen d'accès au nord. En fait, adossé à la colline, l'arrière était presque enterré.

— L'originalité de ce temple, ajouta Emerson en regardant autour de lui, est que sept divinités pouvaient y être adorées dans des chapelles séparées. La chapelle d'Osiris dessert plusieurs salles et trois autres petites chapelles.

— D'après Mariette, dit Ramsès, les stèles de Montouhotep et d'Oupouaout auraient été trouvées dans ce temple.

— Maspero parle aussi de celle de Séhétepibrê, grommela Emerson, mais cet incapable de Mariette la localise à deux endroits différents dans ses livres. Dans le temple d'Osiris dans _Abydos descriptions des fouilles_ et à Kom es Sultan — comme l'indique aussi Maspero — dans son _Catalogue général des monuments d'Abydos. _C'estconsternant.

Au fond de la première cour, derrière les piliers carrés, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la Grande Inscription Dédicatoire rédigée par Ramsès II à la mémoire de son père, Sethi 1er.

— Ce que tu as fait est approuvé dans l'horizon, récita Ramsès. Mon sanctuaire est plein de joie quand ton invitation est entendue. Puisses-tu me gratifier d'une myriade d'années…

— Ramsès II, coupa Emerson, rend compte ici de ses actes à la mémoire de son père, dont son premier voyage à Abydos quand il s'offusqua de l'état de la nécropole et de l'inachèvement du temple de Sethi. Le texte comporte trois parties : Á droite Ramsès II offre la déesse Maât — c'est à dire l'ordre universel — à la momie d'Osiris (sous la protection d'Isis) et à Sethi divinisé, au centre, le texte principal, et à gauche, Ramsès II récite l'invocation paré de tous ses attributs royaux.

Plusieurs autres scènes montraient le roi tuant ses ennemis, (représentations très en vogue au Nouvel Empire), brandissant son sceptre devant Amon-Ré ou s'adressant à Osiris sur un piédestal.

L'intérieur de l'édifice était dans un état de parfaite conservation. La simplicité des formes architecturales — peu de variété des colonnes, chapiteaux ou corniches — s'assortissait à la diversité des proportions pour offrir une harmonie où régnait la symétrie. Tant de sobriété faisait ressortir les sculptures, les reliefs ou les peintures. Nous admirâmes en silence le vif éclat des bleus et des autres nuances aussi fraîches que des milliers d'années auparavant.

— Voici de très curieux hiéroglyphes, remarqua Ramsès un peu plus tard, les yeux levés au plafond en regardant entre deux colonnes dans la première salle hypostyle. J'en prendrai le dessin pour Oncle Walter. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, mais Mariette les signale dans son ouvrage.

— Il y a plusieurs explications plausibles, affirma Emerson d'un ton docte, soit une érosion de la surface de la pierre qui a modifié le signe initial, soit une retouche de certains hiéroglyphes par Ramsès pour se réapproprier le travail d'un autre — Sethi 1er en l'occurrence. En se chevauchant, les anciens et nouveaux hiéroglyphes peuvent former de telles étrangetés.

— Une sorte de palimpseste en pierre, dit Ramsès d'un ton pensif.

A notre retour, nous vîmes de loin Abdullah qui nous attendait, figé dans une attitude réprobatrice indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de notre petite escapade. Le travail avait été arrêté, les hommes ayant découvert une sorte de cache contenant des tessons en quantité surprenante, comme si les objets originaux — des vases à ce qu'il me sembla — avaient délibérément été mis en pièces. Emerson se précipita aussitôt pour examiner ces débris et Ramsès se montra tout aussi intéressé en constatant que les inscriptions se multipliaient sur les morceaux épars. Il précisa immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'ostraca — c'est à dire de tessons de poterie réutilisés comme support d'écriture — mais bien de vases couverts dès l'origine de hiéroglyphes. J'avais rarement vu autant d'animation sur le visage d'ordinaire impénétrable de mon fils. Emerson exprimait lui aussi une joie simple qui m'émouvait. Il faut dire que c'étaient les premières découvertes intéressantes que nous faisions sur le site.

La cache était relativement étroite et, malgré l'extrême minutie qu'Emerson appliquait dans ses techniques d'excavation, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour la vider, après avoir soigneusement photographié chaque étape de l'opération et numéroté chaque tesson avant de l'emballer pour le protéger durant le transport.

D'une chose à l'autre, la journée avait été plutôt intéressante en fait. Pourtant, en me retrouvant seule dans la chambre dès notre retour du site, une fois rafraîchie et changée, je pris le temps de réfléchir.

Emerson était bien entendu resté à surveiller l'installation de ses précieuses trouvailles dans les entrepôts. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait de sitôt.

Si je devais reconnaître ne pas avoir beaucoup avancé dans mon enquête, je me sentais surtout extrêmement frustrée de ne pas savoir au juste sur quoi — ou sur qui — faire porter ladite enquête. Emerson refusait d'admettre que le décès des deux assistants était de nature criminelle — en fait, je n'en étais pas certaine non plus mais je trouvais cependant la coïncidence suspecte.

En dehors de cela, d'autres faits n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses satisfaisantes : Que signifiait la lettre anonyme et qui nous l'avait envoyée ? Qui était Mr Milton-Court et pourquoi était-il venu à Abydos ? S'il était évident que la personne (homme ou femme) qui avait fouillé les entrepôts avait obligatoirement bénéficié d'un complice dans la place, de qui s'agissait-il ? Ni les Ackroyd ni Mr Milton-Court n'avaient eu la possibilité de prendre un moulage de la clef — ni le temps matériel de la faire dupliquer, mais la seule personne en position de le faire, Miss Badern, aurait parfaitement pu procéder à une fouille discrète et n'avait donc aucun intérêt à signaler l'intrusion si elle était coupable — d'autant plus que nous ne savions toujours pas ce qui pouvait bien manquer, ni même si quelque chose manquait.

J'avais commencé à établir une liste avec ces questions sans réponse, mais le processus ne m'aida pas à éclaircir mes idées. Aussi je pris une nouvelle feuille et commençai une autre liste avec les noms des suspects et les différents points qui les désignaient en tant que tels.

_James Ackroyd ?_

_A prétendu lors de notre entrevue au Shepheard qu'un assistant d'Amelineau était un vague cousin de feu son épouse_...

Je repensai alors à Miss Badern m'affirmant au cimetière que Mr Williams n'avait pas de famille (puisqu'Amelineau avait dû se charger des funérailles), le cousin de Mrs Ackroyd serait donc… Anthony Beresford. Je sursautai, surprise des implications de cette déduction. C'était un point diablement intéressant en fait. Je trouvais fort suspect qu'aucun des Ackroyd n'ait signalé cette parenté dès leur arrivée, et encore plus qu'aucun ne se soit davantage soucié du décès. De plus, Mr Beresford s'était suicidé la nuit même où sa supposée famille — même éloignée — arrivait à Abydos. Encore une coïncidence ? Je trouvais de plus en plus que les Ackroyd entretenaient des rapports familiaux très particuliers.

Il me revint également que, selon ce qui m'avait été rapporté, Mr Beresford avait quitté Abydos suite à une altercation avec M. Amelineau et qu'il n'y était revenu qu'après la mort de Mr Williams. Le second assistant ne pouvait donc pas être impliqué dans la mort du premier, mais il faudrait que je vérifie combien de temps avait duré son absence. Où était-il allé pendant ce temps ? Ne serait-ce pas à la période où Mrs Ackroyd s'était noyée par hasard ? Si Beresford avait compté hériter de sa parente…

Non. Je secouai la tête pour réfréner mon imagination qui s'emballait. Les Ackroyd n'étaient pas riches, la seule héritière de Mrs Ackroyd était certainement sa fille. Et puis la dispute avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant selon Miss Badern (ce qui serait donc à vérifier) tandis que le décès de Mrs Ackroyd remontait à l'automne selon James Ackroyd. Bien, Mr Beresford devait donc être innocent — en principe. Cela pourrait malgré tout être intéressant de savoir où il était parti, et où il se trouvait durant l'automne précédent… et cela pourrait même être encore plus intéressant de vérifier s'il était bel et bien un cousin éloigné de feue Mrs Ackroyd.

_Henry Lemon ?_

_Ne parle jamais. Cette attitude de dissimulation est-elle significative ? Et c'est LUI — frère de Mrs Ackroyd — qui est le cousin d'Anthony Beresford. _

Cette parenté revenait. Il faudrait aussi que je vérifie si Anthony Beresford avait laissé un héritage. Je réalisai alors que, Mr Milton-Court étant un imposteur, les autorités britanniques ne devaient même pas être au courant du décès de notre assistant. Peut-être qu'un petit voyage au Caire…

Quant à Mr Lemon, je demanderai ce soir même à voir son carton à dessins. Nous n'avions pas vérifié ses compétences, son engagement n'ayant pas dépendu de nous à l'origine. Il est vrai que ce point n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête mais nous avions déjà rencontré un premier imposteur dans cette affaire et cette idée suffisait à éveiller ma méfiance.

_Honoria Ackroyd ?_

_Elle se trouve également être la cousine d'Anthony Beresford — puisque sa mère l'était — et donc son héritière ?_

La jeune Honoria ne m'inspirait aucune admiration particulière, elle ne songeait manifestement qu'à se marier pour échapper à sa pauvreté — mais je ne voyais pas en quoi la mort de Beresford y changeait quoi que ce soit.

_Miss Badern ?_

_Quel est le prénom de cette femme ? Avait-elle de tendres sentiments pour Williams ou Beresford (improbable vu la différence d'âge). Elle est la seule à avoir les clefs des entrepôts. Elle est la seule qui reste de l'ancienne équipe. Elle est infirmière…_

Je relus avec un certain étonnement ma dernière phrase. Certes, Miss Badern était infirmière, mais je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de l'information dans le cadre de l'enquête. J'avais déjà rencontré une infirmière qui s'était avérée être également une criminelle sans scrupules mais cette ex-ennemie (dont le physique différait fort de celui la pauvre Miss Badern) avait davantage utilisé ses charmes vénéneux que sa profession pour parvenir à ses fins.

Mon attention se fixa ensuite sur le site d'Abydos. Après tout c'était le point commun à tous ces étranges évènements. Je débutai une nouvelle liste :

_La lettre anonyme : « Vous ne trouverez rien. N'allez pas à Abydos. Ce sera le seul avertissement. Sinon malheur à vous. » _

_Le vol des entrepôts — du moins s'il y avait réellement vol… Le lieu des meurtres — du moins s'il s'agissait bien de meurtres_…

Ceci ne m'avançait guère. Malgré tout, j'étais plutôt contente de moi et mes listes se remplissaient de façon significative.

Je repensai alors à ma conversation avec Mr Ackroyd sur la terrasse de l'hôtel _Shepheard_. Il m'avait dit vouloir faire du tourisme avant de rejoindre Abydos et ce n'était que juste à la fin de cette entrevue que je lui avais donné rendez-vous à Abydos. Pourquoi avait-il ensuite tant hâté son départ ? Il avait prétendu avoir rencontré Howard Carter à l'hôtel qui l'aurait informé du « départ imminent d'Amelineau ». C'était en partie faux puisque Carter le même soir au dîner nous avait dit avoir appris de l'Anglais le départ précipité des Français. Qui mentait ? Etait-ce un fait délibéré ou un malentendu ?

Si Carter disait vrai, Mr Ackroyd en discutant avec moi sur la terrasse savait déjà qu'Amelineau était rentré, mais pas encore qu'Emerson était nommé à sa place — sauf à la fin de la conversation quand je le lui avais dit. Il semblait bien alors que ce soit l'annonce de notre arrivée qui l'ait hâté vers Abydos… juste à temps pour assister au suicide de son cousin.

Et Mr Ackroyd prenait de ce fait la tête de ma liste de suspects.

Ma démonstration était infaillible. J'attendis impatiemment Emerson pour lui faire part de mes déductions et mettre en place un plan pour confondre cet assassin.

Que faisait Emerson à traîner ainsi dans les entrepôts d'ailleurs ? Il ne fallait pas des heures pour poser quelques tessons dans les étagères. Á moins qu'il ne tienne à les enfermer dans la grande armoire.

Cette idée me fit ajouter une dernière entrée à ma liste des questions à résoudre : « Qu'y avait-il au juste dans l'armoire fermée à clef de la grande salle ? »

Quand Emerson apparut enfin, il était de charmante humeur. Malheureusement, ce bel état d'esprit ne dura pas et il se renfrogna dès que je lui fis part de mes déductions.

— Bon sang, Amelia, rugit-il, vous recommencez. Je vous avais pourtant demandé d'oublier ces fariboles. Nous avons la chance d'avoir une fin de saison parfaitement calme et vous…

— Calme, m'écriai-je. Mais enfin Emerson, votre aveuglement est…

— Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne supporterai pas…

Il s'interrompit, furieux. Nous nous faisions face, les poings sur les hanches, comme deux coqs de combat dressés sur leurs ergots. Sans autre préavis, Emerson éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dis-je d'un ton pincé.

— Vous me ravissez, ma très chère, répondit Emerson en me soulevant de terre pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'adore vous voir en colère mais vu que vous ne m'arrivez qu'au menton, je me sens malgré tout désavantagé. Très bien, Peabody chérie. Voyons vos listes.

Il tira un siège où il s'installa, croisant les jambes et me calant sur son genou.

— Ackroyd serait le cousin de Beresford ? S'étonna-t-il dès le premier coup d'œil. Très curieux. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela en fait son assassin mais pourquoi diable ne nous l'a-t-il pas dit ? D'ailleurs, demanda-t-il les yeux étrécis en fixant sur moi son brillant regard bleu saphir, je me demande quand Ackroyd aurait pu vous annoncer cette parenté inattendue ?

— Je l'ai rencontré sur la terrasse de l'hôtel _Shepheard_, Emerson, dis-je. Et cessez tout de suite de prendre cet air suspicieux. Je vous en avais parlé.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, grogna-t-il. Que vous a-t-il raconté d'autre ?

— Voyons que je me rappelle… dis-je en réfléchissant. Il a fait de nombreux compliments au sujet de Ramsès, et je me suis même demandé… Enfin, laissons cela. Il a ensuite évoqué la mort de sa femme — Elle était malade, vous savez, et elle s'est noyée à l'automne passé. Sa fille et son frère en ont été très touchés.

— Et pas lui ? Demanda Emerson en levant les sourcils. Ma chérie, s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit… — (Il me serra très fort.)

— Merci, mon cher Emerson, dis-je émue. Mais vous savez bien que les Anglais peinent en général à exprimer leurs sentiments. Mr Ackroyd comptait sur le voyage en Égypte pour réconforter sa famille. Il voulait visiter Gizeh avant de venir à Abydos.

— Connaissait-il Amelineau ? Demanda Emerson.

— Non, mais il a évoqué un cousin de son épouse qui travaillait à Abydos, précisai-je. Il pensait que M. de Morgan avait pu le recommander à M. Amelineau. Le croyant toujours directeur, Mr Ackroyd lui avait écrit, en lui précisant avoir étudié l'égyptologie avec Mr Griffith.

— Oui, grommela Emerson, je sais qu'il enseigne à Londres maintenant. Comment peut-on abandonner le terrain pour un poste de bureaucrate ?

— Ce n'est pas le problème, mon chéri, dis-je. Mr Ackroyd a ensuite évoqué le départ des artistes de M. Amelineau.

— Les connaissait-il ? Demanda Emerson.

— Certainement pas, affirmai-je, il ne savait pas leur nom et les croyait même Anglais. En fait, c'est là que le cousin assistant — quel qu'il soit — a dû penser aux Ackroyd pour les remplacer.

— Pourquoi ce cousin assistant serait-il davantage Beresford que Williams ?

— Parce que Miss Badern m'a affirmé au cimetière que Mr Williams n'avait aucune famille.

— Qu'en savait-elle ?

— Howard Carter en avait informé M. Amelineau quand il a fallu organiser les funérailles, dis-je. Mr Williams était son ami, Emerson.

— C'est exact, concéda Emerson. Ils avaient eu le même parcours d'ailleurs, aucune formation théorique mais un apprentissage sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas la pire façon d'apprendre une profession, vous savez, je ne crois pas que les écoles anglaises…

— Mon chéri, si nous commençons à deviser sur l'enseignement, nous n'en sortirons jamais — et le thé ne devrait pas tarder, rappelai-je.

— Crénom, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Je trouve extrêmement pénible de devoir se cacher pour pouvoir parler.

— Il serait encore plus pénible de devoir le faire devant d'éventuels suspects, dis-je. Bien, pour en revenir aux confidences…

— Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi un parfait inconnu vous aurait fait des confidences privées, Amelia, dit Emerson froidement.

— Voyons, Emerson, nous étions sur la terrasse du _Shepheard_, protestai-je Allez-vous enfin m'écouter, je vous prie ?

— Humph. Très bien, continuez.

— Vous m'avez fait perdre le fil… Ah, oui. Puisque Williams n'avait pas de famille, le cousin des Ackroyd est obligatoirement Anthony Beresford.

— Peabody, objecta Emerson, si Ackroyd avait l'intention de trucider son cousin à peine arrivé à Abydos, je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous a annoncé cette parenté juste avant de partir.

— En effet, admis-je à contrecœur, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais cela ne justifie pas qu'il n'ait rien dit ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vu que Beresford était déjà mort, proposa Emerson, il n'en a sans doute pas vu la nécessité. Ou alors, il a craint devoir régler les funérailles. Bon, très bien, ajouta-t-il en levant les mains devant mon air sévère, je vous accorde que c'est tiré par les cheveux et nous lui poserons la question. Je vous rappelle cependant que Beresford était en Égypte depuis presque vingt ans et que c'est le premier voyage des Ackroyd. Alors, sauf si un énorme héritage est en jeu, je ne vois pas quel serait leur motif de supprimer un lointain cousin.

— Si un énorme héritage est en jeu, Emerson, Mr Ackroyd n'y aurait aucun droit. Les seuls héritiers en seraient Miss Ackroyd et Mr Lemon.

— Il n'y a aucun héritage, Peabody, s'écria fougueusement Emerson, et votre imagination vous égare comme d'habitude. Croyez-vous réellement qu'un héritier se serait contenté de la vie que menait Beresford ?

— Nous pouvons toujours le vérifier, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je d'un ton ferme. Et puis, Emerson, si nous en sommes aux vérifications, je voudrais bien voir le carton à dessins de Mr Lemon afin de m'assurer qu'il est bien le peintre qu'il prétend être.

— Il travaille sur le site depuis plusieurs jours et il est extrêmement doué, affirma Emerson. Et je vous assure aussi — avant que vous ne me posiez la question — que les plans et les photographies d'Ackroyd sont de tout premier ordre. Je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se relevant, il y a des années que je n'ai plus d'artistes dans mon équipe, pourriez-vous éviter de faire fuir ces deux-là ? Je ne crois pas que la mort de ce vaurien de Beresford le vaille.

— Je suis extrêmement choquée de votre légèreté, Emerson.

— Je plaisantais, ma chérie.

— Je suis extrêmement choquée de vos plaisanteries, Emerson.

— Très bien. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets d'interroger Ackroyd et d'exiger le carton de Lemon dès ce soir. Cela vous convient-il ? Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous pouvons descendre…

— Attendez, dis-je. Il reste une légère confusion, du moins il me semble, quant à l'emploi du temps de Mr Ackroyd. Il m'avait dit vouloir faire du tourisme au Caire avant de rejoindre Abydos mais aussitôt après m'avoir vue, il a hâté son départ. Il prétend avoir rencontré Carter à l'hôtel qui l'aurait informé du départ d'Amelineau — mais Carter le même soir nous a dit que c'était Ackroyd qui lui avait appris le départ des Français.

— Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que vous insinuez, Peabody, se plaignit Emerson. Qu'y a-t-il au sujet de Carter ? Il a dit au _Shepheard_ avoir appris lui-même à Ackroyd le départ d'Amelineau, je m'en rappelle très bien, nous avons ensuite parlé de la ridicule façon qu'ont eu les Français de ressentir le traité de Fachoda... Mais quel intérêt cela peut-il bien avoir ? S'emporta-t-il. Pourquoi diable chipotez-vous encore sur ce genre de détails ?

— Mais c'est important Emerson, protestai-je. Il semble bien que ce soit l'annonce de notre venue qui ait poussé les Ackroyd à partir au plus tôt pour Abydos.

— Vous reviendriez donc à votre théorie sur notre réputation de fins limiers, ma chère ? Demanda Emerson en ricanant.

— De plus, ajoutai-je sans relever la pique, je sais aussi par Miss Badern que Beresford buvait et même qu'il s'était disputé avec M. Amelineau à ce sujet. Il a disparu plusieurs jours il y a quelques semaines pour ne revenir qu'après la mort de Williams.

— Peabody, rugit Emerson en me faisant sursauter. Comment osez-vous me cacher ce que vous apprenez. Crénom. J'aurais volontiers assassiné cet olibrius moi-même.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je interloquée.

— Et moi qui me demandais comment Milton-Court pouvait avoir obtenu la clef de mes entrepôts, continua Emerson toujours furieux en arpentant la pièce à grands pas. Si vous aviez eu le bon sens de me tenir informé, je l'aurais su plus vite. Il est évident que Beresford devait tremper dans je ne sais quels trafics et que c'est le coupable parfait pour cette histoire de clef.

— Oh, dis-je. Emerson, c'est positivement brillant. Mr Beresford était le complice de Mr Milton-Court et, quand son associé a appris sa mort, il s'est précipité pour découvrir le coupable.

— Il se fichait bien du coupable, Peabody, ricana Emerson. Il est venu chercher ce que son complice comptait dérober ici-même sous le nez de ce jean-foutre d'Amelineau.

— Quoi ? Demandai-je le souffle court.

— Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Cria Emerson.

— Continuez à hurler ainsi, dis-je sur le même ton, il reste peut-être une ou deux personnes alentour qui ne vous ont pas entendu.

Nous nous fixâmes un court moment, à nouveau furieux, puis je vis Emerson se calmer peu à peu. J'en profitai aussitôt :

— Il faudrait vérifier où est allé Mr Beresford durant les dernières semaines de sa vie, Emerson. Qui connaissait-il à Louxor ? Il faut aussi informer les autorités britanniques de son décès. Je vais aller au Caire pour les prévenir et à Louxor pour enquêter.

— Vous n'irez absolument nulle part Peabody, affirma Emerson. Nous enverrons un télégramme au Caire et demanderons à Vandergelt de se rendre à Louxor. Il ne sert pas à grand chose sur le site — en fait il ne fait que se renseigner sur mes techniques excavatrices pour pouvoir engager lui-même une équipe et avoir son propre site de fouille. Ces dilettantes…

— C'est une excellente idée, coupai-je. Á mon avis, Cyrus appréciera d'être partie prenante dans notre enquête. Il faudrait préalablement le mettre au courant de tout et je...

— Je m'en chargerai demain sur le site, coupa Emerson. Bien, ajouta-t-il en m'arrachant des mains les listes que je tenais toujours, maintenant je veux mon thé. Que reste-t-il ? Le prénom de Miss Badern ? Je ne vois pas…

— C'est juste une question qui m'est venue à l'esprit, dis-je.

— Qu'y a-t-il au juste dans l'armoire fermée à clef de la grande salle ? Lut Emerson d'une voix exaspérée — puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt et me fixa d'un regard étrange. Excellente question ma chérie. Pourquoi ne pas le vérifier immédiatement ?

Malgré cette affirmation, il nous fut impossible de nous rendre directement dans les entrepôts. Dans la cour, nous rencontrâmes Gargery qui sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau à thé lourdement garni, suivi du jeune Rafik chargé des assiettes de sandwiches. Je vis aussi arriver Ramsès, extrêmement poussiéreux. Il sortait du recoin où Miss Badern avait naguère accompli ses exploits acrobatiques sous les tamaris.

— Vous êtes extrêmement poussiéreux, Ramsès, signalai-je. D'où venez-vous ? Le thé va être servi, vous allez être en retard.

— J'en ai pour une minute, Mère, dit-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier qui montait aux chambres — sans répondre à ma question.

— J'en ai pour une minute, Emerson, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le recoin d'où mon fils était sorti.

C'était un endroit charmant, bordé de murs, avec deux bancs en bois qui s'accolaient aux troncs des tamaris. Quelques corbeilles fleuries — il faudrait que je pense à les faire arroser — cachaient l'angle des pierres. Qu'avait bien pu y faire Ramsès ? Pensai-je. J'entendis un léger grattement et relevai machinalement la tête. La chatte Bastet avait à nouveau escaladé l'avant-toit qui ombrageait le couloir extérieur sous les chambres. Elle sauta souplement sur le banc avant de traverser la cour. Je me penchai pour mieux voir. L'avant-toit faisait un angle qui suivait le bâtiment sur le retour. Il ne gardait pas la même largeur sur le mur extérieur de l'enceinte, mais devenait un rebord plus étroit, sous les fenêtres ouvertes des chambres. Celle de Ramsès était la dernière du bâtiment, juste au dessus de l'endroit où je me trouvais, et la nôtre était attenante. Nous n'avions pas été particulièrement discrets, Emerson et moi, au cours de notre entretien. Si Ramsès nous avait entendus, s'il était sorti sur le rebord pour écouter… il lui était plus facile ensuite de glisser sur l'avant-toit et de sauter dans la cour plutôt que de remonter dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Nom d'un chien. Emerson avait raison, il n'y avait aucune intimité possible dans cette maison. C'était sûrement la chatte qui avait donné à Ramsès cette idée saugrenue qui correspondait bien au caractère fouineur de mon fils.

— Mais que fabriquez-vous ? Grommela Emerson en surgissant derrière moi. Le thé est prêt et cela fait déjà deux fois que je vous appelle.

— Où est Ramsès ? Demandai-je.

— Il arrive justement, répondit Emerson.

Je décidai de reporter à plus tard mon entrevue avec mon machiavélique rejeton mais je lui lançai un regard entendu qu'il me retourna d'un air impassible.

Tous les autres étaient déjà installés quand nous entrâmes dans la salle commune et la conversation devint vite assez décousue. Je regardai autour de moi. Assise sur le canapé, Miss Ackroyd évoquait pour Miss Badern, à côté d'elle, les évolutions récentes en matière de mode féminine. Vu l'austérité des vêtements qu'arborait la brave demoiselle, je m'étonnai qu'elle apportât tant de passion à ce genre de sujet. Plus loin, accoudé à la table, Emerson détaillait l'importance de la rigueur et de la méthode dans les processus d'excavation devant Cyrus, Ramsès et Mr Ackroyd qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Mr Lemon était assis en retrait, près de la fenêtre. Il me semblait qu'il regardait dans la direction de sa nièce mais son regard était si éteint qu'il pouvait aussi bien s'être endormi. Je pus donc l'examiner tout à mon aise. Il était rasé de près et ses joues semblaient avoir la douceur de celles d'une femme. Il semblait avoir un peu plus de la trentaine. Je tournai mon regard vers Miss Ackroyd — Elle avait une vingtaine d'années et son père frisait la cinquantaine. Mr Lemon était donc bien plus jeune que sa sœur ne l'avait été. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout. Je revins au jeune homme : Des cheveux blonds et lisses, soigneusement plaqués ; des yeux d'un bleu ciel très pâle — rien à voir avec le saphir étincelant de ceux d'Emerson, c'était la même opposition que la glace et le feu. Henry Lemon avait décidément la parfaite apparence de l'Anglais de bonne famille et, si son teint clair avait légèrement rougi, il n'avait pas encore acquis le buriné qui indiquait un certain temps passé sous le soleil d'Égypte.

Il était fils de pasteur, aux dires de Ramsès — et j'étais bien placée pour savoir que mon fils avait un don certain pour acquérir des informations fiables. Comment un tel homme avait-il été amené à pratiquer l'égyptologie ? J'espérais qu'Emerson n'oublierait pas le carton à dessins…

Emerson n'avait pas oublié. Il conclut sa litanie des précautions nécessaires avant de dégager le moindre objet in situ par l'importance des photographies et des croquis pris sur le vif, puis il jeta brusquement :

— Lemon ? Vos premières esquisses de ce mastaba étaient très intéressantes. Avez-vous eu le temps de rajouter des couleurs à vos ébauches ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il sans même tenter d'agir avec tact, je veux aussi voir ce que vous avez déjà fait. Apportez-nous votre carton à dessins.

— Henry, ajouta Mr Ackroyd, apportez en particulier l'un de ces merveilleux portraits que vous aviez commencés à Londres. Je suis sûr que le professeur en sera impressionné.

— Des portraits ? Grommela Emerson. Je sais qu'il est à la mode pour la soi-disant race supérieure de poser pour la postérité mais je ne vois pas…

— Voyons, Emerson, coupai-je d'un ton ferme.

— Professeur, intervint Miss Ackroyd avec un léger rire, il s'agit peut-être d'une race supérieure, mais je crois que vous en serez surpris malgré tout.

Mr Lemon avait un peu rougi, mais il s'était éclipsé après l'intervention de son beau-frère. Il revint rapidement, portant un lourd dossier cartonné et deux toiles enveloppées de linges. Il ouvrit d'abord le premier et je compris pourquoi Emerson — pourtant avare de compliments — l'avait qualifié de extrêmement doué. Ce qu'il nous montra était réellement impressionnant. Un artiste égyptologue n'est en aucun cas un simple peintre ; bien entendu il doit être capable de retranscrire à l'identique ce qu'il voit, mais également de rendre ce qu'il perçoit et cette dernière caractéristique dépend de la nature de chacun. J'avais craint que Mr Lemon, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Égypte, ne puisse ressentir toutes les nuances des techniques et/ou des croyances culturelles de ce pays. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait travaillé l'archéologie avec Mr Griffith comme son beau-frère, mais il avait également passé beaucoup de temps au British Museum.

Ce musée londonien, malgré les critiques (méritées) dont Emerson qualifiait les méthodes de Mr Budge, abritait l'une des plus importantes collections égyptiennes au monde — après celle du Caire et du Louvre en France — une collection qui illustrait tous les aspects de la culture de l'Égypte antique, depuis l'époque prédynastique jusqu'à la période copte. Les pièces sculpturales majeures se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée et j'en reconnus plusieurs dans ce que Mr Lemon nous présenta, dont une magnifique étude de la statue d'Amenhotep III et une tête provenant d'une statue colossale en granit rouge dont la coloration était particulièrement bien rendue.

— Nebmaât Rê— ou Amenhotep III – de la XVIII° dynastie, dit Ramsès.

— Elle se trouve au British Museum, grogna Emerson.

Mr Lemon sortit deux autres croquis, la partie supérieure d'une statue de femme et le buste d'une reine.

— Tashereteneset de la XXVI° dynastie des rois saïtes, dit aussitôt Emerson, pris au jeu malgré lui.

— Et le buste est celui de la reine Ahmes Merytamon de la XVIII° dynastie sous Djeserka Rê— Amenhotep 1er, ajouta Ramsès aussi vite.

Je fus particulièrement frappée par cette dernière aquarelle rendue dans des couleurs fraîches et étonnamment expressives.

— Quel remarquable travail ! S'exclama Cyrus avec sincérité.

C'était un collectionneur acharné et je savais qu'il essaierait d'acheter certaines de ses œuvres au jeune peintre. Il devait se restreindre de faire une proposition sur le champ en craignant la réaction d'Emerson.

— J'ai aussi copié des fresques, admit Mr Lemon d'une voix basse et à peine audible, mais…

— Henry préfère les personnages, intervint Mr Ackroyd avec un rire, surtout les jolies dames, n'est-ce pas ? Voyez donc ses toiles, insista-t-il.

En rougissant, Mr Lemon retira le linge des deux tableaux, les souleva timidement et les installa sur la table, appuyés contre le mur. Il y eut un long silence tandis que nous les admirions.

Le premier représentait une très belle femme de trois-quarts, les sourcils hauts levés, les yeux écartés, la bouche altière. Tout en elle respirait la noblesse. Elle était coiffée d'une haute couronne d'or et de pierres semi-précieuses dont les pans en plumes vertes, bleues et rouges posées sur ses lourds cheveux noirs encadraient comme un écrin son imposant visage.

La seconde était une jeune fille aux traits fins, aux joues rondes et au menton pointu. Sur ses cheveux sombres finement tressés, elle portait une coiffe de vautour. L'oiseau d'or redressait la tête comme un uraeus sur son front et ses deux ailes bleu-vert descendaient sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. La peinture dégageait une jeunesse et une fraîcheur incroyables.

— Mon Dieu, s'exclama enfin Cyrus. Qui est cette reine d'Égypte ?

— La reine Tiyi, je présume, dit Emerson. C'était l'épouse d'Amenhotep III et la mère d'Akhenaton.

— Oh, dit Cyrus, oui, je vois. XVIII° dynastie.

— Cette reine était d'origine étrangère, ajouta Ramsès, et sans doute nubienne ce qui n'apparaît guère sur cette peinture.

— Elle a la bouche un peu épaisse, souligna Cyrus penché vers le tableau.

— La reine Tiyi a occupé une place importante dans l'Égypte antique, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à Emerson.

— Elle était reine de la Haute et de la Basse Égypte, admit Emerson d'un ton évasif, (il ne quittait pas les peintures des yeux), mais il s'agissait sans doute d'un simple titre honorifique sans réel pouvoir politique.

— Et qui est la jolie jeune fille ? Demanda Miss Badern.

— Tetisheri, répondit aussitôt Emerson d'une voix si rauque que je le regardai avec un certain étonnement.

Nous contemplâmes à nouveau la jeune fille figée dans sa pose hiératique coiffée de la couronne de vautour des reines antiques.

— Comment le savez-vous ? Dis-je après un moment.

— Lemon s'est inspiré d'une statuette du British Museum que Budge a acquise en 1891, répondit Emerson. (Il ricana un peu, mais ne s'expliqua pas.) Il y a cependant beaucoup d'intuition personnelle dans ce portrait, ajouta-t-il.

— J'ai déjà entendu parler de Tetisheri il n'y a pas longtemps, dit Cyrus. Mais je ne me rappelle plus à quel sujet.

— C'est la grand-mère d'Ahmosis, le fondateur de la XVIII° dynastie, répondit aussitôt Ramsès. Il lui a d'ailleurs bâti un cénotaphe ici-même, à Abydos.

— Effectivement, c'est cela, admit Cyrus d'un air ravi.

— Mr Lemon, dis-je, ces tableaux sont tout à fait remarquables.

Comme tout le monde renchérissait, Mr Lemon prit rapidement la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre. J'eus pitié de lui et changeai de sujet. Il faisait toujours partie de ma liste des suspects mais du moins, ce n'était pas un imposteur. Le dernier dessin qu'il nous avait présenté était le mastaba sur lequel nous travaillions depuis plusieurs jours, coloré avec délicatesse. Cette aquarelle merveilleusement précise ne comportait pas la liberté d'expression que l'artiste s'était octroyée pour ses portraits. Ces derniers étaient toujours appuyés contre le mur.

Emerson n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux celui de la reine Tetisheri — tandis que Ramsès et moi le regardions avec le même air expectatif.

Au cours du dîner, la conversation porta bien entendu sur les tableaux de Mr Lemon — ce dut le gêner beaucoup car il mangea encore moins que de coutume — puis sur différentes œuvres exposées au British Museum — je dus plusieurs fois intervenir (dès que Mr Budge était nommé) pour éviter qu'Emerson ne devienne grossier — et enfin sur les reines d'Égypte.

— C'est curieux de retrouver le nom de Tetisheri ici, à Abydos, dit Cyrus. C'est une reine assez peu connue, il me semble.

— Uniquement parce que sa tombe reste encore à découvrir, répondit Emerson. Quant à sa momie… (Il s'interrompit.)

— Oui ? Demanda Cyrus après un moment.

— Et bien, reprit Emerson un peu à contrecœur, j'ai toujours pensé que l'une des momies découvertes dans la cache royale de Deir el Bahari était celle de Tetisheri. Je pense à la petite vieille qui était dans le corridor ; elle a les dents en avant et ressemble beaucoup aux autres membres de la famille.

— La petite vieille ? S'offusqua Miss Badern avec un petit cri outragé. Avec les dents en avant. Mais comment cette ravissante jeune fille…

— Mr Lemon, emporté par la licence artistique, a pu idéaliser son modèle, Miss Badern, dis-je.

— Et la reine Tetisheri serait morte à l'âge respectable de soixante-dix ans, ajouta Ramsès pince-sans-rire.

— En réalité, c'est une reine qui a réellement compté entre la fin de la XVII° et le début de la XVIII° dynastie, précisa Emerson. On la surnomme parfois la mère du Nouvel Empire.

— Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Parce qu'elle a joué un important rôle politique et militaire, en particulier dans la lutte contre l'envahisseur Hyksôs. Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle au début, continua-t-il, elle n'était pas de sang royal et ses parents, Tjenna et Neferu, n'étaient pas des personnages importants. Pourtant le pharaon Taa 1er Seqenenre l'a choisie comme Grande Épouse Royale en lui octroyant de nombreux privilèges qui ont donné aux reines d'Égypte un statut jusque là inconnu.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je, que c'est intéressant. C'était en quelque sorte l'une des premières féministes.

— Si vous voulez, Peabody, admit Emerson. En renforçant la position de Grande Epouse Royale, Tetisheri a plus ou moins préparé le terrain à des femmes comme Hatshepsout, à Thèbes, ou même Néfertiti, à Amarna.

— Alors elle devait être aussi belle que l'indique son portrait, soupira Miss Badern.

— La couronne de vautour est authentique, admit Emerson. Elle fut la première souveraine à la porter. Ahhotep, sa fille, sera la mère d'Ahmosis — celui qui expulsa les Hyksôs d'Égypte. C'est lui qui fera aussi ériger un cénotaphe en l'honneur de sa grand-mère dans la nécropole d'Abydos au sein même de son propre complexe funéraire.

— La tombe de Tetisheri serait-elle aussi à Abydos ? Demanda Cyrus tout excité à cette perspective.

— C'est possible, admit Emerson mais cela me paraît peu probable. Si la momie dont je vous ai parlé est bien celle de la vieille reine, alors sa tombe devrait se trouver à Thèbes — et elle reste encore à découvrir.

A la fin du dîner, lorsque les Ackroyd se retirèrent, Emerson retint Cyrus Vandergelt et Miss Badern à qui il s'adressa d'abord :

— Je veux un double des clefs des entrepôts, dit-il. Et en particulier celle de la grande armoire devant votre bureau.

— Mais professeur, je ne possède aucun double, répondit-elle en bafouillant d'émotion devant cette injonction. Je n'ai que mon propre trousseau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de celui de M. Amelineau.

— Très bien, rugit Emerson — ce qui la fit se recroqueviller un peu plus — dans ce cas, vous le garderez quand je serai sur le site et vous me le confierez dès que je rentrerai.

— Emerson, dis-je, Ramsès souhaiterait sans doute rester plus de temps à travailler ici désormais. Il ne s'agit plus seulement de copier les stèles, mais aussi de reconstituer les vases que nous avons trouvés hier. N'est-ce pas, Ramsès ?

— Certainement, Mère, répondit-il en levant un peu les sourcils.

— Humph, dit Emerson en jetant à son fils un regard chagriné — il détestait devoir se passer Ramsès sur le site. Très bien, mon garçon. Vous garderez donc les clefs tant que vous en aurez besoin.

— Miss Badern, insistai-je, avez-vous de quoi ouvrir la grande armoire ?

— Certainement, Mrs Emerson, dit-elle.

— Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? Demandai-je.

— Mais, des objets comme ceux des étagères, dit-elle éberluée, des cailloux, des morceaux… des petites choses en quelque sorte.

— Voulez-vous aller l'ouvrir tout de suite, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sarcastique.

— Non, soupirai-je. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière. Je peux attendre demain. Bonne nuit, Miss Badern, ajoutai-je.

Elle comprit l'allusion et se retira aussitôt, apparemment soulagée.

— Vous ne lui faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cyrus qui avait suivi l'échange le front plissé.

— Bah, grommela Emerson. Cette femme est idiote et ne sert pas à grand-chose. La fille non plus d'ailleurs. Á deux, elles n'ont toujours pas fini de ranger ces satanées fiches. Elles doivent passer leur temps à bavarder de choses ineptes — de vêtements par exemple, s'écria-t-il.

Il avait donc entendu leur conversation durant le thé, pensai-je. Emerson avait un don particulier pour entendre ce qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'il entende et pour être sourd quand on souhaitait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Je méditai un moment sur cette curieuse faculté masculine.

— Vandergelt, reprit Emerson, il faut que vous retourniez à Louxor.

— Oh, protesta aussitôt Cyrus. Vous en avez déjà assez de moi, les amis ?

— Cyrus, pas du tout, mais à quoi donc pensez-vous ? Dis-je. Emerson, vous manquez vraiment de tact. Expliquez au moins la situation à Cyrus.

— Peabody, fulmina Emerson, si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu, je serais déjà en train de le faire.

— Hum, dis-je en le regardant d'un air entendu.

— M'expliquer quoi au juste ? S'enquit Cyrus rassuré mais curieux.

— Ce serait peut-être plus facile que je le fasse, Emerson, dis-je en le prenant de vitesse, j'ai justement descendu mes petites listes.

— Installons-nous pour tenir un conseil de guerre alors, dit Cyrus en tirant une chaise pour moi. Asseyez-vous, Amelia.

Emerson bouda ostensiblement mais il me laissa parler. Je résumai la situation en quelques courtes phrases. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, nos hypothèses n'étant aucunement prouvées pour le moment. Malgré tout Cyrus se montra extrêmement impressionné.

— Amelia, vous me stupéfiez, dit-il quand j'eus terminé. Ainsi vous pensez que Beresford était un escroc et Milton-Court son complice ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela explique la mort du premier, ajouta-t-il, mais votre développement sur les possibilités d'héritage m'inspire deux réflexions. D'abord, même si les Ackroyd sont effectivement venus capter un héritage, sont-ils vraiment ceux qu'ils prétendent être ? Cela pourrait expliquer le meurtre de Beresford qui aurait pu les dénoncer comme des imposteurs.

— C'est grotesque, dit Emerson brutalement. S'ils veulent hériter de Beresford ; ils doivent être ses cousins et ne peuvent donc pas être des imposteurs. Voudriez-vous laisser mes artistes en paix, je vous prie.

— Je disais juste cela parce l'idée m'avait traversé la tête, admit Cyrus. Bon sang, vous avez vu ces tableaux. Cet homme a du talent, c'est certain.

— Vous aviez parlé de deux hypothèses, Cyrus, rappelai-je pour ne pas laisser la discussion s'égarer dans des méandres fumeux.

— Et bien, dit-il, toujours en cas d'héritage à la clef, je pensais que Milton Court pourrait être un détective envoyé par un notaire ou une compagnie d'assurances pour obtenir des renseignements. Hum, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui lançait Emerson.

— Et qui dans ce cas-là aurait pillé mes entrepôts ? Grogna mon époux. Si ce n'est pas Milton-Court, ce ne peut être que vous.

— Excusez-moi, dit Cyrus en s'agitant nerveusement. Très bien, n'en parlons plus. Je vais me concentrer sur ce que vous voulez que je fasse à Louxor.

— Ne prenez aucun risque inutile, Cyrus, dis-je fermement. Vous aurez simplement à poser des questions pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu Mr Beresford — les nouvelles circulent vite à Louxor. Vous aurez aussi à vous renseigner au sujet de Mr Milton-Court. Attention, il vous faudra bien entendu le décrire parce que je doute fort que ce soit son vrai nom.

— Ah, bonne idée, Amelia, dit Cyrus d'un air béat. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

Je me demandai si nous avions eu raison de choisir un tel émissaire. Vu le regard d'Emerson, je savais qu'il se posait la même question.

Nous montâmes nous coucher peu après. Je dus m'employer à empêcher Emerson de se plaindre de Cyrus — cela avait été son idée après tout de l'envoyer à Louxor. Ma tentative de diversion se révéla efficace et Emerson y participa avec une ardeur louable.

Au plus profond de la nuit, je fus réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement rauque, un cri désespéré qui enfla progressivement durant quelques secondes, avant de stopper net sur un silence atroce.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_**Si deux hommes ont toujours la même opinion, l'un d'eux est de trop.**_

— Emerson ! Hurlai-je en me levant en toute hâte. Avez-vous entendu ?

Je me précipitai pour regarder par la fenêtre. J'eus beau me pencher, la nuit était sombre et je ne vis rien.

Un halètement rauque en provenance du lit me fit retourner.

— Emerson ? Demandai-je. Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?

— Je suis à moitié mort, Peabody, gémit-il d'une voix faible. Vous m'avez piétiné le ventre en vous levant. Il serait parfois opportun que vous réfréniez votre juvénile emportement, ma chérie. Il fait partie de votre charme mais je connais de plus agréables façons d'être réveillé en sursaut.

— Il vous reste assez de souffle pour faire de l'humour, dis-je sévèrement. Levez-vous, Emerson. Il y a eu mort d'homme.

Le hurlement reprit, s'intensifia dans les aigus jusqu'à devenir pénible pour les oreilles et s'arrêta à nouveau. Net.

— Votre mort a encore de la voix, commenta calmement Emerson.

— Mon Dieu ! Dis-je. Quel est donc ce son horrible ?

— Voyons, ma très chère, je m'étonne que vous posiez la question. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très naturel, vous savez, et tous les animaux ressentent ainsi le…— hum — disons l'appel de la nature, en quelque sorte.

— Les animaux ? Mais enfin, Emerson, quel est le monstre qui pourrait produire un tel son ?

— Anubis.

— Anubis ?

— Vous entendez l'appel d'un félin en rut, ma chère, et je crains que ces cris ne tendent à s'intensifier quand le mâle est frustré, c'est-à-dire quand il ne réussit pas convaincre sa femelle de partager sa flamme.

— Oh, fis-je saisie. Vous êtes sûr ? Et bien, je n'avais jamais… Cela m'a réveillé en sursaut, Emerson, et…

— Venez vous recoucher, ma chérie, fit-il. Et je vous pardonnerai votre attentat contre ma personne.

J'obtempérai. Je dois avouer qu'Emerson se montra magnanime d'une façon plus que satisfaisante.

Le lendemain, dès le petit-déjeuner avalé, j'insistai pour accompagner Miss Badern et Ramsès dans les entrepôts afin de faire enfin ouvrir la fameuse armoire. Emerson nous suivit, suivi de Cyrus Vandergelt. Celui-ci, déjà élégamment vêtu d'un costume de lin clair dont il semblait avoir une véritable collection, devait ensuite prendre le train du matin pour Louxor.

Nous traversâmes la première salle aux odeurs fortes de bois et de colle, et arrivâmes dans la seconde pièce. Les morceaux des vases brisés que nous avions trouvés dans le mastaba étaient déposés sur la grande table, Ramsès avait manifestement déjà passé la veille un certain temps à travailler dessus.

Miss Badern sortit son lourd trousseau et s'approcha de l'armoire. Elle fit tourner la serrure et tira la lourde porte. La lumière donna en plein sur les étagères en bois qui garnissaient l'intérieur. Elles étaient vides.

— Pourquoi fermer à clef une armoire vide ? Demandai-je pensivement.

— Où sont les cailloux et autres morceaux divers dont vous parliez, Miss Badern ? Demanda sévèrement Emerson.

— Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert cette armoire, bafouilla l'infirmière qui contemplait les étagères vides d'un œil éteint. La dernière fois, je vous assure bien qu'elle contenait des morceaux de pierre — j'en suis certaine — et aussi plusieurs boîtes en carton, soigneusement numérotées. Je ne comprends pas… M. Amelineau a dû les emporter.

— Y a-t-il jamais eu des objets de valeur — comme des bijoux ou des statuettes ? Demanda Emerson.

— Des bijoux ? Non, répondit-elle, jamais. Mais des statuettes, oui sans doute. Je me rappelle d'une brisure de pierre qui correspondait à deux pieds joints ; de cailloux, souvent gravés ; et il y avait aussi une sorte de tablette blanche d'une quinzaine de centimètres, avec des creux réguliers et des hiéroglyphes inscrits à l'encre noire.

— Pardon ? Dis-je étonnée.

— Probablement une tablette en albâtre pour les huiles sacrées comme celle de la VI° dynastie retrouvée dans la chambre funéraire d'Ankhaf à Gizeh, expliqua Emerson le front plissé.

— Les signes étaient sans doute les noms des sept huiles utilisées dans les cérémonies des morts ou encore celui du propriétaire, ajouta Ramsès.

Il se pencha alors et ramassa quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué au fond de l'armoire. Il leva sa trouvaille pour la présenter à la lumière. C'était un fragment de pierre de couleur sable, marquée d'un sceau.

— Ah ! Fit Miss Badern d'un ton triomphal. Voici un caillou gravé.

Emerson la regarda, consterné.

— C'est un sceau du roi Den, dit Ramsès, et voici le signe ka que représente les deux bras levés vers le ciel en signe de prière...

— Montrez-moi ça, dit Emerson en tendant la main. Bon Dieu. (Miss Badern sursauta en lui jetant un regard horrifié.) Vous avez raison. C'est bien Den, sixième roi de la première dynastie vers -3000 avant J.C. On utilisait peu d'éléments religieux à cette époque. Á ma connaissance, ce serait l'un des premiers signes ka égyptiens. Mais d'où cela vient-il ? Il est inadmissible qu'un tel élément ne soit pas dûment répertorié.

— Je connais peu de choses sur la première dynastie, admit Cyrus.

— En réalité, expliqua aussitôt Emerson, tous les égyptologues ne sont pas d'accord quant à la réelle situation de Den. Pour moi, je considère que la première dynastie commence avec le roi Scorpion, mais d'autres prétendent qu'elle débute avec le suivant, le roi Narmer, et certains considèrent même que ces deux pharaons appartiennent à la dynastie zéro. Grotesque. On sait simplement que Den — ou Ousaphaïs selon Manéthon — l'homme du désert, a succédé au long règne de son père, Djer fils d'Ouadji, le roi-serpent. C'était un grand pharaon. Il a pu maintenir en paix la Haute et la Basse-Égypte mais ensuite, pour des raisons que nous ignorons, la première dynastie s'est achevée après le règne de Qaa vers 2925 av. J.C. et le pouvoir est passé aux mains d'une dynastie thinite — précisément ici, à Abydos.

— Il est donc normal de retrouver ici un tel sceau, observa Cyrus.

— Bien entendu, admit Emerson, mais, excepté quelques objets retrouvés dans des tombes ou mastabas, nous disposons de peu d'éléments sur la vie, les conquêtes et les croyances de ces pharaons des premières dynasties qui ont pourtant été les précurseurs de la conception spirituelle et religieuse en Égypte — une véritable prise de conscience de Pharaon qui se prolongera pour ouvrir l'accès à une nouvelle vie après la mort terrestre.

— Le ka fait partie du concept d'Osiris, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je.

— C'est un principe de double spirituel, dit Emerson. Les deux hiéroglyphes du ka et de l'ankh ont été retrouvés sur une coupe de schiste de l'époque thinite, ce qui signifie : Le ka donne la vie... Qui a bien pu vider cette armoire ? Maugréa-t-il d'un air sombre. Serait-ce Amelineau avant de partir ? Ou encore le mystérieux visiteur qui aurait fouillé le bureau de Miss Badern ?

— Où en êtes-vous de vos classements ? Demandai-je à l'infirmière.

— Je devrais avoir terminé dans quelques jours, affirma-t-elle. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien remarqué qui manquait.

Nous fîmes nos adieux et nos dernières recommandations à Cyrus Vandergelt avant de partir pour le site. Mr Ackroyd nous accompagnait. Je me trouvai un moment seule avec lui sous l'abri de toile durant une pause à la mi-journée, alors qu'Emerson avait quitté le mastaba pour déambuler alentour avec Abdullah. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient mais je les voyais à quelques centaines de mètres, discuter et agiter les bras. Daoud les accompagnait.

— Les portraits que votre beau-frère nous a montrés hier soir sont réellement remarquables, dis-je.

— Je trouve aussi, Mrs Emerson, répondit aussitôt Mr Ackroyd. Bien entendu, un portraitiste idéalise toujours ses modèles, mais il faut dire qu'Henry travaille sur des statues ou des gravures, ce qui laisse beaucoup de place à l'imagination. En réalité, il cherche à exprimer la personnalité cachée derrière ces visages minéraux — à les rendre humains, en quelque sorte.

— J'ai trouvé une certaine ressemblance entre ces deux portraits, dis-je.

— Vous êtes très perspicace, Mrs Emerson, admit Mr Ackroyd. Tous les portraits féminins d'Henry ressemblent souvent à feue mon épouse.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je. Oh. Mr Lemon devait beaucoup aimer sa sœur. Hum — Il était plus jeune qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement. Henry a perdu sa mère à sa naissance alors que Mary, mon épouse, avait une dizaine d'année. C'est elle qui a élevé son frère. C'était un enfant fragile et ma femme y était très attachée. D'ailleurs, ayant toujours vécu avec nous, il est presque un fils pour moi.

— Comment avez-vous été amené à étudier l'égyptologie ? Demandai-je.

— Etant le fils cadet de mon père, je n'avais en principe aucune des charges d'un héritier. J'ai rencontré par hasard à Londres, chez des amis archéologues, les Brunton, le professeur Griffith dont l'enthousiasme m'a convaincu. Henry m'a suivi dans cette nouvelle voie. Quand mon frère aîné est décédé avec son seul héritier, il y a tout juste un an, mes responsabilités ont changé. J'ai voulu qu'Honoria fasse un beau mariage, aussi je lui ai offert sa première saison à Londres. Malheureusement, tout cela n'a pas duré. Mary est morte peu avant la fin de la saison. Et Honoria doit désormais porter son deuil.

— Elle n'est pas en noir, fis-je remarquer.

— Porter du noir en Égypte ? Se récria-t-il. Mrs Emerson, ce serait une vraie pénitence. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas au deuil qui s'exprime à travers une couleur de vêtements.

— Vous avez bien raison, affirmai-je sincèrement.

Mr Ackroyd s'excusa peu après et retourna à son travail. Emerson ne revenant toujours pas, je le rejoignis pour voir ce qui se passait.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je. Que cherchez-vous ?

— Je me demandais où nous allions creuser, Peabody, rétorqua mon époux en se retournant.

— Pourquoi ne pas déblayer un autre mastaba ? M'étonnai-je.

— Nous sommes arrivés au bout de ligne, dit-il avec un geste vague. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un plan d'ensemble, ni celui de creuser au hasard dans le cimetière, vous le savez bien. Je sais qu'il y a non loin de Kom es Sultan, dans la partie nord des nécropoles, un tombeau royal d'époque thinite. On distingue encore la silhouette de Shunet el Zebib, son enceinte de briques. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle a servi de prototype au complexe de Djoser à Saqqarah. Sinon, vers la falaise, à plus d'un kilomètre des terres cultivées, je pensais aussi à la zone d'Oumm el Ga 'ab, la mère aux pots cassés, ainsi appelée en raison des innombrables tessons qui jonchent le sol. C'est là que Mariette a découvert les tombeaux — ou plutôt les cénotaphes des rois thinites de la 1ère et de la II° dynastie.

— C'est à cause du sceau du roi Den, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je. Vous voudriez savoir d'où il vient ?

— Certainement, affirma Emerson. Malheureusement, ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. De Morgan, entre 1895 et 1897, a découvert à Negadah une tombe (dite de Ménès,) qu'il a attribuée au premier pharaon de la première dynastie. Mais c'est trop loin. Abdullah propose de creuser près d'ici, juste au delà des nécropoles.

Curieusement, ce fut l'avis d'Abdullah qui prévalut, mon inestimable époux rendant ainsi hommage au vieil instinct atavique qui fait des Égyptiens, en tant qu'héritiers de longues dynasties de pilleurs de tombes, les hommes les plus aptes à savoir découvrir des endroits intéressants.

Le reste de la journée se passa à quadriller la nouvelle zone de fouilles. Emerson se plaignit régulièrement de l'absence de Ramsès. Je trouvais que le fils d'Abdullah, Selim, le remplaçait efficacement, mais — Emerson adorant se plaindre — je ne le signalai pas.

Nous n'eûmes que peu de temps avant la fin de la journée pour commencer à déblayer un premier angle de la zone délimitée. Dès les premiers paniers de sable enlevés, apparurent les débris d'une sorte de petit coffre en bois. Á l'intérieur se trouvaient des os minces et quelques traces de plumes.

— Un ibis, annonça Emerson.

Puis il nous poussa à travailler plus tard que de coutume, afin de vérifier si d'autres animaux étaient ensevelis près du premier ibis. Ce fut le cas.

Á l'époque gréco-romaine, expliqua Emerson le soir même, certains Égyptiens — mais aussi des Grecs et d'autres Orientaux — continuaient à venir en pèlerinage ou en visite à Abydos. Ils ne cherchaient plus alors les bienfaits et la protection d'Osiris, mais davantage celle d'un nouveau dieu guérisseur : Sérapis dont le nom (mélangé d'Osiris et d'Apis) avait été créé sur un malentendu. Le dieu taureau, Apis, était l'une des manifestations d'Osiris, et plus précisément d'Osiris renaissant à travers la crue du Nil. C'est pourquoi déjà à la Basse Epoque on trouvait représenté sur les sarcophages un taureau galopant avec une momie sur le dos. Á l'époque ptolémaïque, il finit par constituer (avec Osiris) la figure syncrétique de Sérapis, homme barbu coiffé d'un calathos. Malgré cela, la ville d'Abydos avait alors perdu son importance religieuse. Dans les nécropoles, on n'enterrait plus que des animaux, chiens, ibis et poissons, comme sur beaucoup d'autres sites à cette période. En effet, dès la XX° dynastie, il était d'usage d'enfermer le corps des animaux sacrés, ainsi que ceux que les pèlerins apportaient en offrande.

Ainsi, avait été retrouvées près d'Akhmîm — une ville de Haute-Égypte, sur la rive droite du Nil au sud d'Assiout — des nécropoles contenant des chacals et des éperviers ; à Saqqarah, des serpents, des rats embaumés et des œufs.

Nous avions commencé à désensabler l'un de ces cimetières qui avait la particularité de posséder des ibis — dont certains momifiés. Emerson était grognon. Bien qu'il soit un archéologue complet, capable de s'attacher aux plus petits détails de sa profession, il s'intéressait peu aux dynasties tardives en Égypte. Et alors qu'il aurait aimé découvrir de nouveaux éléments sur les dynasties thinites, il se retrouvait à travailler sur un bestiaire. Je comprenais sa déception, mais je ne la partageais pas. Si je connaissais déjà l'engouement des Égyptiens à l'époque ptolémaïque pour l'embaumement des babouins et des chats, notre nouveau cimetière comptait plusieurs mini-sarcophages de momies de rats et quelques faucons qui représentaient le dieu Horus. Les rats étaient des symboles du cœur des pêcheurs offerts en offrande à Osiris, dieu de la Mort.

La légende d'Osiris revenait me titiller, comme un rappel au fait que je ne m'étais pas encore lancée dans sa transcription.

Dans le dernier courrier, j'avais trouvé une lettre de Nefret que j'ouvris avec empressement. Il y avait quelques temps que je n'avais pas reçu des nouvelles de la chère petite.

_Chère Tante Amelia, cher professeur,_

_Je viens de recevoir votre lettre qui m'annonce votre arrivée à Abydos. Je ne savais pas que vous envisagiez d'y aller. Est-ce une idée du professeur ? _

_L'Égypte me manque vraiment beaucoup — vous tous aussi. C'est la dernière fois, tante Amelia, je vous le dis, que j'accepte de rester en arrière. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup appris, c'est certain. Les coutumes étranges de cette prétendue civilisation me laissent souvent songeuse. Tante Evelyn accepte que je revête parfois mes confortables robes nubiennes quand je suis seule. Elles me rappellent ce que j'ai vécu — même s'il me semble souvent l'oublier. La Montagne Sainte (les trois mots étaient biffés) Cela est déjà si loin… _

_Le printemps est arrivé à Chalfont Park juste avant les fêtes de Pâques. Le jardin est magnifique. _

_Il y a encore des professeurs qui viennent régulièrement pour nous enseigner la musique, l'histoire ou la philosophie et Oncle Walter nous donne des cours d'égyptologie — du moins à moi car Melia ne s'y intéresse guère. Les garçons sont au collège, aussi nous les voyons peu. Il n'y a que les petites filles._

_Le bébé semble aller mieux, mais tante Evelyn est encore fatiguée. J'aimerais avoir vos dons médicaux, Sitt Hakim, afin de pouvoir la guérir. Quel dommage que les femmes ne puissent pas étudier la médecine. Á moins que… Pensez-vous que cela changera un jour ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir me rendre utile._

_Ramsès m'a écrit, mais il ne raconte pas grand-chose. J'ai cependant ri en lisant les démêlés de Bastet avec le chat du professeur - Anubis, je crois ? Maintenant que nous avons un mâle dans la tribu, je pense que nous aurons bientôt toute une lignée. Je choisirai un chat pour moi dans la prochaine portée. Et c'est moi qui leur donnerai leurs noms. J'y ai déjà pensé, j'ai tout le panthéon égyptien à ma disposition : Isis, Horus, Osiris, Hathor…_

_Tendrement _

_Nefret._

_PS. Mes amitiés à Gargery. Comment trouve-t-il l'Égypte ?_

Quelques jours après, Miss Badern arriva à l'heure du thé en nous informant qu'elle avait terminé le classement de ses fichiers. Tout semblait complet. C'était fort contrariant. Que pouvait bien chercher l'intrus ? S'était-il contenté de vider l'armoire ? Et pourquoi dans ce cas-là avait-il pris la peine de la refermer — tout en signalant par ailleurs son passage par le désordre du petit bureau ?

Ces questions ne cessaient de tourner dans mon esprit, formant comme un leitmotiv à mes pensées tandis que je tamisais les déblais durant mes journées sur le site. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux, mais le travail n'était pas passionnant — et Emerson s'ennuyait.

Nous n'avions encore reçu aucune nouvelle de Cyrus, mais je n'en attendais pas si rapidement. Notre télégramme expédié au Caire auprès des autorités pour les informer de la mort de Mr Beresford n'avait pas davantage obtenu de réponse.

Le matin même en allant sur le site, Emerson avait — à ma demande — interrogé Mr Ackroyd sur sa parenté avec Mr Beresford. Je le lui avais instamment rappelé, en constatant qu'aucun aveu spontané ne viendrait de la part de ce gentleman — ni de son beau-frère quasi muet.

— Beresford ? Oui, effectivement, c'était un lointain cousin de feue mon épouse, confirma Mr Ackroyd. Personnellement, je ne le connaissais quasiment pas, vous savez. Lorsque j'ai épousé Mary, il venait de partir en Égypte où il a vécu depuis lors.

— Pourquoi lui avoir écrit dans ce cas ? M'étonnai-je.

— Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, fut la franche réponse, si Mary n'avait reçu une lettre de lui peu avant sa mort. C'était…— Voyons que je me souvienne… Ma fille venait de rentrer de Londres — c'était donc à la fin de l'été continua-t-il. Il citait l'ancien directeur du département des Antiquités, M. de Morgan, et parlait de son travail à Abydos.

— La date de la saison à Londres commence généralement avec les sessions du Parlement, juste après Pâques, dis-je d'un ton distrait.

— Amelia, tonna Emerson. Je ne vois pas…

— C'était juste une idée qui me venait Emerson, dis-je. Continuez, Mr Ackroyd. Que s'est-il passé après ce courrier de Mr Beresford.

— Ma femme lui a répondu, dit-il, en évoquant nos intérêts égyptologiques — du moins je le suppose, je n'ai bien entendu pas lu ce courrier. Quand elle est morte, devant le profond désespoir de ma fille et de mon beau-frère — Henry ne parle quasiment plus depuis — j'ai écrit à M. de Morgan pour demander une éventuelle situation. Je serais venu en Égypte de toute façon, même en simple touriste. Ensuite, je crois avoir compris que M. Amelineau cherchait précisément à remplacer ses artistes, aussi quand on m'a offert un poste à Abydos, j'ai pensé que le cousin de ma femme avait donné nos noms.

— Mr Beresford est mort le soir de votre arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit Mr Ackroyd d'un ton calme. Je l'ai à peine vu. Il est arrivé juste avant le dîner — et il paraissait fortement éméché. Il a fort peu parlé à table et il était avec Mr Carter quand je suis monté. Le voyage avait été épuisant et je…

— Bien entendu. Et votre beau-frère, insistai-je, a-t-il été éprouvé par cette disparition ?

— Henry ? S'étonna Mr Ackroyd. Pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? Il n'avait que dix ans quand cet homme est parti, il y a bien longtemps. Non, il n'a montré aucune émotion particulière. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a même pas vu le matin suivant. Il est descendu plus tard. C'est Miss Badern qui a retrouvé le corps. Je la suivais — elle a crié. Je l'ai ensuite aidée à porter le corps dans l'entrepôt. Ni Henry ni ma fille n'ont vu le corps. Je ne tenais pas du tout à leur infliger un tel spectacle.

— Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il se serait suicidé ? Demandai-je.

— Non, Mrs Emerson, répondit Mr Ackroyd étonné. Comment le saurais-je ?

— Laissait-il un héritage ? Demanda Emerson en me jetant un coup d'œil.

— Comment ? Beresford ? Absolument pas, affirma Mr Ackroyd. Ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps et je sais qu'il a ensuite vécu quelques temps chez son plus proche parent, le père de ma femme — mais il ne laisse pas un sou vaillant en Angleterre, je vous l'assure.

— Il est surtout curieux qu'il n'ait pas laissé de lettre, dis-je. Et il n'avait en principe aucun motif de se tuer.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut interroger sur la vie qu'il a menée ici depuis vingt ans, dit Mr Ackroyd d'un ton indifférent.

— Emerson, dis-je tout à coup. Où est passé le pistolet ?

— C'était un Mauser, répondit James Ackroyd. Une arme qui a fait ses preuves et pourtant les ventes ont eu beaucoup de mal à décoller. On m'a raconté que des tranches entières de numérotation avaient été sautées pour faire croire à un succès commercial. Incroyable, non ?

— Vous semblez vous intéresser aux armes, remarqua Emerson.

— Effectivement, dit Mr Ackroyd soudain très animé. J'en ai toute une collection. Personnellement, j'ai pris un Mauser C96 sur les conseils de Winston, le fils de mon ami lord Randolph Churchill. Le garçon a acquis le sien avant de partir en Afrique. Malgré un bras blessé, il s'en est servi au Soudan contre les derviches pendant la bataille d'Omdurman l'an passé avant la crise de Fachoda. En cette époque troublée, on conseille le plus souvent aux officiers d'emporter leur arme personnelle, vous savez. Maintenant que les Boers s'agitent en Afrique du Sud, le jeune Churchill est devenu correspondant de guerre. J'ai confiance dans l'avenir de ce garçon.

Mr Ackroyd n'avait rien de plus à nous apprendre. Il nous quitta peu après.

— Ces aristocrates sont tous les mêmes, grommela Emerson. Qui se soucie d'un Winston Churchill, je vous le demande ?

— Cela ne répond pas à ma question, rappelai-je. Où est passé le pistolet ?

— Crénom, Peabody, avoua Emerson. Je déteste quand vous faites ça.

— Quand je fais quoi, Emerson ? Demandai-je.

— Vous le savez très bien, ma chère. C'est ce bâtard de Milton-Court qui a dû récupérer cette satanée arme.

— C'est ennuyeux, dis-je.

— C'est une litote, Peabody.

De retour à la maison, nous réussîmes avant le thé à trouver un moment tranquille pour faire le point avec Ramsès — le point archéologique du moins car je ne tenais pas particulièrement à tenir mon fils informé des divers avancements de notre enquête. Pouvait-on d'ailleurs considérer qu'il y avait un quelconque avancement ?

Emerson commença bien entendu par raconter en détail nos fouilles du jour à Ramsès, mais je craignais que les autres n'arrivent aussi je le coupai pour demander :

— Où en est votre travail, Ramsès ?

— J'ai réussi à reconstituer un vase, répondit-il légèrement animé, mais il reste de nombreux fragments contenant d'autres inscriptions. Un nom m'est apparu dans une bannière royale, un rectangle surmonté d'un épervier. Il y en a d'autres, Père, ainsi que plusieurs titres. Á ma connaissance, il n'existe aucun épervier dans les pharaons des premières dynasties...

— Penseriez-vous à une époque antérieure ? Demanda Emerson les yeux étrécis. Je sais que d'anciennes légendes égyptiennes prétendent que les premières populations établies dans la vallée du Nil venaient de Nubie. On dit aussi qu'Isis était « une femme rouge-noir », ce qui évoque une peau sombre à reflets cuivrés.

— Je n'ai pas encore assez d'éléments pour dater ce vase, Père, répondit prudemment Ramsès.

— Je vais prendre le temps de finir de transcrire la légende d'Osiris, dis-je. Walter a eu la gentillesse de me l'envoyer et je ne m'y suis pas encore mise.

— Hmm, dit Emerson.

Miss Badern entra alors, suivie de près par la famille Ackroyd, et la conversation devint plus générale. Comme de coutume, Emerson monopolisa la parole et les hommes s'agglutinèrent autour de lui. Je m'installai auprès de la jeune fille sur le canapé.

— Qu'allez-vous faire désormais, Miss Ackroyd ? Demandai-je d'une voix aimable. Le classement des fiches étant terminé, je crains que vous ne vous ennuyiez.

— Je ne passais pas tout mon temps dans les entrepôts, Mrs Emerson, dit-elle d'un ton un peu pincé.

— Bien entendu, dis-je. Vous m'aviez expliqué avoir d'autres occupations. Mais je me demandais aussi ce que Miss Badern comptait faire.

— Elle doit avoir l'habitude de s'occuper seule, répondit vaguement Miss Ackroyd que le sujet intéressait peu. Elle vit ici depuis plus longtemps que nous après tout. Saviez-vous que c'était le jour de sa fête ?

— Voyons, Honoria, protesta Miss Badern qui nous rejoignait, le teint légèrement empourpré. Cela n'a rien d'important.

— A ce propos, m'enquis-je, quel est donc votre prénom, Miss Badern ?

Etonnée, elle me fixa d'un air un peu stupide, mais finit par répondre :

— Pénélope, Mrs Emerson,

— Mais vos amis vous appellent Penny, n'est-ce pas ? Précisa la jeune fille avec un rire un peu aigu. Vous me l'avez dit.

— Vous semblez avoir appris à vous connaître, dis-je.

— Nous avons beaucoup bavardé durant ces quelques jours passés ensemble, répondit Miss Badern. Miss Ackroyd est une jeune personne parfaitement accomplie, qui m'a été d'une grande aide pour classer des fichiers. Elle a réellement un don pour le secrétariat.

Elle me fixait d'un œil réprobateur — semblant considérer que c'était là une attitude bien plus convenable (pour une dame) que de se rendre tous les jours sur le chantier comme je le faisais. Je soupirai un peu, mais ne proposai pas aux deux femmes de découvrir les charmes de l'excavation archéologique. Elles crisperaient Emerson, et je ne tenais pas à tenter l'expérience.

— Je posais justement la question à Miss Ackroyd, dis-je. Maintenant que votre bureau est en ordre, comment comptez-vous occuper vos journées ?

— Mais, Mrs Emerson, j'ai toujours du travail pour tenir la maison, répondit Miss Badern d'une voix hésitante, comme si je l'avais accusée de paresse. C'est ce que M. Amelineau attendait de moi, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

— La maison est parfaitement tenue, dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer. Á ce propos, ajoutai-je sur une impulsion, qui occupait notre chambre du temps de M. Amelineau ?

— Mais lui-même, fut la réponse immédiate. C'est la plus grande pièce de l'étage. Pourquoi ? Ne vous convient-elle pas ?

— Si, elle est parfaite, dis-je. Où logeait le reste de son équipe ?

— Edward Williams avait la chambre de l'angle que j'ai donnée à votre fils, répondit-elle. Anthony Beresford était de l'autre côté, ainsi que les Bigasse. Miss Ackroyd a pris la petite chambre de l'autre aile, et les Ackroyd la pièce plus vaste qu'habitait le jeune couple. Ma chambre est la seule qui soit au rez-de-chaussée, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant avec une certaine appréhension. Les autres pièces sont utilisées comme réserves et/ou lingerie.

— Je vous remercie, dis-je en réfléchissant — cette histoire de chambres me titillait, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Nous ferons une petite fête en votre honneur ce soir, ajoutai-je.

Je dus insister un peu avant qu'elle n'accepte, mais elle me remercia en rougissant.

Quand j'avertis Emerson de ma soudaine décision, une fois seule avec lui dans notre chambre avant le dîner, il ne me remercia pas mais rougit également — de colère.

— Bon Dieu ! S'écria-t-il. Quelle est cette idée grotesque, Peabody ?

— Ne hurlez pas, Emerson, prévins-je. On entend tout par la fenêtre. Je crois important de mettre Miss Badern en confiance. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette histoire. Je n'aime pas du tout cette impossibilité où nous sommes de vérifier ce qui s'est exactement passé. Qui pouvons-nous interroger ? Tous les intervenants sont partis. Sauf elle…

— Je refuse de croire que cette vieille fille coincée et bafouillante soit un assassin récidiviste, Peabody, s'écria Emerson en arpentant la pièce, les mains dans le dos.

— Je ne l'ai certes pas accusée de cela, protestai-je, mais elle est bel et bien le chaînon manquant — le seul lien qui demeure — et je suis certaine qu'elle en sait davantage que ce qu'elle nous a dit.

— Crénom. Elle aurait menti ? S'emporta mon bouillant époux.

— Peut-être pas consciemment…

— Peabody, coupa Emerson. Je ne veux pas entendre vos théories fumeuses sur la psychologie et le subconscient.

— Je voulais simplement dire qu'elle ne réalise peut-être pas ce qu'elle sait, ni l'importance de certains détails, dis-je pour l'apaiser. Je n'arrive jamais à lui parler seule à seule, il y a toujours quelqu'un entre nous. Ce n'est pas une fine observatrice et je crains qu'il ne faille l'écouter longuement pour pouvoir trier ses informations. J'avais pensé à la faire venir avec nous sur le site mais…

— Il n'en est pas question, cria Emerson.

— Ne criez pas, rappelai-je. Elle ne veut pas venir de toute façon.

— Elle ne servirait à rien, c'est évident. Mais vous avez raison, admit-il après un moment de réflexion. Elle doit bien savoir quelque chose de plus. Cette histoire d'intrusion dans son bureau continue à me turlupiner. Nous n'avons que sa parole pour croire qu'un vol a réellement eut lieu.

— L'armoire était vide, Emerson, dis-je.

— Amelineau peut l'avoir vidée en partant.

— Sans en parler à Miss Badern ? Et sans qu'elle ne le voie faire ?

— Je vous rappelle qu'il est parti très rapidement, contra Emerson. Avec cette ridicule prise de conscience qu'ont eue les Français de leur nationalisme mal placé, Miss Badern étant Anglaise…

— Et que faites-vous de Mr Milton-Court ? Demandai-je pour éviter une diversion sur Fachoda. Le télégramme d'Howard a confirmé que c'était bien un imposteur.

— Certes, mais un imposteur n'est pas forcément un voleur. Ce bâtard pouvait avoir un autre but en venant ici anonymement — et du diable si je sais ce qu'il cherchait.

— Mais les clefs, Emerson, m'écriai-je outrée de sa mauvaise foi. Vous avez démontré que Mr Beresford était le complice de Mr Milton-Court et qu'il…

— Je n'ai rien démontré du tout, Peabody, ricana-t-il, parce que nous ne savons même pas si ces doubles clefs existent ou pas. J'ai simplement dit que si — et notez bien ce si, je vous prie — si elles existaient, elles avaient obligatoirement été fabriquées à l'avance, avec un complice sur place. Bien entendu, ce complice n'est en aucun cas votre Miss Badern parce qu'elle avait la possibilité d'entrer sans avoir besoin de ces doubles.

— Et s'il n'y a pas de doubles clefs, dis-je en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle hypothèse, il n'y a donc pas eu intrusion et Miss Badern reste la seule à avoir intérêt à la simuler. Oh. Pour quelle raison ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Emerson. Bien entendu, elle pourrait avoir vidé l'armoire elle-même, mais elle ne connaît pas grand-chose en égyptologie, aussi je ne pense pas que son but soit de démêler les méandres des deux premières dynasties thinites.

— Très amusant, Emerson, grinçai-je.

— Merci, ma chérie. Je vais quand même envoyer un nouveau message à Vandergelt pour lui demander de vérifier si de nouveaux objets sont récemment apparus chez les marchands de Louxor. Il est bien connu pour être un collectionneur acharné, aussi sa visite sera-t-elle parfaitement crédible.

— Même s'ils existent, vous ne pourrez pas affirmer que ces objets viennent d'ici, dis-je.

— Pas plus que vous ne pourrez affirmer le contraire, rétorqua-t-il.

— J'ai appris autre chose ce soir, dis-je sans relever la pique. Nous occupons l'ancienne chambre d'Amelineau.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette palpitante information, ma chère, dit Emerson d'un ton sarcastique. C'est la chambre attribuée au responsable de l'expédition, voilà tout.

— Sans doute, admis-je, mais la dernière fois que nous avons discuté ici-même, Ramsès a tout entendu par la fenêtre ouverte — et je pense même qu'il est descendu sur l'avant-toit pour mieux nous espionner.

— Damnation, cria Emerson en se penchant par la fenêtre. Bah. Il n'y a personne, Peabody.

— Je me suis dit que l'ancien occupant de la chambre adjacente avait pu en faire autant, insistai-je. C'était Mr Williams.

— Et où logeait Beresford ? Demanda Emerson machinalement.

— A l'opposé, dis-je.

— Mais quelle importance ? Grogna Emerson impatienté. Toutes les chambres se ressemblent. Amelia, vous avez un véritable don pour perdre votre temps avec les détails les plus insignifiants. Amelineau vivait seul, je vous le rappelle, aussi à qui aurait-il confié ses prétendus secrets ? Que voulez-vous que Williams ait pu entendre ? De plus, s'emporta-t-il soudain, je croyais que nous discutions de Beresford.

— C'est bien le problème, dis-je. Nous ne savons pas sur quoi — ou sur qui — nous devons enquêter. Zut. Nous allons être en retard. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux donner plus de cérémonial au repas de ce soir.

— Afin d'amadouer cette vieille folle ? Ricana Emerson. Il n'est pas question que je m'habille, Peabody.

— Mais non, mon chéri. Enlevez juste ce pantalon informe et cette chemise sans col. Tenez, votre veste de flanelle fera l'affaire. Quant à moi, je mettrai ma robe rouge, si vous pouvez me servir de chambrière.

— J'adore vous aider, ma chérie, s'empressa mon époux. Et cette couleur vous sied à merveille. Je me rappelle que vous étiez en rouge à Amarna. Un rouge assorti à la colère qui brillait dans vos yeux… Hmm.

— Voyons, Emerson. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Comme je l'avais escompté, la soirée fut plus animée que de coutume. Miss Badern portait une robe gris taupe un peu démodée et je vis une lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux pâles de la jeune Honoria Ackroyd à sa vue. Elle considéra mon propre costume — d'une éclatante couleur pourpre — avec un certain étonnement tandis que Miss Badern m'en faisait compliment. Je remerciai l'infirmière et renvoyai à Miss Ackroyd un regard assez froid. Je n'ai jamais tenu compte des opinions d'autrui et cette jeune personne me paraissait de plus en plus cultiver une assez haute opinion d'elle-même. Comment avais-je pu penser, lors de notre première rencontre, qu'elle était timide ou effacée ? Ce devait être les effets du mal de mer, ou encore ses yeux baissés de façon quasi permanente. Elle regardait le monde par en dessous, à travers ses longs cils sombres — qui faisaient, je dois le dire, un contraste assez piquant au milieu de la fadeur de sa physionomie. Fadeur était sans doute un mot sévère car je comprenais qu'on puisse trouver agréable, ou même attendrissant, ce visage de poupée, ces traits fins, cette complexion délicate, ces cheveux de lune. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de son oncle, un peu plus verts que bleus sans doute. Je détaillai sa silhouette tandis qu'elle minaudait — à mon avis — devant Emerson et Ramsès. Petite, menue, la taille cintrée — elle devait porter un corset — dans une robe violet pâle un peu extravagante. Sa conception du deuil était assez particulière, mais il était possible que ce fût l'une des robes de son trousseau et qu'elle n'ait pas eu la possibilité d'en faire refaire après la disparition de sa mère. L'événement avait aussi eu lieu depuis plusieurs mois, et elle avait manifestement eu le temps d'en accepter l'idée.

— Et bien Peabody ? Demanda Emerson d'une voix sonore. Á quoi pensez-vous ? N'est-il pas l'heure de passer à table ?

— Certainement, mon cher Emerson, dis-je aimablement.

La salle à manger était attenante à la salle commune faisant office de salon et nous nous installâmes dans cette pièce agrémentée de jolis tapis tressés, de gros meubles solides, devant la table décorée pour l'occasion (par Gargery) de fleurs et de feuillages jetés sur une nappe colorée — provenant de l'artisanat local à mon sens — entre deux chandeliers. L'effet était tout à fait charmant.

Comme ils le faisaient régulièrement, Anubis et Bastet se glissèrent sous la table, chacun à une extrémité. La trêve continuait et nous n'avions fort heureusement plus eu à subir les effrayants miaulements du gros félin au cours des dernières nuits.

Après les exclamations et souhaits d'usage, nous nous prîmes place et Gargery, en tenue d'apparat, commença à servir le vin. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion d'en faire trop. Il n'avait aucune considération pour la simplicité de notre vie habituelle et appréciait les occasions à caractère plus formel. Une fois les verres remplis, il se mit en retrait, sur le qui-vive, tandis que le jeune Rafik servait la soupe. Le garçon, robuste adolescent de quatorze ans, n'était troublé ni par le regard lourd de Gargery ni par son allure de vautour courbé guettant sa proie. Il souriait au contraire de toutes ses dents.

Il est presque impossible de mener une conversation mondaine (et donc futile) en présence d'Emerson, aussi, dès la fin du toast porté à Miss Badern, il monopolisa la parole — bien entendu, sur un thème égyptologique. Je savais que personne (sauf moi) n'oserait interrompre.

— En fait, dit-il, Horus est le plus ancien des noms royaux. On retrouve toujours le faucon accolé au pharaon.

— Horus serait-il un synonyme de pharaon ? Demanda Mr Ackroyd qui semblait attentif mais un peu perdu.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit Emerson, ravi de pouvoir détailler le sujet devant des néophytes attentifs, parce que le pharaon durant l'Antiquité est apparu sous sept noms différents : D'abord — comme je le disais — Horus dont il est le descendant, puis il y eut Nebty qui apparut à la 1ère dynastie avec le roi Den. Ensuite, sous Snéfrou, (premier roi de la IVe dynastie) vint l'appellation d'Horus d'or et le nom qui suivait insistait souvent sur le caractère belliqueux du pharaon. Vint ensuite dans un cartouche le titre de roi de Haute et Basse Égypte — _nysout byti —_ c'est à dire un nom de couronnement, puis enfin, toujours dans un cartouche, le titre de fils de Rê accolé au nom de naissance.

— C'est un peu compliqué, dit Mr Ackroyd d'un ton hésitant. J'ai entendu dire que les Tables d'Abydos donnaient une liste de tous ces pharaons.

— C'est l'archéologue Bankes qui les a trouvées en 1818, admit Emerson. Ce sont effectivement des stèles à hiéroglyphes qui mentionnent en deux listes les noms des pharaons jusqu'à la XVIII° dynastie. Une découverte intéressante. (Apparemment sans aucun à propos, il changea de sujet et se tourna vers Ramsès.) Ce qui est curieux dans cette histoire de bannière, c'est l'épervier — le faucon d'Horus en fait — et cette façade de palais parce que, pour les premières dynasties, le nom du pharaon était à côté de cet ensemble et non pas dedans...

Je compris alors qu'Emerson parlait du vase reconstitué par Ramsès et mon fils manifestement était le seul à suivre attentivement son exposé.

— Emerson, c'est très intéressant, coupai-je en profitant d'une pause qu'il dut faire pour engloutir le contenu de son assiette. Mais je pense que vous aurez le temps de voir cela avec Ramsès devant l'objet en question. Je voudrais revenir au mythe osirien du document de Walter que je souhaite transcrire. Je n'ai que trop reporté cette tâche. Mr Lemon, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui, pourriez-vous me faire quelques illustrations ?

— Mais bien sûr Mrs Emerson, bafouilla l'intéressé en sursautant. C'est à dire que… (Il regarda Emerson d'un air inquiet.)

Emerson me lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire perdre son temps — ainsi que j'étais bien certaine qu'il me l'exprimerait vigoureusement dès que nous nous retrouverions seuls — à un membre de son équipe. Cependant, devant mon air menaçant, il accepta en maugréant.

Gargery toussota. Les toux de Gargery sont souvent expressives et celle-ci indiquait une certaine incompréhension. Je compris que le mythe osirien serait moins abscons pour lui que l'éventualité d'une pré-dynastie nubienne.

— Cette légende a son importance, Emerson, enchaînai-je. Surtout ici. Après tout, Abydos est surtout célèbre pour être l'endroit où fut enterré Osiris, vous le savez bien.

— Bah, s'exclama Emerson. L'Osireion d'Abydos n'est que le tombeau de la tête d'Osiris et non celui d'Osiris en entier, Peabody. Quand ce pauvre diable a été découpé par Seth, les différents morceaux de son corps ont été répartis à travers toute l'Égypte, chacun dans un nome différent. Le nome d'Abydos a reçu la tête — la partie la plus importante.

— Ce qui explique le rôle d'Osiris dans la cité, dis-je.

— On dit que la déesse Isis, en retrouvant les différentes parties du corps, aurait érigé un temple sur chacun des emplacements — une femme fidèle s'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Emerson. La tête aurait été conservée dans un reliquaire que l'on peut voir sur un bas-relief du temple de Séthi 1er. Ce bâtiment était entouré d'eau autrefois, mais le temple en lui même était surélevé pour que la tête d'Osiris demeure au dessus des flots qui représentaient l'Océan Primordial.

— Cette légende comporte donc de nombreuses variantes, dis-je intéressée.

— Certainement, Mère, intervint Ramsès. J'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté. La légende la plus connue, celle qui comprend le détail de l'amputation — hum — complète (Il se racla la gorge en évitant mon regard) vient de Plutarque dans Iside et Osiride. Apparemment, les textes égyptiens sont moins précis. Hérodote explique ceci par le fait que tout ce qui concernait les Mystères d'Osiris était assez secret, surtout pour Maât et l'ordre universel…

— Vous pensez à une sorte de secret ésotérique ? Demandai-je.

— Ne laissez pas votre imagination s'envoler, Peabody, grogna Emerson d'un ton sarcastique. C'est une habitude bien ancrée chez tous les clergés d'abuser du secret afin de manipuler leurs fidèles endoctrinés.

Gargery ne connaissait sans doute pas toute l'histoire d'Osiris, mais le terme 'secret' l'électrisa. Il était tellement intéressé qu'il oublia son rôle de maître d'hôtel impassible et se rapprocha comme pour donner son avis. Emerson se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant.

— Gargery, si cela ne vous gêne pas, pourriez-vous servir le vin ?

— Bien entendu, dit Gargery en reculant. Je dois dire, monsieur...

— Plus tard, Gargery, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Plus tard.

Nous avions certes des habitudes assez particulières quant à la façon de traiter nos domestiques mais je ne tenais pas à les exposer sous le regard dédaigneux de Miss Ackroyd. En fait, Emerson avait raison. Il était très désagréable de devoir composer avec des étrangers et j'eus un soupir en rêvant à une saison de fouilles strictement familiale, avec Nefret, Walter et Evelyn…

— Vous avez un problème, Peabody ? Demanda Emerson en arrachant la bouteille des mains de Gargery

Comme ce dernier s'y accrochait fermement, une certaine agitation s'ensuivit. Je me repris et ordonnai d'un ton vif :

— Allez chercher la suite, Gargery, et laissez là cette bouteille.

Vexé, Gargery s'éloigna, manquant de peu écraser Anubis qui voulait également ressortir. Notre infortuné domestique trébucha et sautilla sur un pied comme un héron maladroit, perdant ainsi ce qui lui restait de dignité. Emerson, qui lui tournait le dos, n'avait rien vu mais je crus voir frémir la bouche sévère de mon fils. Je notai que Miss Ackroyd regardait également Ramsès, ce qui me déplut.

— L'ordre universel, susurra-t-elle, quelle utopie.

— Pour les Égyptiens anciens, le secret concernait pourtant bien le maintien de l'harmonie ou de l'ordre cosmique qui régissait le monde, répondit Ramsès d'un ton traînant. La déesse Maât, coiffée de sa plume d'autruche, symbolisait la vérité, la lumière et l'ordre, tant physique que moral. En tant que souffle de justice et de vie, elle était aussi la récompense du juste au tribunal divin d'Osiris, s'opposant ainsi au chaos, au mensonge, à l'égoïsme avide que Seth représentait.

— Le souhait d'un accord parfait entre l'homme et son créateur, dis-je. N'est-ce pas là un sentiment qui a perduré à travers le temps et les religions ?

— Un sentiment bien noble, soupira Miss Badern.

— Bah, dit Emerson que les sentiments nobles intéressaient peu — du moins au sens religieux. En réalité, la légende d'Osiris évoque bien davantage les pulsions…— hum — disons les diverses tentations humaines que les sentiments nobles.

— Comment cela, professeur ? S'étonna la brave dame.

— Ce Seth, dit Emerson en me jetant un regard étincelant, était un misérable qui convoitait le bien de son propre frère. L'ambition, l'avidité, la jalousie — voilà quels sont les véritables sentiments universels.

— C'est une vue bien pessimiste, Emerson, dis-je en reconnaissant le début d'une digression qui, avec mon époux, pouvait durer indéfiniment. Bien s'il ne s'agisse que d'un mythe, je vous rappelle que tout finit bien.

— Epargnez-moi vos aphorismes, Amelia, grogna-t-il maussade.

La soirée dura un peu plus que d'ordinaire, mais il était encore tôt lorsque les Ackroyd se retirèrent. Miss Badern les suivit, malgré mes tentatives pour la retenir. Après son départ, Ramsès se rassit dans l'un des profonds fauteuils tandis qu'Emerson servait deux whiskys soda pour lui et moi, et un soda pour son fils. Ramsès accepta son verre sans faire aucun commentaire.

— Et bien, s'exclama mon époux. Je n'ai pas l'impression que votre petite sauterie ait réussi à dégeler l'atmosphère, ma chère.

— Oh, fit Ramsès en me fixant. Etait-ce donc là votre idée, Mère ?

— Je pensais que cette équipe n'était pas assez soudée, dis-je.

— Allons, allons, ma chérie, ricana Emerson. Vous ne vouliez pas souder l'équipe, vous vouliez surtout tirer les vers du nez de Miss Badern.

— Je trouve cette métaphore horrible, Emerson, dis-je dignement.

— Miss Badern ? Répéta mon fils en passant sa main dans ses boucles noires. De quoi la soupçonnez-vous, Mère ?

— Je ne sais plus qui soupçonner, avouai-je. Je voulais simplement mieux connaître…

— Oui ?

— Et bien, dis-je à contrecœur, ce qui s'est passé au juste…— la mort de Mr Beresford — l'armoire vide — tout cela. Miss Badern est la seule à pouvoir me répondre.

— Cette dame parle beaucoup, reconnut Ramsès, mais sans doute pas en votre présence. Elle n'a cessé d'interroger la jeune fille pendant qu'elles travaillaient ensemble à reclasser leurs fiches.

— Oh, fis-je. C'est vrai. Vous étiez là.

— Je présume qu'elles avaient fini par oublier ma présence, admit Ramsès, mais ne croyez pas pour autant, Mère, que j'ai appris quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Dans le cas contraire, ajouta-t-il, je n'aurais pas manqué de vous en faire part.

— De quoi parlaient-elles ? Demandai-je sans relever le sous-entendu.

— C'est surtout Miss Ackroyd qui parlait, précisa Ramsès d'un ton traînant. Elle répondait aux questions de Miss Badern — sur les vêtements à la mode, les fastes de la saison londonienne, ou son prochain mariage…

— Comment ? M'exclamai-je éberluée. Elle se marie ?

— Elle en a l'intention en tout cas et, si je ne m'abuse, elle a en vue le jeune héritier du duc d'Abermarle — une lignée très riche, très noble et très conservatrice. (Ramsès avait insisté sur la répétition de l'adverbe.)

— Amelia ! Tonna Emerson. Je ne vois pas en quoi ces ragots ont le moindre intérêt. Ramsès, je suis extrêmement surpris que vous…

— Mais Emerson, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni elle ni son père ne nous en ont rien dit, m'étonnai-je.

— Oh, dit Ramsès, je ne suis pas certain que Mr Ackroyd soit au courant, ni que la demande ait été officiellement faite. Ces procédures suivent un protocole très strict, vous savez. En réalité, je crois que la mort de Mrs Ackroyd a reporté les choses.

— Je comprends mieux sa dépression, dis-je dédaigneusement.

— Amélia, répéta Emerson. Vous devenez odieuse avec cette fille.

— Je ne l'apprécie guère, Emerson, c'est un fait, mais si elle compte épouser son duc, au moins elle ne compte pas…— hum — aucune importance. Mais vous avez raison, le mariage de Miss Ackroyd ne nous concerne pas. Ont-elles aussi parlé de l'intrusion dans les entrepôts, Ramsès ?

— Non, Mère. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous en aurais fait part. Mais il m'a semblé que Miss Badern entretenait…— comment dirais-je ?— un petit faible pour le défunt assistant de M. Amelineau.

— Mais enfin Ramsès, s'offusqua Emerson, choqué — la nature pudique de ce cher homme s'effarouche vite sur certains sujets.

— Mr Beresford, dis-je triomphalement. Ah. Je m'en doutais.

— Pas du tout, Mère, répondit calmement mon fils. Miss Badern semblait regretter la mort de l'ami de Carter — Mr Williams.

Cette révélation me coupa momentanément le souffle — je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'aime guère me laisser surprendre par l'inattendu.

— En êtes-vous certain, Ramsès ? Dis-je après un moment de silence. Ce serait très surprenant. J'ai autrefois rencontré Mr Williams — il y a fort longtemps certes, mais je m'en souviens comme d'un homme — hum — assez ordinaire, qui parlait trop fort et manquait d'éducation…

— Il n'avait pas eu les moyens d'en acquérir, Amelia, grogna Emerson. C'était cependant un excavateur sérieux qui avait appris son métier sur le terrain et je ne vois pas en quoi…

— Je ne faisais que constater une réalité, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Je ne critiquais en rien les capacités professionnelles de Mr Williams car…

— Vous auriez aussi bien pu, contesta aussitôt mon inconstant époux. Sinon je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu travailler aussi longtemps avec Amelineau. Ce Français est un incapable et ses méthodes manquent de la plus élémentaire…

— Emerson, je vous en prie, nous sortons complètement du sujet.

— Et quel était le sujet selon vous ? S'écria-t-il avec chaleur. Les délires sentimentaux d'une vieille fille ?

— Et bien…— Pas exactement mais… Ramsès, comment avez-vous appris cette — hum — inclination de Miss Badern ? Demandai-je.

— Elle ne s'en est pas cachée, expliqua mon fils qui avait suivi notre petit différend avec le calme d'une longue habitude. Elle n'a cessé de vanter à Miss Ackroyd la noblesse de caractère de Mr Williams, la force de ses bras musclés…

— Mon Dieu, hoquetai-je horrifiée. Hum. S'est-elle réellement exprimée ainsi ?

— En réalité, Mère, cela concernait l'arrangement de son bureau, précisa mon fils dont les yeux sombres me parurent légèrement animés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Mr Williams qui l'a aidée à transporter ses meubles et installer l'endroit.

Je jetai à Ramsès un regard appuyé. Il semblait se moquer de moi, mais je ne me hasardai pas à lui poser la question.

— Mr Williams ? Dis-je en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle option. Je l'aurais plutôt crue infatuée de Mr Beresford. Je suis allée examiner son corps à notre arrivée, vous vous rappelez, Emerson. C'était un homme usé et vieilli, certes, mais d'aspect raffiné. Il ressemblait un peu à Mr Lemon d'ailleurs, blond, mince. Le genre d'homme susceptible d'inspirer des sentiments — hum — protecteurs à Miss Badern.

— Et cela vous a suffit à imaginer qu'elle l'avait tué ? Ricana Emerson. C'est une déduction parfaitement grotesque, ma chère.

— Pas du tout, Emerson, protestai-je. Sans même évoquer la frustration qu'une femme peut parfaitement éprouver en étant rejetée, il y a un autre détail qui me turlupine depuis le début : Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait entendu le coup de feu qui a tué Mr Beresford ? Un coup de feu qui a pourtant été tiré en pleine nuit — à un moment où le silence régnait.

— Crénom, grommela Emerson, vous avez raison. Un Mauser fait un sacré boucan. Mais la salle commune est située en bas de l'aile ouest et les chambres au premier étage de la façade sud.

— Pas toutes les chambres, Emerson, rappelai-je. Miss Badern nous a bien précisé que sa chambre était la seule au rez-de-chaussée.

— Nous a bien précisé ? Rugit Emerson. Bon Dieu. Je n'en savais absolument rien, Peabody.

— Ne jurez pas, dis-je machinalement. Quand j'ai commencé à vous parler de l'attribution des chambres l'autre soir, je vous signale que vous m'avez grossièrement interrompue en prétendant que c'était sans importance. Ah. Vous voyez bien que vous aviez tort. Admettez-le.

— Humph.

— Personnellement, je savais que Miss Badern dormait au rez-de-chaussée, dit Ramsès en voyant que son père se taisait. Elle prétend que c'est assez bruyant et qu'elle prend un somnifère. Elle pouvait donc ne rien entendre, Mère. Pourquoi vous intéressiez-vous à l'attribution des chambres ? Continua-t-il tandis que je digérais cette information inopportune.

— On ne peut savoir à l'avance quelles informations seront importantes ou pas, répondis-je. J'essaie de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait avant notre arrivée. Ainsi, Ramsès, vous occupez l'ancienne chambre de Mr Williams et nous-mêmes celle de M. Amelineau. Comme je le sais d'expérience — je lui jetai un regard sévère — il est possible d'entendre ce qui se dit d'une chambre à l'autre. Je m'étais demandé si l'ancien occupant n'avait pas pu le faire également.

— Je comprends, dit Ramsès, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est utile. C'est Mr Beresford qui a rencontré une mort inexpliquée, Mère. Pas Mr Williams.

— En sommes-nous certains ? Dis-je aussitôt. Je trouve cette succession de morts suspectes.

— Vous trouvez toutes les morts suspectes, Peabody, souligna Emerson le visage sombre.

— D'après l'une de ses remarques, dit Ramsès, Miss Badern en voulait à Mr Beresford — selon elle, un alcoolique incompétent — d'avoir usurpé la place de Mr Williams, même après sa mort. Elle disait aussi que 'le pauvre Mr Williams' avait été exploité par M. Amelineau.

— Comment cela ? Demanda Emerson, intervenant avec plus d'assurance depuis que les sentiments de la vieille demoiselle n'étaient plus en cause.

— Il semblerait qu'il ait fait quelques découvertes intéressantes et que M. Amelineau se les soit appropriées. Du moins, corrigea Ramsès avec prudence, c'est ainsi que Miss Badern présentait la chose.

— Mais M. Amelineau n'a pas été tué, dis-je pensivement.

— Quelles découvertes ? Demanda en même temps Emerson raidi.

— Je ne sais pas, Père, dit Ramsès. Elle ne s'est pas étendue sur ce sujet qui n'intéressait pas du tout Miss Ackroyd. Et je pouvais difficilement lui poser la question, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peabody, dit Emerson en se tournant vers moi. Vous aviez raison. Il serait bon de faire parler cette vieille toquée.

— Il faudra que je trouve un moyen pour m'isoler avec elle sans en avoir l'air, dis-je. J'ai déjà quelques idées.

J'avais effectivement quelques idées mais le hasard décida pour moi — pas exactement de la façon dont je l'aurais souhaité.

Alors que je descendais le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner, dûment harnachée pour me rendre sur le site — ma ceinture à outils tintinnabulant autour de moi, mon ombrelle à la main et mon casque colonial sur la tête, j'entendis un feulement féroce au premier étage. Je tournai la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait quand Anubis se rua dans les escaliers comme s'il était poursuivi par tous les diables de l'enfer. Il fonçait droit sur moi, je voulus l'éviter, accrochai mon ombrelle dans la rambarde, trébuchai et partis à la renverse. J'atterris brutalement en bas des marches. Un craquement écœurant se fit entendre et je ressentis une vive douleur à la cheville. Comme j'étais tombée à plat ventre, je fus au premier abord trop choquée pour pouvoir même crier.

— Mère ? Cria une voix anormalement aigue. (Il y eut une cavalcade dans l'escalier) Mère ? Répondez-moi.

Ramsès s'était agenouillé près de moi, le visage blême. Je tournai la tête avec précaution et il m'aida à m'asseoir. Je me sentais percluse de meurtrissures mais c'était ma cheville gonflée qui me faisait le plus souffrir. Ma bottine serrée devenait extrêmement inconfortable.

— Ma cheville, dis-je en tendant la main.

— Voulez-vous…

Il délaçait déjà ma botte, précautionneusement. Je criai cependant dès qu'il essaya de la retirer. Il s'excusa aussitôt.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, que diable… Emerson apparut et hurla en me voyant à terre : Peabody, mon petit. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Une certaine agitation s'ensuivit. Emerson mérite amplement son surnom égyptien de Maître des Imprécations. Sa voix a une certaine portée et ses hurlements s'entendent de loin. Abdullah vint nous rejoindre, nos autres hommes aussi et le petit palier devant la porte se trouva vite encombré. Ramsès avait eu l'idée beaucoup plus efficace d'aller chercher Miss Badern. L'infirmière fit reculer tout le monde — sauf Emerson qui refusa de bouger — puis elle m'ôta délicatement ma botte et mon bas, et palpa précautionneusement ma cheville. J'avais regardé aussi, et eu le temps de faire un diagnostic, aussi j'opinai quand elle annonça :

— Rien de cassé, Mrs Emerson, mais vous avez une jolie foulure et il vous faudra quelques jours de repos.

— Miss Badern, s'il vous plait, dis-je, pourriez-vous me faire apporter du thé fort et bien sucré ?

— Je vais vous remonter dans votre chambre, Peabody, proposa Emerson.

Ce qu'il fit, puis il m'aida à enlever une partie de mon attirail de travail et à m'étendre sur le lit. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte pour Ramsès qui attendait dehors.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Emerson.

— Rien d'important, dis-je. Je suis tombée dans l'escalier.

— Vous n'êtes jamais aussi maladroite d'ordinaire, ma chérie, dit-il les yeux plissés. Serait-ce mal-intentionnel ? Quelqu'un aurait-il essayé de vous tuer ? Rugit-il en se redressant.

— Oh, Emerson, ne me faites pas rire, dis-je — mais je riais déjà. Il est vrai que c'est parfois notre méthode pour démasquer les suspects présumés mais il ne s'agissait cette fois que d'une rencontre malencontreuse avec Anubis.

— Satané chat, grogna Emerson.

— Je suis désolé, Mère, dit Ramsès. Je crains fort que Bastet ne l'ait préalablement attaqué.

— Je sais, dis-je. Je l'ai entendue feuler. Pourtant, je les croyais réconciliés. Mais n'importe, ce n'est pas de leur faute — ni de la vôtre, bien entendu.

— Voyez le bon côté des choses, Mère, dit Ramsès qui avait retrouvé son air impassible. Vous avez trouvé certainement un moyen infaillible de vous isoler pour faire parler Miss Badern. Elle tiendra absolument à vous soigner, vous savez.

— Damnation ! S'exclama Emerson.

Mon époux inquiet proposa de rester à mon chevet toute la journée afin de me tenir compagnie mais je lui fis remarquer que je n'étais pas en danger de mort et que notre plan pour faire parler Miss Badern ne fonctionnerait pas en sa présence. Il en convint en maugréant. Après une discussion revigorante — et des arguments que je dus répéter plusieurs fois — je finis par convaincre Emerson de se rendre sur le site. Ramsès offrit de l'accompagner — sachant fort bien que d'une part son père se rendrait impossible s'il restait seul à se morfondre et aussi qu'ils rentreraient tôt parce qu'Emerson voudrait me rejoindre sans tarder.

Avant de partir, Emerson m'annonça avec une émotion bourrue qu'il allait demander — ordonner — à Henry Lemon de peindre mes illustrations pour la légende d'Osiris. Je l'en remerciai avec effusion.

Une fois débarrassée de lui et de Ramsès, j'attendis impatiemment la visite de l'infirmière. Elle ne tarda pas. Á ma grande surprise, je dus réfréner à son égard quelques scrupules inattendus. Si Miss Badern présentait les caractéristiques d'une vieille fille bavarde et romantique, elle était également une aide-soignante efficace et pleine de bonne volonté. Très soucieuse de mon bien-être, elle se montra même un peu tyrannique — pensant sans doute mieux savoir que moi ce qui me conviendrait — aussi je dus batailler un peu pour la convaincre que je ne tenais absolument pas à prendre 'un soupçon de laudanum' même dans le but louable de mieux me reposer. Je me demandai un temps si je l'avais convaincue avant de conclure qu'elle n'oserait sans doute pas agir contre ma volonté formelle.

Elle prétendit avoir du travail et ne pouvoir rester à mon chevet avant l'après-midi aussi, avant de la laisser vaquer à ses occupations, je lui demandai de m'apporter de quoi écrire ainsi que les divers documents que j'avais réunis concernant Osiris. Á mon avis, il n'était pas utile d'affoler ma proie. Je devrais me reposer durant quelques jours, j'avais donc tout mon temps pour interroger Miss Badern.

L'esprit tout à fait serein, la cheville surélevée sur un coussin et une bouteille de soda frais sur ma table de chevet, je me penchai enfin sur mes documents rassemblés. En plus du manuscrit de Walter, Ramsès m'avait remis quelques notes qu'il avait griffonnées à mon intention — son écriture était déplorable. Je m'absorbai dans ma tâche.

Je relevai la tête lorsque Miss Badern entra après avoir frappé. Elle apportait un plateau pour le déjeuner et je fus stupéfaite que le temps ait passé si vite. L'infirmière s'assit à mon chevet, manifestant ainsi son intention d'attendre pour redescendre le plateau.

— Je suis désolée de vous donner ce travail supplémentaire, dis-je.

— Mais pas du tout, Mrs Emerson, répondit-elle aussitôt d'un ton aimable. J'ai fort peu l'occasion d'exercer, vous savez.

— Je me demandais… dis-je tout en commençant à manger — le bouillon de volaille était bien chaud et tout à fait délicieux — Pourquoi M. Amelineau a-t-il eu besoin de vos talents ? Souffrait-il d'une quelconque affection ?

— Je travaille avec lui depuis trois ans, répondit-elle, il m'avait engagée alors qu'il se relevait d'une pneumonie. Il avait besoin de piqûres régulières. Ensuite, il y a eu Albert Poncet (le dessinateur de l'époque) et sa jambe — j'avais ses pansements à faire… Ensuite, je n'ai plus eu de patients, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, mais je suis restée. Cette année, je me suis occupée de Mme Bigasse — elle attendait un heureux événement. Elle souffrait du dos et avait de fréquentes nausées. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver sur un site archéologique, aussi je veille toujours à avoir mon stock de médicaments à jour, au cas où…

— J'agis aussi de la même façon, dis-je d'un ton approbateur. Les Égyptiens me nomment Sitt Hakim, savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?

— La Dame docteur, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Oh, vous parlez arabe, remarquai-je étonnée. C'est exact. Ils disent cela depuis mes premiers jours en Égypte, alors que les soins médicaux étaient encore plus rares qu'aujourd'hui et que je tentais de dispenser des soins dans la limite de mes moyens.

— Vous avez bien raison, Mrs Emerson, approuva Miss Badern, « même les petits ruisseaux font de grandes rivières ».

— Voici un aphorisme qui semble très juste, dis-je en souriant.

Nous eûmes un agréable intermède mais, quand elle me quitta, je réalisai que la conversation m'avait totalement échappé. Je n'avais pas pu, comme j'en avais eu l'intention, placer un seul mot concernant Mr Williams. Miss Badern m'avait-elle volontairement entraînée sur des sujets qui me tenaient à cœur ? Je ne le pensais pas — mais je devais avouer que ses vues inattendues sur la médecine et le rôle que les femmes devaient jouer dans la société rejoignaient tout à fait les miennes. Miss Badern était moins sotte que je l'avais pensé — ou bien au contraire était-elle fort intelligente et dissimulée ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi se serait-elle ainsi découverte ? La première réponse qui me venait à l'esprit n'était guère rassurante : Parce que j'étais à sa merci. N'ayant pas prévu cette perspective, j'avais avalé le contenu de son plateau sans me poser de question. Un frisson me parcourut. Puis je me repris mentalement : mon imagination s'égarait, comme Emerson me le reprochait souvent. Il devait revenir bientôt et jamais un assassin intelligent ne se soumettrait de bon gré à sa colère s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit. Non, en y réfléchissant, je ne pensais pas mourir d'un empoisonnement durant l'après-midi.

L'esprit dégagé, je me repenchai sur mes notes et relus ce que j'avais écrit durant la matinée.

On ne connaissait pas de signification particulière au nom d'Osiris. Il était parfois vénéré sous la forme du taureau sacré Apis, tout noir avec une marque blanche sur le front et l'image d'un aigle sur le dos. Selon les informations de Ramsès, si le mythe avait commencé à être divulgué à l'ère classique par la très riche recension de Plutarque dans Iside et Osiride, au contraire, sous l'Ancien Empire, bien que plusieurs sources pharaoniques aient déjà présenté quelques-uns des éléments essentiels du mythe, jamais aucun document égyptien n'en avait donné le récit complet. Il n'y avait, de ci de là, que des bribes de textes décrivant un passage — tous repris dans le document que Walter m'avait envoyé.

D'après ce descriptif, Osiris, fils aîné de Geb, le dieu de la terre, et de Nout, la déesse du ciel, naquit le premier jour épagomène (NdA : Nom des jours supplémentaires ajoutés à la fin de l'année pour combler le décalage entre les mois fixes et le calendrier solaire.) A la suite de ses pères, Osiris régna sous le nom d'Ounennefer, l'Être parfait, apportant aux hommes agriculture et civilisation. Son épouse et sœur, Isis la magicienne, ne put empêcher sa mort mais ensuite, avec sa sœur Nephtys, elle prit une forme d'oiseau pour réanimer le cadavre en battant l'air de ses ailes. Alors fut conçu Horus — Ah. Pensai-je, voilà qui est plus noble que la ridicule assertion d'Emerson concernant un morceau égaré — que sa mère éleva secrètement dans les marais du Delta afin de dissimuler son existence à Seth.

Walter précisait que cette période était citée sous forme d'incantations dans divers textes médico-magiques — pour la guérison d'une morsure des scorpions ou autres maladies du petit Horus... Le jeune dieu eut une influence importante dans l'Égypte Ancienne puisqu'il devint le symbole de la vie renaissant de la mort — Osiris n'ayant pas eu d'héritier de son vivant.

Tout aussi importante était la portée symbolique du dépeçage du cadavre dont Seth avait jeté les morceaux dans le Nil. Chacun d'eux ayant été enseveli dans un nome différent, le corps d'Osiris couvrait ainsi toute la terre d'Égypte réunifiée par l'inondation sacrée. Je décidai de ne pas évoquer quelle relique particulière d'Osiris était censée demeurer dans l'_abaton_ (lieu sacré) de Biggeh près de Philae, à la frontière sud de l'Égypte.

Autre étape fondamentale, les premiers rites de momification qui furent accomplis sur Osiris par Anubis — qui serait lui-même (selon certaines sources) le fils d'Osiris et de Nephtys. Ainsi Osiris, depuis son sarcophage devint dans l'Au-delà le roi Khentamentyou — celui qui préside les Occidentaux (les morts). Une autre vie se poursuivait dans ce monde d'obscurité et de silence. On disait aussi que le dieu Rê (le soleil), pendant son périple nocturne, apportait aux morts sa lumière et opérait ainsi chaque nuit sa jonction avec Osiris, tout en puisant dans l'Au-delà ses forces de régénération. Mais le mythe osirien se poursuivait aussi sur la terre d'Égypte avec les démêlés d'Horus et de Seth pour obtenir le pouvoir.

Encore un point de vue extrêmement fondateur, à mon avis, car il insistait sur la transmission du pouvoir : Le fils ne pouvant régner qu'après avoir accompli le rite funéraire au nom de son père.

Je soupirai. Il me faudrait de ces notes tirer un premier conte accessible à tous — la jalousie entre les frères, l'injustice, l'avidité, le triomphe de l'ordre — mais je savais que des secrets plus profonds resteraient enfouis entre les lignes, comme une symbolique de toutes les croyances de l'Ancienne Égypte.

Le pauvre Seth tenait le rôle du trublion, du jaloux malchanceux, mais pour moi il représentait surtout le mal nécessaire, celui qui devait exister pour être vaincu avant de pouvoir aboutir finalement à la Maât — la déesse représentant le concept compliqué d'ordre cosmique universel — que tout pharaon espérait atteindre.

Miss Badern repassa en début d'après-midi et m'apporta un télégramme qui venait d'arriver de Cyrus Vandergelt :

« _Arriverai mercredi soir. Nouvelles étonnantes. Amitiés_. »

J'ordonnai aussitôt qu'on fasse envoyer la voiture à la gare. Vu les habituels retards des liaisons télégraphiques, Cyrus serait de retour le soir même. Qu'avait-il à nous apprendre ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_**S'occuper des choses les plus sérieuses du monde n'est possible qu'à condition de comprendre aussi les choses les plus dérisoires.**_

Mon plan pour prendre le thé avec Miss Badern — et la faire parler — échoua parce qu'Emerson rentra du site encore plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais.

En réalité, cela ne m'étonna pas car je savais que le cher homme s'inquiétait de ma santé — bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison de le faire.

Il me fut facile de connaître le retour d'Emerson. J'entendis sa voix puissante hurler différents ordres dans la cour avant même qu'il ne fasse irruption dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte avec une violence inutile en la faisant claquer contre le mur — puis il se rua vers moi :

— Comment allez-vous, Peabody, ma chérie ? S'écria-t-il.

— Très bien, Emerson, répondis-je calmement. Je vous remercie mais il n'est pas nécessaire de hurler ainsi. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Rien, grogna-t-il en se renfrognant. (Il s'assit sur le lit.) Vous êtes redevenue vous-même puisque vous recommencez à me contredire. Mais vous étiez si faible, ce matin, ma chère…

— Faible ? Hoquetai-je d'un ton furieux. Absolument pas, je…

Il se mit à rire, me saisit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

— Ne protestez pas, rugit-il dans mon oreille, vous étiez secouée et c'est bien normal. J'aime vous voir vous comporter en faible petite femme, ma chérie, mais je ne peux quand même pas vous jeter régulièrement dans un escalier pour parvenir à mes fins.

— Emerson, vous êtes impossible.

— Enfin, vous voilà d'accord avec moi, dit-il en m'embrassant, puis il se redressa, et ajouta d'un ton bourru : Humph. Je crois que Ramsès ne va pas tarder. Il s'inquiète pour vous. Et Abdullah vous envoie ses vœux de bon rétablissement — ainsi que tous les hommes d'ailleurs. Vous nous avez manqué. Avez-vous réussi à faire parler Miss Badern ?

— Non, dis-je, vous êtes rentré trop tôt. Je comptais prendre le thé avec elle.

— Bah, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je savais bien que votre plan était inepte. Cette vieille folle ne sait rien et…

— Cyrus rentre ce soir, Emerson, coupai-je pour changer de sujet. Son télégramme est posé sur la table.

— Comment ?

Ramsès frappa à la porte, puis entra pendant qu'Emerson lisait à voix haute le télégramme que j'avais précédemment reçu.

— Bonsoir, Mère, dit mon fils en se penchant pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ma joue. Vous avez l'air en forme. Je vous ai entendu crier, Père. Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est Vandergelt, répondit Emerson en agitant le télégramme. Il rentre ce soir. Il prétend avoir fait des découvertes importantes. Bah. Ça m'étonnerait. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le charger… Humph. Il faut envoyer la voiture à la gare.

— Calmez-vous, Emerson, dis-je. Je m'en suis déjà occupée. Quant à Cyrus, s'il dit avoir trouvé quelque chose, c'est qu'il l'a fait.

Nous eûmes un agréable intermède familial avec le thé. Emerson me fit un compte-rendu détaillé de la journée sur le site. Ils avaient trouvé trois nouveaux ibis — dont un momifié — soit une journée semblable aux précédentes.

La chatte Bastet entra par la fenêtre et sauta d'un bond souple sur mon lit. Elle se lova à mes pieds et fixa sur moi son beau regard doré.

— Savez-vous où est passé Anubis ? Demandai-je.

— Non, répondit Emerson. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin.

— Je vois que vous avez travaillé, Mère, dit Ramsès en indiquant du geste les feuillets qui s'accumulaient sur la table.

— En effet, dis-je. J'ai eu le temps d'avancer puisque je n'ai pas pu parler avec Miss Badern. Votre père prétend que je perds mon temps avec elle et qu'elle ne sait rien.

— Oh, fit seulement mon fils — d'un ton un peu étrange.

Je le fixai avec étonnement mais il ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Mon attention fut alors attirée par Emerson qui s'était saisi du dernier feuillet de mes papiers — tout en faisant tomber les autres à terre. Il commença aussitôt à le contester :

— Il faut faire attention en évoquant Maât, Peabody. Trop d'archéologues incompétents n'y comprennent absolument rien. En vérité, le concept et la déesse éponyme sont deux notions différentes — même si la déesse incarne le concept. Donc si vous désirez parler de la justice universelle et de l'ordre cosmique que cherchent à atteindre les pharaons, il s'agit de la Maât et non de la déesse.

— Ce n'est pas très clair, Emerson.

— Maât est la déesse qui personnifie la vérité, la justice et l'intégrité morale, répéta Emerson en ricanant. Sa statue était souvent offerte par les rois en offrande aux dieux principaux en tant que symbole d'équilibre — et par conséquent, de leur propre pouvoir. C'est une notion plutôt compliquée, ma chérie.

— Je suppose que c'était volontaire, ajouta Ramsès.

— Certainement, approuva Emerson avec véhémence. Le clergé cherche toujours la complication tant par goût que par nature.

— Que pensez-vous que Cyrus ait découvert ? Demandai-je pour éviter une conversation archi-connue sur ce qu'Emerson pensait du clergé — à toutes les époques.

— Comment diable le saurais-je, Peabody ? S'écria-t-il aussitôt. Et ne me le dites pas. Il ne sert à rien de faire des hypothèses farfelues, vu qu'il sera là dans quelques heures.

Le soir venu, Emerson me porta dans ses bras jusque dans la salle commune et m'installa dans le canapé, la cheville dûment surélevée sur un tabouret. Miss Badern s'agita aussitôt afin d'arranger plusieurs coussins autour de moi.

— Ces coussins sont charmants, dis-je en saisissant l'un d'eux.

— Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Approuva-t-elle avec un sourire ravi. Ils viennent du marché local et j'en ai acquis plusieurs dans des coloris différents. Je trouve qu'ils égayent l'atmosphère un peu froide des ces grandes pièces. J'en ai mis aussi dans toutes les chambres. Vous avez dû remarquer ceux qui sont dans la vôtre, sur le fauteuil devant la table.

— Effectivement, dis-je en tapotant d'un air approbateur le tissage richement coloré avant de le remettre dans mon dos.

Le train avait eu du retard, bien entendu, mais Louxor n'étant qu'à soixante-dix kilomètres au sud d'Abydos, nous n'étions pas tombés d'inanition lorsque Cyrus arriva enfin.

Après les salutations d'usage, nous passâmes à table et, comme nous en étions convenus avant son départ, Cyrus n'évoqua que le motif officiel de son absence momentanée : Les travaux d'aménagement (qui existaient réellement) de sa demeure thébaine. En réalité, vu que ladite demeure portait déjà à Louxor le titre mérité de « château », je ne voyais pas en quoi ces travaux étaient nécessaires. Bien entendu, Emerson émit de son côté quelques remarques sarcastiques concernant le sybaritisme de notre ami, et Cyrus les accepta avec bonhomie. Il nous offrit ensuite avec sa verve habituelle quelques nouvelles fraîches de nos diverses connaissances à Louxor. Je l'écoutai avec intérêt mais Emerson — rapidement lassé de ces vulgaires commérages — l'interrompit pour ramener la conversation vers l'archéologie.

A une question de mon époux, Mr Lemon m'informa qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses aquarelles du mythe osirien mais que je les aurais sous peu. Cyrus fut alors assez aimable pour s'intéresser à mon travail et poser quelques questions sur son avancement. Malgré cela, je bouillais d'impatience en trouvant que le dîner traînait en longueur.

Nous dûmes attendre la fin du repas, et le départ des autres convives, pour aborder enfin le sujet qui nous intéressait.

— Cyrus, dis-je à peine la porte refermée sur Miss Badern, je bous d'impatience. Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

— Ah, Amelia, répondit-il en riant. Je crois que vous m'avez transmis la fièvre du détective. Et j'espère que vous serez satisfaite de mes efforts. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je suis allé voir les revendeurs et les marchands. En particulier Mohassib — bien entendu.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête pour approuver sa remarque. Parmi les marchands d'antiquités de Louxor, Mohammed Mohassib était le plus connu et le plus respecté — sauf par Emerson qui ne respectait aucun membre de cette corporation. Le vieux bonhomme était une canaille aussi rusée que prudente, qui s'arrangeait depuis plus de quinze ans pour éviter les affrontements directs, tant avec les rares archéologues consciencieux qu'avec les envoyés du département des Antiquités. Bien que tout le monde sache qu'il écoulait de belles trouvailles, il n'y avait jamais eu aucune preuve contre lui puisqu'il ne gardait jamais d'objets de valeur dans son magasin — il les entreposait probablement dans des caches secrètes ou chez sa nombreuse parentèle. Il écoulait sa marchandise après de discrètes négociations entre collectionneurs ou intermédiaires, qui ne tenaient pas non plus à une publicité incongrue.

Connaissant les habitudes de Mohassib, Cyrus — dont la réputation de collectionneur aussi riche qu'acharné était authentique — avait insisté jusqu'à ce que le marchand admette enfin qu'il venait juste d'acquérir un objet intéressant — « qui ne provenait pas d'une source illégale, bien entendu. » Tentant (en vain, tel que je le connaissais) de cacher son excitation, Cyrus avait fait une offre à Mohassib et, après le marchandage d'usage, notre ami avait acquis l'objet en question.

— Je vais vous montrer, dit-il en se relevant. Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux.

Avant le dîner, j'avais remarqué qu'il portait un étrange colis soigneusement emballé qu'il avait déposé dans un coin. Il le souleva, le mit sur la table et commença à enlever les cartons et les linges qui le protégeaient. Lorsque l'objet apparut enfin, je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de surprise — qui fut suivi d'un long silence admiratif.

C'était une sorte de vase en albâtre, d'un mètre de haut environ sur cinquante centimètres de large. Sa surface extérieure translucide était décorée de figurines et de textes. En me penchant, je vis au fond du récipient un petit trou qui aboutissait à un babouin en position assise. La partie centrale comportait des étoiles circumpolaires ayant l'apparence de dieux et d'animaux.

— C'est magnifique, dis-je enfin. Á quoi cela correspond-il ?

— C'est une clepsydre en albâtre — une horloge à eau, répondit Emerson d'une voix enrouée. Un objet rarissime. (Cyrus se rengorgea.) C'est une honte, Vandergelt, explosa-t-il soudain — il s'était retenu plus longtemps que je l'aurais cru possible. Cet objet devrait être dans un musée.

— Voyons, Emerson, mon vieil ami, protesta Cyrus en levant les mains, si je ne l'avais pas acheté, vous savez bien que Mohassib l'aurait vendu à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Miss Badern a parlé d'une tablette à huile qui aurait disparu de l'armoire des entrepôts, grommela Emerson toujours furieux.

— Mohassib ne m'en a rien dit, annonça Cyrus en plissant le front, bien qu'il ait évoqué d'autres objets du même genre — je veux dire en albâtre. En fait, il m'a surtout vanté une petite statue d'une vingtaine de centimètres de la déesse Isis à genoux avec la momie d'Osiris dans son giron. Il disait qu'elle avait un scorpion gravé sur sa coiffe.

— Isis a acquis l'emblème du scorpion au Moyen Empire, dit Ramsès, et elle est parfois associée à Serket, la déesse scorpion.

— Je ne le savais pas, dis-je un peu pincée. Il n'y a rien à ce sujet dans le document de Walter.

Mon fils leva les sourcils et m'adressa un sourire horripilant.

— On donne aussi à Serket le nom grec de Selkis, « Celle qui fait respirer », ajouta Emerson. Elle veille sur la renaissance et le nouveau souffle de vie des défunts.

— Elle intervient donc aussi dans le mythe osirien, dis-je.

— Certainement, répondit Emerson. Serket devait veiller sur Horus durant sa jeunesse dans les marais du Delta. Cependant, elle ne pourra pas empêcher qu'un scorpion s'attaque à l'enfant.

— Rassurez-vous, Mère, dit Ramsès d'un ton traînant, les magies conjuguées d'Isis et de Thot parviendront à guérir le jeune dieu.

— Je crois avoir entendu dire que les quatre déesses Serket, Isis, Nephtys et Neith étaient aussi les protectrices des vases canopes et des viscères momifiés, dit Cyrus.

— Excellent, Vandergelt, approuva Emerson.

— Serket est parfois représentée sous la forme d'une femme portant un scorpion sur la tête, ajouta Ramsès. La statuette ne pourrait-elle être la sienne et non celle d'Isis ?

— Difficile à dire sans la voir, admit Emerson, mais si elle portait une momie d'Osiris…

— C'est Mohassib qui a parlé d'Isis, dit Cyrus, et il s'y connaît en antiquités.

— Ce vieil escroc, gémit Emerson d'une voix étranglée en revenant à son idée fixe, aurait écoulé plusieurs objets en albâtre ? Grrr. Ils sont rares en Égypte, bien plus que l'or ou les bijoux.

— C'est magnifique, dis-je en regardant l'horloge que Ramsès soulevait précautionneusement. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

— A la manière d'un sablier, indiqua Emerson. Voyez, la clepsydre se compose de douze colonnes gravées de onze faux trous qui correspondent aux heures nocturnes. L'eau s'écoulait à travers le trou au fond. Il suffisait de regarder dans le récipient pour observer le niveau de l'eau. On lisait l'heure correspondant au faux trou le plus proche.

— Les figures représentent des planètes et des constellations, dit Ramsès en les suivant du doigt, et les textes dressent une liste des esprits protecteurs pour chacun des dix jours de la semaine de l'Égypte ancienne.

— Elle date de quand ? Demanda Cyrus

— Il y a le cartouche du roi Amenhotep III, précisa Ramsès.

— Nouvel empire, dit Emerson, entre 1479 et 1425 avant J.C.

La clepsydre nous avait évidemment marqué — elle était magnifique et rarissime — mais Emerson s'intéressait davantage à l'endroit d'où elle provenait qu'à l'objet en lui-même. Mon inestimable époux, contrairement à tant d'autres, n'était réellement animé que par la soif de la connaissance et la découverte scientifique.

— Bien, dit-il abruptement en se renfonçant dans son siège. Vandergelt, que vous a dit exactement Mohassib ?

— Vous connaissez le bonhomme, protesta Cyrus. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose et si j'avais trop insisté…

— … il ne vous aurait pas vendu cette horloge, conclut Emerson.

— C'est exact, avoua Cyrus avec un petit sourire confus. Il a quand même admis — et différentes rumeurs me l'ont confirmé — que plusieurs objets d'une valeur aussi rare que distinctive avaient transité par son magasin au cours des derniers mois. Pas de bijoux, mais des statuettes, des récipients de pierres et métaux précieux, et surtout des objets comme cette horloge — donc, il est possible qu'il ait eu aussi votre tablette à huiles.

— Aucun bijou ? Répéta Emerson. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tombe alors.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Cyrus. Mais Mohassib semblait un peu déçu, comme s'il attendait davantage. Sa source d'approvisionnement semble s'être tarie depuis plusieurs semaines.

— D'où venaient ces objets ? Aboya Emerson.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta Cyrus. D'après Mohassib, du moins à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils ne venaient pas de Louxor parce que ce n'étaient pas nos infatigables Gournaouis qui les revendaient. Tiens, à ce sujet…

— Oui ? Dis-je.

— J'ai retrouvé Mr Court, dit Cyrus avec un sourire ravi.

— Qui est Mr Court ? Demandai-je.

— Voyons, Peabody grommela Emerson avec impatience, c'est évident. Cette ordure de Milton-Court s'est ajouté une particule.

— En fait, c'était probablement son prénom, dit Cyrus. Je pense qu'il devait s'appeler Milton Court.

— Le prénom de ce bâtard est sans importance, Vandergelt, grommela Emerson. Ne vous égarez pas dans des digressions inutiles. (Il me jeta un regard sombre puis enchaîna.) Comment avez-vous mis le grappin sur cette sinistre canaille ? L'avez-vous conduit manu militari jusqu'au poste de police ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? Avez-vous au moins pensé à le boxer ?

— Emerson, calmez-vous, dis-je, et laissez Cyrus s'expliquer.

— C'est vous qui parlez, Amelia, rétorqua mon époux avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

— En réalité, je n'ai eu aucun mérite, avoua Cyrus d'un ton contrit. Dès mon arrivée à Louxor, je me suis rendu à la_ zabtiyeh_ (poste de police) pour me renseigner. Vous savez que la police égyptienne ne se sent aucunement concernée par les querelles entre Européens mais je pensais pouvoir éventuellement y rencontrer un agent britannique. Ce fut le cas. Il y avait là un nommé Adams, fort préoccupé parce que le corps d'un Anglais venait d'être repêché dans le Nil. (Cyrus afficha un air dégoûté.) Je n'ai certainement pas demandé à voir le cadavre — qui avait séjourné un certain temps dans l'eau à ce que j'ai compris — mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître notre homme à sa description : Crâne ovoïde, silhouette bedonnante, moustache noire. Il a eu la gorge tranchée. Adams m'a donné son nom : Court. Il le connaissait mais ne se souvenait plus de son prénom — quelque chose finissant par –ton, disait-il, comme Winston ou Burton, aussi j'ai pensé que ce devait être Milton. L'homme n'était pas un inconnu pour la police. Il aurait trempé dans différents trafics louches avec un nommé Riccetti… Oh — Vous le connaissez ?

— Oui, répondit Emerson en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un sinistre malfrat qui sévit à Louxor depuis plusieurs années. Pour se faire de la place, ce porc a éliminé tous ses rivaux avec une brutalité répugnante.

— Charmant personnage, admit Cyrus. Bien, cela correspond. Notre Milton Court semble avoir voulu se séparer de son patron pour faire cavalier seul. Adams pensait que sa mort résultait d'un règlement de compte. Mais il n'en savait pas davantage…

— Quel incapable ! Rugit Emerson.

— Bien entendu, continua Cyrus, je n'ai pas évoqué devant lui ce que j'avais appris de Mohassib, ni même la visite que Court nous avait faite ici sous un faux nom.

— Vous avez bien fait, dis-je. Nous n'avons pas besoin de la police et Mr Court ne peut hélas plus rien nous apprendre. La piste s'arrête, désormais. De plus, il est l'heure de se coucher.

Emerson protesta mais il était déjà tard et je souhaitais être seule avec lui pour évoquer une idée qui m'était venue. Je prétendis la fatigue et Cyrus se leva aussitôt avec galanterie. Nous le remerciâmes de son efficacité — dont même Emerson en convint avec réticence. Notre vieil ami se rengorgea devant nos compliments et entreprit — avec l'aide de Ramsès — de remballer soigneusement sa clepsydre pour la remonter dans sa chambre.

Emerson me prit dans ses bras et monta l'escalier d'un pas vif sans le moindre effort. Ramsès, qui nous suivait, nous quitta en haut des marches après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Emerson me déposa sur le fauteuil devant ma table de toilette où je me mis à donner à mes cheveux leurs cent coups de brosse du soir tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce à grands pas. Je le regardai dans la glace. Je savais qu'il était furieux. Je savais qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir rencontrer lui-même Mohassib — mais le vieux renard ne lui aurait rien avoué et mon cher époux était trop noble pour brutaliser un vieil homme. Je savais aussi qu'il regrettait la mort de Court — surtout parce que l'homme ne pouvait plus rien nous révéler.

— Je devrais peut-être aller à Louxor, Peabody, dit enfin Emerson en s'arrêtant brusquement derrière moi.

— Certainement pas, Emerson, affirmai-je. Á quoi bon ?

— Je pourrais rencontrer Riccetti… commença-t-il.

— Mais enfin, vous avez entendu les informations qu'a récoltées Cyrus ? M'exclamai-je avec force. Si ce Riccetti a tué son ancien complice c'est justement parce qu'il faisait cavalier seul. Alors comment voudriez-vous qu'il soit au courant de ses combines ? Ce déplacement ne servirait à rien, Emerson. Je pense que l'explication est ici, à Abydos.

— Ah, s'écria Emerson à pleins poumons. Ne recommencez pas avec votre théorie fumeuse sur votre Miss…

— Emerson, dis-je, il faut absolument que vous appreniez à vous contrôler. Nous devons rester discrets.

Curieusement, cette réflexion rendit mon bouillant époux encore plus furieux. Il détestait devoir se contrôler. Malgré cela, il me souleva avec douceur et me déposa sur le lit puis il se coucha en me tournant le dos, continuant à maugréer en sourdine. Je décidai donc d'attendre un moment plus favorable pour évoquer mes dernières déductions. D'ailleurs, tout n'était pas encore très clair dans mon esprit et je trouvais plutôt agréable d'avoir une journée supplémentaire pour ordonner mes pensées — peut-être avec une petite liste ?— et peut-être aussi commencer à mettre en œuvre mon plan.

Au plus profond de la nuit, je fus réveillée en sursaut par un hurlement rauque, un cri qui enfla progressivement avant de stopper net sur un silence atroce.

— Emerson ! Hurlai-je en me redressant dans le lit. Avez-vous entendu ? C'est encore ce maudit chat.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à enjamber le corps étendu de mon époux pour sortir de la moustiquaire, ma cheville foulée se rappela à moi par une violente douleur et je retombai en arrière avec un gémissement. Depuis mon premier cri, Emerson s'ébrouait comme un ours mais ma plainte fut plus efficace que mon appel pour le réveiller complètement.

— Peabody, dit-il aussitôt en se penchant vers moi, ne bougez pas.

— C'est encore ce maudit chat, gémis-je. C'était vraiment une idée stupide de l'avoir gardé avec nous, Emerson.

— Ce n'est pas le chat, Peabody.

Il devait avoir raison car d'autres cris résonnaient maintenant dans la cour. J'entendis des interjections en arabe qui accompagnaient une voix de femme, aigue et haut perchée. Je ne comprenais pas un seul mot et je ne pouvais pas me lever. La frustration me faisait trembler de rage. Par contre, Emerson s'était levé. Á la lueur de la lune, je vis qu'il avait enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise, et qu'il cherchait rageusement ses bottes. Il se mit à genoux. Puis j'entendis un choc suivi d'un juron sonore. Apparemment, Emerson n'avait pas localisé ses bottes sous le lit. J'évitai de lui signaler que, s'il pensait le soir à les ranger, il lui serait ensuite plus simple de les retrouver — je ne pensais pas que mon époux était actuellement d'humeur à apprécier un avis de ce genre.

Emerson alluma enfin et je pus le détailler. Il était magnifique. Ses épais cheveux noirs pointaient, tout ébouriffés ; il arborait un visage sombre et mal rasé, un œil féroce, une grosse marque rouge sur le front ; sa chemise baillait, boutonnée de travers, et il ne portait qu'une seule botte non lacée… J'eus un sourire tendre et, en croisant mon regard, il se pencha pour m'embrasser furtivement. Puis il se redressa et trouva son autre botte, sous la table de toilette.

— Ne bougez pas, ma chérie, ordonna-t-il. (Comment l'aurais-je pu ?) Je vais voir ce qui se passe et je reviens.

Il disparut. Je restai seule durant de longues minutes, essayant d'interpréter les nouveaux hurlements que j'entendais — ceux d'Emerson — et les glapissements en arabe de plusieurs voix affolées.

Le brouhaha se calma enfin, mais il fallut encore un long moment avant qu'Emerson ne revienne.

— Mais où étiez-vous ? Criai-je. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas descendue ? J'aurais pu rester assise sur un fauteuil et…

— Peabody, dit Emerson l'œil brillant d'une lueur narquoise, il faut que vous appreniez à vous contrôler. Nous devons rester discrets.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il éclata de rire. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de permettre à un mari quelques petites pointes d'humour de temps en temps — du moins de celles qu'un homme considère comme humoristiques — mais la situation était grave et je n'appréciais pas du tout avoir été immobilisée.

— Emerson… dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

— Là, là, calmez-vous, ma chérie, je n'ai pas pu y résister.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Insistai-je les dents serrées.

— C'est encore la vieille folle qui a fait des siennes, dit Emerson qui ne souriait plus. Elle prétend avoir regardé par sa fenêtre en entendant un bruit dans la cour. Ensuite, elle a cru bon de hurler comme une banshee parce qu'un fantôme sortait des entrepôts.

— Un fantôme ? Répétai-je le souffle court.

— Oui, ricana Emerson. Grotesque, non ? En fait, elle a parlé d'une forme sombre et bien entendu les deux Égyptiens de garde à la porte ont aussitôt évoqué un_ affrit_ de la pire espèce. Vous savez combien ils sont superstitieux. Demain, je vais avoir tous nos hommes sur le dos.

— Vous avez vérifié à l'entrée, demandai-je en réfléchissant. Les gardes n'ont vu entrer personne ?

— Non, dit Emerson. Je ne pense pas qu'ils dormaient à ce point, Peabody. La vieille toquée a eu un cauchemar ou alors elle ment sciemment. Bien entendu, je suis quand même allé faire un tour dans les entrepôts. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'effraction. Même ses papiers ne sont pas jetés à terre cette fois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

— Emerson, dis-je d'un ton calme sans relever ses derniers mots — et je souris parce que j'allais pouvoir évoquer ma petite idée du soir précédent — pourriez-vous aller me chercher Ramsès ?

— Ramsès ? S'étonna Emerson.

— Etait-il dans la cour ? Demandai-je.

— Non, admit Emerson. Les Ackroyd non plus d'ailleurs — je me demande comment ils ont échappé à ce vacarme. Mais enfin, Peabody, protesta-t-il, un garçon en pleine croissance a besoin de sommeil. Si vous désirez parler à Ramsès, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'attendez pas à demain.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il dorme, Emerson, insistai-je. Et demain, vous retournerez sur le site — il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes.

Emerson me regarda un moment, les sourcils furieusement froncés, puis il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Quand il revint peu après, Ramsès le suivait, parfaitement réveillé et habillé comme je m'en étais doutée.

— Vous avez donc eu le temps de vous changer, dis-je calmement.

— Je n'ai eu qu'à enlever ma galabieh, Mère, répondit mon fils tout aussi calmement.

— Quoi ? Rugit Emerson, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Bon Dieu, Ramsès, c'était vous… Mais enfin, mon garçon, que cherchiez-vous ?

— En fait, Père, répondit Ramsès, j'ai réfléchi à la théorie de Mère concernant Miss Badern. Vous aviez raison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en me regardant, cette femme en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne nous l'a dit. J'en ai désormais la preuve formelle.

— Comment cela ? S'exclama Emerson tout aussi surpris que moi.

— Vous vous demandiez certainement — comme je l'ai fait — si l'effraction dans les entrepôts avait été réelle ou simulée, c'est à dire si Miss Badern l'avait inventée ou non, commença Ramsès en passant la main dans ses boucles brunes échevelées. Mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir y entrer régulièrement sans que nul ne s'en préoccupe. Et aussi, je l'avais entendue parler avec Miss Ackroyd pendant qu'elle rangeait son bureau. Elle était réellement choquée, vous savez, et même bouleversée de cette intrusion dans son…— hum — intimité. Je crois que son émotion était authentique, et même…— hum — ardente si je puis dire.

— Ardente ? Répétai-je faiblement.

J'étais littéralement sidérée par ce que Ramsès tentait d'évoquer. Non pas que je récusais son analyse, je comprenais parfaitement que, pour une femme sensible, une fouille de ses affaires personnelles pouvait être ressentie comme un outrage, mais enfin, comment mon fils pouvait-il reconnaître un tel sentiment ? Je regardai Emerson dont la candide physionomie n'arborait qu'une curiosité sincère et décidai de ne pas approfondir la question.

— Continuez, Ramsès, grogna Emerson avec impatience en me jetant un regard sombre.

— Cet après-midi, reprit Ramsès d'une voix traînante, lorsque j'ai compris que Mère se posait les mêmes questions que moi au sujet de Miss Badern, j'ai réalisé soudain que ses fiches avaient été souvent évoquées depuis notre arrivée ici — et qu'il serait peut-être utile de les regarder de plus près. Elle m'avait remis les clefs dès que nous sommes rentrés du site aujourd'hui, ainsi que vous le lui aviez demandé, mais Père a oublié de me les réclamer — il était pressé de voir comment vous vous portiez, Mère.

— Humph, émit Emerson d'un ton bourru.

Il se mit à fourrager dans ses poches pour chercher sa pipe et je protestai :

— Emerson, je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas fumer dans cette chambre.

— Cela me calme les nerfs, Peabody, dit-il, mais enfin, si vous y tenez. Je me demande, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mécontent, comment je n'ai pas pensé à ces satanées fiches moi-même.

— C'est évident, Emerson, dis-je avant que mon fils n'ait ouvert la bouche, Miss Badern ne connaît rien à l'égyptologie et vous ne lui auriez jamais confié une tâche importante. Vous avez donc jugé ses papiers sans intérêt. Continuez, Ramsès.

— En réalité, il y a deux fichiers, dit Ramsès. Le premier — et le plus important — détaille bien les divers objets rangés dans les étagères, reprenant non seulement l'endroit où ils ont été trouvés — par secteur — mais aussi celui où ils sont déposés. Il y a une sorte de code chiffré relativement simpliste. Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant ce qui était dans l'armoire.

— Manquerait-il des fiches ? Demanda Emerson.

— Je ne sais pas, Père, répondit Ramsès. Apparemment non. Á mon avis, ce fichier était celui que M. Amelineau avait demandé à Miss Badern de constituer.

— Et le second fichier ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

— Toujours aussi impatiente, Peabody, ricana Emerson.

— Cet autre fichier est beaucoup moins complet, continua Ramsès. Á mon avis, c'est une idée personnelle de la dame. Elle a dû être chargée par M. Amelineau de remettre au propre ses notes de travail prises directement sur le vif, les fameux dossiers qu'il a conservés sans doute, mais — pour des raisons que j'ignore — elle en a gardé une trace par devers elle. Les entrées correspondent aux mêmes secteurs de fouilles que ceux du fichier principal, mais les notes sont irrégulières, un peu bâclées, comme si le temps lui avait manqué. C'est une personne organisée et soigneuse, aussi ce détail m'a intrigué. Bien entendu, en ce qui concerne le premier fichier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comparer les fiches au contenu des étagères, mais dans le second fichier, il y a une anomalie flagrante. Les secteurs devraient suivre un ordre logique et une chronologie. Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Bon Dieu ! S'écria Emerson en laissant tomber la pipe qu'il tenait toujours en main. Les brins de tabac noir s'éparpillèrent sur le lit.

— Comment cela ? Haletai-je sans même houspiller Emerson.

Maudit soit-il ! Pensai-je en regardant mon fils d'un œil sévère. Je savais qu'il faisait exprès de nous laisser sur le grill. Il m'adressa un sourire narquois.

— Il manque un secteur, avoua enfin Ramsès. Parmi les plus récents. Á Kom es sultan, je pense.

— Bon Dieu ! Répéta Emerson. Les nécropoles.

— … ou les mastabas, précisa mon fils. Et Miss Badern ne peut pas l'ignorer, Père. Elle a menti en disant que rien ne manquait.

— La g… ! S'écria Emerson.

— Je n'ai trouvé aucun relevé du site, dit Ramsès. Il faudrait donc comparer avec l'un des plans que Mr Ackroyd a fait pour vous, Père. On pourrait facilement déterminer le secteur exact correspondant aux fiches qui ont été subtilisées.

— Je ne peux pas croire que cette vieille fille soit allée vendre des antiquités à Mohassib, dis-je en secouant la tête. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

— Bien entendu, rugit Emerson. Elle devait avoir partie liée avec ce bâtard de Court. Et si Beresford l'a découvert, elle l'aura tué.

— Emerson, m'écriai-je. C'est absurde. Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? N'est-ce pas vous qui m'accusez toujours de sauter trop vite aux conclusions prématurées ?

— Quelqu'un d'assez vil pour voler mes antiquités est capable de tout, Peabody, cria Emerson.

— Continuez à hurler ainsi, hurlai-je, comme cela tout le monde sera mis au courant.

— Humph, grogna Emerson, ses yeux saphir étincelants de rage.

— Voyons, Emerson, réfléchissez, dis-je d'un ton plus calme. Il y a de nombreuses raisons qui auraient pu empêcher Miss Badern de nous parler de ces fiches manquantes — même la plus innocente comme la peur de vos reproches. Ne protestez pas, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Elle peut aussi protéger quelqu'un...

— Ou le faire chanter ? Suggéra Ramsès.

— Je ne la vois pas agir ainsi, Ramsès, dis-je d'un ton sévère. Cette idée est aussi absurde que celle de votre père. Il n'est pas dans son caractère de posséder un Mauser et encore moins d'en faire usage. Elle est infirmière, je vous le rappelle. Sa profession est de soigner les gens, pas de les tuer.

— Nous avons déjà rencontré une infirmière dévoyée, Peabody, ricana Emerson. Et je vous rappelle que Lady Baskerville avait une conception assez particulière de ses devoirs professionnels ou conjugaux.

— Je sais parfaitement que chacun peut devenir un assassin sous le coup d'une forte émotion, Emerson, dis-je.

— Vous êtes une femme pratique, Peabody. Je connais bien là votre cynisme.

— Merci, mon chéri, dis-je. Mais pour en revenir à Miss Badern, si elle avait voulu se débarrasser de Mr Beresford, elle n'aurait pas utilisé un pistolet — c'est une arme trop violente. Elle l'aurait empoisonné. Il buvait beaucoup, et il aurait été facile pour elle… Il aurait un peu déliré et… Oh. Mon Dieu.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Souffrez-vous, ma chérie ? S'inquiéta Emerson.

— Non. Mais je viens de me rappeler quelque chose qu'elle a dit au sujet de la mort de Mr Edwards.

— Williams, rectifia mon fils.

— Oui, oui, dis-je en agitant une main impatiente. Edward Williams. Miss Badern m'en avait parlé… Quand était-ce déjà ? Je crois que c'était en revenant du cimetière, après les funérailles de Mr Beresford…

— Ne vous égarez pas, Amelia, grogna Emerson. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

— Elle évoquait les circonstances de sa mort, dis-je en réfléchissant. Elle a dit qu'il était revenu du site dans un état de fébrilité intense, puis qu'il avait déliré quelques heures avant de mourir. C'est elle qui le soignait… Elle a pu l'empoisonner.

— Votre imagination vous égare une fois de plus, grogna Emerson.

— C'est difficile à croire, Mère, dit Ramsès d'un ton circonspect. Á mon avis, Miss Badern tenait beaucoup à Mr Williams.

— Bah, grommela Emerson toujours obsédé par son idée. La fébrilité de cette crapule aurait très bien pu être provoquée par une découverte intéressante. S'il était lié à Court et mêlé à trafic d'antiquités…

— Comment cela s'il était lié à Court ? Demandai-je. C'est Mr Beresford que vous aviez accusé d'être son complice, Emerson.

— C'était juste une hypothèse, Peabody, répondit mon époux d'un ton hypocrite. J'ai juste affirmé que Court avait un complice sur place — un membre de l'équipe qui l'a aidé à faire dupliquer les clefs. Et si vous me parlez d'une romance entre Court et Miss Badern, je crois que je vais…

— Emerson, dis-je, je vous rappelle que Miss Badern n'avait pas besoin de doubles clefs. Si Mr Williams était le complice de Mr Court, la mort de Mr Beresford…

— …qui a eu lieu la veille de l'arrivée de Court, souligna Emerson.

— Qu'en savons-nous ? Contrai-je. Personne ne s'est donné le mal de vérifier à quel moment exact est arrivé Mr Court. Pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait ? Ah. ajoutai-je ravie devant son air ébahi — je trouvais ces petites discussions très stimulantes pour l'esprit et la vue d'Emerson me regardant bouche bée me comblait d'aise.

— Et pourquoi Court aurait-il tué Beresford selon vous ? Demanda Emerson après quelques instants.

— C'était juste une hypothèse, mon chéri, dis-je avec un sourire conciliant. Il faudra que je fasse une petite liste demain matin. (Je ne crus pas utile de souligner que je commençais à me perdre un peu dans toutes ces hypothèses.)

— Il y a aussi le problème du pistolet, dit Emerson. Ainsi que vous l'avez souligné, ce n'est pas une arme de femme. C'est certainement ce bâtard de Court qui l'a récupéré mais que le diable m'emporte si je sais à qui appartenait cette satanée arme.

— Si Mr Court est revenu pour tuer Mr Beresford, il peut l'avoir apportée avec lui.

— Je me contrefiche de la mort de Beresford, Peabody, avoua Emerson. Je veux savoir qui a pillé ce mastaba.

— Quel mastaba ? Relevai-je aussitôt. Pensez-vous à un mastaba en particulier ? Emerson, vous me cachez quelque chose.

— Humph, grogna Emerson sans répondre. Ramsès, nous procéderons dès demain à un relevé avec un plan d'Ackroyd.

— Il faudra le faire discrètement, Emerson, dis-je. Il n'est pas utile que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que vous cherchez.

Je commençai à avoir une idée de ce qu'Emerson cherchait, justement, et plusieurs indices auraient déjà dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille — en particulier la façon dont il avait si facilement accepté de se rendre à Abydos. Je souris. Je pouvais lui laisser un peu de temps pour admettre que j'avais vu juste.

— Et si Mr Williams avait révélé certaines choses à Miss Badern pendant son délire ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Beaucoup de nos interrogations dépendent dorénavant de Miss Badern, dis-je. Demain, pendant que vous étudierez le secteur suspect, je lui parlerai. Je crois qu'il est inutile d'espérer avancer davantage à ce point de l'enquête. De plus, il est fort tard et…

Je fus interrompue par un bref feulement rauque venant de l'extérieur. Une forme sombre sauta souplement par la fenêtre, et se glissa sous un meuble.

— Anubis semble revenu, dit Emerson d'une voix brève.

— Cet avant-toit est décidément très fréquenté, dis-je. Ramsès ? Comment êtes-vous sorti de votre chambre ce soir ?

— Par la fenêtre, admit-il avec un léger sourire. La porte en bas de l'escalier grince abominablement, comme vous le savez. Je ne voulais pas réveiller toute la maison.

— Vous avez cependant fait du bruit dans la cour, grommela Emerson en fronçant les sourcils. La vieille toquée vous a entendu, elle a regardé et prétendu voir un fantôme.

— Je n'ai fait aucun bruit, Père, protesta Ramsès. Je suis extrêmement déçu que vous puissiez croire le contraire. Je refermais juste la porte d'entrée des entrepôts quand la porte de l'escalier des chambres a bruyamment grincé en se refermant — ce qui a attiré l'attention de Miss Badern.

— Comment ? Éructa Emerson. Mais qui était-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, Père, dit Ramsès. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dehors cette nuit.

Malgré les évènements de la nuit, je me réveillai le lendemain en pleine forme, impatiente de mettre en œuvre le plan que j'avais concocté avant de me rendormir — c'est à dire de me rendormir pour la seconde fois, après le départ de Ramsès.

Sa calme affirmation comme quoi un autre que lui avait arpenté la cour au milieu de la nuit avait fait bondir Emerson. Fou furieux, mon bouillant époux s'était mis à vociférer que c'en était trop, que cette saison à Abydos s'avérait pire que tout ce que nous avions déjà connu, qu'il allait donc interroger lui-même Miss Badern avant de retourner à Louxor étriper Riccetti et Mohammed Mohassib — et autres fantaisies du même genre. Ni Ramsès ni moi ne tentâmes de le contredire mais son emportement mit fin à notre réunion.

Ramsès s'éclipsa dès qu'il le put. Je dus ensuite grimacer plusieurs fois avant qu'Emerson ne songe à s'inquiéter de ma cheville. Mes contorsions de plus en plus outrées finirent cependant par porter leurs fruits et, une fois que j'obtins l'attention d'Emerson, je fus assez heureuse pour la conserver.

Lorsqu'il fut apaisé et rendormi à mes côtés, je rassemblai mes pensées pour tenter de faire le point. J'eus beau réfléchir, je ne vis absolument pas pourquoi l'un de mes suspects serait sorti la veille au soir. Avant que le sommeil ne me saisisse, j'eus cependant une petite idée pour agir le lendemain.

Emerson se leva d'une humeur exécrable. Le cher homme n'était pas sensible au manque de sommeil mais il remâchait toujours le 'vol de ses antiquités' ainsi qu'il l'avait énoncé devant Cyrus. Je savais désormais qu'il était venu à Abydos dans un but bien particulier, et les récentes révélations de notre vieil ami — associées aux découvertes nocturnes de Ramsès — laissaient à penser qu'un autre l'avait grillé au poteau. Malgré la gravité de la situation, je n'étais pas mécontente de pouvoir utiliser cette petite expression argotique qui me paraissait particulièrement appropriée.

Je ne descendis pas dans la salle commune et Gargery me monta un plateau dans ma chambre. Le petit-déjeuner du reste de l'équipe fut expédié à une allure remarquable, et j'entendis ensuite Emerson rassembler son monde à grands cris. Fort heureusement, malgré leur nature superstitieuse, aucun de nos amis Égyptiens ne se risqua à évoquer le moindre _affrit._ Tous connaissaient bien le côté emporté de mon époux et il me fut plus tard rapporté que Daoud avait même fait la réflexion : « Aucun _affrit _n'affronterait le Maître des Imprécations lorsqu'il est en colère. »

Emerson remonta brièvement pour m'annoncer leur départ, puis il marmonna qu'ils rentreraient tôt — mais après l'heure du thé. Á ma demande, il m'aida à m'habiller puis m'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, le pied surélevé.

— Interrogez aujourd'hui même cette satanée femme, Peabody, grogna-t-il, sinon je vous assure bien que je m'en chargerai dès mon retour.

— Bonne journée, Emerson, dis-je calmement. Qui emmenez-vous ?

— Ackroyd, répondit-il hargneusement. Il s'occupera d'établir ce que veut Ramsès au sujet du relevé du site. Et Vandergelt s'incrustera aussi, bien entendu.

— Voyons, Emerson, protestai-je, Cyrus est un ami fidèle.

— Humph. Très bien, alors bonne journée, ma chérie. Lemon vous portera ses dessins avant midi, ajouta Emerson en me quittant.

Pauvre Mr Lemon, songeai-je. J'espérais — sans trop y croire — qu'Emerson n'avait pas été trop sec en les réclamant.

Gargery frappa peu après pour récupérer mon plateau. Il s'attarda en rangeant les affaires qu'Emerson avait laissé traîner. Je le regardai s'agiter un moment, puis demandai d'un ton sévère :

— Gargery, c'est la troisième fois que vous pliez et dépliez cette chemise. Posez cela et dites-moi ce qui vous préoccupe.

— Vraiment, madame, je ne vois pas…

— Gargery, dis-je un peu plus fort.

— Madame, se lança-t-il soudain, je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, vous n'en parlez jamais et…

— Nous discutons peu au cours des repas, c'est exact, concédai-je.

Je retins un soupir J'aurais dû penser à ce détail. Je savais pourtant bien que Gargery, comme tous nos autres domestiques, adorait être tenu au courant de ce que nous faisions. En temps normal, nous discourions librement de nos plans au cours des repas, et Emerson se laissait parfois aller jusqu'à demander son avis à l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux — habitude que je n'avais jamais réussi à lui faire perdre. Nos domestiques étaient certainement d'un genre inhabituel mais, d'un autre côté, un maître d'hôtel capable de prendre un gourdin pour venir au secours de ses maîtres méritait aussi un traitement de faveur. Je n'oubliais pas non plus que c'était Gargery qui nous avait amené Ramsès, avançant même le prix des billets sur ses propres deniers.

— Nous ne nous méfions pas de vous, Gargery, dis-je enfin, mais nos autres hôtes ne sont certainement pas aussi fiables.

— Ah, dit-il en méditant un moment cet argument. Je ne peux pas dire que cela m'étonne, madame. J'ai vu agir ces gens à bord du bateau. Certes, j'ai dû souvent …— hum — me retirer dans ma cabine (à cause de l'agitation à bord, vous comprenez ?) mais c'étaient de fameux loustics.

— Comment ? Hoquetai-je. Gargery, je vous en prie, surveillez votre vocabulaire. Les Ackroyd sont parfaitement honorables et…— hum. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils soient des loustics ?

— Fallait voir, m'dame, comment le bonhomme s'est jeté sur Mr Ramsès, répliqua aussitôt Gargery d'un débit précipité. Il ne le lâchait plus§ Et il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser plein de questions, vous savez.

— C'est plutôt normal, dis-je, plus pour moi que pour Gargery. Ramsès est une vraie encyclopédie concernant l'égyptologie et Mr Ackroyd devait un peu redouter la mise en pratique de ses connaissances théoriques. Du coup, il n'a même pas réalisé l'âge de son interlocuteur... Quoi d'autre, Gargery ?

— Les deux autres ne sortaient jamais de leurs cabines, répondit-il, la mine condescendante. C'est plutôt louche, non ?

— Vous-même en sortiez assez peu, dis-je en réprimant un sourire pour ne pas le vexer. Ils souffraient probablement du mal de mer.

— Alors le jeune monsieur n'en souffrait que le jour, répliqua Gargery le front un peu rouge, parce qu'il arpentait les couloirs durant la nuit — je l'ai croisé au moins deux fois.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en le fixant d'un œil attentif — si l'information était exacte, elle était curieuse, pas réellement inquiétante mais curieuse. Et que pensez-vous de la jeune fille, Gargery ?

— Une vraie pimbêche, répondit aussitôt mon maître d'hôtel. Pas une fille simple et gaie comme notre Miss Nefret, ça c'est sûr, mais toujours à faire des mines, les yeux baissés, la bouche pincée. Et ici, elle ne se montre pas plus agréable, je vous assure. Jamais un bonjour ni un merci.

— Le fait que cette fille soit une oisive prétentieuse ne m'avait pas échappé, Gargery, dis-je, mais nous n'aurons pas à la supporter bien longtemps. Nous rentrons en Angleterre le mois prochain.

— Vraiment, m'dame ? Vous aurez alors résolu le meurtre de ce pauvre monsieur ?

— Quel pauvre monsieur ? M'étonnai-je. Parleriez-vous de Mr Beresford ? Mais enfin Gargery, vous ne le connaissiez même pas.

— C'est la femme du cuisinier, Faroudja, qui m'a parlé de lui, m'dame, répondit Gargery. Elle dit que c'était un monsieur, bien poli et bien gentil. C'est sûr qu'il buvait beaucoup. Faroudja dit que quand il buvait, il pleurait.

— Il s'est peut-être suicidé parce qu'il avait le vin triste, dis-je.

— Il n'avait pas d'arme, m'dame, affirma Gargery.

— Pardon ? Comment sauriez-vous cela ?

— C'est toujours Faroudja, m'dame. Elle dit que M. Amelineau avait un pistolet, mais que Mr Beresford n'en avait pas — et même qu'il les craignait.

— Vous aurait-elle aussi parlé de Mr Williams ? Demandai-je.

— Non, madame. C'est à dire oui — mais juste que ce n'était pas un homme agréable et qu'il protestait toujours si elle entrait dans sa chambre. Il se montrait souvent grossier, madame.

— Est-ce Faroudja qui fait le ménage dans les chambres ? Demandai-je.

— Oui, madame. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, dis-je. Juste pour savoir. Et bien, Gargery, j'aurais dû vous consulter avant. Je vous remercie de ces renseignements.

— Puis-je encore faire quelque chose pour vous, madame ? Demanda-t-il.

— Pas dans l'immédiat. Merci, Gargery.

Une fois Gargery parti, je réfléchis un moment. Ma liste de questions sans réponse s'était allongée. Je décidai de faire de nouvelles listes pour mettre au propre mes idées concernant « mes » cadavres et « mes » suspects :

_1er mort : Edward Williams. Etait-il le complice de Court ? Probablement… Si oui : Qu'a-t-il découvert ? Ou encore qu'a-t-il volé ? Est-ce lui que Miss Badern protège ? Pour quels motifs ? Sa mort a-t-elle été naturelle ou provoquée ? S'il y a eu meurtre, est-ce un empoisonnement ? _

_2° mort : Anthony Beresford. Etait-il le complice de Court ? Moins probable… Alors pourquoi a-t-il été tué ? Aurait-il vu ou su quelque chose ? Si oui : Quoi ?_

_Suicide ? Peu probable… Il ne possédait pas d'arme. Alors d'où venait le Mauser ? Vérifier si Court n'est pas arrivé plus tôt que le lendemain du meurtre… Si Court a tué Beresford : Pourquoi être resté sur place après le meurtre ? Si l'un des Ackroyd a tué Beresford… Pour quels motifs ? Pas d'héritage…_

_Miss Badern connaissait-elle mieux Mr Beresford qu'elle ne l'a dit ? Miss Badern est-elle parente avec les Ackroyd ?_

_3° mort : Milton Court. Avait un complice : Mais est-ce Williams ou Beresford ? Cette complicité était liée à un trafic d'antiquités Mort violente à Louxor : Probablement en dehors de notre enquête. A-t-il récupéré quelque chose lors de son passage ici ? Si oui, quoi ? Si non, que cherchait-il ?_

_Possédait le double des clefs ? Probablement. A-t-il récupéré le Mauser ? Probablement._

Ayant épuisé mes questions en attente au sujet des décès — ou des meurtres ?— je passai à celles concernant les suspects desdits décès.

_James Ackroyd. Cousin par alliance de Mr Beresford… Aucun héritage à en attendre. A perdu son épouse — récemment. Qu'en a-t-il hérité ? Apparemment peu (famille modeste) A-t-il ou non provoqué une rencontre avec Ramsès ? Si oui, pourquoi ? _

_Cherche à établir sa fille…mais probablement aucun rapport…_

_N'a plus revu Beresford depuis 20 ans… N'a plus revu Beresford depuis son mariage en fait… Jalousie ? Que contenait la lettre que Beresford a envoyée à Mrs Ackroyd ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas lue ? Est-ce exact ? Serait-ce une lettre de chantage ? Si oui, pourquoi au bout de 20 ans ? Comment vérifier si aucune autre lettre n'est arrivée auparavant ?_

Je me représentai mentalement le père d'Honoria. Je devais avouer que, même après plusieurs semaines de cohabitation, je connaissais toujours mal cet homme élégant et discret. Il parlait peu, répondant aux questions sans jamais les provoquer. Que ce soit sur le site ou au cours des repas, il suivait avec attention les ordres et/ou les discours d'Emerson et restait en retrait. Il semblait d'un caractère plutôt débonnaire, mais terne — sans grande envergure ni personnalité. Ceci pouvait-il n'être qu'une façade ?

Ne pouvant répondre à cette question, je passai à son beau-frère.

_Henry Lemon Cousin direct de Mr Beresford… __Aucun héritage à en attendre. A perdu sa sœur — Y était très attaché : A été élevé par elle. Aucun héritage cependant à en attendre._

_Peintre talentueux, pourrait se faire un nom à Londres. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi l'égyptologie ? Pour suivre son beau-frère, manque d'ambition ou peur de se lancer ? Parle peu — mange peu — est d'une discrétion totale…anormale ?_

_Mais il sortait la nuit sur le bateau…_

Cette particularité signalée par Gargery me surprenait un peu, mais je savais déjà que Mr Lemon était de nature secrète et quelque peu ombrageuse. Ses portraits étaient cependant plein de sensibilité. J'eus une brève vision d'une enfance pauvre et solitaire, passée à l'ombre d'une sœur attentive qu'il avait suivie après son mariage — avant de la perdre. Pauvre Mr Lemon. Il devait avoir beaucoup souffert. Pourtant rien dans son attitude ne démontrait un tempérament capable d'éprouver des sentiments ardents. Sa nièce était sa seule famille, la fille de sa sœur, et il ne la regardait presque jamais sauf — un soir dans le salon. Je revis les yeux vaguement dirigés vers elle, un regard de poisson mort, froid et glacé.

Je frissonnai un peu. Maudit soit Gargery et ses idées saugrenues. Le pauvre Mr Lemon était un homme blessé et cette fille égoïste et vaniteuse n'était simplement pas de celles qui attiraient l'affection.

Je secouai la tête avant de passer au cas de la jeune Miss Ackroyd.

_Honoria Ackroyd. Cousine par alliance de Mr Beresford… Aucun héritage à attendre. A perdu sa mère — mais ne porte pas le deuil. Ne songe qu'à se marier… Quelle est sa dot ? A vérifier… Qu'en est-il de ses prétentions pours un duc ? Rêve ou réalité ? Mythomane ou manipulatrice ? Pourquoi fréquente-t-elle aussi assidûment Miss Badern ? _

_Que fait-elle dans sa chambre à longueur de journée…_

Plus je fréquentais Miss Ackroyd, plus elle m'inspirait une méprisante pitié. Pourtant, en relisant mes notes à son sujet, je trouvai plusieurs dissonances dans son comportement. Elle semblait solitaire et pourtant elle recherchait la compagnie de la terne Miss Badern ; elle semblait ne rêver que d'un riche mariage et pourtant elle avait cultivé des légumes pour nourrir sa famille ; elle semblait égoïste et pourtant elle avait soigné sa mère… Encore une nature bien complexe ! Pensai-je en soupirant. Et cette famille Ackroyd commençait à m'obséder.

Je passai ensuite à ma dernière suspecte — qui était aussi la plus intéressante :

_Miss Badern ? Connaissait-elle mieux Mr Beresford qu'elle ne l'a dit ? Serait-elle parente avec les Ackroyd ? A (selon Ramsès) éprouvé de tendres sentiments pour Mr Williams… A (selon Ramsès) gardé un ressentiment contre Mr Beresford… A menti concernant ses fiches._

_Que cache-t-elle au juste ?_

Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus concernant Miss Badern — et il fallait absolument que je parle à cette femme avant le retour d'Emerson.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas elle qui frappa à ma porte en fin de matinée mais Mr Lemon qui, après que j'eus répondu, entra dans la chambre les yeux baissés, en rougissant comme une pensionnaire de couvent. Sans mot dire, il me tendit un rouleau de plusieurs feuillets à dessin attachés ensemble par une fine cordelette. Je la dénouai et déroulai délicatement l'emballage. Chaque aquarelle était protégée par un papier de soie. Je soulevai le premier et restai sans voix.

Je savais déjà que Mr Lemon était un artiste de talent. Il avait utilisé ici le style égyptien classique de façon très personnelle. La première aquarelle présentait trois personnages de profil, figés dans une pose hiératique et classique : Osiris coiffé de la double couronne des rois d'Égypte était assis sur son trône, ses emblèmes royaux croisés sur la poitrine. En face, Horus, le dieu à visage d'ibis, tendait la main à son père en tenant par la taille un jeune prince — lui-même à visage humain ? Un vautour aux ailes écartées surplombait et encadrait la scène. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, riches, éclatantes.

Quand un pharaon représentait l'autorité royale sur l'Égypte unifiée, il portait toujours en une même coiffe (le pschent en grec) les deux couronnes — la blanche et la rouge — de Haute et Basse Égypte. Les deux sceptres étaient les attributs d'Osiris à la fois comme souverain de l'Au-delà et pharaon de la Terre. Celui de gauche, le fouet à triple lanière était le_ nekhekh_ ; celui de droite, le _héqa _en forme de crochet, rappelait le bâton de berger ancestral.

La seconde illustration de Mr Lemon était plus intime, avec des teintes douces et feutrées. Osiris était assis au centre, portant sa double couronne. Debout dans son dos, Isis tendait au dessus de lui, comme pour le protéger, son bras en aile de vautour. Une autre femme faisait face au roi en lui présentant un plateau d'offrandes.

Quant au troisième dessin, un peu moins travaillé, il ne représentait que le dieu Seth de profil, seul, arborant le visage grotesque et caricatural d'un animal non identifié et probablement imaginaire. Avec son corps mince, ses oreilles hautes, son museau long et busqué Seth rappelait à la fois le lièvre, l'oryx et l'âne.

— C'est réellement impressionnant, dis-je enfin.

— Cela vous convient-il, Mrs Emerson, s'inquiéta Mr Lemon.

— Bien entendu, dis-je sincèrement, ces dessins sont magnifiques. Mais comment avez-vous pu imaginer ce genre de personnages ? Malgré une interprétation personnelle, votre inspiration provient certainement d'une source authentique.

— C'est exact, admit-il d'une voix calme. J'ai longuement étudié — et même copié — le papyrus du scribe Ani qui se trouve, comme vous le savez, au British Museum. Il représente le jour du jugement dernier, au moment de la pesée du cœur devant le tribunal d'Osiris. J'ai aussi pris plusieurs croquis du papyrus d'Hunefer — celui où Osiris est assis sur son trône avec ses sœurs Isis et Nephtys derrière lui.

— Je vois, dis-je en le regardant attentivement. Je connais bien ces papyrus — et la psychostasie était une curieuse croyance des anciens Égyptiens. Je vous remercie sincèrement, Mr Lemon, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir donné un travail excessif.

— Pas du tout, dit-il d'une voix sans chaleur. Peindre est la raison de mon engagement ici, Mrs Emerson.

— Avec un talent comme le vôtre, insistai-je, vous pourriez connaître un vrai succès à Londres en tant que portraitiste.

— Mon beau-frère me l'a souvent répété, dit Mr Lemon dont le regard froid croisa brièvement le mien, mais la notoriété ne m'intéresse aucunement. Je préfère peindre des reines disparues plutôt que soumettre mon travail à l'approbation lunatique de futiles coquettes.

— C'est une façon de voir, dis-je un peu étonnée d'un déni aussi arbitraire. Auriez-vous d'autres portraits que ceux que vous nous aviez montrés ?

— Les autres sont inachevés, répondit-il. Je les ai laissés à Londres chez un ami à Londres. Sa femme est peintre elle aussi.

— J'espère que vous vous plaisez en Égypte, dis-je poliment.

— C'est une expérience intéressante, sans nul doute, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, mais je ne serai pas fâché de rentrer en Angleterre. Le soleil ne me convient décidément pas. Je n'ai jamais souhaité venir en Égypte mais James a beaucoup insisté et Honoria y tenait également. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré rester à Londres.

Il me quitta peu après et je réalisai que c'était la première fois que j'entendais autant le son de sa voix. En réalité, je devais admettre qu'il n'était ni timide, ni effacé — mais simplement absent. Ce que nous faisions ou pensions n'intéressait pas Mr Lemon. Il vivait dans un monde intérieur où nous n'avions pas notre place. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez effrayant.

Ce fut Gargery qui m'apporta un plateau à l'heure du déjeuner, et Miss Badern qui repassa le chercher. Je dus insister fermement pour obtenir qu'elle remontât ensuite me parler, mais je ne lui laissai cette fois aucune échappatoire. Elle revint donc peu après. Un seul regard sur son visage ravagé suffit à indiquer que je n'aurais aucune peine à obtenir ses aveux.

— Asseyez-vous, Miss Badern, dis-je d'un ton froid. Vous savez pourquoi je souhaite vous parler, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, Mrs Emerson, couina-t-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas…

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en la regardant bien en face.

Je possède des yeux d'une curieuse couleur gris acier et une volonté tenace. De plus, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de constater que les personnes sensibles qui désiraient se confier étaient plus influencées par le silence que par l'insistance, aussi je demeurai silencieuse en fixant simplement Miss Badern. Cela dura quelques instants. Puis elle s'agita nerveusement et fondit en larmes.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Mrs Emerson, hoqueta-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Répétai-je sans me compromettre — je ne savais pas trop en réalité ce que croyais.

— Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

Je la laissai pleurer un moment puis, comme ce pitoyable spectacle s'éternisait, je repris la parole d'un ton agacé :

— Allons, dis-je, reprenez-vous, Miss Badern. Et parlez-moi plutôt de ces fiches qui ont disparu de votre bureau…

— Co… comment pouvez-vous savoir ?

La surprise réussit enfin à la calmer. Elle me fixa d'un air stupide, les yeux ronds. Puis elle crut comprendre et secoua la tête plusieurs fois :

— Serait-ce Honoria ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle le remarquerait. Elle n'a jamais fait montre du moindre intérêt pour…

— Ce qui intéresse Miss Ackroyd n'a aucune importance, dis-je fermement. Je vous écoute, Miss Badern.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Mrs Emerson, répéta-t-elle.

Il me fallut assez longtemps pour lui soutirer un récit cohérent parce qu'elle recommençait à pleurer tous les deux mots. Je dus également combler certains de ses silences éloquents par des interprétations personnelles — je possède fort heureusement une imagination fertile. Il me semble donc plus simple de restituer à l'attention de mon aimable lecteur le compte-rendu précis et chronologique des évènements que, une fois la pauvre femme repartie, j'établis dans mon journal.

C'était une histoire à la fois banale et troublante où Miss Badern n'avait joué qu'un rôle de dupe et de victime. Encore un pitoyable exemple de la perfidie masculine. Je décidai bien évidemment que la pauvre femme ne devrait pas pâtir davantage de sa loyauté aveugle et mal placée.

Il me faut reprendre l'histoire à l'arrivée de Miss Badern en Égypte. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas exactement formulé ainsi, je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'elle s'était (platoniquement) attachée à tous les hommes célibataires qu'elle avait croisés — à de rares exceptions près. En premier lieu, bien entendu, Miss Badern se dévoua sans compter à son employeur, M. Amelineau, d'autant plus que le Français se relevait alors d'une grave pneumonie et avait encore besoin de soins. Elle s'était fort enorgueillie de son rôle mais le Français ne sembla jamais s'apercevoir des regards brûlants dont elle le couvait — j'avoue me permettre là une certaine licence descriptive.

Miss Badern ne se découragea pas parce qu'elle eut ensuite à soigner la jambe cassée d'un dénommé Albert Poncet, dessinateur de son état, suite à une mauvaise chute. Changeant de cible, l'infirmière passa à son chevet des heures enivrantes d'espoir. Malheureusement, une fois son patient remis, elle apprit qu'il était chargé de famille, ayant laissé en France femme et enfants.

Déçue, l'infirmière s'occupa tristement de Mme Bigasse dont la situation rendait sa propre solitude encore plus amère et, la vieille demoiselle ayant des principes, ne s'intéressa jamais à son mari. Entre temps, elle avait (bien entendu) remarqué la prestance un peu fruste de Mr Williams — et je crois même que certains de ses tendres regards s'étaient égarés vers Howard Carter lorsqu'il vint rendre visite à son ami. Malheureusement, au grand regret de Miss Badern, le robuste assistant avait une santé de fer. Durant plusieurs mois, il ne lui adressa donc jamais la parole… jusqu'à un certain soir, juste au début de la dernière saison archéologique.

Elle gardait de cette date un souvenir ému.

Elle travaillait alors dans la salle commune et Edward Williams aurait dû se trouver sur le site, avec tous les autres. Pourtant il rentra seul, bien avant l'heure et vint s'épancher auprès d'elle. Je ne sais comment le vaurien se débrouilla pour énoncer sans honte ses misérables platitudes mais quand il évoqua d'une voix tremblante « sa terrible solitude et son besoin de rencontrer une âme sœur » il n'eut pas à forcer son talent. Elle fut émue aux larmes (encore) et avala tout ce qu'il lui servit, amorces et hameçon compris. Une fois sa proie ferrée, l'homme ne perdit pas de temps. Il lui demanda peu de chose en fait, juste de recopier quelques détails des carnets de fouilles que M. Amelineau lui confiait. Pour justifier cet acte inqualifiable, le scélérat n'hésita pas à déployer le grand jeu du patriotisme : Il évoqua la grandeur de l'Angleterre l'opposant au dirigisme des Français qui manœuvraient à leur profit le département des Antiquités (qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créé) afin de piller l'Égypte. Il prétendit travailler sous les ordres de Mr Budge, du British Museum, afin de préserver pour les futurs scientifiques (Britanniques) les trésors en péril de l'Égypte Antique.

Le projet parut magnifique à la pauvre Miss Badern. De plus, si j'avais bien interprété ses allusions quelque peu incohérentes, le misérable n'avait pas hésité, au plus fort de son envolée nationaliste, à se prévaloir de sa soi-disant amitié avec Mr Budge pour quasiment promettre à la pauvre femme le poste de conservateur du musée londonien dès son retour en Angleterre. Nul doute qu'elle rêvait aussi de la présence du sanguin archéologue à ses côtés.

Une fois son plan lancé, Mr Williams avait œuvré discrètement, sans jamais confronter sa dupe à quoi que ce soit susceptible de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y eut donc ni vol flagrant ni action infamante. Ayant probablement dû profiter d'une discussion pour relever une empreinte en cire des clefs de Miss Badern, il pouvait désormais fouiller lui-même à loisir dans les entrepôts.

M. Amelineau avait commencé à faire empaqueter les objets découverts au cours de la saison dans des caisses. Vu que Miss Badern était chargée d'établir les listes de leur contenu, il suffit à Mr Williams de les modifier pour que personne ne le remarquât. Si certains objets disparurent ainsi, Miss Badern ne le réalisa pas. Bien entendu, tout risquait d'être découvert en cas de vérifications ultérieures mais Mr Williams devait alors compter faire accuser sa complice innocente.

La crise de Fachoda bouleversa malencontreusement les plans bien organisés du vil suborneur. Lorsque le gouvernement français rappela ses archéologues, M. Amelineau décida de mettre à l'abri les caisses déjà prêtes et se rendit au Caire pour organiser leur transport. Ayant prévu de revenir ensuite à Abydos, il laissa le site à la garde de son assistant.

Les Bigasse étaient encore là, mais la dame était souffrante et le couple restait souvent à l'écart.

Un nouveau mastaba venait d'être excavé. Ce n'était pas le premier et tous les précédents s'étaient avérés vides. Miss Badern le savait puisqu'elle avait recopié les carnets correspondants. Pourtant, le soir même du départ de M. Amelineau, Mr Williams revint du site dans un état d'excitation intense — il en avait même perdu son chapeau. Il but beaucoup pour essayer de se calmer. Malgré cela, il s'effondra au cours du dîner. Affolée, Miss Badern prévint par télégramme M. Amelineau et Howard Carter et veilla à son chevet durant deux jours. Brûlant de fièvre, l'homme délira constamment, ne reprenant conscience que quelques heures. En lui jurant un amour éternel, il demanda pressement à l'infirmière de détruire toutes les notes qui correspondaient au dernier mastaba, « sa » découverte comme il disait. Il semblait craindre que M. Amelineau ne s'en approprie la gloire. Folle de chagrin, Miss Badern accepta et s'exécuta aussitôt.

Mr Williams mourut avant que le retour de M. Amelineau. Les Bigasse, qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer en France, n'avaient rien remarqué de son drame personnel.

Dans un état second, Miss Badern s'occupa d'organiser les funérailles. Le jour même de l'enterrement, elle vit revenir Mr Beresford qui avait été rappelé. Si elle avait eu autrefois quelque indulgence pour lui, le revoir à la place encore chaude de celui qu'elle nommait secrètement « l'élu de son cœur » alluma en elle une flamme furieuse. Elle ne pardonna pas davantage à son employeur cette manœuvre opportuniste — ni ce qu'elle croyait savoir de son attitude déloyale envers le défunt.

Amère, elle s'acharna dès lors à nuire aux deux hommes, avec une malveillance sournoise et tenace qui ne correspondait en rien à son caractère habituel. M. Amelineau repartit pour la France peu après mais Anthony Beresford restait soumis à sa vindicte jalouse. Miss Badern, horrifiée de son geste indélicat, m'avoua d'une voix rauque avoir brûlé une lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Angleterre et même s'être réjouie de le voir sombrer de plus en plus dans l'intempérance.

Sa mort la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Elle crut qu'il s'était suicidé à cause des mauvais traitements qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Notre arrivée — et celle de la famille Ackroyd — lui sembla un don du ciel, et elle s'appliqua dès lors à oublier cette période si sombre.

Etant de nature cynique, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si l'apparition de deux célibataires n'avait pas aidé à sa guérison.

Au premier abord, Miss Badern n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses papiers avaient été dérangés mais elle avait bien vite réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous parler de ceux qui manquaient sous peine de devoir avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était même demandé si elle devait ou non détruire ce qui restait des fiches qu'elle avait établies pour Mr Williams. Elle n'osa pas, gardant à l'esprit les grandes théories nationalistes qu'il lui avait serinées. Dans le doute, elle se tut et souffrit en silence.

Les bavardages de Miss Ackroyd — toute occupée de sa saison à Londres, de ses robes, de son trousseau, de son mariage et de sa vie de duchesse — donnaient à la pauvre femme quelques évasions dans la journée. Mais les remords la rongeaient dès qu'elle se trouvait seule.

Elle ressentait l'agressivité d'Emerson, ce qui ajoutait à sa culpabilité.

A la fin de sa confession, elle m'avoua devoir prendre de plus en plus souvent du laudanum pour dormir — sauf la dernière nuit parce que son flacon était vide. Ce fut en se levant pour aller en chercher un autre dans la réserve qu'elle entendit grincer la porte d'entrée et vit par la fenêtre une ombre noire s'envoler au dessus du mur près des tamaris.

Je l'interrogeai plus avant, réalisant soudain que la porte aurait dû également grincer à son ouverture. Mais Miss Badern se trouvait alors dans la réserve, de l'autre côté du couloir, elle n'avait rien entendu. Je savais que Ramsès possédait une ouïe étonnante mais s'il fouillait alors le bureau de Miss Badern, il n'avait rien pu entendre non plus avec toutes les portes fermées.

Je questionnai ensuite Miss Badern quant au contenu des papiers qui manquaient. Elle ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Pour elle, toutes les indications archéologiques se ressemblaient. Il s'agissait d'un mastaba. Elle ne savait rien de plus.

Je la questionnai à nouveau sur la mort de Mr Beresford. Elle affirma ne pas avoir entendu le coup de feu. Pourtant, me dit-elle, elle se souvenait bien ne pas avoir pris de somnifère cette nuit-là. Elle savait qu'Howard Carter était resté à parler avec Anthony et craignait que ce nouvel hôte n'ait besoin de quelque chose avant de se coucher. Elle l'avait entendu dire bonsoir et monter — du moins elle avait entendu le grincement de la porte — puis il y avait eu une sorte de toux étouffée et à nouveau le grincement de la porte. Elle en avait conclu que Mr Beresford venait de monter lui aussi. Ensuite, elle s'était endormie.

Quant à l'arme, elle se rappelait très bien que le pistolet gisait à côté du corps lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Anthony Beresford le lendemain matin, dès son arrivée dans la salle commune. Elle avait hurlé et Mr Ackroyd, qui la suivait, était entré à son tour. Avec l'aide de deux employés égyptiens, ils avaient emporté le corps dans la première salle des entrepôts. Oui, répondit-elle à ma question, la porte des entrepôts était fermée (l'un des hommes avait dû aller chercher la clef qu'elle avait laissée dans sa chambre.) Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mystérieux à cette mort, sauf peut-être que l'homme n'avait pas laissé de lettre pour expliquer son geste. Elle avoua (en pleurant à nouveau) avoir tremblé au sujet de cette lettre posthume qui aurait pu l'accuser d'être responsable de ce suicide.

Pour lui changer les idées, je revins sur le pistolet qui avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler. Elle n'était plus très sûre, me dit-elle, parce que, lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la salle commune, elle n'y avait plus pensé avant que Mr Milton-Court (Tiens, pensai-je, il est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait encore ni son vrai nom, ni son récent décès) ne lui en parle. Elle ne savait rien de plus.

Machinalement, je lui demandai si quelque chose l'avait frappée dans le salon quand elle avait trouvé le corps, elle marmonna : « …qu'il avait changé les coussins du canapé ». Je la regardai, surprise de la raucité de sa voix, et je pris en pitié son air hagard, ses yeux creusés. J'arrêtai là mon interrogatoire et lui recommandai d'aller se reposer.

J'avais du travail en vue pour remettre mes notes au propre avant le retour d'Emerson. Miss Badern m'avait certainement donné de quoi réfléchir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_**Un pessimiste voit la difficulté dans chaque opportunité, un optimiste voit l'opportunité dans chaque difficulté.**_

Je venais juste de finir mon thé lorsqu'Emerson rentra du site. Il monta bruyamment les escaliers quatre à quatre et vint tout droit jusqu'à la chambre. Il m'interrogea à peine la porte ouverte :

— Alors ? S'écria-t-il.

— Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? Dis-je en tapotant délicatement la liasse de mes papiers posés sur la table.

— Epouvantable, grommela-t-il. Mais il semble ce n'ait pas été votre cas, ma chère. Je vois que vous êtes parvenue à vos fins — ce petit sourire satisfait que vous arborez est très significatif. Bien, daigneriez-vous maintenant me faire part de ce que…

— Essaieriez-vous d'être sarcastique, Emerson ? Demandai-je en badinant.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, hurla-t-il, le visage empourpré.

— Très bien, dis-je, ne vous énervez pas. J'ai effectivement reçu quelques réponses intéressantes. Puisque vous êtes si impatient, allez donc chercher Cyrus et Ramsès pour je n'aie pas à me répéter. Nous devons tenir un conseil de guerre.

— Cette chambre n'est guère adaptée à un tel usage, rétorqua Emerson en s'approchant de moi en deux grandes enjambées. Je vais vous descendre jusqu'au salon. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

J'opinai et lui tendis les bras. En paroles, Emerson peut parfois se montrer brutal, mais il me souleva délicatement et descendit l'escalier avec précaution. Je frottai mon nez contre son cou en gloussant.

— Tenez-vous bien, Peabody, dit-il — mais je vis bien qu'il souriait.

Peu après, dûment convoqués, Cyrus et Ramsès nous rejoignaient. Cyrus avait pris le temps de se changer mais Ramsès s'était contenté d'une rapide toilette. Des gouttelettes d'eau brillaient encore dans ses cheveux sombres et je vis qu'il restait de la poussière sur le col de sa chemise. Je leur proposai une tasse de thé, mais Emerson m'interrompit avec un grognement furieux :

— Cela suffit, Peabody. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

Je pris donc la liasse que j'avais emportée et me lançai dans mon exposé sans plus tergiverser. Connaissant Emerson — l'archéologie était sa priorité — j'abordai en premier lieu le problème de Miss Badern.

Je dus parfois élever la voix — Emerson, suffoqué d'indignation, tenta de m'interrompre pendant que je détaillais les tentatives malheureuses de la dame pour trouver une âme sœur à laquelle se dévouer — mais, dès que je prononçai le mot magique « mastaba », j'obtins sa pleine attention jusqu'à la fin de mon compte-rendu. J'avais la gorge un peu sèche lorsque j'en terminai mais j'étais assez satisfaite de mon effet. Tous me dévisageaient les yeux ronds. Il y eut un bref moment de silence horrifié.

— Crénom, dit enfin Emerson.

— Mon vieux, je suis bien d'accord, admit Cyrus qui semblait estomaqué. Dites, Amelia, vous êtes certaine qu'elle a dit — et fait — tout cela ? Cette brave dame n'a pas exactement le physique d'une espionne de haut vol, vous savez.

— Voilà bien une réflexion masculine, Cyrus, protestai-je. Miss Badern a un aspect un peu sévère et elle n'est plus de première jeunesse, c'est exact, mais elle a un teint magnifique, de beaux yeux bleus et…

— Amelia, cria Emerson. Je vous en prie, taisez-vous. Je me moque des amours contrariées de cette vieille toquée, je veux simplement que vous me répétiez ce qu'elle sait de ce mastaba.

J'eus beau décortiquer mes fiches, Emerson finit par admettre que l'infirmière ne savait rien de plus — et je refusai formellement qu'il aille en personne lui poser d'autres questions.

Très agité, Emerson se leva et alla poser sur la table, en l'étalant, le relevé détaillé de Kom es Sultan (établi sans nul doute par Mr Ackroyd) tandis que Ramsès s'éclipsait discrètement pour obéir à un ordre muet de son père. Il revint peu après, rapportant plusieurs documents et tous trois se penchèrent sur le plan, commentant à voix haute les différents secteurs du site en fonction d'une codification spécifique mêlant chiffres et lettres. Immobilisée sur mon canapé, je les écoutais distraitement en regardant se mouvoir la belle stature d'Emerson. Après un moment, Cyrus revint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— Amelia, dit-il d'une voix contrite, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma remarque stupide de tout à l'heure. Cette brute a utilisé cette pauvre femme d'une bien horrible manière, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais avouez qu'elle s'est malgré tout montrée d'une crédulité insensée.

— Mon cher ami, j'en conviens, dis-je. Il n'est pas si aisé pour une femme naïve de reconnaître les pièges tendus par de vils suborneurs. Je crains que Miss Badern ne soit d'un romantisme incurable.

— C'est curieux qu'il ait utilisé la fibre nationaliste, dit Cyrus. Comment y a-t-il pensé ?

— Vous autres Américains ne ressentez peut-être pas la crise de Fachoda comme nous le faisons, aussi bien du côté britannique que Français, dis-je en m'enflammant, mais je vous assure que les journaux de nos deux pays se déchaînent depuis plusieurs semaines à ce sujet.

— Ne me cherchez pas querelle, dit Cyrus en levant les mains, je vous crois sur parole. Que va faire maintenant mon vieil ami Emerson ?

— Il va chercher le mastaba qui a provoqué tant de problèmes, bien entendu, affirmai-je. Si Mr Williams n'y a passé qu'une seule journée, tout ne devrait pas…

— Comme d'habitude, Peabody, vous sautez aux conclusions, dit Emerson d'un ton hargneux — je compris qu'il avait écouté notre conversation. Je vous rappelle qu'Amelineau avait déjà ouvert ce mastaba depuis plusieurs jours avant que Williams ne s'en mêle — Grrr — et qu'il l'a également refermé avant son retour en France, avec Beresford sans doute, sinon, nous l'aurions trouvé dès notre arrivée.

— Il y avait un mastaba ouvert le premier jour, dis-je.

— Je le sais bien, ma chère, rétorqua Emerson outré. Me croyez-vous sénile ? Il n'y en a d'ailleurs aucune trace dans le fichier annexe de Miss Badern.

— C'est normal, dis-je, pourquoi aurait-elle continué à copier les carnets de M. Amelineau après la mort de Mr Edwards ?

— Mr Williams, Mère, souligna calmement Ramsès.

— Oui, oui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est ennuyeux. Combien de mastabas manquent donc dans ces fichiers ? Demandai-je.

— Ils étaient vides et ce sinistre individu devait s'impatienter, grommela Emerson. Il en ouvrait parfois deux ou trois à la fois. Mais je crois que nous avons délimité une zone à peu près cohérente.

— Vous cherchez un mastaba bien particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en le regardant. Et ce depuis le premier jour. C'est pour cela que vous avez finalement accepté de venir à Abydos. Je sentais bien que vous maniganciez quelque chose, Emerson. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

— Ce n'était qu'une intuition, Peabody, répondit-il en sortant sa pipe de sa poche. Je ne voulais pas…

Emerson s'interrompit et prit tout son temps pour remplir de tabac son malodorant tuyau, mais je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Aussi, il finit par continuer, les yeux étrécis par la réflexion :

— Il reste plusieurs tombes royales à découvrir dans les vallées thébaines, dit-il lentement, comme à contrecœur. Il manque certains pharaons — Thoutmosis IV, Horemheb, Smenkhkarê ou Toutankhamon — mais aussi des fils de Ramsès II ou encore des reines dont Néfertari, Tetisheri ou Aménardis, entre autres… Je pense depuis longtemps qu'une des momies de la cache royale de Deir el Bahari pourrait être celle de la reine Tetisheri. Bien qu'elle ait vécu jusqu'à soixante-dix ans, on connaît peu de choses de sa vie en dehors d'un fragment de papyrus mentionnant une donation faite en son nom en Basse-Égypte. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai souhaité travailler à Abydos — avec Walter — mais cela ne s'était pas fait. C'est l'un des rares sites que je ne connaissais guère en Égypte, aussi quand Maspero me l'a offert — hum — l'occasion m'a paru intéressante.

— Pour découvrir des informations sur Tetisheri ? Demandai-je.

— Oui, admit Emerson, pourquoi pas ? Son petit-fils, le pharaon Ahmosis — qui expulsa définitivement les Hyksôs d'Égypte — lui a rendu hommage au sein de son propre complexe funéraire dans la nécropole d'Abydos. Dans sa chapelle, il y a une stèle où il lui fait offrande. Le texte indique qu'elle possédait un cénotaphe à Abydos — qui n'a pas encore été localisé — ainsi qu'une tombe à Thèbes. Mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve.

— Et vous espériez que le cénotaphe de Tetisheri vous donnerait des indications, dis-je. Je comprends. Mais vous ne pouvez pas être certain que le mastaba de Mr Williams est celui que vous recherchez, Emerson.

— Qu'importe, Peabody, ricana mon époux en haussant les épaules. Retrouver ce qu'a voulu cacher ce bâtard ferait un changement agréable avec les ibis momifiés, n'est-ce pas ? Dès demain, je referme le cimetière d'animaux et je recommence à excaver tout le secteur que nous avons déterminé sur le plan.

Emerson vibrait d'anticipation. Je reconnaissais bien là les symptômes d'une poussée de fièvre égyptologique et je souffrais déjà d'une certaine frustration — et même d'une frustration certaine — à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir participer à sa quête.

— Damnée cheville, m'écriai-je en levant le poing au ciel.

— Amelia, se récria Cyrus, très choqué.

— Peabody, dit en même temps Emerson mais il riait de mon éclat. Je comprends votre dépit, ma chère, je suis vraiment navré. Je n'ai d'ailleurs plus revu Anubis depuis qu'il a provoqué votre chute. Il doit se terrer pour éviter mon courroux.

— Voyons, Emerson, dis-je, on ne peut tenir un chat responsable de ses actions. Ces animaux sont dénués de tout sens moral.

— Bastet n'aurait jamais agi ainsi, remarqua Ramsès en levant ses épais sourcils de la plus irritante façon.

— Anubis n'y est pour rien, dis-je pour apaiser Emerson dont les yeux lançaient déjà des éclairs du plus seyant effet. Après tout, il souffre du même mal que Miss Badern : Lui aussi a du mal à convaincre son âme sœur de partager sa flamme.

Cette affirmation quelque peu osée fut comme un pavé jeté dans la mare. Une certaine agitation s'ensuivit et Emerson se laissa aller à pousser de violentes imprécations. Une fois le tapage apaisé, je jugeai opportun de changer de sujet.

— Je vous ai d'abord rapporté ma discussion avec Miss Badern, dis-je en haussant la voix pour me faire entendre, mais j'ai récolté d'autres informations intéressantes.

— Amelia, vous me surprendrez toujours, dit Cyrus en souriant. Je croyais que vous aviez passé toute la journée dans votre chambre.

— Elle agit comme une araignée dans sa toile, grommela Emerson. Á l'affut, en attendant que les proies viennent s'y engluer.

— C'est une métaphore assez horrible Emerson, protestai-je.

— Humph, dit-il sans se compromettre.

— L'une des proies fut Gargery, dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

— Vraiment ? Ironisa Emerson. Et il vous a dévoilé sans doute le menu de notre prochain dîner.

— Non, dis-je sans même relever cette pitoyable tentative d'humour, mais il m'a signalé que Mr Lemon arpentait la nuit les ponts du bateau qui les a amenés d'Angleterre tandis qu'on le croyait dans sa cabine.

J'avais un peu exagéré, certes, mais je dois avouer que le résultat obtenu fut tout à fait satisfaisant. Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps — sauf Cyrus qui, trop bien élevé pour interrompre autrui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche en silence comme un poisson-chat.

— Crénom, cria Emerson.

— Com… commença Ramsès. En êtes-vous certaine, Mère ?

— Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le vérifier moi-même, dis-je posément, mais c'est ce que Gargery affirme.

— Bah, grogna Emerson. Ce vieux fou a voulu se rendre intéressant,

— Le mal de mer est souvent considéré comme une tare, dit Cyrus. Mr Lemon a pu sortir la nuit pour ne rencontrer personne.

— Ou plutôt l'inverse, pour rencontrer quelqu'un, ricana Emerson. Vous êtes d'une naïveté consternante, Vandergelt. Ce bellâtre a dû trouver…

— Emerson, m'écriai-je en regardant Ramsès d'un air entendu.

Le père, qui avait oublié l'âge de son fils, eut la décence de paraître gêné.

— Je n'ai jamais croisé Mr Lemon en train d'arpenter le pont la nuit, dit Ramsès en me retournant un regard impavide. Mais bien entendu cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Simplement, je ne crois pas que Gargery soit lui-même si souvent sorti le soir, Mère, sauf éventuellement pour…— hum — se pencher par dessus le bastingage.

— Répugnant, grogna Emerson.

Ne désirant pas m'étendre sur la question, je changeai à nouveau l'orientation de la conversation.

— Gargery prétend aussi que Mr Beresford ne possédait pas d'arme mais que M. Amelineau en avait une.

— Et comment le saurait-il ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sarcastique. Il n'a jamais rencontré ni l'un ni l'autre.

— C'est la femme du cuisinier — Faroudja, je crois — qui le lui a dit, expliquai-je. Elle s'occupe du ménage dans les chambres.

— Des ragots domestiques ? Vraiment, Peabody. Hum, continua Emerson les sourcils froncés. C'est un point intéressant, certes, mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce maudit Français n'a pas pu tuer Beresford puisqu'il était déjà reparti — j'avoue que c'est un bon alibi — mais l'autre avait pu lui voler son arme avant son départ. Etait-ce un Mauser ?

— Faroudja n'est pas particulièrement une spécialiste des armes, Emerson, dis-je. Elle n'en sait rien, et Gargery non plus. (Je ne crus pas utile de préciser que j'avais complètement oublié de poser la question.)

— Oui, évidemment, dit Emerson en agitant une main impatiente. Bon, qu'importe. Cela pouvait être un Mauser. C'est une arme que l'on se procure facilement.

— J'ai aussi eu la visite de Mr Lemon ce matin, continuai-je. Il m'a remis, conformément à vos ordres, trois aquarelles pour illustrer ma légende d'Osiris. J'ai oublié de les descendre mais elles sont assez intéressantes.

— Ça, il est doué, s'écria Cyrus très enthousiaste. Ces tableaux qu'il nous a montrés l'autre jour étaient remarquables.

— Il a aussi fait de bons croquis sur le site, admit Emerson, mais il souffre toujours de la chaleur et doit la plupart du temps travailler sous votre abri de toile, Peabody. Du coup, c'est Ackroyd qui nous accompagne le plus souvent.

— Que fait Mr Lemon alors ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Il a peint plusieurs des stèles qui se trouvaient dans les entrepôts, dit Ramsès. En fait, il prend les croquis sur place, mais il préfère ensuite terminer les peintures dans sa chambre.

— C'est une petite nature, grommela Emerson, mais j'avoue que son travail est correct.

— Tout cela ne nous fait guère avancer au sujet des meurtres, dis-je d'un ton chagrin.

— Des meurtres ? Releva Emerson avec véhémence. Mais enfin Peabody, c'est une obsession. Si vous en croyez la vi…— hum — d'après Miss Badern, Williams est bel et bien mort d'une insolation et Beresford avait même le motif de se suicider.

— Mais Mr Court a bien été assassiné, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je. Voyons, Emerson, ne vous énervez pas. Je sais que son décès ne nous concerne pas et je vous assure que je ne compte pas aller interroger tous les malandrins de Louxor…

— Vous m'en voyez fort soulagé, ricana Emerson.

— Vous me faites perdre le fil de ce que…— Ah, oui. Je veux bien admettre que la mort de Mr Williams soit accidentelle, mais il reste des questions au sujet de celle de Mr Beresford. S'il s'agit d'un suicide, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé de lettre ? Quel fut le rôle joué par Mr Court ? Et enfin où est passé le pistolet ?

— Vos questions se répondent d'elles-mêmes, ma chère, dit Emerson d'un air suffisant. Ce bâtard de Court — pour une raison inconnue — a cru que Beresford savait quelque chose au sujet de son trafic avec Williams. Ce qui était peut-être bien le cas, d'ailleurs. Bref, il l'a tué puis, la nuit même, il a volé ce qui restait dans les entrepôts — ou du moins dans l'armoire — et il a remporté l'arme. C'est une sordide petite histoire qui n'a pas le moindre intérêt. Par contre, au sujet du mastaba, Ramsès, je veux absolument que dès demain…

Le repas du soir fut assez morne. Miss Badern s'était excusée, Emerson ne voulut parler que de son excavation du lendemain, mais ni Mr Ackroyd, ni son beau-frère ne participèrent à la conversation. Je remarquai que Mr Ackroyd semblait fatigué. Il avait le teint creusé, les yeux caves. La jeune Miss Ackroyd s'ennuyait avec affectation — sans que personne ne s'y intéresse. Par contre, elle arborait une mine éclatante et ses yeux, sous ses cils baissés, semblaient vifs et alertes. Elle mangeait de bon appétit. Quant à Ramsès, il dévorait tout en suivant attentivement le discours véhément de son père, se contentant d'émettre un grognement de temps à autre, entre deux bouchées. Cyrus était parfaitement naturel, posant quelques questions pleines de bon sens et acceptant les réponses péremptoires d'Emerson avec son équanimité habituelle.

Au milieu de la matinée du lendemain, je me sentis de fort méchante humeur. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé à Emerson de me descendre dans la salle commune avant son départ. Ma chambre commençait à ressembler à une prison.

Vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je passai à nouveau en revue les fiches que j'avais établies la veille. Même si ces spéculations ne me menaient nulle part, au moins elles faisaient passer le temps.

Á mon avis, les hypothèses avancées par Emerson n'expliquaient pas tout et ne justifiaient en aucun cas l'abandon de notre enquête. Ce n'étaient que des possibilités, pas des certitudes, et j'étais sûre qu'Emerson n'aurait pas tenté de m'en convaincre s'il n'avait été obsédé par la nouvelle orientation de ses fouilles. Je comprenais qu'il n'ait pas voulu manquer cette chance de retrouver son mastaba. Quant à moi, immobilisée ici, il fallait bien que je m'occupe différemment.

Si je voulais bien admettre que Mr Williams — ou bien était-ce Edwards ?— était mort naturellement, il ne restait plus qu'à élucider le décès de Mr Beresford. Avait-il été tué à cause du mastaba — comme le prétendait Emerson ? Avait-il été tué par ce même individu qui avait usé d'une fausse identité et pillé impunément nos entrepôts ? Il me semblait difficile de croire que ce pauvre Mr Beresford ait eu plus d'un ennemi à ses trousses (bien que cela nous soit déjà arrivé). J'avais beau réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de motif cohérent susceptible d'expliquer tous les événements.

Cependant, une nouvelle et stimulante idée m'était venue à l'esprit la veille en entendant l'étonnante révélation de Gargery. Se pourrait-il que Mr Lemon dissimule un secret ? Par son comportement, c'était un parfait 'homme du monde', mais j'avais déjà rencontré de tels hommes qui étaient également des criminels — ne serait-ce que cette même année, les deux jeunes lieutenants du maître du Crime, René d'Arcy et Charles Holly. Je grimaçai et secouai la tête, je ne voulais pas penser à Sethos, à sa mort absurde, ni au vide que je continuais à ressentir.

Cet homme m'avait aimée, il avait donné sa vie pour moi, et son geste rachetait — du moins à mes yeux — son passé criminel. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui avait poussé un tel homme sur cette pente fatale ? Une enfance difficile ? Une déception amère ? Je ne le saurais jamais…

La matinée s'écoula. J'étais préparée à une longue et ennuyeuse solitude. Le bruit qui me tira de mon semi-engourdissement était si inattendu et bizarre que je tressaillis et en perdis presque l'équilibre. C'était une sorte de toux rauque — et elle provenait de dessous le lit.

Je poussai un cri étranglé et cherchai une arme des yeux. Je n'en avais aucune sous la main. Ma ceinture d'ustensiles qui contenait mon petit pistolet et un couteau était hors de portée. Même mon ombrelle était appuyée contre le mur, à plusieurs pas. Je n'avais pas encore essayé de poser le pied à terre mais je savais que je le ferais si le danger se précisait. Je me raidis.

Une tête féline se montra alors, sortant de sous le lit. Anubis fit le dos rond et crachota une boule de poils, puis il se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où il sauta et disparut. Je poussai un soupir et me détendis.

Cette interruption m'avait remis en tête un autre point que j'avais pensé vérifier, et j'attendis avec impatience la venue de Gargery.

Il apparut à l'heure du déjeuner, avec mon plateau, et je lui demandai de remonter lui-même le chercher. Je ne tenais pas à manger mes plats froids. Lorsqu'il revint, je lui donnai quelques instructions précises. Il se montra très flatté de sa mission et s'éclipsa en arborant une mine de conspirateur.

A ma demande, il m'envoya Faroudja qui frappa peu après à la porte. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à cette femme souriante, un peu lourde, au bon visage aimable et doux. Elle n'était pas voilée et s'exprimait dans un anglais un peu lent, mais compréhensible. Sans se faire prier, elle m'informa qu'elle et son mari, Omar — et leur petit-fils Rafik — étaient employés depuis plusieurs saisons par M. Amelineau. Ils s'occupaient de la cuisine et du service à table — bien que Gargery, depuis notre arrivée, ait supplanté Faroudja dans cette tâche, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas — et aussi du ménage. Pour cela, elle employait quelques aides supplémentaires quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir mais en général elle était seule en charge. Je lui posai quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit volontiers, puis je la laissai repartir.

Je repris ensuite ma liste des « Questions sans réponses ».

Curieusement, plusieurs mots s'agitaient dans ma tête, créant des associations qui semblaient pourtant dénuées de sens : « _Lettre/chantage — chambre/nuit — toux/arme — cousin/coussin… »_

Lettre/chantage ? Il y avait effectivement plusieurs lettres en suspens dans cette affaire. D'abord, l'étrange message anonyme que je n'arrivais pas encore à situer. Qui nous l'avait envoyé ? « _Vous ne trouverez rien_ » affirmait le mystérieux inconnu. Qui pouvait ainsi savoir ce qu'Emerson avait en tête avant de partir à Abydos alors que je n'en savais rien moi-même ? « _Ce sera le seul avertissement. Sinon malheur à vous._ » Si aucun autre avis n'avait suivi, nous n'avions pas davantage subi de dommage personnel — sauf le vol de nos antiquités, éventuellement. J'avais oublié cette lettre anonyme depuis le Caire.

Ensuite, il y avait la lettre que Mr Beresford avait écrite à sa cousine, Mrs Ackroyd. Pourquoi avoir ainsi repris contact au bout de vingt années ? D'après ce que j'en savais, l'homme était dépressif et s'adonnait à la boisson. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une nostalgie née des brumes de l'alcool ? Y avait-il eu aussi tentative de chantage ? Mais sur quoi aurait-il bien pu porter après si longtemps ? D'un autre côté, peut-être Mr Beresford avait-il simplement appris la récente maladie de sa cousine — je ne voyais pas comment — mais il aurait pu lui écrire pour s'inquiéter d'elle. Y avait-il eu d'autres contacts entre eux ? Je n'avais aucun moyen de l'apprendre.

Enfin, la dernière lettre en cause était celle que Miss Badern avait dit avoir brûlé. Ce pli qui venait d'Angleterre pour Mr Beresford ne datait de quelques semaines puisque Mr Williams était déjà mort. Peut-être était-ce sans importance, un simple mot des Ackroyd pour annoncer leur arrivée. Il faudrait que je pose la question à Mr Ackroyd.

Chambre/nuit ? Je souriais devant l'absurdité de cette association. C'était sans doute mon immobilisation forcée qui me l'avait imposée. Quoi que… Il avait plusieurs fois été question de chambres durant cette enquête. Emerson avait refusé d'accorder la moindre importance à ce détail, mais il me turlupinait toujours. Quant à la nuit ? A part quelques réveils inopinés dus à des cris étranges, rien ne…— Ah, il y avait eu le mystérieux promeneur que Miss Badern avait entendu… Et également les promenades de Mr Lemon sur le bateau. S'agissait-il d'une affaire de cœur comme Emerson l'avait grossièrement suggéré ? Je ne le pensais pas. Une telle intrigue impliquait des préliminaires que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de… Un horrible soupçon me vint alors mais je refusai de m'y attarder. Je n'aimais pas cette fille mais il serait injuste de la suspecter d'une telle infamie à partir d'une sortie nocturne inexpliquée. De plus, elle souhaitait épouser son duc et Ramsès avait évoqué le côté conservateur de cette ancienne famille. Le moindre soupçon de scandale enlèverait à cette mijaurée toute chance de réussir un tel mariage. Non, Miss Ackroyd était trop avisée et calculatrice pour se risquer dans une intrigue aussi immorale.

Je m'étonnais un peu d'user envers cette fille de termes aussi sévères. Emerson avait sans doute raison de me reprocher un a priori contre elle. Par ailleurs, comment m'assurer de la réalité de ce projet de mariage ? Ramsès avait précisé que rien d'officiel n'était décidé — donc aucune annonce parue dans la presse. Miss Ackroyd en avait parlé à Miss Badern comme d'une chose assurée, évoquant même sa future vie de duchesse. Les jeunes personnes prennent parfois leurs désirs pour des réalités. Je m'étais déjà interrogée sur le montant réel de sa dot — une question qu'il serait difficile de poser.

Toux/arme ? Au sujet du Mauser, j'avais bien entendu de nombreuses questions mais aucune possibilité d'y répondre. Je ne savais pas d'où il venait (il pouvait avoir appartenu à M. Amelineau) ni comment il avait disparu (il pouvait avoir été emporté par Mr Court.) Aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus confirmer mes soupçons. Par contre, la toux étouffée d'Anubis sous mon lit m'avait remis en mémoire une phrase de Miss Badern à laquelle je n'avais pas accordé une attention particulière sur le coup. Elle avait entendu Howard Carter saluer Mr Beresford, avait-elle dit, puis le grincement de la porte (suite au départ d'Howard) — puis il y avait eu une sorte de toux étouffée et à nouveau le grincement de la porte. Miss Badern avait tout naturellement cru que Mr Beresford venait de remonter. Mais vu que Mr Beresford était resté au salon, le second grincement correspondait donc… au passage de l'assassin. Je me redressai sur mon fauteuil, soudain électrisée. Enfin. J'avais la preuve formelle qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un suicide. Mais je soupirai, toute euphorie envolée. J'entendais déjà les arguments sarcastiques d'Emerson contrant ma théorie. Il prétendrait que Miss Badern se trompait, ou qu'Howard était revenu sur ses pas, etc. Bien, voyons plutôt cette toux étouffée. Vu que personne n'avait entendu le coup de feu — ce qui continuait à me paraître suspect — celui-ci avait pu être volontairement assourdi. Je me souvenais que Miss Badern avait marmonné quelque chose au sujet des « coussins du canapé ». Un suicidé n'y aurait certainement pas songé, pas plus qu'il n'aurait ensuite pu dissimuler le coussin troué et sali de poudre. Ah. Mais où était passé ce coussin ? C'est la question que j'avais posée à Gargery — qui m'avait promis de le chercher — et également à Faroudja — qui m'avait signalé que seule la chambre de Mr Lemon ne contenait plus qu'un seul coussin (au lieu de deux), mais qu'elle ne se rappelait plus depuis quand. C'était très intéressant.

Cousin/coussin ? Le coussin revenait, bien entendu. Et Mr Lemon se trouvait être aussi le cousin de Mr Beresford. Si la lettre de Mr Beresford — et sa tentative de chantage — avait poussé Mrs Ackroyd à se suicider, le frère de la victime n'avait-il pas un excellent motif à vouloir se venger ? Restait à le prouver…

J'avais (bien entendu) eu raison au sujet du scepticisme d'Emerson. Á son retour, il m'écouta d'une oreille plus que distraite tout en faisant une toilette bruyante — et en répandant toute l'eau autour de la cuvette. Entre deux gargouillements, il voulut me détailler le moindre grain de sable enlevé sur le site. Je finis par hausser le ton, et lui asséner en accéléré un résumé succinct de mes conclusions de la journée.

— Crénom, hurla-t-il à peine eussè-je terminé. Vous recommencez. (Il gonfla le torse en prenant une grande inspiration — ce qui fit sauter deux boutons de sa chemise — puis il se rua vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.) Ma chérie, s'excusa-t-il, je sais que vous vous ennuyez et que vous aimeriez revenir avec nous. Pourquoi ne pas le faire dès après-demain ? Je vous porterai jusqu'à un petit âne, et ensuite, sur place, vous resteriez assise sur un pliant sous l'auvent. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— C'est aussi ce que j'allai vous proposer, Emerson, dis-je un peu pincée. Je ne comptais pas rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à la fin du mois. Mais avez-vous entendu ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de Mr Lemon ?

— Oui, grand dieu, et je ne dois pas être le seul vu que vous avez hurlé à pleins poumons. Non, non, Peabody, dit-il en levant la main, c'est maintenant à vous de m'écouter. Même — et notez bien cette restriction — même si vous avez raison, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde. Si ce sal… hum — si un chantage de Beresford a réellement provoqué le suicide de cette pauvre femme, je comprends tout à fait la colère de Lemon ou d'Ackroyd. C'est une affaire de famille, nous ne pouvons rien prouver. Aussi pourquoi ne pas…

— Mais enfin, Emerson, coupai-je outrée, vous ne pouvez pas approuver un meurtre.

— Mais je n'approuve rien de tel, nom de Dieu, s'écria-t-il indigné. Je dis seulement que nous n'avons ni la possibilité ni le temps de vérifier vos élucubrations alors que…

Bien entendu, je ne pouvais laisser passer un tel langage, ni une telle accusation. J'exprimai avec véhémence mon point de vue et nous eûmes une petite discussion fort animée qui se conclut de façon tout à fait satisfaisante. Je me sentais beaucoup plus guillerette lorsqu'Emerson me descendit plus tard pour le thé. Cyrus et Ramsès se trouvaient déjà dans la salle commune.

— A propos, mon chéri, dis-je tandis qu'Emerson me déposait sur le canapé. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui sur le site ?

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Peabody, grommela Emerson, mais vous n'avez rien écouté. Humph. Nous avons commencé à excaver un mastaba — vide pour l'instant, mais ce n'est que le début.

— Il est si passionnant de commencer de telles fouilles, Amélia, s'écria Cyrus d'un ton enthousiaste. Personnellement, je préfère les tombes mais un mastaba peut contenir du matériel funéraire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il ne nous appartiendrait pas, Vandergelt, grogna Emerson. Nous ne sommes que mandataires, et les Français possèdent toujours le firman de ce site.

— Ceci reste soumis à l'approbation de M. Maspero, dit Cyrus avec confiance.

— Nous avons découvert une structure de briques et le début d'un couloir, continua Emerson à mon intention. Cela correspond à la base d'une petite pyramide qui — vu sa taille — a probablement été élevée en hommage à un défunt de haut rang. Nous avons aussi retrouvé quelques fragments du pyramidion.

— Il est en calcaire, intervint Ramsès. En fait l'histoire géologique de l'Égypte pourrait se lire à travers les matériaux utilisés pour bâtir les monuments égyptiens — ou ceux des statues et autres sculptures.

— C'est exact, confirma Emerson en jetant un regard approbateur à son fils. Les pyramides sont faites en blocs venant de fossiles du nummulitique, la roche sédimentaire. Par contre l'obélisque de Louxor — le jumeau de celui que ces maudits Français ont volé à Paris — est taillé dans du granit, une roche magmatique.

— Voyons, Emerson, dis-je, vous savez très bien que cet obélisque a été offert aux Français par... — hum...

— Mehemet Ali, précisa Ramsès avec une esquisse de sourire.

— J'allais le dire, Ramsès. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, l'émir leur avait même offert les deux obélisques, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ah! ricana Emerson. Parlons-en. Ils ont eu tant de mal à ramener le premier à Paris que le second est fort heureusement demeuré en place. Et j'espère bien qu'il y restera éternellement. Satanés mangeurs de grenouilles.

— Ce n'est pas un simple cure-dent à transporter, dit Cyrus en secouant la tête.

— Puisque nous parlons géologie, dis-je pour détourner l'attention d'Emerson de ce sujet brûlant, les crues du Nil et ses alluvions ont surtout formé de nombreux terrains fertiles. Et cela aussi date de bien longtemps. Saviez-vous, Cyrus, que d'éminents savants ne sont pas d'accord sur le fait que l'orge et le froment soient indigènes en Égypte ? Certains prétendent que ces plantes ont été importées de Mésopotamie au cours de la préhistoire.

— Vraiment, Amelia ? S'étonna Cyrus.

— En fait, dit Ramsès, les plus anciennes céréales connues en Égypte sont sans doute l'orge (_iôt_) et le froment amidonnier (_bôti_) car leurs noms sont écrits selon un très ancien procédé idéographique : L'orge avec trois grains et le froment avec un épi. Les céréales connues plus tard s'écrivent plutôt en caractères phonétiques. Oncle Walter prétend…

— Ah, grogna Emerson, je ne m'étonne pas que Walter se passionne pour ce genre de question. Je ne vois pas…

— Mais c'est intéressant, Emerson, protestai-je. Sur certains bas-reliefs de l'Ancien Empire, vous aviez signalé que la culture du lin était souvent associée à celle des céréales. Le tissu et le pain. On reconnaissait également la laitue, l'oignon, la pastèque et les concombres.

— Prenez un autre sandwich, Amélia, dit froidement Emerson. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment la conversation a pu ainsi s'égarer — et passer d'un mastaba à la culture des salades.

— Amélia, dit Cyrus qui s'étranglait de rire. Surtout ne changez jamais.

Les Ackroyd et Miss Badern arrivèrent ensemble sur ces entrefaites. L'infirmière avait le visage blafard, marbré de plaques rouges. Même Emerson fut ému d'une telle détresse. Il lui tendit gauchement une assiette de sandwichs — qu'elle refusa. Mr Ackroyd n'avait guère l'air plus vaillant. Après m'avoir saluée, il s'effondra dans un siège et regarda sa tasse de thé d'un air vague. Sans rien remarquer, Emerson recommença bien entendu à parler de son cher mastaba.

— La brique égyptienne commune, expliqua-t-il à Cyrus tandis que Ramsès faisait discrètement main basse sur l'assiette de sandwichs, n'était guère plus que du limon, mélangé avec un peu de sable et de paille hachée, puis façonné en tablettes oblongues dans des moules en bois dur avant de durcir au soleil. Quelques entrepreneurs soigneux les laissaient sécher pendant une semaine mais d'autres se contentaient de quelques heures d'exposition et les utilisaient encore humides. Ce n'est pas un matériau qui se conserve toujours bien.

— Il n'y aura pas de momies dans un mastaba, se plaignit Cyrus.

— Cela dépend, remarqua Emerson. Certains sont plus des tombes que de simples cénotaphes. La mort a toujours été l'idée fixe des anciens Égyptiens.

— Cette préoccupation, dis-je, trouve sa source dans une haute conception religieuse, celle de l'immortalité de l'âme.

— Crénom, Peabody, grogna Emerson mécontent.

— Voyons, admettez-le, dis-je. Conserver le corps après la mort, l'entourer de riches monuments, le mettre sous la protection des dieux à l'abri du sacrilège, n'était-ce pas accompli dans le but de rendre hommage à l'âme qui avait habité ce corps — pour jouir dans l'Au-delà des faveurs réservées aux justes ?

— Malgré tous les soins qu'ils prenaient pour embaumer leurs corps et garder le secret de leurs constructions, cela n'a guère réussi aux anciens Égyptiens, rétorqua Emerson l'air sombre. Leurs tombeaux ont été pillés depuis l'Antiquité.

Je retins Cyrus et Ramsès après le dîner pour leur rapporter mes soupçons concernant Mr Lemon. Je dois avouer que mon exposé ne rencontra pas un grand enthousiasme.

— Grotesque, grogna Emerson. Ce bâtard ne méritait rien d'autre.

— Voyons, Amelia, dit Cyrus en toussotant d'un air gêné. Vous ne pouvez accuser un homme sur de simples présomptions. De plus, je suis d'accord avec mon vieil ami, vous savez, parce que si Beresford s'est mal conduit, j'estime chevaleresque de la part de Lemon d'avoir vengé sa sœur. C'est une affaire d'honneur.

Mon Dieu, pensai-je, je n'avais pas prévu cela. Les hommes ont une si étroite définition de l'honneur qu'ils approuveraient les pires comportements dès que ce sentiment semble concerné. En réalité, Mr Lemon pouvait effectivement paraître le plus apte à venger la mort de sa sœur — dont l'époux était sans doute trop pusillanime pour tenir le rôle qui était nominalement le sien. Il était curieux qu'Emerson et Cyrus, si différents par le caractère et la nationalité, se retrouvent ainsi dans le même état d'esprit… et Ramsès le serait aussi, bien sûr. Les hommes se tiennent toujours les coudes.

— Mère, nous ne savons pas si c'est bien la lettre de Mr Beresford qui a provoqué la mort de sa cousine, dit mon fils. En fait, nous ne savons même pas si cet homme avait commis le moindre acte infamant — à part boire. Je doute fort qu'il soit possible si longtemps après…

— Vous soulevez un point intéressant dis-je en me remémorant un détail. D'après Gargery, la femme de chambre parle de Mr Beresford comme d'un pauvre monsieur, bien poli et bien gentil — même si elle reconnaît qu'il buvait trop et pleurait beaucoup.

— Ce n'est pas exactement le profil d'un maître chanteur, grommela Emerson les sourcils froncés — je savais qu'il trouvait ce comportement larmoyant indigne d'un Britannique.

— En fait, les domestiques sont bons juges de la vraie personnalité des hôtes d'une maison, dis-je d'un ton un peu acerbe. Ainsi Gargery considère Miss Ackroyd comme une vraie pimbêche. L'attitude envers le personnel est très significative. Cette brave Faroudja prétend que Mr Williams était odieux lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans sa chambre. Cette femme est d'une honnêteté scrupuleuse, et je comprends qu'elle en ait été blessée.

— N'est-ce pas Faroudja qui a informé Gargery que Beresford ne possédait pas d'arme ? Ricana Emerson. Honnête — mais fouineuse, non ?

— Elle travaille ici depuis plusieurs saisons, Emerson, protestai-je. Je vous rappelle que les domestiques sont souvent les mieux informés quant à ce qui se passe dans une maison.

— Quelle est cette histoire d'arme ? Demanda Cyrus.

— Beresford avait peut-être le vin triste, dis-je d'un ton appuyé, mais s'il s'est suicidé, je me demande où et comment il a trouvé une arme pour le faire. Faroudja prétend que Mr Amelineau en avait une, mais pas Mr Beresford, et même qu'il les craignait.

— Il a pu voler celle de son employeur, proposa Cyrus.

— Ah, triompha Emerson, Bravo, Vandergelt, puissamment raisonné. Hum — c'est bien ce que je crois aussi.

— Comme cette arme a disparu, dis-je, ces hypothèses restent invérifiables.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, ma chère.

J'étais plutôt fâchée contre Emerson lorsque nous remontâmes nous coucher. D'ordinaire, il appréciait autant que moi nos enquêtes et nous avions même, plusieurs années de suite, pris des enjeux sur nos suspects respectifs, en mettant leurs noms dans une enveloppe afin de vérifier le meilleur limier de nous deux. Je crois qu'Emerson réussissait à tricher aussi bien que moi parce que nos enveloppes donnaient toujours le même nom — une fois le coupable dûment démasqué.

Je ne comprenais donc pas pourquoi il refusait de s'impliquer dans les morts mystérieuses que nous avions rencontrées à Abydos. Etait-ce justement parce que nous ne les avions pas réellement rencontrées ? En réalité elles avaient eu lieu avant notre arrivée mais ce détail semblait pourtant mineur.

Sans mot dire, Emerson me porta jusqu'au lit où il fit ensuite semblant de s'endormir. Je continuai un moment à réfléchir, les yeux grands ouverts. Je n'avais eu aucune activité physique depuis plusieurs jours, et le sommeil me fuyait. J'étais bien décidée à retourner sur le site dès le surlendemain. De plus, je tenterai auparavant de m'exercer à poser le pied à terre afin de faire quelques pas dans ma chambre. Je remuai doucement les orteils, puis la cheville. Elle était encore douloureuse mais je pouvais la bouger. Ce signe encouragement me fit plaisir.

Alors que je commençais enfin à me détendre, j'entendis un frottement contre la porte, comme une sorte de raclement.

— Emerson, dis-je d'un ton pressant.

— Oui, murmura-t-il. J'ai entendu aussi. Ne bougez surtout pas.

Il se leva rapidement, sans le moindre bruit — Ah. Pensai-je. Je savais bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Sinon, il faut plusieurs minutes à Emerson pour être pleinement opérationnel lorsqu'il est réveillé en sursaut. Je l'entendis enfiler un pantalon, puis il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup et se rua en avant pour agripper l'intrus par le collet. Pendant ce temps, j'allumai la lumière.

Horrifiés, nous contemplâmes tous deux celui qu'Emerson avait entraîné à bout de bras jusque dans la chambre.

— Nom de Dieu, s'écria mon époux.

Mon effarement était tel que je ne le repris même pas…

— Ramsès, dis-je enfin. Mais enfin, Emerson, voyons — lâchez-le.

— Mon garçon… bredouilla Emerson en ouvrant ses doigts crispés. Je suis désolé. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas… Rien de cassé ?

— Non, Père, répondit Ramsès en remettant sa chemise en place. D'ailleurs c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je croyais avoir entendu vos voix aussi je ne pensais pas que vous dormiez mais…— hum — il n'y avait pas de lumière. J'ai frappé doucement pour ne pas vous réveiller au cas où… Mais je savais que…

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je calmement tandis qu'Emerson s'empourprait.

La dernière fois que Ramsès avait surgi dans notre chambre en pleine nuit, il s'était caché sous notre lit. C'était il y a deux ans, alors que nous étions prisonniers dans l'oasis perdue où vivait Nefret. Ramsès avait je ne sais quel secret important à nous révéler — et je me souvenais de la folle colère d'Emerson devant cette intrusion incongrue à un moment délicat. Perdue dans mes réminiscences, j'avais un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

— … aussi je l'ai déposée avant d'entrer, Père, disait Ramsès, parce que je connais bien votre — hum — rapidité à réagir. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de la faire tomber.

— De quel risque parlez-vous, Ramsès ? Demandai-je interloquée. Mais enfin, qu'avez-vous donc apporté qui justifie cette escapade en pleine nuit ?

— Chut, Peabody, s'écria Emerson d'une voix bien trop forte. Vous allez réveiller tout le monde.

Ramsès était retourné dans le couloir afin de ramasser quelque chose — une grande dalle de pierre, fort lourde apparemment. Il revint en la portant et Emerson claqua la porte derrière lui. Aidé par son père, Ramsès déposa soigneusement la stèle à terre, en l'appuyant contre le mur dans la flaque de lumière à côté du lit. Emerson vint s'accroupir devant elle. Je me penchai également pour mieux la voir, tout en remontant le drap contre mon cou. Il y eut un long silence.

La stèle était couverte de signes et de dessins délicatement gravés. Á son sommet se trouvaient deux représentations d'une reine d'Égypte assise sur son trône, coiffée de la couronne de vautour surmontée de deux grandes plumes, le roi lui rendait hommage. Dans la flamme frémissante de la bougie, les formes figées depuis tant d'années sur la pierre antique semblaient animées de vie.

— C'est Tetisheri, dit Emerson d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Le roi (Il suivait du doigt les hiéroglyphes en lissant délicatement leurs contours) lui dédie officiellement une pyramide et en donne la taille de l'enceinte en briques, soixante-dix mètres par quatre-vingt-dix.

— Serait-ce la pyramide dont vous avez retrouvé les ruines ? Demandai-je.

— Comment le saurais-je ? Marmonna Emerson. Je n'ai pas encore excavé la moindre trace de cette enceinte mais si elle existe… Bon Dieu, Ramsès. Où diable était cette stèle ? Pas dans les entrepôts, j'ai déjà vérifié. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

— Dans ma chambre, répondit calmement mon fils.

— Dans votre…

Emerson et moi avions crié en même temps, puis cessé de parler en même temps et nous regardions maintenant fixement le visage hiératique au rictus horripilant. Sur le visage encore juvénile de mon fils, je voyais se creuser des méplats qui le vieillissaient et lui donnaient l'air sardonique — mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion créée par les ombres mouvantes. Je songeai cependant à l'étrangler, et supposai qu'Emerson était soumis à la même tentation.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit enfin Ramsès de sa voix traînante, aussi je repensai à ce que Mère nous a rapporté ce soir, et à cet homme dont j'occupe la chambre — Edward Williams. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il s'était emporté à l'irruption de Faroudja dans sa chambre. Avant de monter, je suis passé la voir dans la cuisine — Il sourit et ajouta : Je parle souvent avec son petit-fils, Rafik, depuis qu'il m'est presque tombé sur la tête, vous savez, et Omar m'offre volontiers quelque surplus de nourriture.

— Oui, oui, dit Emerson en agitant impatiemment les mains. Qu'ont-ils à voir avec la stèle ?

— Et bien, Faroudja s'étonne encore de cette folle colère de Williams. Il était toujours assez rude mais le dernier jour…

— Celui où il est revenu du site si malade ? Haletai-je.

— Oui, il s'est montré particulièrement odieux, presque violent. Bien entendu, il était déjà fébrile mais je me suis demandé s'il ne tentait pas aussi de dissimuler quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle voie. Ce n'était pas sous le lit — parce que Faroudja l'aurait trouvé depuis. J'ai sondé rapidement le plancher et les murs, mais il n'y avait aucune cache. C'était tout bêtement dans l'armoire.

— Comment ? Éructa Emerson.

— Il n'avait pas pensé mourir si vite, vous savez, continua Ramsès. Il avait simplement mis la stèle en bas de l'armoire, en la protégeant par des sac de jute, puis il a posé dessus une autre planche qui la recouvrait. Il reste au fond de cette armoire une boite en bois, un vase ébréché et deux grosses pierres pour faire une tablette. Faroudja n'avait aucune raison de regarder dessous — et moi non plus jusqu'à ce soir.

— Bon Dieu, s'écria Emerson. Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ? Que nous ne saurons jamais d'où vient cette stèle ?

— Certainement du mastaba dont il se disait le découvreur, dis-je.

— Mais enfin, cria Emerson, il devrait y avoir d'autres objets, des offrandes, des… Crénom.

— Des objets comme ceux qui ont été apportés à Mohassib, dis-je en suivant son idée.

— Oui, Mère, dit Ramsès, mais pas tellement, en réalité. Selon ce qu'a rapporté Mr Vandergelt, Mohassib en attendait davantage, mais si d'autres objets avaient existé, c'est M. Amelineau qui les aurait trouvés dans le mastaba après la mort de son assistant.

— Et il n'aurait jamais quitté son site après une telle découverte, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Je connaissais bien la façon de fonctionner des archéologues. Tous prétendent travailler pour l'amour de la science mais en réalité, ils n'aiment rien tant qu'une découverte bien spectaculaire — pour se couvrir de gloire et faire enrager leurs confrères.

— L'origine des objets vendus par Mohassib n'est pas certaine, grommela Emerson. Ce satané voleur de Williams a pu piller les découvertes de ce benêt aveugle et trop confiant.

— Cela ne nous concerne pas, Emerson, dis-je. Si M. Amelineau a été berné, je ne pense pas qu'il le clamera sur les toits.

— La tombe de Tetisheri est à Thèbes, dit Emerson en se penchant sur la stèle. C'est désormais un fait acquis. Retrouver son cénotaphe serait certainement intéressant mais… Crénom, pensez à ce que doit contenir sa tombe.

— Elle a peut-être déjà été pillée, dis-je d'un ton prudent.

— Non, Peabody, rétorqua Emerson, les yeux brillants de fièvre archéologique. Sinon, d'autres objets au nom de la reine seraient arrivés jusqu'à nous. Hors il n'y en a eu aucun. Bon Dieu. Imaginez cela, une tombe royale inviolée…

— Vous pensiez que sa momie avait été déplacée dans la cache de Deir el Medina, rappelai-je.

— Presque inviolée, alors, grommela mon époux en me jetant un regard furieux. Ne soyez pas rabat-joie, Amelia.

— Il y a juste un problème, souligna Ramsès.

— Oui ? fit son père en fronçant les sourcils — et je me demandai pourquoi il ne traitait pas également son fils de rabat-joie.

— Celui qui a tué Court… commença Ramsès.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre également ? S'emporta aussitôt Emerson. Je me contrefiche de la mort de ce satané voleur.

— Moi aussi, Père, dit calmement Ramsès, mais cet homme a rapporté à Louxor plusieurs objets intéressants en provenance d'Abydos. Tous les pilleurs de tombes et les revendeurs ont été alertés. L'ancien employeur de Court — celui qui l'aurait assassiné — a pu le faire parler. S'il était à la recherche de la tombe, je crains que vous ne soyez pas le seul sur la piste, Père.

— Bah, dit Emerson en redressant les épaules. Qu'ils y viennent ! Je n'ai jamais craint la difficulté ni la bagarre. De plus, ajouta-t-il en me coulant un regard entendu, notre adversaire le plus acharné ne sera plus en lice.

— Sethos ? Demanda Ramsès les sourcils relevés. Etait-ce donc lui qui vous aurait agressé à Amarna ces derniers mois ?

— Non, grommela Emerson. Ce serait trop simple si nous n'avions qu'un seul adversaire à nos trousses. Il s'agissait d'un nommé Vincey. Il est mort — et Sethos aussi. Je ne veux plus rien entendre de cette histoire.

J'étais d'accord avec Emerson. Je ne voulais plus penser à Amarna, ni détailler devant mon fils les circonstances exactes de ces évènements de triste mémoire. La mort de Sethos me laissait une amertume et un curieux sentiment d'inachevé que je ne souhaitais pas approfondir. Fort heureusement — et bien que ses yeux sombres se soient étrécis devant le laconisme de la réponse de son père — Ramsès eut le bon goût de ne pas insister.

Il était fort tard et, après nous avoir souhaité le bonsoir, Ramsès nous quitta. Emerson, toujours survolté, ne voulut pas se séparer de sa stèle — et je craignis un moment qu'il l'emportât jusque dans notre lit. Il finit par se recoucher et poussa un gros soupir dans le noir.

— C'est un garçon intelligent, Peabody, dit-il.

— Ramsès ? M'étonnai-je. Bien entendu. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Il a fait montre jadis d'un comportement excessivement insouciant.

— C'était il y a longtemps, dit Emerson. Il s'est parfaitement comporté cette année.

— Vous avez raison, dis-je. Peut-être que la pire période est passée. (Je l'espérais du fond du cœur.) Peut-être aussi que Nefret a eu une influence apaisante. Á ce propos, l'an prochain…

— L'heure est trop tardive pour évoquer l'an prochain, ma chérie, dit Emerson en se tournant vers moi.

Apparemment, l'heure n'était pas trop tardive pour d'autres activités, et je dois avouer qu'Emerson s'appliqua à m'en convaincre.

Cyrus fut extrêmement impressionné par la stèle le matin suivant. Je l'entendis plusieurs fois répéter : « Une tombe royale inviolée » avec une lueur passionnée dans les yeux. J'aurais aimé le mettre en garde contre une anticipation inutile qui risquait de lui causer une grande désillusion. Je savais qu'Emerson ne le laisserait jamais participer à une telle découverte — si tant est qu'elle ait lieu. Il avait accepté cette année la présence de Cyrus un peu à contrecœur — et ce uniquement parce qu'il avait conscience d'être redevable à notre vieil ami après la mésaventure que Cyrus avait rencontrée à cause de nous quand Sethos l'avait enfermé durant plusieurs semaines afin d'usurper son identité à mes côtés. De plus, Abydos n'était qu'un site provisoire où nous ne devions rester que peu de temps. Jamais Emerson ne partagerait un site dont il obtiendrait le firman pour une pleine saison — et même plusieurs s'il maintenait son projet d'une installation définitive.

Cyrus souhaitait par ailleurs engager sa propre équipe pour devenir archéologue à plein temps. Il travaillerait probablement à Louxor ou à Thèbes, non loin de la somptueuse demeure qu'il possédait à l'entrée de la Vallée des Rois, celle-là même où il avait entrepris de coûteux (et inutiles) travaux d'aménagement. C'était dans ce but que notre ami faisait auprès d'Emerson un apprentissage accéléré des méthodes les plus méticuleuses qui soient dans la profession qu'il envisageait. Emerson était l'archéologue le plus exigeant et le plus intègre de sa génération — et même de toutes les générations. J'estime être parfaitement objective en reconnaissant ses mérites.

De plus, je savais qu'Emerson espérait toujours que son frère et son épouse, ma douce amie Evelyn, se décideraient enfin à revenir avec nous travailler en Égypte les saisons à venir. Je ne partageais pas cet espoir. Le dernier enfant d'Evelyn (le sixième ?) était encore fort jeune et les dernières lettres de Nefret montraient que le bébé avait du mal à se remettre de l'épidémie de l'hiver. Evelyn était une mère trop dévouée pour laisser un si jeune enfant à la garde de sa domesticité, même fidèle. Á mon avis, elle ne serait pas disponible avant des années.

Afin de ne pas ternir son enthousiasme, je n'exprimai pas mes craintes devant Cyrus. Après tout, pensai-je, « Á chaque jour suffit sa peine ».

Emerson et Ramsès ayant disparu sitôt le petit-déjeuner avalé, j'écoutai Cyrus discourir gaiement en étant confortablement installée dans le canapé de la salle commune où je comptais passer la journée. J'avais pris ma chambre en aversion après ma claustration des derniers jours. J'espérais trouver davantage d'animation au rez-de-chaussée.

Peu après, Abdullah se présenta devant la porte. L'air compassé, il tendit deux bâtons de bois surmontés de triangles allongés dont le montant supérieur (et horizontal) était rembourré.

— Ce sont des béquilles que les hommes ont faites pour vous, dit Emerson qui le suivait. Elles vous aideront à marcher

Appuyée à son bras, je me levai — sur un pied, calai sous mes aisselles les bourrelets de cuir, plaçai mes mains dans le trapèze latéral et tentai quelques maladroits essais pour avancer. Mon équilibre était instable mais je compris que, avec un peu d'entrainement, je pourrais effectivement me déplacer seule — sans poser le pied à terre. Je remerciai chaleureusement Abdullah dont la figure brune et digne se fendit d'un grand sourire ravi.

— Vous allez pouvoir revenir avec nous sur le site, Sitt Hakim, dit-il en grimaçant de malice. Le Maître des Imprécations crie avec bien moins de plaisir quand vous n'êtes pas là.

— File, vieux gredin, gronda Emerson avec une claque amicale dans son dos. La Sitt Hakim nous accompagnera dès demain.

— Je m'exercerai aujourd'hui à utiliser ces curieux instruments, promis-je — tout en reprenant prudemment la position assise.

— Ramsès restera avec vous, dit Emerson en appuyant les béquilles contre le mur, à portée de ma main. Je veux qu'il prenne une transcription exacte de la stèle — vous savez comment il procède, en plaquant du papier fin contre la pierre et en noircissant les ombres correspondantes. J'ai également ordonné à Lemon de la peindre. Comme nous devrons la laisser en quittant Abydos, je veux absolument que nous en gardions une trace la plus fidèle possible. Ramsès, cria-t-il soudain.

— Oui, Père, répondit mon fils — qui était juste derrière lui.

— Où en êtes-vous de vos poteries ? Demanda Emerson.

— Quelles poteries ? Demandai-je interloquée.

— Je vous ai parlé du premier vase que j'ai terminé, dit mon fils en même temps, mais les autres restent incomplets, Père. Plusieurs inscriptions sont incompréhensibles. Il manque trop d'éléments.

— Dommage, dit Emerson en se triturant le menton, le front plissé. Je suis certain que nous aurions pu faire ici des découvertes intéressantes au sujet des premières dynasties. Nous manquons de temps. Je me demande…

— Emerson, dis-je fermement. Vous ne pouvez pas à la fois courir après la tombe de Tetisheri à Louxor et compléter les dynasties thinites à Abydos. Même vous, mon chéri, ne possédez pas un tel don d'ubiquité.

Je ne voulais pas qu'Emerson réfléchisse trop à ce qui pourrait encore être découvert à Abydos. Après ces quelques semaines sur place, je savais que ce ne serait jamais l'un de mes sites préférés en Égypte. Trop isolé, trop plat, et sans aucune pyramide digne de ce nom. Tandis que Louxor…

— Humph, grommela Emerson en interrompant net ma rêverie. Très bien, mon garçon, consacrez-vous dès lors uniquement à la stèle — et surveillez aussi ce que fera Lemon.

— Ah, soulignai-je avec ironie. Je croyais que vous trouviez mes soupçons à son égard complètement saugrenus.

— Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il a pu faire ou non avec Beresford, s'emporta Emerson. Je me préoccupe seulement d'archéologie, Peabody. Ce n'est qu'un néophyte et je ne veux pas qu'il abîme ma stèle.

Sur ces nobles paroles, Emerson s'en alla à grands pas et je l'entendis ensuite houspiller son équipe pour hâter le départ. Je vis également Mr Ackroyd traverser la cour pour rejoindre les ânes qui attendaient.

— Mr Ackroyd n'a pas déjeuné, dis-je d'un ton un peu soucieux. Il n'a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps. J'aurais sans doute dû m'en préoccuper.

— J'ai entendu Miss Badern s'en enquérir également, Mère, dit mon fils. Mr Ackroyd a prétendu n'avoir besoin de rien.

— L'Égypte ne réussit décidément pas à cette famille, dis-je. Le cousin se suicide, Mr Ackroyd dépérit, la fille s'ennuie et Mr Lemon supporte mal le soleil.

— Ils retourneront en Angleterre à la fin du mois, dit Ramsès.

— Sans doute, dis-je machinalement.

Ramsès s'éclipsa peu après et Gargery s'affaira à débarrasser la table. Il s'agita tant et si bien que je finis par lever les yeux pour le regarder attentivement.

— Auriez-vous un problème de gorge, Gargery ? Demandai-je.

— Non, madame, répondit-il vexé.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à écouter ergoter mon maître d'hôtel. Je le savais contrarié de n'avoir pas encore réussi à retrouver ce que je lui avais réclamé. Je pensais qu'un des coussins du canapé — l'un de ces jolis tissages de l'artisanat local dont Miss Badern avait garni toutes les pièces de la maison — avait pu être utilisé pour étouffer le bruit du coup de feu le soir de la mort d'Anthony Beresford. Le coussin ainsi utilisé aurait dû être troué et brûlé et il n'était pas si facile ensuite de se débarrasser d'une telle preuve. La maison était isolée. Sauf pour se rendre sur le site, les occupants avaient peu de possibilités de sorties. Je pensais donc que le coussin pouvait avoir été caché quelque part, dans la maison ou les bâtiments annexes — mais ni Gargery, ni Faroudja n'avait encore réussi à le localiser.

Une fois Gargery parti, la matinée s'écoula lentement. Je continuai un moment à lire, puis déposai mon livre en réalisant que je ne parvenais pas à m'y intéresser réellement. Mes listes étaient restées dans ma chambre — d'ailleurs, je ne tenais pas tant que cela à les parcourir une nouvelle fois. Allais-je donc, dans quelques semaines, quitter Abydos sans avoir résolu les questions qui restaient en attente ? Jamais encore je n'avais échoué à résoudre une enquête. Pourtant, si aucun de mes suspects ne se manifestait, si Emerson ne se préoccupait que de son fichu mastaba, si cette maudite entorse me laissait clouée à un siège, j'aurais peu d'opportunités de poursuivre mes recherches.

Peu après, je vis passer Miss Ackroyd dans la cour. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas glissant vers les tamaris. Elle s'attarda quelques instants dans le recoin ombré pour cueillir quelques fleurs dans les corbeilles avant de revenir, les bras chargés, vers la porte qui menait à l'escalier des chambres. Je la hélai, elle ne détourna pas la tête. La fenêtre était ouverte, elle avait pourtant dû m'entendre. Pour ma part, j'entendis nettement le grincement de la porte en se refermant. D'autres sons me parvenaient : Les employés Égyptiens s'activaient du côté des écuries tout en bavardant, le jeune Rafik balayait mollement la cour et chantonnait le nez levé… Puis je vis passer Faroudja portant une brassée de draps à laver. Elle tourna à l'angle de la cuisine et disparut. Un poulet isolé et fort efflanqué picorait dans le sable devant l'entrée. Je me demandai ce qu'il faisait là— il avait dû échapper aux mains d'Omar pendant l'immolation de ses congénères pour notre déjeuner.

Je m'ennuyais. Je méditai un moment d'aller tenir compagnie à Ramsès dans les entrepôts. Mais aurait-il le temps de parler s'il était absorbé dans sa tâche ? Ce n'était pas certain.

Quand Miss Badern vint enfin s'enquérir de moi, je l'accueillis avec une chaleur inaccoutumée qui lui fit manifestement plaisir. Son visage était moins pâle, mais ses yeux battus indiquaient malgré tout une nuit écourtée. Je lui affirmai n'avoir besoin de rien, et elle ne s'attarda pas pour bavarder.

N'ayant pas d'autres occupations, je me levai prudemment après son départ en m'aidant de l'accoudoir afin de saisir les béquilles qu'Emerson avait laissées à ma portée. Je me sentis quelque peu maladroite en faisant mes premiers essais, l'épaule collée contre le mur, mais je réussis ensuite à m'avancer jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Ces engins étaient bien encombrants pensai-je. J'aurais préféré une simple canne mais je ne pouvais pas méconnaître la bonne volonté d'Abdullah. En clopinant, je revins lentement jusqu'à mon fauteuil. Avant de me rasseoir, j'essayai prudemment de poser le pied à terre. La douleur était supportable, mais je ne pouvais pas appuyer dessus. Avec un soupir, je me rassis lourdement et repris ma songerie.

Le déjeuner arriva juste avant que je ne meure d'ennui.

Une fois qu'elle m'eut installée à table, Miss Badern se montra plus diserte que le matin. Elle bavarda à Miss Ackroyd des fleurs que cette dernière venait si joliment d'arranger dans sa chambre. Mr Lemon et Ramsès avaient un entretien privé — du moins Ramsès parlait et Mr Lemon écoutait — au sujet d'un détail de la stèle et la manière de le rendre le plus fidèlement possible. Je me sentais ignorée Personne ne semblait faire attention à moi.

— M. Amelineau connaît-il M. de Morgan ? Demandai-je soudain en me penchant vers Miss Badern.

Vu que ma question détonait complètement dans la conversation, Miss Ackroyd s'interrompit avec un petit hoquet. Miss Badern me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ramsès se tut également, avec un regard étonné.

— M. de Morgan ? Répéta la vieille demoiselle interloquée. Mais que… Et bien, M. de Morgan est plus jeune de quelques années que M. Amelineau, mais tous deux sont Français, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont des amis communs et ont passé plusieurs saisons de fouilles ensemble — ici, à Abydos. Oui, Mrs Emerson, ils se connaissent fort bien.

— Pourquoi cette question, Mère ? Demanda Ramsès.

— Et bien, dis-je, je me suis souvenue qu'à Dahchoûr, M. de Morgan s'était montré très amical envers le soi-disant prince Kalenischeff... qui s'est ensuite avéré être un parfait vaurien. Je me demandais s'il avait d'autres relations aussi peu recommandables et ce qu'il en était de M. Amelineau. Après tout, la crise de Fachoda n'est peut-être pas le seul motif du départ précipité de ces Français.

Ramsès dut s'étouffer en avalant parce qu'il toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir me répondre.

— Je crois cette présomption légèrement préconçue, Mère, dit-il enfin.

Aucun des autres convives ne proposa le moindre avis. Mr Lemon avait le regard vide et Miss Ackroyd reprit (de façon fort impertinente) sa conversation avec Miss Badern comme si mon intervention n'avait pas existé. L'infirmière évoqua complaisamment que l'un de ses aïeuls avait été baron. Bah, pensai-je, discourir avec de telles personnes manquait décidément de piquant. J'en regrettais presque mes plateaux solitaires au premier. J'attaquai rageusement le poulet coriace qui composait notre plat de viande. Le morceau dérapa et tomba sur le sol. Je dois dire que Bastet l'apprécia beaucoup.

Les autres s'évaporèrent à peine le déjeuner terminé. L'après-midi s'écoula avec la même lenteur que la matinée.

Vers trois heures, je fus surprise de voir revenir l'un de nos Égyptiens avec Mr Ackroyd. Je l'appelai en agitant le bras lorsqu'il traversa la cour. Il se dirigea vers moi. Je vis aussi que Ramsès sortait des entrepôts afin de nous rejoindre — il avait dû apercevoir Mr Ackroyd par sa propre fenêtre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je d'un ton inquiet. Où est Emerson ? Pourquoi rentrez-vous si tôt ?

— Bon après-midi, Mrs Emerson, dit-il d'une voix atone. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiétée. Le professeur est resté sur le site et m'a chargé de vous informer qu'il rentrerait tôt afin de prendre le thé en votre compagnie. Pour ma part, continua-t-il en rougissant légèrement, je ne me sentais pas très bien aussi le professeur m'a-t-il conseillé de rentrer et de me…— hum — soigner.

Une fois rassurée sur le sort d'Emerson, je crus comprendre la raison de la gêne manifestée par Mr Ackroyd. Emerson n'a aucune patience envers les malades et il avait dû exprimer son renvoi avec une brusquerie intimidante. Cependant, il était évident que le pauvre homme était mal en point.

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû partir ce matin sans prendre un roboratif petit-déjeuner, dis-je sévèrement. Rester à jeun toute la matinée sous un soleil de plomb est une vraie folie.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Mr Ackroyd, mais je n'avais pas faim. Je dors très mal depuis plusieurs nuits. Si vous le permettez, Mrs Emerson, je vais simplement aller m'étendre et je redescendrai pour le thé. Excusez-moi.

Il s'inclina devant moi, salua Ramsès et ressortit. J'entendis grincer la porte lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment des chambres.

— Votre père a dû être assez sec, dis-je en soupirant.

— Père a bon cœur sous un aspect bourru, Mère, protesta Ramsès. Vous le savez bien.

— Oui, dis-je en souriant, mais il s'efforce si fort de cacher cette qualité que certaines personnes ne s'en doutent jamais. Et pour la stèle, Ramsès, où en êtes-vous ? Que fait Mr Lemon ?

— Il est remonté dans sa chambre pour peindre, répondit Ramsès. Pour ma part, j'aurai fini la copie à temps pour le retour de Père — du moins, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Mère…

Il y eut alors une succession brutale de bruits étouffés. D'abord un roulement sourd et un choc violent suivis d'un hurlement prolongé. Un cri de femme. J'en restai tétanisée sur mon siège, les bras crispés sur les accoudoirs — mais Ramsès avait déjà bondi.

— Ramsès, criai-je tandis qu'il sortait en courant. Attendez-moi.

Maudite cheville. Une sainte fureur devant mon immobilité forcée m'aida à me redresser. Je saisis mes béquilles d'une main ferme et me lançai en clopinant à travers la cour. Le jeune Rafik arrivait de l'autre côté et se figea à ma vue.

— Ouvre-moi la porte, criai-je quelque peu essoufflée.

Le spectacle sur le palier était assez confus. Je n'osai m'approcher davantage de peur d'être bousculée. Je vis cependant un corps étendu en bas des escaliers. Ramsès, agenouillé à ses côtés, passait avec précaution ses mains le long des jambes. En haut des marches, cheveux épars et mains tendues dans une pose théâtrale digne de _La Dame de Shalott._ (NdA : Poème romantique d'Alfred Tennyson), Miss Ackroyd hurlait toujours. Miss Badern arriva du couloir latéral, et se pencha également sur le corps immobile. Á l'étage, Mr Lemon s'approcha de sa nièce et l'attira contre lui. Elle se tut enfin. Le visage figé, il lui tapotait le dos d'un geste machinal en regardant le corps.

— Ramsès, criai-je dans le silence revenu. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, Mère, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi — Il sursauta à ma vue et se releva aussitôt pour venir à mes côtés. Vous auriez dû rester assise dans le salon, Mère, protesta-t-il.

— C'est Mr Ackroyd, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je ayant enfin reconnu la forme étendue. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il est tombé, dit Ramsès. Je l'ai trouvé ainsi en arrivant. Non, il n'est pas mort, ajouta-t-il en lisant cette question angoissée dans mes yeux. Á mon avis, il n'y a pas de fracture mais il souffre d'une profonde meurtrissure sanglante à la tempe.

— Il faudrait le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dit Miss Badern d'un ton calme et posé. C'est au bout de ce couloir, juste à côté de ma chambre. Pourriez-vous m'aider, Mr Emerson ?

— Attendez, dis-je. Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Mr Lemon ? Pourriez-vous descendre pour aider mon fils ?

Mr Lemon sursauta et lâcha sa nièce — qui demeura plantée sur place comme une poupée de chiffons. Une fois descendu, suivant les instructions de l'infirmière, Mr Lemon saisit son beau-frère par les pieds. Ramsès le souleva de l'autre côté et tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir. Je ne me hasardai pas à les suivre. D'ailleurs, mon fils revint vers moi très peu de temps après.

— Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'au salon, Mère, dit-il.

— Oui, certainement, dis-je. Ensuite vous m'amènerez la donzelle.

— Mère, je vous en prie, protesta mon fils. Il est évident que Miss Ackroyd n'a pas votre vaillance, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle vient de recevoir un choc. Pourriez-vous ne pas être trop brutale envers elle, je vous en prie.

— Je ne suis jamais brutale, dis-je sèchement.

Avec un sourire à peine esquissé, mon fils m'installa avec soin sur le canapé et s'éclipsa. Il revint peu après accompagné de Miss Ackroyd — qui paraissait toujours aussi hébétée.

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, Miss Ackroyd ? Demandai-je. Ramsès, pourriez-vous nous apporter deux whisky soda.

La jeune fille prit le sien machinalement et, sur un regard injonctif de ma part, mon fils l'aida à le porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Dès la première gorgée, elle frémit, s'étouffa et retrouva quelques couleurs.

— Buvez encore un peu, insistai-je. Vous êtes pâle à faire peur.

— Je vais très bien, dit-elle d'une voix voilée. Mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Mais pourquoi Père était-il là ? Je le pensais sur le site. J'ai cru qu'il était mort. Il ne bougeait plus…

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot. Elle se courba et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Je n'appréciai pas le regard sévère que me lança Ramsès. Je n'avais absolument rien dit de brutal à cette péronnelle.

— Voyons, reprenez-vous, ma chère, dis-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, la tête toujours dans les mains. J'ai vu mon père en haut des escaliers — je sortais de ma chambre — j'ai voulu demander pourquoi il était rentré si tôt et il… (Elle hoqueta.) Il a porté la main à sa tête et il s'est écroulé en arrière. Quelle horreur. (Elle se mit à crier.) J'ai cru qu'il était mort.

— Il n'est pas mort, dis-je d'un ton ferme pour la calmer. Il est inutile de vous énerver ainsi. Il n'est pas mort. J'espère seulement que ce choc à la tête n'aura pas de conséquences. Je suis moi-même tombée récemment dans cet escalier et…

— Mais pas du haut des marches, Mère, intervint Ramsès.

— Oh, dis-je soudain sous l'effet d'une brusque réminiscence. Y avait-il encore ce chat dans les escaliers, Miss Ackroyd ?

— Le chat… ânonna la jeune fille en relevant un visage hagard. Quel chat ? Oh, oui, le chat… Non, il n'y avait pas de chat… du moins je ne crois pas… En fait, je ne sais pas…— J'étais de l'autre côté du couloir — J'ai vu mon père porter sa main à sa tête et tomber à la renverse.

— Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit, coupai-je. Peut-être Mr Lemon nous donnera-t-il d'autres informations.

— Non, rétorqua aussitôt Honoria, Oncle Henry était dans sa chambre. Il n'en est sorti qu'en m'entendant hurler quand je me suis précipitée devant l'escalier. Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai cru qu'il était mort.

— Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer, Miss Ackroyd, dis-je d'un ton sec. Et demander à Miss Badern de quoi vous calmer. Une crise d'hystérie n'arrangera rien, vous savez.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de Miss Badern, affirma Miss Ackroyd en redressant un peu le menton. Je préfère qu'elle s'occupe de mon père — il a davantage besoin de ses bons soins que moi. Je vais remonter dans ma chambre.

— Je vais la raccompagner, Mère, dit Ramsès calmement.

Il se leva et aida la fille à se remettre debout. Elle s'agrippait à son bras, toute chancelante, et il la soutint tandis qu'ils sortaient. Bah, pensai-je dédaigneusement, cette fille est bonne comédienne. Je n'étais pas convaincue par ses gémissements — qui me semblaient surtout destinés à attirer l'attention sur sa précieuse petite personne. En attendant (impatiemment) le retour de Ramsès, je me reprochai malgré tout mes pensées peu charitables.

Je me reprochai aussi de ne pas avoir retenu Mr Ackroyd à son retour du site. J'avais pourtant bien remarqué son air épuisé. J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il mange au plus tôt. Etait-il tombé dans l'escalier sous le coup d'un évanouissement ? Anubis avait-il causé un nouvel accident ? Ou s'agissait-il plutôt d'une tentative criminelle ?

On mourait beaucoup accidentellement dans la famille Ackroyd — et Mr Lemon se trouvait en haut des escaliers, après tout.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_**On vit de ce que l'on obtient. On construit sa vie sur ce que l'on donne.**_

Emerson arriva peu après. Je le sus au volume soudain des voix animées qui s'exprimaient au dehors en arabe — sans nul doute afin de l'informer du dernier évènement, un accident aussi intéressant ne pouvant qu'être colporté rapidement. Peu après, je vis la belle stature de mon époux traverser la cour. Il était tête nue, ses épais cheveux noirs brillant sous le soleil.

— Emerson, où est votre chapeau ? Demandai-je dès qu'il entra.

— Aucune idée, fut la franche réponse. (Il vint se planter devant moi et me dévisagea d'un air sombre, les bras croisés.) Je suis surpris de vous retrouver sagement assise ici, Peabody. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au chevet d'Ackroyd en vue de l'amputer d'un ou deux membres ?

— Je trouve votre légèreté déplacée, Emerson — et votre sens de l'humour absolument déplorable, dis-je d'un ton pincé. Le pauvre homme aurait pu mourir de sa chute, vous savez.

— Ce n'est pas le cas, grommela Emerson en se penchant pour m'embrasser furtivement, mais vous-même semblez pleinement rétablie, Peabody. Comme nous sommes exceptionnellement seuls, j'en profite pour vous rappeler que vous êtes la lumière de ma vie. Vos emportements me manquent beaucoup sur le site.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je tout émue — mais il se redressait déjà.

— Je veux mon thé, s'écria-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je monte faire un rapide brin de toilette et je reviens. Ne bougez pas de là.

— Et où voudriez-vous que j'aille ? Hurlai-je dans son dos.

Cependant je souriais. Il me semblait déjà que je respirais mieux. La présence d'Emerson était réellement vivifiante.

Peu après, Ramsès et Cyrus arrivèrent ensemble, et Emerson les suivit de près. Gargery s'occupait déjà à installer les divers plateaux du thé sur une table basse, le jeune Rafik sur ses talons.

— Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, Amelia ? Demanda aimablement Cyrus en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Comment réussissez-vous à vivre des aventures si animées tout en restant sur un canapé ?

— Des aventures animées ? Rétorquai-je. Bien au contraire, tout a été fort calme — du moins jusqu'au retour de Mr Ackroyd. Pourquoi Miss Badern ne vient-elle pas nous donner de ses nouvelles ? Comment va-t-il ?

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet appel, l'infirmière arriva sur ces entrefaites, nous salua d'une voix calme et accepta la tasse de thé que Cyrus, toujours galant, lui tendait.

— Alors ? Demandai-je. Comment se porte votre patient ?

— Il n'a pas repris conscience, répondit-elle d'une voix posée, aussi je ne vais pas m'attarder — je tiens à le surveiller. Il a reçu un choc violent à la tempe et il risque toujours une commotion post-traumatique.

— Voulez-vous que nous télégraphions à Louxor pour faire venir le docteur Wallingford ? Proposai-je.

— Pour l'instant, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, affirma-t-elle.

Ayant fini son thé, elle se retira rapidement. Je n'avais pu manquer de remarquer que son air compétent et empressé tranchait avec l'attitude hébétée qu'elle avait arborée les derniers jours. Ah, pensai-je, c'est parce qu'elle s'est trouvé un nouveau patient. Elle doit faire partie de ces femmes qui ont besoin de se dévouer.

— Á mon avis, dis-je, Miss Badern doit faire partie de ces femmes qui ont besoin de se dévouer.

— Si Ackroyd n'a pas repris conscience demain, nous appellerons un médecin, grommela Emerson. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme.

— Voyons, cher ami, protesta mollement Cyrus.

— Voyons, Emerson, protestai-je d'une voix nettement plus forte. Je vous accorde que Miss Badern n'a aucun sens archéologique — et aussi qu'elle s'est montrée d'une effrayante crédulité avec Mr Williams — mais il n'en est pas moins vrai que…— hum — Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma chère, ricana Emerson. Et votre syntaxe est aussi nébuleuse que votre raisonnement.

— Il n'en est pas moins vrai, continuai-je avec un regard menaçant, que c'est une infirmière efficace et compétente.

— Bah, dit Emerson en haussant les épaules. Qu'elle se dévoue alors ! Après tout, c'est le rôle... Crénom. Ackroyd est indisponible pour plusieurs jours. Il a pris des photographies aujourd'hui — mais elles n'ont pas encore été tirées. Je me demande si Lemon connaît… Où est-il passé celui-là ?

— Il finit de peindre la stèle — comme vous le lui aviez demandé, Père, intervint Ramsès. J'en ai presque terminé la copie.

— Très bien, mon garçon, dit Emerson en s'éclaircissant. Beau travail.

— Où en êtes-vous avec ce mastaba, Emerson ? Demandai-je. Je me suis entraînée avec ces béquilles aujourd'hui et…— hum — je réussis à me déplacer. Je veux venir demain sur le site.

— Je sais, ma chère, ricana Emerson. Durant la journée, Abdullah m'a rappelé au moins vingt fois que vous le feriez. Ramsès viendra également. Du moins… Si vous en avez terminé avec ce que vous vouliez faire dans les entrepôts, mon garçon.

— Oui, Père, dit Ramsès.

— Ramsès dit que vous ne tirerez rien d'autre des tessons de vases découverts dans le précédent mastaba, commença Cyrus.

— Humph, dit Emerson en tirant sa pipe. J'avais espéré en apprendre davantage sur les premières dynasties. C'est dans le temple de Sethi, ici même à Abydos, que furent trouvées les fameuses Tables dont vous parliez l'autre jour, Vandergelt — une chronologie des cartouches royaux des différentes généalogies égyptiennes depuis le roi Ménès. Bien sûr, tous les pharaons n'y sont pas inscrits — ni Hatchepsout ni Akhenaton par exemple (Il ricana.) parce que Séthi 1er ne considérait pas comme légitimes — mais j'aurais bien aimé…

Emerson s'interrompit avec un soupir et se concentra sur sa blague à tabac dont une partie du contenu s'éparpillait déjà autour de lui.

— Certains textes de la même époque évoquent de très actuelles, valeurs morales intervint Ramsès. J'ai vu cela avec Oncle Walter d'après d'anciens papyrus retrouvés à Abydos. Le premier code officiel de bonne conduite humaine serait en rapport avec ces premières dynasties royales — entre -3100 et -2730 avant J.C…

— C'est à dire entre la première et la troisième dynastie, coupa Emerson qui n'aimait pas laisser à autrui — fut-ce à son propre fils — le premier rôle dans une discussion archéologique. Donc bien avant la promulgation du code civil inspiré par le roi mésopotamien Hammourabi, vers -1730.

— C'est très intéressant, Emerson, dis-je. Mais je vous rappelle que Ramsès ne pourra pas compléter ces vases.

— Nous manquons certainement de temps, grogna mon époux en me jetant un œil sombre, et même cette stèle…

— Le dernier mastaba est-il celui de Tetisheri ? Demandai-je pour l'entraîner sur un autre sujet.

— C'est probable, mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé de preuve formelle. Maudit soit ce bâtard d'avoir ainsi enlevé cette stèle in situ au mépris des plus élémentaires règles archéologiques.

— La reine présentée sur la stèle ressemble peu au portrait qu'en a fait Mr Lemon, remarqua Cyrus d'un ton un peu déçu.

— Bah, dit Emerson. Il faut dire que le travail de Lemon a été basé sur la seule statuette connue de la reine qui se trouve en principe au British Muséum. Il a surtout fait preuve d'imagination.

— Vous aviez dit que la couronne de vautour était authentique, rappelai-je.

— C'est exact, concéda Emerson. La grande épouse royale et la mère d'un pharaon portaient aussi ses attributs divins : L'uræus, la croix ankh, le mortier surmonté de la double plume ou la couronne _neret —_ une coiffure qui fut adoptée à partir de la IV° dynastie.

— La couronne_ neret_ c'est la couronne de vautour, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Á l'origine, elle n'était portée que par une déesse de Haute-Égypte, Nekhbet. Elle consiste en un vautour à la tête dressée, dont les ailes encadrent le visage. Par la suite, la tête du vautour fut parfois remplacée par l'uræus, un autre symbole royal.

Cyrus remua sur le canapé, et il y eut un bruit de papier froissé. Il se saisit d'un journal récent que j'avais feuilleté durant la journée.

— Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles du monde civilisé ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sarcastique.

— Nous sommes complètement isolés ici, Emerson, protestai-je. Les journaux donnent parfois des informations intéressantes, vous savez.

— Bah, riposta-t-il. Je m'étonne un peu que votre vieil ami O'Connell ne soit pas apparu pour inventer une malédiction à Abydos. Ou même que vous ne l'ayez pas dûment convoqué.

— Kevin est retourné en Angleterre, dis-je d'un ton froid.

— Le journal parle d'un certain Cheik Mohammad Abdou qui vient d'être nommé « mufti d'Égypte », dit Cyrus qui avait déplié les feuilles froissées. Qu'est-ce au juste que cette fonction ?

— Un _mufti_ est un religieux musulman sunnite, dis-je aussitôt. Il a l'autorité d'émettre des avis juridiques — appelés des fatwas.

— En clair, il possède un satané pouvoir, grommela Emerson.

— En tant qu'interprète de la loi musulmane, le mufti peut être consulté aussi bien par les particuliers que par les organismes officiels, continuai-je. Il a un rôle à jouer tant au niveau culturel, que juridique ou politique. Chez les musulmans chiites, l'équivalent d'un _mufti_ est un _mollah._

— Je m'étonne que vous soyez si experte en religion musulmane, Amelia, dit Emerson. Elle ne traite pas très bien les femmes.

— Qui est ce Cheik Mohammad ? Demanda Cyrus avant que je ne puisse répondre — vertement — à Emerson.

— Il a exercé des fonctions judiciaires et législatives, dit Emerson, plus à l'aise dès que l'aspect religieux n'était plus en cause.

— Bah, dis-je. Il est surtout connu pour sa contribution à la rénovation de la pensée théologique et ses nombreuses réformes des méthodes d'enseignement de l'université des sciences religieuses d'al-Azhar au Caire. Il parait que son renom atteint tous les pays arabes et plus généralement l'ensemble du monde musulman sunnite.

— Le journal évoque son esprit d'ouverture, dit Cyrus en baissant les yeux sur l'article. Ses fatwas seraient toutes imprégnées du désir de concilier les règles fondamentales de l'Islam aux exigences de la vie moderne.

— Ce n'est qu'une ridicule utopie, grommela Emerson. Il n'y aura jamais aucune paix possible dans le monde tant qu'une religion — quelle qu'elle soit — se prétendra supérieure à une autre.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et la conversation retomba.

Peu après, Ramsès et Cyrus partirent pour les entrepôts tandis qu'Emerson m'enlevait dans ses bras afin de me remonter dans ma chambre.

— J'ai oublié mes béquilles, Emerson, m'écriai-je dans l'escalier.

— Vous n'en avez nul besoin puisque je suis là, ma chérie, rétorqua-t-il galamment, en se permettant une petite privauté. Vous ne pesez pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Comme nous arrivions en haut des marches, je m'exclamai soudain :

— Emerson. C'est de là qu'est tombé le pauvre Mr Ackroyd — et je viens de penser à quelque chose. Honoria disait sortir de sa chambre au moment même où son père arrivait. Il n'allait pas fort à son retour des fouilles, vous le savez. Dans son malaise, et sans doute aussi à cause de la pénombre de ce palier, cette brutale apparition a pu lui causer un choc. N'a-t-il pas cru revoir son épouse décédée à la place de sa fille ? Il y avait de quoi en tomber à la renverse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peabody, grogna Emerson en me serrant contre lui, j'aimerais que vous évitiez d'énoncer des théories aussi ineptes alors que nous sommes en situation périlleuse. Si je n'avais pas un caractère bien trempé, je serais également tombé à la renverse.

— Mais Emerson… protestai-je.

— Ma chérie, vous êtes une incurable romantique, coupa-t-il, et je vous adore, mais je maintiens que votre idée est grotesque. D'abord, Ackroyd ne s'affiche guère comme veuf inconsolable. C'est un mou. Ensuite, c'est le frère qui semble le plus touché par la disparition de Mrs Ackroyd. N'avez-vous pas prétendu que les portraits féminins de Lemon ressemblaient à sa sœur ? Si j'en crois les deux que nous connaissons, elle était grande et brune, Peabody. Elle ne ressemblait donc pas à sa fille.

— Ah, dis-je chagrinée de ne pas avoir relevé ce détail. Vous avez raison. Honoria a le type de son oncle : Pâle, blond, effacé. Ce n'est certes pas le style des portraits… (J'eus une inspiration.) Mais une Égyptienne blonde aurait été incongru, et Mr Lemon…

— Vous êtes tenace, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Emerson en me déposant sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Très bien, puisque vous y tenez, nous vérifierons cette histoire de ressemblance. Pour ma part, je ne vois aucun intérêt à savoir si Ackroyd a eu ou non une vision. La seule réalité désolante est qu'il ne peut plus travailler. Cette famille est une vraie calamité, vous savez.

— Miss Badern nous préviendra s'il y a un mieux dans l'état de Mr Ackroyd, dis-je. Elle semble très préoccupée de sa santé.

— Cette satanée femme aurait-elle déjà jeté son dévolu sur lui ? S'exclama Emerson d'un ton mauvais. Après tout, Ackroyd est libre puisqu'il est veuf... C'est aussi un bien meilleur parti que Williams. Cette infirmière est louche, Peabody, je vous le répète. Ackroyd était complètement patraque aujourd'hui. Elle a très bien pu verser une quelconque substance dans sa tasse de thé...

— Quelle tasse de thé ? M'étonnai-je.

— Au cours du petit-déjeuner, elle a pu… Hum — Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bu ce matin, grogna Emerson.

— Rien, affirmai-je. Il n'est même pas venu dans la salle commune.

— Bah, grogna Emerson. Même s'il n'a rien avalé ce matin, ce peut être au repas d'hier soir.

— Emerson, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Que Miss Badern vous crispe, je le comprends fort bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser de vouloir à la fois séduire Mr Ackroyd et l'empoisonner. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi agirait-elle ainsi ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma chérie, pouffa-t-il. Mais je peux moi aussi émettre des théories fantaisistes.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je d'un ton soucieux, est-ce bien le moment de badiner ? Je me sens tellement inquiète.

— Vous ? Voyons, Peabody… (Il se rua vers moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés) Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ?

— Nous allons bientôt quitter Abydos, répondis-je lentement en le regardant dans les yeux (Emerson a de très beaux yeux), et il nous reste tant de questions en attente. Jamais encore je…— hum — nous n'avions échoué dans une enquête, Emerson. Je ressens un curieux sentiment de malaise. De plus, avec cette maudite entorse, comment puis-je poursuivre mes recherches ?

— Un sentiment de malaise ? Répéta Emerson d'un ton sinistre. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Peabody. Pour moi, j'appellerai ça un sentiment d'inachevé — lié sans doute à ces fouilles erratiques que je n'ai pas la possibilité de mener selon mes critères, à ce damné Français qui a laissé ses assistants le piller impunément, ou encore à ces Ackroyd que nous devons supporter alors qu'ils n'ont aucune véritable qualification ou passion archéologique. Ce sont des dilettantes, Peabody, et je me méfierai désormais d'accepter trop rapidement des étrangers dans notre équipe.

— Vos fouilles ne sont pas aussi vaines que vous le dites, Emerson, dis-je parce que je savais la sincérité de ses regrets. Cette stèle…

— Ah, s'écria-t-il, son noble visage s'éclairant aussitôt. Vous avez raison. Où en est la copie de Ramsès ? Je vais aller vérifier si... hum — du moins, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Peabody ?

Une fois que je l'eus assuré que je pensais survivre à son absence momentanée, il m'embrassa et disparut.

J'avais de nouvelles pistes de réflexion. Je trouvais intéressant qu'Emerson ressente le même malaise que moi, même s'il l'exprimait différemment. Il était incontestable — du moins à mes yeux — que notre problème était lié à notre groupe de travail.

Cyrus Vandergelt était un vieil ami, aussi je ne m'attardai pas un seul instant à le soupçonner de noirs desseins. Il ne restait donc que deux factions suspectes : Miss Badern — seul témoin de l'ancienne équipe — et les Ackroyd.

Je savais que Miss Badern avait la faveur d'Emerson en tant que coupable, mais je n'approuvais pas ce point de vue. Etait-ce parce que je voyais en elle une femme qui travaillait dans un monde d'hommes ? Sans doute, mais je ne pouvais pas davantage imaginer quel aurait été son intérêt à manigancer de tels plans.

L'ennemi que je pressentais était machiavélique, sournois, déterminé. Je ne connaissais pas encore son but mais je commençais à connaître sa méthode : La manipulation, les manœuvres, la dissimulation. Ce qui me semblait désigner le seul Henry Lemon. Á moins que, me susurrait une petite voix, ce ne soit trop évident. Alors qui ? Il ne restait que Mr Ackroyd ou sa fille. Lui était momentanément hors-circuit. Serait-ce le remords qui avait troublé ses dernières nuits avant de le terrasser dans l'escalier ? Ou au contraire présentait-il une menace pour l'assassin ? A quel titre ? Qu'avait-il vu ou compris ?

Et la jeune Honoria ? Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était certain. Á l'heure où les femmes commençaient à prendre conscience de leur potentiel, je pensais qu'il était vital que les plus jeunes se mobilisent pour réclamer leur place et il m'était odieux de voir une fille si effacée, si soumise. Elle éveillait mes pires instincts de féministe. Une potiche qui ne songeait qu'à se caser, voilà ce qu'était pour moi cette péronnelle. Même pas capable de cacher l'animosité que je lui inspirais en plus. Le genre de femme qui a toujours besoin des autres pour prendre soin d'elle, la plaindre et/ou la flatter. Qu'elle aguiche son duc, pensai-je, le mariage est l'ultime ambition de ces filles.

Le mariage ? La lourde ironie d'Emerson avait attiré mon attention sur l'attitude protectrice de Miss Badern envers son nouveau patient. L'hypothèse n'était pas complètement absurde. Je n'avais pu manquer de remarquer que la vieille fille avait un air bien plus alerte depuis l'accident mais j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait tenté d'empoisonner Mr Ackroyd afin de pouvoir le soigner. Je secouai la tête. Une fois de plus, mon imagination m'emportait.

Un coup frappé à la porte vint interrompre le fil de mes réflexions. Gargery entra, l'air victorieux.

— Je l'ai trouvé, madame, annonça-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

C'était brutal et inattendu. Je regardai un moment, éberluée, le coussin coloré qu'il me tendait — un coussin parfaitement intact.

— Ce coussin est parfaitement intact, Gargery, dis-je enfin.

— C'est bien pour cela qu'il a fallu un moment à Faroudj… hum — qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour le trouver, m'dame, répondit-il tout guilleret. Regardez.

Il introduisit sa main dans une ouverture décousue sur un côté et tira un coin de l'intérieur. C'était un autre coussin, tout aussi coloré.

— Mettez la main dedans, madame, insista-t-il. On sent bien le trou dans le second coussin. C'était futé, non ?

C'était futé, effectivement. Un coussin n'était pas si facile à cacher ou à jeter. Le laisser en évidence mais à l'intérieur d'une autre housse prouvait à nouveau la froide lucidité d'un esprit calculateur et résolu. J'en frissonnai un peu.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sorti complètement ? Demandai-je.

— Pour vous montrer la couture, m'dame, expliqua Gargery. Faroudja dit que ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ces points.

Il me montrait en même temps la couture en question. Effectivement les points étaient plutôt grossiers. Etait-ce l'œuvre d'un homme ? Ou celle d'une femme assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'une couture parfaite la trahirait ? Je ne savais que penser.

— Où était ce coussin ? Demandai-je enfin.

— Dans la chambre de Mr Ramsès, m'dame, dit Gargery avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où nous avions fouillé le plus à fond, pour sûr.

— Bien, dis-je. Merci Gargery. C'est du beau travail.

— Merci, madame, dit-il en se rengorgeant. Je vous laisse le coussin, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vous ai aussi apporté votre courrier.

Une fois Gargery parti, je pris la liasse qu'il avait déposée et la feuilletai rapidement : Plusieurs messages d'amis aussi de Louxor que du Caire qui voulaient s'informer de notre date de retour ; une lettre de Walter pour Emerson ; une autre d'Howard Carter ; et enfin une lettre de Nefret que j'ouvris avec joie.

_Chère Tante Amelia, cher professeur,_

_Tante Evelyn m'a lu votre dernière lettre. Il ne semble pas qu'Abydos soit vraiment à votre goût, tante Amelia, « Pas de pyramides. » a dit Oncle Walter. Il prétend aussi que le professeur a enfin pu « tenir un vieil engagement », mais je n'ai pas compris à quoi il faisait allusion. _

_Retournerons-nous à Abydos lorsque je vous accompagnerai l'an prochain ? L'endroit semble très isolé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tante Amelia, nous avons beaucoup ri de vos descriptions concernant la façon dont l'autre jeune fille s'occupe sur un site de fouilles. Oserais-je dire que j'ai trouvé beaucoup de réprobation dans vos remarques ? Vous avez bien raison. Je ne comprends pas comment Miss Ackroyd ne cherche pas à se rendre utile._

_Un lointain cousin de Tante Evelyn est passé récemment à Chalfont House. Le connaissez-vous ? Il est le comte d'Ellesmere depuis que Lucas Hayes a été déshérité pour tentative de meurtre et malversations. Le comte nous a rapporté les derniers potins de la « haute société » et Tante Evelyn a incidemment évoqué le duc d'Abermarle dans la conversation. Je sais que vous demandiez si la jeune fille disait la vérité, mais la rumeur a bel et bien été confirmée : Le jeune héritier ducal a déjà annoncé qu'il épouserait Miss Ackroyd dès la fin de sa période de deuil. Il semble aussi que Mr Ackroyd soit resté discret sur sa filiation. Il est comte de Hamilton — un titre très ancien qui remonte à Guillaume le Conquérant. _

_Etes-vous impressionnés ? Personnellement, je ne l'ai pas été, et j'ai bien remarqué que Tante Evelyn se retenait de rire. Ces aristocrates sont si vains et prétentieux n'est-ce pas ? En tant que fils cadet, Mr Ackroyd a peut-être été protégé de tels préjugés. Le comte d'Ellesmere savait qu'il voyageait en Égypte, mais pas que c'était en tant qu'archéologue. Il semble que la famille d'Abermarle soit très à cheval sur les préjugés de classe._

_Mais assez parlé de ces gens. Vous me manquez terriblement et je compte les jours qui restent jusqu'à votre retour. _

_Notre professeur de philosophie ne vient plus nous donner de leçons. Le lion s'était échappé l'autre jour et ce pauvre homme a eu tellement peur en l'apprenant qu'il en a fait une jaunisse. Heureusement ce n'était pas le jour de notre professeur de musique — quoiqu'il soit tellement myope qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu un lion même en le croisant devant le château._

_Est-ce que Bastet et Anubis se sont réconciliés ? Leurs aventures sont tellement drolatiques._

_Je suis heureuse de penser que vous rentrez bientôt._

_Portez-vous bien._

_Tendrement_

_Nefret._

_PS. J'envoie également une lettre pour Ramsès — et une autre pour Gargery._

Ramsès avait terminé sa copie de la stèle et Emerson, heureux comme un roi, revint jusqu'à la chambre pour me la montrer. Il avait également récupéré l'aquarelle de Mr Lemon et je dois avouer que c'était un travail agréable à regarder — moins léché que les portraits que nous avions admirés, mais avec des couleurs bien rendues. D'ailleurs, Emerson n'émit aucune critique.

Le talent de Mr Lemon ne s'étendait malheureusement pas à la photographie aussi, tout en se changeant avant le dîner, Emerson m'expliqua que ce serait le jeune Selim qui se chargerait de développer les épreuves. Le dernier fils d'Abdullah avait déjà été l'assistant de Mr Ackroyd dans cette tâche sur le site et il se débrouillait fort bien. Ses premières tentatives ayant été concluantes, Emerson était ravi à l'idée d'obtenir ses photographies. Ai-je déjà signalé à mon aimable lecteur que la patience n'était pas la qualité la plus remarquable de mon époux ? Il me semble que oui.

Au cours du dîner, Miss Badern annonça qu'aucun changement notable n'était advenu dans l'état de Mr Ackroyd. J'avais envoyé le fidèle Daoud au chevet du blessé pendant que la vieille demoiselle prenait son repas. Je ne voulais en aucun cas laisser le patient seul et désarmé. J'étais la seule — semblait-il — à envisager que sa chute pouvait ne pas avoir été accidentelle et je tenais à ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Si quelqu'un avait poussé Mr Ackroyd au bas des escaliers, c'était dans l'intention de le tuer. La manœuvre avait échoué et je devais faire en sorte d'empêcher l'assassin de recommencer. Si mon hypothèse était exacte, j'étais bien consciente que les soupçons désignaient Honoria ou Mr Lemon. La jeune fille avait affirmé avoir vu son père tomber à la renverse. Etait-il possible que Mr Lemon ait poussé son beau-frère et fait croire à la fille qu'elle l'avait vu tomber ? Je ne le pensais pas. Cette pimbêche n'était pas si facilement influençable. Donc, si Mr Ackroyd avait bel et bien été poussé, c'était sa fille la coupable. Et je ne voyais vraiment aucun motif à un tel acte. Elle avait clairement exprimé combien il lui pesait de devoir attendre la fin de son deuil pour être duchesse — Hum… L'avait-elle réellement exprimé ? Pensai-je ou était-ce ma conclusion personnelle devant l'ennui qu'elle affichait si ostensiblement. Aucune importance. Dans tous les cas, un nouveau deuil n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Le duc — selon les dires de Nefret — était prêt à attendre mais l'année du deuil de Mrs Ackroyd était déjà presque écoulée. Une autre saison mondaine allait bientôt avoir lieu — et offrir de nouvelles débutantes, des rivales potentielles. De plus, la mort de son père entraînerait une succession qui priverait Honoria de son attrait nobiliaire aux yeux de son prétendant. Une succession ? Pensai-je soudain. Voilà qui entrainait d'autres questions. Mr Ackroyd avait-il un frère cadet ? Qui hériterait de son titre s'il mourrait ?

— Mr Ackroyd a-t-il un frère cadet ? Demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint à Mr Lemon.

Je dois dire que ma question tomba fort mal à propos, ce qui provoqua un beau chahut. Emerson s'arrêta net dans la conférence qu'il tenait à Ramsès et Cyrus — et je me demandais en quoi la vilenie des méthodes d'approvisionnement de Mr Budge pour les antiquités du British Museum était d'actualité, mais il sembla furieux d'être interrompu. Miss Ackroyd poussa un cri aigu et se mit à pleurer — je ne compris pas du tout pourquoi mais Miss Badern se leva précipitamment pour la consoler, tout en me jetant un regard lourd de reproches. Mr Lemon sursauta et lâcha ses couverts. Bastet n'apprécia pas le bruit qui en résulta et quitta sa place sous la chaise de Ramsès en miaulant sa désapprobation. Mr Lemon la suivit des yeux, puis tourna vers moi son regard exorbité avant de s'étouffer avec un morceau de poisson. Bref, toute la table sembla prise brutalement de folie.

Une fois Miss Ackroyd calmée et Miss Badern rassise, Mr Lemon but d'un trait un grand verre d'eau et croisa mon regard qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

— Non, Mrs Emerson, dit-il distinctement. L'aîné de James est décédé l'an passé d'une chute de cheval, et il n'a aucun cadet.

Il m'était difficile de poser la seconde question qui me démangeait les lèvres : « Qui hériterait du titre de comte de Hamilton si Mr Ackroyd décédait ? » Avec regret, je dus réfréner ma curiosité enquêtrice. Mais j'étais fixée d'une certaine façon. Ce serait probablement un lointain cousin et Miss Ackroyd n'y trouverait aucun avantage.

Tandis que la conversation reprenait — ou du moins qu'Emerson recommençait à parler — je remarquai que Ramsès me fixait d'un regard insistant. Je n'en continuai pas moins le fil de mes réflexions.

Si la fille n'avait pas poussé son père, Mr Ackroyd était donc tombé seul. CQFD. Pourquoi ? Bien entendu, un simple évanouissement était envisageable — hypothèse qui se justifiait même par l'état de faiblesse dans lequel Mr Ackroyd était rentré du site, ainsi que par son manque de sustentation du matin. Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette solution ne me satisfaisait en aucune manière. Mr Ackroyd m'avait signalé combien il avait mal dormi les nuits précédentes. Il me revint alors à l'esprit qu'il partageait sa chambre avec son beau-frère et je fixai l'homme blond d'un regard froid et expectatif. Il restait le suspect idéal. Je décidai de le retenir après le dîner pour lui poser quelques questions. Mais aurait-il pu empoisonner son parent et manger ensuite de si bon appétit ? Supputai-je. Hum — C'était en quelque sorte une licence descriptive car 'de si bon appétit' ne correspondait en rien à la façon de manger du bout des dents d'Henry Lemon. Etait-ce la culpabilité qui le rongeait ? Me demandai-je. En relevant les yeux, il croisa les miens et s'agita derechef, troublant à nouveau toutes mes certitudes. Pouvait-on à la fois être un assassin calculateur et rougir comme une rosière effarouchée ?

Emerson avait abandonné sa diatribe contre son vieil ennemi Budge. Il reporta son attention envers Miss Badern et l'interrogea d'un ton brusque sur l'état de son patient.

— Je vous assure que l'état de Mr Ackroyd est stationnaire, professeur, affirma-t-elle en pointant le menton. Certes, il est encore inconscient mais il respire normalement. Le fait qu'il ait survécu à sa commotion est extrêmement encourageant.

— A ce propos, dis-je à Miss Badern pour tenter de détourner d'elle l'attention d'Emerson, saviez-vous que les civilisations antiques pratiquaient déjà certains opérations de trépan au cerveau — et même parfois avec succès.

— Toujours pleine de tact, Peabody, ricana Emerson.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le cas de Mr Ackroyd, jeta Miss Badern avec feu. Le crâne n'est pas fracturé et, malgré la meurtrissure à la tempe, rien ne semble comprimer le cerveau. Il suffit d'attendre que la nature accomplisse son œuvre. Il serait extrêmement préjudiciable de remuer Mr Ackroyd. Je veillerai sur lui — jour et nuit.

D'un regard féroce, j'interrompis le ricanement grivois qu'Emerson s'apprêtait à émettre et le repas se poursuivit sans autre anicroche.

Miss Badern se retira dès le café servi, emportant sa tasse avec elle. Je me demandai comment elle pouvait mettre autant de sucre dans un tel breuvage mais je ne lui fis aucune réflexion. Ce fut même avec une certaine bienveillance que je la suivis du regard, réalisant que mes premiers soupçons à son égard étaient dissipés. Elle resterait seule avec Mr Ackroyd et était assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle serait la première suspecte s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au patient sous sa garde. Du moins je l'espérais.

Tandis qu'Emerson entraînait Cyrus dehors pour lui montrer je-ne-sais-quoi dans les entrepôts, je fixai Miss Ackroyd, les yeux plissés, réfléchissant à me débarrasser d'elle. Ramsès devança mon souhait en proposant de la raccompagner. Elle accepta, les cils battants et, une fois revenue de ma surprise, je retins Mr Lemon qui s'apprêtait à les suivre.

— Je n'ai pas voulu poser la question devant votre nièce, dis-je, mais je voudrais savoir à qui échoirait le titre de comte de Hamilton si votre beau-frère venait à décéder ?

— Oh, dit-il en se rasseyant lourdement. Je n'en sais rien, Mrs Emerson. Henry n'avait jamais pensé devenir comte, vous savez. Il n'a pas de cousins germains, mais il me semble que son père avait une autre parentèle à Londres qu'il ne fréquentait pas.

— N'est-il pas étrange qu'un aristocrate se soit ainsi lancé dans une carrière d'archéologue ? Insistai-je.

— Mais enfin, Mrs Emerson, protesta Mr Lemon, en rougissant. Il n'y a rien d'honteux…

— Je ne dis pas que c'est honteux, assurai-je pour le calmer, je dis que c'est inhabituel.

— Certainement, répondit-il en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs, Henry savait bien que ce voyage serait probablement le seul qu'il pourrait se permettre. C'est pour cela qu'il n'utilise pas son titre. Ses pairs le croient dans sa propriété du Gloucestershire. Á la mort de son frère, il a hérité d'un château familial dans le Kent, mais il est resté attaché à son ancienne demeure, non loin du village de Tetbury où ma sœur et moi avons été élevés.

— Vous l'aimiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je gentiment.

— C'était une femme merveilleuse, dit-il aussitôt, douce, chaleureuse, aimante… (Il releva les yeux et je vis qu'il était fort ému.) Je ne peux m'habituer à l'idée de l'avoir perdue.

— Est-ce que sa fille lui ressemble ? Demandai-je.

— Honoria ? (Il eut l'air étonné et écarquilla les yeux comme s'il imaginait la jeune fille.) Non. Elle me ressemble, et nous ressemblons à mon père — il y a beaucoup de blonds dans notre famille. Ma sœur était différente : Grande, brune, et très belle. Elle avait un port de reine, Mrs Emerson. (Sa voix s'enroua.)

— Elle doit aussi manquer à votre beau-frère, dis-je incidemment.

— Il est difficile de savoir qui manque ou non à James, rétorqua Mr Lemon — et je me demandai si la petite touche d'aigreur que je croyais déceler dans sa voix était réelle ou non. C'est un vrai Anglais. Froid et insensible comme de la glace.

Il ne me sembla pas opportun de défendre nos valeurs britanniques en cette fin de soirée. Je n'avais plus de questions et Mr Lemon s'éclipsa.

Emerson revint me chercher peu après. D'humeur maussade, il me reprocha mon inattention à son égard au cours du dîner. Bien entendu, je répondis avec indignation. Nous commençâmes une dispute animée dans l'escalier, et la continuâmes dans notre chambre. Je crus voir la silhouette de Ramsès passer furtivement devant la porte au moment où Emerson la claquait, mais sans en être certaine.

— J'ai passé une soirée épouvantable, Peabody, cria Emerson tout en me déposant délicatement dans mon fauteuil. Je ne vous permets pas de rêvasser au lieu de prêter une oreille attentive à mes propos — comme le ferait toute épouse qui se respecte.

— Une oreille attentive ? Hurlai-je. Comment osez-vous prétendre à cela, Emerson ? C'est vous, bien au contraire, qui ne m'écoutez jamais. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre satanée stèle ou à cette tombe hypothétique tandis que je me morfonds en vain. Comment voulez-vous que je puisse résoudre avec une patte folle un meurtre dont vous ne semblez guère vous soucier ?

— Qu'entends-je ? Rétorqua mon époux en relevant ironiquement ses sourcils épais. Seriez-vous en train d'avouer une faiblesse ? Ah, continua-t-il d'un ton jubilatoire, seriez-vous dépassée par les évènements, Peabody ?

Assise devant ma coiffeuse, je démêlais à coups rageurs mes cheveux épars. D'une seule enjambée, Emerson vint jusqu'à moi et m'arracha la brosse à cheveux que je brandissais de façon menaçante. Puis il m'empoigna, d'un geste aussi doux que sa voix avait été sarcastique. Je m'étirai langoureusement tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'au lit, le laissant s'agenouiller pour ôter mes souliers et mes bas. Il m'apporta ensuite un linge que je passai sur mon visage avant de m'écrier :

— Ce linge est complètement trempé, dis-je, il dégoutte dans le lit. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me traiter comme une invalide. Je peux me déplacer, vous savez.

— Vous seriez capable de ramper uniquement pour le prouver, ma chérie, gloussa-t-il. Je veux vous dorloter, alors laissez-moi agir à ma guise. Et couchez-vous maintenant. La journée sera rude demain. Voulez-vous toujours venir avec nous ?

— Certainement, dis-je en dressant le menton. Á mon avis…

Emerson se montre souvent très sentimental en privé. En riant, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa chemise froissée était à moitié déboutonnée sur son torse musclé. Il était toujours l'homme merveilleux que j'avais aimé au premier regard, l'homme que j'avais reconquis au début de cette même année et je l'observai dans un silence éloquent. Il croisa mon regard et se remit à rire.

— Vous ressemblez à un prédateur devant sa proie, Peabody, dit-il.

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Je tentai de me dégager — en pure perte. Pour être honnête, je n'insistai pas tant que cela.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai toute guillerette, prête à assumer à nouveau mon rôle auprès de mon mari sur le site. Je permis à Emerson de m'aider à m'habiller, puis j'attendis que lui-même se prépare.

— Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage de laisser Mr Ackroyd aux soins de Miss Badern ? Demandai-je.

— Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour lui que le repos, répondit Emerson en s'étirant. Elle fait preuve d'une touchante compassion à son égard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le veillera attentivement — et je suppose que la fille pourrait aussi la relayer.

— Certes, Miss Badern veillera attentivement son patient, dis-je. La situation serait même romantique si elle n'était pas aussi grave. En réalité, c'est plutôt Honoria qui m'inquiète. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit sage de la laisser seule au chevet de son père. Si c'est elle qui l'a poussé…

— Amelia, s'écria Emerson outré. Comment pouvez-vous penser une fille capable d'un tel acte contre nature. Vous perdez tout sens commun dès que cette fille est concernée. Hum — Pourquoi aurait-elle agi ainsi ? C'est une idée grotesque. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il y ait un risque ?

— Non, je ne le pense pas, dis-je pensivement. Je n'ai pas pu imaginer une seule raison qui ait pu la pousser à agir ainsi.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Emerson en posant la main sur mon épaule. Á défaut d'une forte personnalité Ackroyd possède une robuste constitution. Il s'en sortira très bien.

— Mais il sera incapable de parler avant plusieurs jours, dis-je soucieuse. Et quels souvenirs gardera-t-il après un tel choc ? Vous rappelez-vous quand le pauvre Arthur Baskerville avait été frappé à la tête ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien à son réveil.

Bien entendu, Emerson n'avait rien écouté de mon discours. Il avait déjà un autre souci en tête — un souci archéologique.

— Je vais devoir forcer ce navet de Lemon à nous accompagner, dit-il à nouveau furieux. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire dans l'immédiat, mais je tiens à avoir un artiste sur place au cas où nous trouverions quelque chose. La situation devient intenable, Peabody. Comment puis-je me concentrer sur mes fouilles avec tous ces évènements absurdes qui interrompent mon travail ?

— Il vous suffirait de les résoudre, Emerson, dis-je tentatrice.

— Pensez-vous réellement que tout soit lié ?

— Certainement, affirmai-je. Cela ferait trop de coïncidences sinon.

— Bien, admit Emerson, je suis d'accord. J'ai d'abord cru à une banale affaire d'antiquités volées, mais il semble bien que cette première histoire ne concernait que Miss Badern et sa…— hum — Enfin, cela a été réglé avec les morts de Williams et de Court. Si vous affirmez que cette vieille toquée n'a pas tué Beresford…

— Elle n'aurait jamais utilisé un pistolet, Emerson.

— Ce n'est qu'une présomption, dit Emerson en agitant une main impatiente. Mais admettons… Si la mort de Beresford n'est pas un suicide, elle ressemble fort à une vengeance. Or la vengeance découle souvent d'une histoire passionnelle, vous le savez bien.

— Ou encore d'une histoire d'argent, dis-je.

— Beresford n'avait pas d'argent, contra Emerson.

— Il n'était pas non plus homme à déchaîner les passions, dis-je.

— En vieillissant, il s'était certainement aigri, admit Emerson, mais nous ne connaissons rien de son passé — ou du moins nous ne savons que ce que l'on nous en a dit. Sa mort semble liée à cette lettre qu'il a envoyée en Angleterre — cette lettre qui a fait accourir les Ackroyd en Égypte. Il serait intéressant d'en connaître le contenu. Il a eu plus de poids que je ne l'imaginais.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je. Vous l'admettez enfin.

— Que ne serais-je prêt à admettre pour vous voir recouvrer votre aimable caractère, ma chérie, ricana Emerson. Humph. Si un meurtrier se cache ici, il n'y a que trois suspects, ma chérie.

— Certes, dis-je, les trois Ackroyd.

— Comment ? S'écria Emerson en me fixant le front plissé. Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas. Ackroyd est à moitié mort.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être tombé hier par accident l'empêcherait d'avoir tué Mr Beresford il y a plusieurs semaines, dis-je. Á qui d'autre pensiez-vous si ce n'était à lui ?

— Á Miss Badern, ricana Emerson. Je trouve son rôle ambigu.

— Vous ne le dites que pour me titiller, Emerson, dis-je calmement. Vous savez très bien que Miss Badern ne peut pas être concernée par la lettre envoyée en Angleterre. Á mon avis, le coupable le plus plausible reste Henry Lemon.

— C'est une lavette, affirma Emerson d'un ton dédaigneux.

— C'est possible, mais il aimait passionnément sa sœur, rappelai-je. Si elle a été soumise à un chantage, il a pu souhaiter la venger. C'est vous qui avez prétendu qu'une vengeance présentait toujours un caractère passionnel.

— Ce mobile est valable pour tous, admit Emerson en se frottant le menton du doigt. Et Lemon étant un émotif, il peut donc devenir violent. Oui, c'est possible — à moins que ce ne soit une coalition familiale ? Ils auraient pu se liguer pour supprimer Beresford. J'avoue que — si réellement sa lettre a poussé cette pauvre femme au suicide — châtier son meurtrier ne me tente guère. Mais puisque cela entrave mon travail — et votre bonne humeur — je crains d'être obligé d'intervenir.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? Demandai-je haletante.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Sur cette décevante conclusion, nous descendîmes enfin déjeuner et trouvâmes les autres — sauf Miss Ackroyd — réunis dans la salle commune. Il était encore tôt. Á peine installée, je demandai à Miss Badern comment se portait son patient. Elle annonça qu'il avait passé une nuit calme, mais ne manifestait encore aucune reprise de conscience. Après une courte réflexion, je décidai de l'informer de ne pas laisser Honoria seule au chevet de son père. Mais sous quel prétexte ? J'y songeai — tout en faisant semblant d'écouter Emerson pérorer sur l'urgence de notre départ. Le matin, il était toujours pressé de rejoindre le site, aussi il ne nous laissa guère nous attarder à table. Il me demanda de l'attendre, et sortit le premier pour vérifier si les ânes étaient prêts. Ramsès et Cyrus se ruèrent derrière lui. Mr Lemon marmonna qu'il remontait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je pus donc m'entretenir en privé avec Miss Badern.

— Miss Ackroyd se montre actuellement très…— hum — nerveuse, dis-je. Je préférerais donc que vous ne la laissiez jamais seule au chevet de son père. Si vous devez vous absenter, demandez à notre maître d'hôtel, Gargery, de vous remplacer au chevet de Mr Ackroyd.

— Je serai très honoré de vous rendre ce service, Miss, dit aussitôt Gargery qui débarrassait la table, l'oreille largement tendue.

— Très bien, Mrs Emerson, accepta posément Miss Badern en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne laisserai pas Honoria veiller son père. Elle semblait fort secouée hier, aussi est-il probable qu'elle restera dans sa chambre aujourd'hui.

En passant le seuil, l'infirmière faillit heurter Mr Lemon, qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Je fronçai les sourcils. N'était-il pas remonté dans sa chambre ?

— N'êtes-vous pas remonté dans votre chambre ? Demandai-je.

— Non, j'ai vu que le professeur revenait vous chercher.

C'était exact. Emerson m'emporta dans ses bras tout en ordonnant à Mr Lemon de se charger mes béquilles. J'étais perplexe. Mr Lemon avait-il entendu — ou écouté — ma conversation avec miss Badern ? Qu'en avait-il conclu ? Je décidai que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'avais accusé la fille de rien, j'avais juste dit que je ne voulais pas d'elle au chevet de son père. Bien entendu, un esprit intuitif en aurait déduit mes soupçons mais ni Miss Badern ni Mr Lemon ne semblaient faire partie de ce genre de personnes.

Une fois juchée sur mon âne, je fus saluée par une véritable ovation de la part de nos amis égyptiens qui criaient mon nom et leurs souhaits de bon rétablissement : « _Salaâm aleikum, Sitt Hakim — El hamdulillah — Eyyâk mâ waj`ak shî ?_ »

Je les assurai que j'allais bien désormais, et que plus rien ne me faisait souffrir, aussi nous finîmes par nous mettre en route. Tout sourire, Emerson n'avait même pas protesté contre la lenteur de ce départ.

Après quelques jours à me morfondre à la maison, j'avais presque oublié combien le désert est beau au petit matin, tandis que les premières lueurs pâles de l'aube apparaissent à l'est. Une chevauchée sur le dos d'un âne ne valait pas une promenade à cheval mais je retrouvais avec joie l'air vivifiant du désert tout en humant avec délices la brise chargée de parfums qui arrivait du village de Baliana, non loin de là. Emerson et Ramsès s'étaient placés de chaque côté de moi. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil circonspect.

— Je vais très bien, dis-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps. Vu l'allure de ces animaux, je ne risque pas de tomber.

— C'est un plaisir de vous voir de retour, Peabody, ricana Emerson.

— Puisque l'occasion m'en est donnée, dis-je, il faut que je vous informe d'un nouvel élément dont j'ai oublié de vous parler hier. C'est le coussin de Gargery…

Emerson m'interrompit grossièrement en éclatant de rire.

— Le coussin de Gargery ? Répéta-t-il. Voici un titre charmant pour un vaudeville ma chère, mais je ne vois pas en quoi les talents de chambrière de notre maître d'hôtel interviennent… (Il croisa mon regard.) Hum — Vous disiez ?

— Depuis le début, expliquai-je, j'ai été intriguée par le fait que personne n'avait entendu le coup de feu qui a tué Mr Beresford. En pleine nuit, alors que le silence régnait, cela me paraissait curieux. La chambre de Miss Badern est la plus proche du salon, et elle m'a affirmé ne pas avoir pris de somnifère cette nuit-là.

— Comment s'en rappelait-elle ? Demanda Ramsès.

— A cause de la présence d'Howard Carter, dis-je. Il parlait avec Mr Beresford, et Miss Badern attendait qu'il aille se coucher. Elle a entendu grincer la porte quand Howard est monté, puis il y a eu une sorte de toux étouffée. C'était probablement le bruit du coup de feu, volontairement assourdi par un coussin du salon. J'ai demandé à Gargery et à Faroudja de chercher ce coussin qui devait être troué et sali de poudre. Et Gargery l'a trouvé hier...

— Où était-il ? Demanda Emerson qui ne songeait plus à rire.

— Dans la chambre de Ramsès, répondis-je.

— Je n'ai rien vu de tel dans ma chambre, protesta Ramsès. Or je l'ai fouillée de fond en comble pour chercher si Mr Williams avait laissé d'autres objets que la stèle.

— Le coussin était à l'intérieur d'un autre, expliquai-je. Dans une housse intacte.

— Notre assassin est plutôt subtil, admit Emerson. Mais Peabody, c'est une idée de femme et Miss Badern est la mieux placée pour savoir où trouver des housses de rechange.

— Voyons, Emerson, rétorquai-je. Moi aussi je sais parfaitement qu'elles sont dans la réserve à côté de l'infirmerie. Faroudja a mis deux coussins dans chaque chambre au début de la saison. Or il n'en reste qu'un seul dans la chambre de Mr Lemon. Où est passé l'autre ?

— C'est aussi la chambre de Mr Ackroyd, souligna Ramsès.

— Voici qui me semble les innocenter, affirma Emerson. Alors qu'il suffisait de prendre un coussin au salon, il n'y avait aucun besoin de l'emporter avec soi. Bon Dieu, hurla-t-il soudain.

— Que se passe-t-il ? M'écriai-je en sursautant.

— C'est l'emporter avec soi qui m'y a fait penser, gronda Emerson. Depuis le début, nous cherchons à qui appartient l'arme. C'était pourtant tellement évident. Si les Ackroyd sont venus en Égypte pour assassiner Beresford, ils l'ont emportée avec eux. Or Ackroyd ne nous a-t-il pas annoncé dès le premier jour qu'il possédait un Mauser — acheté sur les bons conseils du fils génial d'un ses vieux amis nommé Winshill Churchton.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le nom qu'il nous a donné, Emerson.

— Le nom de cet inconnu n'a aucune importance, Peabody. Il est évident que le Mauser utilisé était celui d'Ackroyd. Du coup, il n'est plus aussi certain que ce bâtard de Court l'ait remporté. Dès notre retour à la maison, je vais faire fouiller toutes les chambres de fond en comble. Si cette arme est encore là-bas, je vous jure bien que je la retrouverai.

— Ne criez pas aussi fort, mon chéri. Tout le monde vous entend.

— Je le sais parfaitement, ma chère, grommela Emerson en baissant néanmoins la voix. Ne vous avais-je pas promis que j'allais intervenir ? Si Lemon a quoi que ce soit à cacher, il va devoir agir sans tarder.

— Père… commença Ramsès.

— C'est une manœuvre osée, mais je la trouve brillante, Emerson, dis-je sincèrement.

— Elémentaire, ma chère Peabody.

En arrivant sur le site, j'étais de la meilleure humeur possible mais je ne tardai pas à déchanter. Ma cheville était encore douloureuse, aussi il ne fut pas question pour moi de rester accroupie à tamiser les déblais — ce qui était ma tâche habituelle. Je n'obtins pas non plus la permission d'installer mon fauteuil pliant à côté du mastaba. Il n'y avait aucune ombre et, restant ainsi sur le passage des videurs de paniers, je gênerais ceux qui travaillaient — ce qu'Emerson ne se priva pas de souligner. Bref, en tant que directeur du chantier, il attendait de moi que je m'installe bien sagement sous l'abri de toile à contempler de loin le travail des autres — et le sien en particulier. Tout en fulminant, je dus admettre que c'était ma seule option.

Abdullah, le cher homme, quitta son poste aussi souvent que possible pour venir bavarder avec moi. Il me raconta quelques anecdotes des jours précédents — et j'appris sans surprise qu'Emerson n'avait cessé de houspiller tout le monde. Ils n'avaient rien découvert de remarquable. Abdullah regrettait l'accident arrivé à James Ackroyd et exprima ses bénédictions pour le blessé. Je compris que nos Égyptiens éprouvaient une certaine sympathie pour cet homme calme et poli, toujours prêt à répondre à ce que mon irascible époux attendait de lui. Par contre, le falot Mr Lemon ne récoltait que des grimaces apitoyées. Les hommes le trouvaient efféminé. « Une lavette. » avait dit Emerson — ce qui me fit sourire en y repensant. Mais cette lavette était peut-être un assassin au sang froid — aussi je conseillais à Abdullah de se méfier des apparences. Quand il me quitta, j'avais de quoi réfléchir. L'idée d'Emerson comme quoi le Mauser appartenait à Mr Ackroyd lui-même était certainement juste — j'étais un peu vexée de ne pas y avoir songé la première. Je décidai pour me consoler que les armes à feu étaient une spécialité masculine. Pour ma part, je m'exerçais depuis plusieurs années à manier mon petit pistolet, un « Ladysmith » bien adapté à ma main, mais je ne peux pas dire que j'étais devenue pour autant une tireuse émérite. Par précaution, je le sortis cependant et le dissimulai dans ma poche.

Ainsi que je m'y attendais, Mr Lemon me rejoignit peu après. Il ne pouvait rester longtemps exposé au soleil. Emerson m'avait prévenue qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire pour lui sur le site — sauf en cas de nouvelle découverte. Je remarquai qu'Ahmed, l'un des nombreux cousins de Selim, avait suivi Mr Lemon et s'était accroupi devant notre abri, les yeux fixés sur moi. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il sourit en exhibant ses dents blanches. Emerson ne me laisserait jamais seule avec un assassin potentiel, bien que je ne voie pas ce que Mr Lemon pourrait me faire en si nombreuse compagnie.

Soudain, il remua et je sursautai violemment. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi rassurée que je le prétendais ? En fait, il n'avait fait que sortir un carton à dessin et il se mit bientôt à crayonner sur une feuille blanche en me regardant. Bien entendu, la curiosité fut la plus forte.

— Que faites-vous ? Demandai-je.

— Je fais un dessin de vous, Mrs Emerson, répondit-il d'un ton posé. Le professeur m'y a autorisé. Je l'ai déjà croqué, ainsi que votre fils. Voudriez-vous voir mes esquisses ?

J'acquiesçai, et il se rapprocha d'un pas glissant. Je surveillai ses mains mais il ne fit rien d'autre que sortir plusieurs feuillets de son dossier. Á peine eussé-je jeté un œil sur celui qu'il me tendait que l'admiration m'empêcha de penser à rien d'autre. Mr Lemon avait un don réellement étonnant. C'était un croquis d'Emerson dressé sur le bord de son mastaba, la chemise ouverte, le torse gonflé comme s'il venait d'inspirer profondément. Son énergie naturelle s'exprimait sur le papier par le seul gonflement de son cou puissant, et je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à parler. L'artiste avait également su rendre le mouvement fier de sa noble tête — sans chapeau, bien entendu — et la brise qui ébouriffait ses cheveux sombres.

— C'est magnifiquement rendu, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Il ne répondit pas et me passa un autre portrait — celui de Ramsès dans les entrepôts. Mon fils avait la tête baissée sur un ostracon mais il regardait entre ses cils, comme il le faisait souvent. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était figé, presque hiératique, pourtant il semblait qu'une fossette invisible apparaissait sur sa joue, comme le signe d'un humour qu'il était seul à comprendre. L'un de ses sourcils était relevé, des ombres creusaient des méplats sur son visage maigre. C'était bien lui — et pourtant s'esquissait aussi l'homme adulte qu'il serait un jour. En quelques coups de crayons, Mr Lemon avait mieux cerné mon fils que certaines personnes qui le connaissaient depuis toujours.

Sans un mot, muette de saisissement, je pris le dessin suivant. Il s'agissait cette fois de Miss Badern, penchée sur un document dans son bureau des entrepôts. Je me souvins qu'Henry Lemon y avait passé beaucoup de temps à peindre certaines stèles. On devinait à peine le visage de la vieille demoiselle mais l'accent était mis sur sa nuque bosselée et sa posture voutée, appliquée. Tout en elle indiquait l'humilité poussée à l'extrême, la soumission désespérée à la fatalité. C'était un portrait effrayant de solitude et de tristesse.

Le dernier dessin qu'il me montra était celui d'Honoria Ackroyd — et je fus à nouveau saisie. Accoudée à une fenêtre, la jeune fille riait en regardant au dehors, la tête levée vers le ciel. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je la voyais le menton si haut, le visage ouvertement offert. Elle exprimait une volonté et une force que je n'avais jamais ressenties chez cette créature effacée et doucereuse. Je frissonnai un peu, comme si j'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Mr Lemon semblait avoir le don de saisir la nature profonde des êtres. Pouvait-il se tromper ? S'était-il volontairement aveuglé en donnant à sa nièce des qualités qu'elle ne possédait pas ?

— Avez-vous dessiné Mr Ackroyd ? Demandai-je un peu haletante.

Il me tendit un feuillet sans mot dire. Il avait présenté son beau-frère monté sur un âne. L'artiste avait magnifiquement rendu les détails du paysage égyptien tout autour mais le cavalier lui-même était à peine esquissé, comme une ombre terne, amorphe — même l'âne paraissait plus expressif. Pouvait-on mieux stigmatiser le manque de caractère de cet homme affable mais insignifiant. Etait-ce la preuve d'un mépris d'autant plus profond qu'il était peut-être inconscient ? Il me sembla entendre la voix de Mr Ackroyd qui affirmait naguère : « Mon épouse a élevé son frère. C'était un enfant fragile qui a toujours vécu avec nous. Il est presque devenu un fils pour moi. »

Mr Lemon fixait d'un œil vague le dernier dessin qu'il avait en main. Je dus le piquer de mon ombrelle pour qu'il réagisse. Il tressaillit et mit le croquis dans ma main tendue. C'était un autoportrait. De nuit. Une lune pâle éclairait une haute croix noire. Un cimetière, pensai-je, et des plus lugubres. Mr Lemon semblait hanter les lieux comme un revenant ou un esprit de la nuit. Ses vêtements n'existaient pas, il semblait revêtu d'ombre. Le dessin était horriblement sombre et seul le visage très blanc ressortait, arborant un affreux rictus de douleur ou de haine en regardant la croix. C'était une vision si intime et douloureuse que je n'osai m'y attarder.

Je rendis le dessin à Mr Lemon et le regardai sans mot dire. Il rangea ses feuillets, s'écarta de moi et reprit son crayon. Je restai figée, comme hypnotisée par le mouvement de sa main, le bruit de sa mine. Lorsqu'Emerson fit irruption peu après, je manquai en tomber de ma chaise. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais tendue et anxieuse. Les hommes avaient découvert une inscription sur l'un des murs du mastaba et Emerson voulait qu'Henry Lemon vienne aider Selim pour les photographies pendant que Ramsès copiait le texte.

La journée se passa pour moi dans une sorte de brouillard, comme si j'étais sur le point de comprendre ce qui s'obstinait à m'échapper. Je ne revis palus le curieux jeune homme avant que de reprendre le chemin du retour.

A peine arrivés, Emerson me porta dans notre chambre, puis il m'aida à me déshabiller et à m'installer dans la baignoire préparée à mon intention. Mais le contact divin de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau échaudée ne réussit pas à dissiper mon malaise. Emerson allait rapidement prendre les mesures que nous avions évoquées pour retrouver le Mauser. Allions-nous enfin découvrir cet assassin que je recherchais depuis le premier jour ?

Lorsque je sortis de mon bain, je tentai quelques pas prudents pour tester ma cheville. Il y a un mieux, pensai-je avec soulagement, mais il s'en fallait encore de quelques jours avant de recouvrer ma mobilité.

Ayant presque fini de m'habiller, j'attendis Emerson pour attacher ma robe dans le dos. J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions. Il régnait un calme absolu lorsque le coup de feu retentit à l'étage. Il n'y avait eu cette fois aucune tentative pour en étouffer le bruit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_**Construire peut être le fruit d'un travail long et acharné. Détruire peut être l'œuvre d'une seule journée.**_

Emerson surgit en trombe dans la chambre, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il chancela presque de soulagement en me trouvant debout, appuyée d'une main ferme au montant du lit.

— Bon Dieu, Peabody, s'écria-t-il.

— Voyons, Emerson, commençai-je — puis je compris quelle avait été sa peur en voyant son air défait : Vous n'avez quand même pas supposé qu'on avait tiré sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, grommela-t-il. Bon, ne bougez pas d'ici…

— Emerson, hurlai-je dans son dos. Revenez immédiatement. Il n'est absolument pas question que je…

Je m'interrompis car je parlais déjà dans le vide. Furieuse, je boitillai en me tenant aux montants du lit. Où étaient ces fichues béquilles pour une fois que j'en avais besoin ? Pensai-je. En désespoir de cause, je saisis d'une main ferme l'une de mes ombrelles et m'en aidai pour avancer aussi prudemment que possible le long du couloir. Ramsès et Cyrus qui arrivaient en bas des escaliers poussèrent à ma vue une exclamation que je ne compris pas — fort heureusement car il me sembla, du moins en ce qui concernait Ramsès, que je n'aurais pas apprécié ce qu'il avait dit. Galamment Cyrus s'arrêta pour m'offrir son bras tandis que Ramsès continuait à courir. Il atteignit la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Mr Lemon et Mr Ackroyd et se figea dans l'embrasure.

Lorsque j'arrivai derrière lui, il essaya de m'empêcher de passer mais, bien entendu, n'y réussit pas. En entrant, je vis Emerson agenouillé auprès d'un corps tombé derrière le lit, près de la fenêtre. Mon époux se redressa vivement en m'entendant l'appeler.

— Crénom, rugit-il. N'avancez pas. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Peabody, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la bouche. Ce n'est pas joli à voir.

— C'est bien un suicide cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus ferme je ne m'y attendais.

— Il tient encore l'arme dans sa main, dit Emerson — Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la regarder. C'est bien le Mauser que nous recherchions.

Il me jeta un regard sombre. Je savais qu'il pensait à son affirmation du matin même — comme quoi il allait faire fouiller les chambres, ce qui allait faire réagir Mr Lemon. L'homme avait effectivement réagi et Emerson devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir poussé à cette extrémité. Je connaissais bien mon époux et la délicatesse de sa conscience mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider en ce moment précis, pas encore.

Emerson arracha un drap du lit et le jeta sur le corps étendu. Je regardai la pièce autour de moi. C'était une chambre banale, avec deux fauteuils de chaque côté d'une armoire en bois, un grand bureau et des lits jumeaux séparés par des tables de nuits et une haute étagère remplie de livres. Je vis aussi une table de toilette avec des accessoires en porcelaine blanche, quelques serviettes jetées à terre. Mr Lemon avait-il fait un brin de toilette avant son geste ultime ? Ce détail me parut particulièrement désolant. Plusieurs toiles étaient appuyées contre le mur. Je compris que les fauteuils avaient été déplacés afin de laisser le plus de place possible au chevalet du peintre disposé en pleine lumière devant la fenêtre. Un grand carton à dessin était posé contre le bureau, ainsi que le dossier contenant les portraits qu'Henry Lemon m'avait montrés le matin même. En m'approchant à pas lents, toujours appuyée sur mon ombrelle, je vis une chaise renversée — le coussin qui avait été posé dessus avait roulé jusque dans le coin — et une lettre inachevée sur la table. Je me penchai pour la regarder. Ce n'était pas, comme je l'avais cru, le classique mot d'adieu laissé par un désespéré pour expliquer son geste mais un courrier personnel. Vu le contexte, je n'eus aucun scrupule à parcourir les quelques lignes écrites d'une petite écriture penchée et presque féminine.

_Mon cher Guy_

_Ton dernier message a été le bienvenu. Comme je te l'ai déjà écrit, je vis une terrible pénitence dans ce désert aride si loin de tout. _

_Je regrette nos discussions passionnées, nos délires, nos rêves… _

_Tant mieux si Winifred a approuvé les toiles que j'avais laissées à son intention. Je sais qu'elle souhaite se lancer dans les portraits des rois et reines antiques et je lui ai en quelque sorte dérobé son idée. _

_Mais quelle importance désormais ? _

_J'ai perdu tant de temps à chercher ce qui me manquait, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais… Je croyais œuvrer pour la justice et le bien, mais il semble que tout soit plus compliqué encore. Comment un homme peut-il accepter la perte de tout ce qui constituait sa vie ?_

_Je ne peux pas continuer…_

Le message, inachevé, ne portait pas de date. L'encre était sèche. J'étais un peu perplexe. Si cette curieuse missive indiquait que le pauvre Mr Lemon avait des regrets — et même des remords — elle n'expliquait en rien à quoi attribuer son suicide.

Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Emerson, pendant ma lecture, avait aboyé des ordres qui avaient envoyé Ramsès chercher de l'aide. Mon époux avait pourtant une voix qui portait. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir et Miss Ackroyd sortit de sa chambre. Je la vis en me retournant et ordonnai aussitôt à Cyrus :

— Empêchez-la d'entrer, elle va encore faire une crise d'hystérie.

— Voyons, Amelia, protesta Cyrus tout en se dirigeant vers la fille.

— Voyons, Amelia, gronda Emerson d'un tout autre ton. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a entendu.

Miss Ackroyd s'approcha de la porte ouverte sans tenir aucun compte des explications embarrassées de Cyrus qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Elle eut une sorte de sursaut en nous voyant tous agglutinés dans la chambre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Où est Oncle Henry ?

— Il y a eu un…— hum — accident, dis-je en la fixant d'un regard peu amène.

— Lemon s'est suicidé, précisa Emerson.

Sans le moindre avertissement — sans même émettre un cri — la fille porta la main à sa gorge et tomba à la renverse. Cyrus la rattrapa juste à temps et l'emporta jusqu'au lit le plus proche où il la déposa.

— Bravo, Emerson, grinçai-je. Quel tact.

— Et comment vouliez-vous que je lui annonce la nouvelle ? S'emporta Emerson avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Vandergelt, pourriez-vous descendre chercher l'infirmière, je vous prie ?

Cyrus s'éclipsa aussitôt. Ramsès revint alors avec Abdullah, Daoud et Feisal qui enveloppèrent le corps dans le drap et l'emportèrent. Je savais qu'ils le déposeraient dans la première salle des entrepôts, celle-là même où Mr Beresford avait naguère séjourné. Il y avait en cela une sorte de justice immanente.

— Il y a une sorte de justice immanente, dis-je à Emerson, dans le fait que Mr Lemon se retrouve au même endroit que Mr Beresford.

— Cessez de dire des âneries, Peabody, grommela Emerson. Où diable voudriez-vous qu'on mettre un cadavre sinon dans la salle des caisses ? Il faut bien lui construire un cercueil, Feisal s'en chargera. Je ne vois pas en cela la moindre notion de justice.

— Et bien, l'assassin se retrouve au même endroit que l'assassiné…

— Crénom.

Emerson ne put exprimer davantage la fureur qui l'étouffait parce que Miss Badern arrivait. Elle eut le bon sens de laisser passer le sinistre cortège sans émettre de commentaire et se pencha ensuite sur la fille. Cyrus avait dû lui expliquer la situation car elle sortit de sa poche un flacon de sels et l'approcha du nez d'Honoria. Celle-ci eut un violent soubresaut, agita la main et ouvrit les yeux. Elle gémit aussitôt :

— Mon Dieu ? Est-ce vrai ? Oncle Henry. Que s'est-il passé ?

— C'est justement ce que nous cherchons à savoir, répondit Emerson en me coiffant au poteau alors que j'avais déjà la bouche ouverte. Avez-vous vu votre oncle à son retour du site aujourd'hui ?

— Non, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix éteinte.

Elle s'était redressée en position assise et se tenait le front, une main devant les yeux, la tête pendante. Elle tremblait violemment et Miss Badern, à côté d'elle, lui frictionnait l'autre main.

— Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Insistai-je.

— Ce matin, répondit-elle aussi brièvement.

— Vous n'êtes pas descendue déjeuner, signalai-je.

— J'avais prévenu Oncle Henry en l'entendant sortir de sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit au revoir avant de descendre.

— Etait-il dans son état — hum — normal ? Demanda Emerson les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, répondit la jeune fille — puis elle sembla s'animer et releva la tête : Du moins compte tenu des circonstances. Il n'aimait pas aller sur le site. La chaleur l'éprouvait et il détestait ce pays. (Elle s'emporta-t-elle soudain.) Je le déteste aussi. Et mon père est toujours inconscient. Oh. Mon Dieu, gémit-elle. Quand va-t-il s'éveiller ? Quand pourrons-nous rentrer en Angleterre ?

— Allons, allons, dit Miss Badern d'une voix apaisante. Vous rentrerez bientôt, mon petit. Et votre père s'en sortira, je vous assure. Vous avez reçu un choc et vous êtes épuisée. C'est bien normal. Venez, je vais vous raccompagner dans votre chambre.

— Je veux partir loin d'ici, cria Miss Ackroyd d'une voix aigue. Je ne veux pas aller dans ma chambre.

— Très bien, dit Miss Badern conciliante, alors venez vous étendre dans la mienne. Je resterai au chevet de votre père cette nuit, aussi je n'ai pas besoin de mon lit. De plus, je pourrai plus facilement veiller aussi sur vous si vous êtes en bas.

— Un moment, dis-je tandis que la jeune fille se levait. Miss Ackroyd, savez-vous pourquoi votre oncle s'est suicidé ?

— Non, répondit-elle sans me regarder, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal depuis notre arrivée en Égypte. Il ne voulait pas venir d'ailleurs. Mon père y tenait absolument. Oncle Henry…

— Oui ? Insistai-je puisqu'elle s'était interrompue.

— Oncle Henry ne s'est jamais complètement remis de la mort de ma mère, avoua la jeune fille à contrecœur. Il s'est rendu à Londres ensuite et je croyais que ses amis, les Brunton, réussiraient à le distraire de son chagrin mais en revenant chez nous, il s'est mis à dépérir — comme s'il était rongé par un chagrin trop lourd à supporter.

— Saviez-vous qu'il avait emporté le Mauser de votre père ? Demandai-je.

— Non, répondit-elle indifférente. Comment l'aurais-je su ?

— Saviez-vous que votre oncle avait tué Beresford ?

— Mais Anthony Beresford s'est suicidé, protesta Miss Badern.

— Non, Miss Badern, dis-je sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, mais rien ne remua sur son visage figé, très blanc, aux lèvres décolorées. Un suicidé n'étouffe pas son coup de feu avec un coussin, ni ne cache le coussin qui porte la trace de son crime. Mr Beresford a bel et bien été assassiné.

— Mon Dieu, s'exclama la pauvre demoiselle affolée en portant les mains à sa bouche. Est-ce possible, Mrs Emerson ?

— Absolument, assurai-je.

— Et vous croyez que ce serait ce pauvre Mr Lemon, continua Miss Badern en secouant la tête, et que ce serait pour expier sa faute qu'il… Mais pourquoi tuer un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ?

— La question reste en suspens, dis-je lentement. Miss Ackroyd ? (La fille sursauta et me regarda, les yeux vides.) Avez-vous lu la lettre que Mr Beresford a envoyée à votre mère l'été dernier ?

— L'été dernier ? Dit-elle le regard rêveur. J'étais à Londres…

— Avez-vous une idée de ce que contenait cette lettre ? Insistai-je.

— Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains serrées.

— Mr Lemon aurait-il pu lire cette lettre ? Intervint Emerson.

— Comment le saurais-je ? Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être… Sans doute. Oncle Henry était très proche de ma mère. Elle partageait tout avec lui. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus de lui que de moi.

Avais-je rêvé l'aigreur de sa voix à ses derniers mots ? Je me le demandais encore quand la jeune fille continua d'une voix atone :

— C'est sans doute normal. Ma mère l'avait élevé et c'était un enfant fragile. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai jamais eu aucun ennui de santé. Ne dit-on pas que les femmes s'occupent plus volontiers des avortons dans leur portée ?

Le sec commentaire provoqua un silence atterré — mais Miss Ackroyd se mit alors à pleurer et Miss Badern intervint aussitôt.

— Je vais raccompagner cette enfant, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Mrs Emerson, il faut absolument qu'elle se repose.

— Avez-vous entendu le coup de feu, Miss Ackroyd ? Demandai-je encore.

— Oui, dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Miss Badern. Je crois. Je dormais — aussi il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre. Pauvre Oncle Henry. Pourquoi tuer un cousin qu'il n'avait jamais vu ?

— Votre père aura peut-être une réponse quand il reprendra conscience, dis-je en la regardant s'éloigner.

— Oh, je ne crois pas, dit-elle en se retournant juste avant de passer la porte. Mon père n'est pas très observateur, vous savez.

Ce fut seulement après son départ que je remarquai la présence de Ramsès. Il était descendu afin d'ouvrir la porte des entrepôts à nos amis arabes mais il avait dû remonter aussitôt. Cyrus était également revenu après avoir appelé Miss Badern — parfaitement silencieux au demeurant.

— Une jeune fille bien froide, dit-il avec un petit toussotement réprobateur. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle semble folle de chagrin.

— Elle s'est pourtant évanouie en apprenant sa mort, dis-je d'un ton songeur. Les jeunes gens sont parfois d'un parfait égoïsme. Seul ce qui les concerne directement réussit à les atteindre.

— Il y a un point que vous semblez ne pas avoir remarqué, Mère, intervint Ramsès, les sourcils haut levés.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je d'une voix brève.

— Si tout semble prouver qu'il s'agit cette fois bel et bien d'un suicide, continua Ramsès d'une voix traînante, rien ne prouve pour autant que Mr Lemon soit l'assassin de Mr Beresford, ni que ce soit le remords qui ait provoqué son geste.

— Voyons, Ramsès, dis-je, il y a cette lettre qu'il a laissée.

Je tendis la main vers la missive sur le bureau — mais Ramsès l'avait déjà lue, bien entendu. Je n'étais pas dupe du visage impassible qu'affichait mon fils. Je savais qu'il était bouleversé — et c'était bien normal devant un tel gâchis. Et puis, Ramsès avait mieux connu le défunt que nous tous, ayant partagé avec lui plusieurs heures dans les entrepôts tandis qu'ils y copiaient les différentes stèles.

— Le texte de cette lettre n'avoue rien, Mère, insista Ramsès.

— C'est exact, dit Emerson en parcourant rapidement les lignes. Bon Dieu.

Il me jeta un regard noir comme si tout était de ma faute. J'étais extrêmement fâchée contre Ramsès. Pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin d'ergoter ?

— « _Je croyais œuvrer pour la justice et le bien_ » lus-je en insistant sur les mots. Il est évident que Mr Lemon a voulu venger sa sœur et que — hum…

— Il est surtout évident que vous avez trop vite sauté aux conclusions, Peabody, comme de coutume, grommela Emerson. Cependant, je reconnais que votre hypothèse reste logique. De quoi diable Lemon a-t-il jugé son cousin coupable, nous le ne saurons peut-être jamais. Mais si Ackroyd finit par se réveiller, il pourra sans doute nous en dire plus — quoi que sa péronnelle de fille en pense. Bon, je vais envoyer les télégrammes d'usage à Maspero et aux autorités britanniques pour les prévenir que nous avons à nouveau perdu un membre de cette équipe. Cela devient une vraie hécatombe.

Nous avions manqué le thé. Malgré cela, je n'avais aucun appétit et l'ambiance au cours du dîner fut assez morose. Miss Badern s'était excusée et j'avais chargé Gargery de lui faire apporter un plateau. Miss Ackroyd ne s'était pas excusée, mais — ainsi que je m'y attendais — elle ne parut pas davantage. Nous n'étions donc que quatre devant la grande table où les chaises vides semblaient nous accuser.

Une fois la soupe avalée, je me sentis mieux. Elle s'était avérée être un bouillon de bœuf fortement épicé, ce qui remonta un peu notre moral et réchauffa l'atmosphère. Le plat suivant fut un rôti à la ficelle accompagné de gelée à la menthe. Je regardai d'un air écœuré la masse verdâtre et gélatineuse qui emplissait mon assiette, en jouant avec ma viande du bout de la fourchette. Emerson et Cyrus mâchaient avec l'énergie de personnes qui remplissent une tâche contraignante mais nécessaire. En réalité, seul Ramsès mangeait de bon appétit, sans oublier de passer quelques morceaux choisis à Bastet sous la table. Il me donna une idée et, quand je vis Anubis également tapi sous une chaise — le plus loin possible de Bastet — je lui glissai furtivement ma viande desséchée. Il l'apprécia beaucoup.

Emerson évoquait avec Cyrus l'inscription que nos hommes avaient découverte le matin même sur le mur du mastaba.

— Cela reprend un calendrier de l'Égypte antique, expliqua-t-il, appelé nilotique parce qu'il était basé sur les flux annuels du Nil. En réalité, son but était la régulation des travaux agricoles dans l'année. Avez-vous terminé sa transcription, Ramsès ?

— Oui, Père, répondit mon fils entre deux bouchées puis il enchaîna : Les Égyptiens définissaient l'année comme le temps nécessaire pour une récolte et le hiéroglyphe qui la désigne correspond à une jeune pousse avec un bourgeon (_renpet_).

— Le calendrier égyptien, continua Emerson en s'animant — comme toujours dès qu'il parlait égyptologie — se basait sur des cycles d'environ trente jours. La récurrence annuelle du lever héliaque de l'étoile Sothis — c'est à dire Sirius — se situait vers le 19 juillet de notre calendrier. Leur année se divisait en trois saisons en fonction de la crue du Nil et de son impact sur l'environnement. Il y avait — la saison de l'inondation — puis _Peret —_ celle de l'émergence des terres, c'est à dire la décrue des eaux et la germination — qui correspondait à leur saison fraîche.

— Et enfin _Shemou —_ la chaleur — était la saison des récoltes, ajouta Ramsès en profitant d'une interruption de son père qui vidait son verre de vin.

— L'été était aussi la période des taxes, ricana Emerson. Les impôts se servent toujours. Chaque saison comprenait quatre mois, soit cent-vingt jours. Les cinq jours restants pour s'ajuster à l'année solaire — et même six à partir de l'époque romaine — étaient appelés additionnels ou épagomènes. Ils s'ajoutaient à la fin du calendrier, entre le dernier jour de _Shemou_ et le premier jour d'Akhet.

— Je me rappelle que vous en aviez déjà parlé, Emerson, dis-je. Ces jours épagomènes n'étaient-ils pas considérés comme ceux de la naissance des grands dieux du mythe osirien : Osiris, Isis, Horus et Seth ?

— Il y avait aussi Nephtys, ajouta Emerson. Cette pauvre déesse ne semble pas avoir votre faveur, Peabody. Mais vous avez raison. En fait, les Égyptiens avaient une datation qui ressemblait beaucoup à la notre. Chaque mois était découpé en trois périodes de dix jours, les décades, et les journées avaient une durée de vingt-quatre heures.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par Miss Badern qui arrivait toute essoufflée.

— Il s'est réveillé, s'écria-t-elle en pressant les mains contre sa poitrine. Enfin. Il a repris conscience.

— Ackroyd ? Demanda Emerson en se levant brusquement — au grand dam d'Anubis qu'il manqua piétiner.

— Oui, soupira Miss Badern en levant les yeux au ciel. Grâces en soient rendues au Seigneur.

Emerson lui jeta un regard sombre mais s'abstint fort heureusement de tout commentaire impie.

— Rasseyez-vous Emerson, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Il faut laisser à ce pauvre homme le temps de se remettre. Comment va-t-il, Miss Badern ?

— Aussi bien que possible, c'est un vrai miracle, s'écria-t-elle avec la même exaltation. Je lui ai même donné le bouillon de mon plateau. Il a semblé apprécier.

— J'aurais préconisé un bouillon de poulet, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Le bœuf n'est-il pas trop riche après un jeûne prolongé ?

— Oh, protesta Miss Badern un peu pincée, Mr Ackroyd avait faim et la soupe était déjà préparée.

— Vous avez bien fait alors, dis-je. Mais l'auriez-vous laissé seul ?

— Non, répondit-elle, votre maître d'hôtel est auprès de lui pour l'aider à…— hum — sa toilette. Je vais maintenant aller demander un fruit à la cuisine pour son dessert.

— Quand pourrons-nous lui parler ? Demanda impatiemment Emerson que le dîner du malade intéressait peu.

— D'ici une heure, je pense, répondit Miss Badern. Il est tout à fait conscient mais il ne se rappelle de rien concernant sa chute. Ses derniers souvenirs remontent au matin de l'accident, à son départ pour le site.

— Crénom, grogna Emerson — Miss Badern lui jeta un regard indigné.

— Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de son beau-frère, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.

— Oh, bien sûr que non, Mrs Emerson, protesta l'infirmière en me jetant un regard tout aussi indigné. Il n'est certainement pas en état de supporter une pareille nouvelle. Mais demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il faudra bien le lui apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle soupira.) Que comptez-vous faire pour Mr Lemon, professeur ? Mr Ackroyd préférerait peut-être ramener le corps dans sa famille en Angleterre.

— Il n'est pas question de surseoir aux funérailles avec une telle chaleur, intervint Emerson avec davantage de bon sens que de tact — même Ramsès arrêta un moment de manger à cette évocation. Si Ackroyd opte pour un rapatriement, il sera libre mais j'enverrai demain un homme prévenir le pope de Baliana de se tenir prêt afin d'ensevelir Lemon en fin de journée.

— Je ne pourrai pas laisser mon patient, dit Miss Badern les yeux baissés, et je ne crois pas que Miss Ackroyd…

— Aucune importance, intervins-je. Nous veillerons à tout. Prévenez Mr Ackroyd de notre visite, Miss Badern.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et se retira. Emerson la regarda partir les yeux plissés.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, Emerson, dis-je. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que nous n'ayons pas un autre cadavre sur les bras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Voyons, Amelia, s'offusqua Cyrus.

— Allons, Vandergelt, ne soyez pas hypocrite, ricana Emerson en me regardant d'un air plus serein. Peabody va droit à l'essentiel — comme de coutume. De quoi ai-je l'air, je vous le demande, en laissant ainsi disparaître tous les membres de mon équipe ? C'est très négligent.

Je n'étais pas dupe du mauvais humour d'Emerson. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir compris à quel point Henry Lemon était désespéré avant d'annoncer aussi ostensiblement la fouille des chambres pour chercher le Mauser. Pour moi, je me sentais plus détendue. Je ne ressentais aucune responsabilité quant aux remords que ce jeune homme torturé avait pu endurer, pas plus que je ne trouvais une justification à son crime prémédité. Cependant, tant que je ne saurais pas exactement pourquoi Mr Beresford avait été tué, l'affaire ne serait pas complètement résolue à mes yeux.

Mr Ackroyd était assis dans son lit lorsque nous nous rendîmes en procession jusque dans sa chambre. Cyrus et Ramsès avaient été incapables de rester en arrière mais ils ne pénétrèrent pas dans la pièce — pompeusement nommée 'infirmerie'. En réalité, elle ne comportait qu'une étroite couchette, un lavabo et deux armoires vitrées qui contenaient différents flacons. Miss Badern était assise sur un fauteuil au chevet de son patient. Ce dernier était fort pâle, ce qui apparaissait à travers le hâle de sa peau, et ses yeux étaient creux mais clairs. Je notai aussi qu'il était fraichement rasé.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr Ackroyd ? Demandai-je.

— Bien, Mr Emerson, répondit-il en rougissant.

Je ne m'étonnai pas de son embarras. Notre intrusion devait gêner sa pudeur de Britannique. Comme il ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit blanche, il avait tiré son drap aussi haut que possible. La meurtrissure sur sa tempe avait formé un bleu qui avait viré, avec des couleurs variées allant du pourpre au verdâtre. C'était très impressionnant.

— Vous avez besoin de repos et d'une nourriture reconstituante, dis-je. Et vous êtes en de bonnes mains.

Ce fut au tour de Miss Badern de rougir comme une pivoine. Emerson, qui n'appréciait guère les mondanités inutiles — ainsi qu'il le disait lui-même — se racla la gorge avec réprobation.

— Bonsoir, Ackroyd, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Content de voir que vous allez mieux. Á ce que l'on m'a dit, vous ne vous rappelez pas comment vous êtes tombé ?

— Non, professeur, bégaya l'autre en s'agitant nerveusement. Je suis désolé. Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir quitté le site.

— Très bien, dis-je d'une voix apaisante. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Dormez bien, Mr Ackroyd.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions quant à l'absence de son beau-frère ou de sa fille. Je regardai Miss Badern d'un air interrogateur.

— J'ai prévenu Mr Ackroyd que sa fille dormait à côté, dit-elle.

— Très bien, dis-je. Bonne nuit, Miss Badern.

Le lendemain matin, une fois qu'Emerson m'eut aidée à descendre l'escalier, il me laissa pour partir à la rencontre d'Abdullah. Je boitillai le long du couloir de l'infirmerie, appuyée sur mon ombrelle. Je voulais interroger Miss Badern et savoir comment son patient avait passé la nuit. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte entrouverte. Le spectacle dans la pièce me coupa le souffle. L'infirmière était assise sur le lit et Mr Ackroyd lui embrassait les mains.

A peine l'eussé-je aperçue que Miss Badern, sans remarquer ma présence, se releva avec un sursaut et s'écarta, aussi j'en profitai pour faire un peu de bruit en tapotant mon ombrelle sur le sol avant de frapper à la porte.

— Comment allez-vous, Mr Ackroyd ? Demandai-je en entrant.

Je ne sais pas si ma voix trahissait mon trouble, ou si lui-même était sous le coup d'une tout autre émotion — il ne quittait pas des yeux l'infirmière qui, le dos tourné, fourrageait dans le placard aux flacons — mais je dus répéter ma question.

— Excusez-moi, Mrs Emerson, répondit-il enfin. Que… Oh, j'ai passé une nuit calme. Je vais parfaitement bien, je vous assure.

Je ne sus comment interpréter le petit rire incongru qu'il émit ensuite. Il est rare que je ne sache comment réagir à une situation imprévue mais j'étais loin de m'attendre aux complications que je commençais à entrevoir, aussi dois-je avouer que je pris quasiment la fuite.

Une fois dans la salle commune, j'y retrouvai Emerson et refusai fermement son offre de l'accompagner sur le site.

— Puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre que rester plantée sous un abri, je ne viendrai pas, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Si je ne travaille pas je reste ici. Je refuse de jouer les potiches décoratives.

Nous eûmes une rafraîchissante petite conversation et je me sentais tout à fait redevenue moi-même quand Cyrus et Ramsès nous rejoignirent peu après. Emerson boudait toujours de ne pas avoir réussi à me faire changer d'avis.

— Bah, grogna-t-il en me quittant une fois le petit-déjeuner expédié. Agissez à votre guise — vous êtes plus têtue qu'une mule. Mais ne croyez pas m'abuser, ma chère, je sais parfaitement que vous voulez tirer à les vers du nez de ce benêt d'Ackroyd. Très bien, Peabody, amusez-vous bien.

— N'oubliez pas les funérailles, Emerson, hurlai-je tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. Il vous faudra rentrer tôt.

— Continuez à vociférer ainsi, ricana Emerson en se retournant, et Ackroyd nous refera probablement une petite syncope. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas encore au courant.

Je grimaçai devant ce reproche qui n'était pas complètement immérité.

Une fois retombé le brouhaha du départ d'Emerson, Ramsès, Cyrus et nos autres hommes, je pris enfin le temps de réfléchir à ma prochaine action. Je n'avais pas évoqué devant Emerson la scène surprise le matin même. Cette idylle inattendue me sidérait. J'avais toujours pensé que le froid et compassé James Ackroyd était soumis au même chagrin qu'il évoquait souvent concernant son beau-frère et sa fille après la mort de son épouse. Mais avait-il aussi prétendu être inconsolable ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus. Et depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Miss Badern ? Le petit doute que Ramsès avait mis dans mon esprit concernant la culpabilité de Mr Lemon me revint incidemment. Avais-je réellement été la dupe d'un couple d'assassins associés depuis le début ? Non, pensai-je en secouant la tête, il ne fallait pas mélanger les différentes affaires. Mr Ackroyd n'avait rien à voir avec le vol d'antiquités dans lequel s'était compromis Mr Williams — avec la complicité de Miss Badern — et elle-même n'était en rien liée avec Mr Beresford. Hum — Etait-ce certain ? Cette première mort n'avait en principe rien à voir avec les deux tourtereaux — sauf si j'imaginais la possibilité d'un premier mari de Miss Badern ? Non, cela paraissait improbable. Je fulminai un moment toute seule en réalisant que je n'avais pas de papier sous la main pour mettre mes idées au clair.

La brusque irruption de Gargery me fit pousser un cri involontaire. Il s'excusa aussitôt de m'avoir surprise.

— Gargery, taisez-vous, criai-je avec un enthousiasme qui le fit sourciller. Vous tombez merveilleusement bien. Courez dans ma chambre me chercher des feuilles blanches, mon porte-documents en cuir — il est sur le bureau — et de quoi écrire.

Peu après, j'avais à ma portée ma fidèle ombrelle, mes béquilles — dont j'étais fermement résolue à me passer — du papier, des feuilles et un grand verre d'eau. Il me semblait urgent d'établir une petite liste, et même plusieurs.

La mort de Mr Lemon, qui avait été mon suspect favori, me laissait cependant — je crois l'avoir déjà signalé — un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Je tentai sur une première liste de préciser ce qui me titillait, en m'aidant des termes de la seule lettre qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Je me souvenais d'autant mieux des termes de ladite épître que je l'avais emportée avec moi en quittant la chambre la veille. Le geste pouvait être jugé indélicat — Emerson ne s'était pas privé de me le signaler — mais à mon avis, il serait toujours temps de la rendre à Mr Ackroyd une fois l'enquête terminée.

La lettre d'Henry Lemon … Qui était le « cher Guy » ? Á mon avis, il s'agissait de Guy Brunton, l'ami archéologue qui vivait à Londres. Mr Ackroyd pourrait me le confirmer.

_« Je vis une terrible pénitence dans ce désert aride_. » Le mot « pénitence » semblait — quoiqu'en dise Ramsès — indiquer une idée de remords. Mais bien évidemment je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi il se référait.

_« Je regrette nos discussions passionnées, nos délires, nos rêves… » _A nouveau cette notion de regret — mais je ne comprenais pas à quoi se rapportait l'évocation d'une perte définitive. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pour savoir si un récent différend n'avait pas séparé les deux amis. Dans ce cas, malheureusement, cela n'apportait rien à mon enquête mais mieux cerner la personnalité d'un assassin pouvait être utile pour comprendre ses motivations.

Ensuite, les références à Winifred Brunton — se rapportant à l'évidence aux tableaux que nous avions vus — ne concernaient pas mon enquête.

_« Mais quelle importance désormais ? » _Cette phrase m'intriguait énormément. Que s'était-il passé pour ainsi décourager Mr Lemon ?

_« J'ai perdu tant de temps à rechercher ce qui me manquait, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais… » _Cette phrase à nouveau se référait à un passé qui m'était inconnu. Décidément, pensai-je, une petite conversation avec Mr Ackroyd se révélait de plus en plus indispensable.

_« Je croyais œuvrer pour la justice et le bien, mais il semble que tout soit plus compliqué encore. » _Ah ! Voilà quiindiquait sans nul doute possible le remords d'une action inique. Maudit Ramsès. La culpabilité de Mr Lemon était évidente.

_« Comment un homme peut-il accepter la perte de tout ce qui constituait sa vie ? Je ne peux pas continuer… » _Le suicide se comprenait après un tel constat — mais je ne voyais toujours pas exactement ce que Mr Lemon pouvait bien avoir perdu.

Je me redressai et saisis mon ombrelle d'une main ferme. J'étais déterminée à avoir ma petite conversation avec Mr Ackroyd, sans que Miss Badern ne soit dans les parages. Alors que je me torturais vainement l'esprit pour savoir comment l'évincer, elle m'en offrit la possibilité dès qu'elle m'entendit approcher — je fis cette fois tout le bruit que je pus.

— Oh, Mrs Emerson, dit-elle en se précipitant pour me rejoindre. Elle baissa la voix : Je n'ai pas encore osé prévenir Mr Ackroyd de la disparition… Pourriez-vous…

— …m'en charger ? Demandai-je. Bien entendu.

En fait, malgré la pique lancée par Emerson avant de partir, j'avais complètement oublié que cette désagréable corvée restait à accomplir.

— Puis-je aussi vous demander, insista l'infirmière, de rester auprès de Mr Ackroyd tandis que je monte avec Honoria dans sa chambre. Il faut qu'elle se change et fasse un brin de toilette. Je préfère ne pas être là quand le pauvre homme apprendra…

Ah, Pensai-je. Elle se réserve le beau rôle de la consolatrice. Fort heureusement, nous n'étions plus au temps où l'on coupait la tête des annonceurs de mauvaises nouvelles. De toute façon, je souhaitais parler en privé avec Mr Ackroyd aussi j'acquiesçai sans me faire prier. Miss Badern s'éclipsa et je l'entendis parler avec Honoria.

J'attendis qu'elles remontent avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

James Ackroyd était habillé et assis dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il fit mine de se lever à ma vue mais je tendis aussitôt la main pour l'en empêcher. Je boitillai jusqu'au second fauteuil en face du sien — qui n'était pas là la veille — où je m'installai sans plus attendre.

— Ne bougez pas, dis-je en lui tapotant la main. Vous semblez reposé mais il ne faut pas encore présumer de vos forces.

— Je me sens si parfaitement inutile, Mrs Emerson, dit Mr Ackroyd en regardant au dehors. Le professeur a déjà dû se rendre sur le site, n'est-ce pas ? Je présume qu'Henry l'aura accompagné. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu — ni hier soir, ni ce matin.

Il m'était impossible de tergiverser davantage. Je lui appris donc la triste nouvelle, avec toute la compassion voulue. Mr Ackroyd eut une réaction fort digne. Après une première incrédulité, un recul d'horreur, il se cacha les yeux de la main et resta immobile. Je respectai son silence.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il avait retrouvé son sang-froid, comme tout Britannique qui se respecte, mais je lus clairement le chagrin inscrit sur son visage. Je n'eus rien d'autre à faire qu'à rester attentive à ses côtés tandis qu'il dévidait, d'une voix basse et un peu éteinte, une douloureuse affaire familiale. Sans même que je les lui demande, il m'offrit ainsi toutes les réponses aux questions que je me posais.

Je le quittai lorsque Miss Badern revint et son visage pâle s'éclaira à la vue de l'infirmière. La fille n'entra pas mais je l'entendais remuer dans la chambre voisine tandis que je revenais sur mes pas, songeuse.

La journée s'écoula fort lentement. Ayant fini de compléter mes listes, j'attendis de plus en plus impatiemment le retour d'Emerson.

Il revint plus tard que je ne l'avais pensé et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler avant de nous rendre ensemble au cimetière. Cyrus s'était excusé, ce que je comprenais, mais Ramsès tint à nous accompagner.

Le cimetière était aussi calme et désert que lors des funérailles de Mr Beresford, quelques semaines auparavant. Le même petit prêtre chenu nous attendait et il nous salua comme de vieilles connaissances.

Le service fut rapide et lugubre. Il était difficile de savoir comment prier sur la dépouille d'un pêcheur coupable de crimes affreux — aussi bien contre l'un de ses parents que contre lui-même. Le prêtre copte, fort heureusement, n'était pas au courant de tous les détails.

Tandis que deux Égyptiens — étaient-ce les mêmes que la fois précédente ? Il ne me semblait pas les reconnaître — s'occupaient de remplir la fosse, creusée sous l'ombre rare d'un vieux sycomore, je songeais tristement que Mr Lemon qui avait si peu aimé le soleil n'apprécierait guère le lieu de son dernier repos. Mr Ackroyd n'avait pas semblé trouver utiles les frais de rapatriement du corps de son beau-frère vers la lointaine Angleterre, aussi je fis simplement le vœu que l'âme inquiète du pauvre jeune homme trouve enfin la paix.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Emerson de ce que j'avais appris le matin même, aussi je lui annonçai que nous tiendrions un conseil de guerre dans la soirée avant le dîner. Il acquiesça aimablement, mais je voyais bien qu'il pensait à autre chose.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert aujourd'hui sur le site, Emerson, pour être aussi préoccupé ? Demandai-je en arrivant au caravansérail.

— Juste une autre inscription, Peabody, grommela-t-il tout en m'emportant dans l'escalier. Elle vous aurait plu, d'ailleurs.

— Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi cela ?

— Parce qu'il s'agissait d'une liste d'offrandes en vue d'obtenir les faveurs d'Osiris. Et savez-vous en quoi elles consistaient ?

— Les bijoux de Tetisheri ? Proposai-je.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Amelia, grogna mon tendre époux. Non, c'était plutôt de l'ail, des poireaux, des fèves et des lentilles.

— Etes-vous sérieux ? Demandai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Toujours quand il s'agit d'archéologie, ma chérie, pouffa Emerson ravi de ma réaction — tout en me posant à terre dans ma chambre. Bien, il est vrai que la liste comportait aussi des huiles de sésame et de ricin.

— Oh, Emerson, dis-je très intéressée. Les médecins antiques devaient déjà savoir que cette huile est une purge, qu'elle fait pousser les cheveux et calme aussi certaines maladies de la peau.

— Ils le savaient peut-être, grommela Emerson, mais je vous rappelle que vous-même n'êtes pas médecin, ma chérie, quoi que vous en croyiez. Crénom. Allez-vous enfin me laisser parler ?

— Je vous en prie, mon cher Emerson.

— La liste comportait ensuite des arbres, ce qui est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Emerson. Ramsès a copié les inscriptions toute la journée. J'ai reconnu les principaux noms — le sycomore (_nehet_) venait en tête de liste…

— C'est l'arbre égyptien par excellence, approuvai-je. Il pousse dans chaque village, aux carrefours des routes et même aux abords du désert dès que ses racines trouvent une nappe d'eau souterraine.

— Humph, dit Emerson. Si vous continuez à me couper la parole, je demande le divorce, Peabody. Il y avait aussi des palmiers dattier et des palmiers doum. C'est curieux d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'on ne trouvait ces derniers qu'à partir de Thèbes. (Emerson se frotta le menton du doigt puis continua.) Puis des grenadiers — ils ont été introduits en Égypte au début de la XVIIIe dynastie. J'en ai déjà vus dans le jardin de Thoutmosis III qui est reproduit dans le temple d'Amon à Karnak. Quoi d'autre ? Ah. Des moringas qui fournissaient une huile utilisée aussi bien par les parfumeurs que par les médecins.

— Et pas d'oliviers ? Demandai-je.

— Non, répondit Emerson, l'olivier (_djede_) n'est pas mentionné avant le Nouvel Empire. Bien sûr, il s'est ensuite bien acclimaté en Égypte — Théophraste décrit une pleine forêt d'oliviers dans la région thébaine. D'après Strabon, c'étaient les arbres du Fayoum qui donnaient les meilleurs fruits tandis que l'acacia (_seyal_) fournissait un bois de qualité aux charpentiers et aux constructeurs de barques. Il y avait aussi le térébinthe, dont la résine (_sonté_), servait d'encens pour les dieux et les morts. Il poussait dans les oasis et dans le désert, à l'est de Memphis.

— Ça suffit, dis-je en levant la main. Je vais tout mélanger.

Emerson m'embrassa, puis il me laissa afin de vérifier le dépôt dans les entrepôts des quelques découvertes de la journée.

La ronde des arbres continuait à tourner dans ma tête : « Sycomore, palmier dattier, palmier doum, grenadier, moringa, olivier, acacia, térébinthe »… Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me chiffonnait dans cette antienne mais je devins de plus en plus nerveuse. Tout à coup, je n'y tins plus. J'eus beau appeler Emerson et Ramsès, aucun d'eux ne répondis. Je pris fermement mon ombrelle et me lançai seule, à pas lents, dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Mr Lemon. Je dus prendre sur moi avant de pousser la porte, mais Faroudja avait passé la journée à nettoyer. La pièce ne sentait plus ni la poudre ni le sang mais seulement le désinfectant et la lessive.

Tout en soupirant, rassurée, je m'avançai jusqu'aux toiles de Mr Lemon appuyées contre le mur. L'un des cadres cachait une grande huile dont seul le sommet dépassait. C'était elle qui m'avait attirée jusqu'ici. Je déplaçai la toile tournée — l'une des stèles des entrepôts — et regardai le tableau que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir la veille. Il représentait un jacaranda énorme — un arbre qu'Emerson n'avait pas cité dans sa liste et pourtant l'un des arbres les plus superbes d'Égypte avec ses fleurs bleu lavande en forme de petites trompettes. Mr Lemon avait peint celui qui trônait devant ma fenêtre dans les jardins de l'hôtel _Shepheard_. Lorsque je compris ce que cela signifiait, je sus de façon certaine qui était mon assassin et quels avaient été ses motifs — mais je réalisai aussi qui risquait fort d'être sa prochaine victime.

Je poussai une longue plainte horrifiée.

— Pea-bo-dy ! Hurla à tue-tête Emerson dans le couloir.

— Je suis là, m'écriai-je faiblement.

Je boitillai jusqu'à la porte pour regarder à l'extérieur. Je n'avais pas eu l'impression que ma voix avait porté mais je vis avec soulagement Emerson qui accourait vers moi. Il m'empoigna et me serra contre lui avec violence.

— Comment osez-vous disparaître ainsi ? Rugit-il à mon oreille.

— Mère ? Demanda Ramsès qui arrivait (également en courant) en haut des marches. Vous n'avez rien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Emerson m'avait lâchée en entendant son fils. Il me dévisagea avec férocité mais j'avais repris mes esprits et mon anxiété m'était revenue.

— Ramsès, dis-je d'une voix hachée par l'émotion. Redescendez immédiatement. Allez à l'infirmerie voir si elle va bien… Vite.

Mon fils me jeta un regard appuyé mais obtempéra. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le bas des escaliers qu'un hurlement aigu retentissait au rez-de-chaussée.

— Oh, mon Dieu, dis-je en chancelant. Il est trop tard. Emerson…

— Venez, ma chérie, dit mon époux en m'enlevant dans ses bras. Je vous emmène.

Tandis qu'il dévalait les marches, je savourai malgré moi la sécurité de ses bras puissants, de son étreinte fidèle et du battement lent de son cœur contre mon oreille. Cela apaisa légèrement l'horrible sentiment de fatalité que je ressentais. Lorsqu'Emerson s'arrêta, je savais que nous n'étions pas encore arrivés à l'infirmerie. Je rouvris les yeux — je n'avais même pas eu le sentiment de les avoir tenus fermés. Ramsès était revenu sur ses pas, et il me regardait fixement.

— Vous aviez raison de craindre un nouveau drame, Mère, dit mon fils d'une voix atone. Elle est morte.

La douleur et la colère me laissèrent sans voix. Emerson avança d'un pas ferme le long du couloir. Je vis Mr Ackroyd sortir de l'infirmerie et entrer dans la chambre adjacente. Je vis aussi Miss Badern le suivre en se tordant les mains. Emerson dut sentir que je me raidissais car il me jeta un regard étrange.

Dans la chambre de Miss Badern, Honoria Ackroyd gisait sur le lit de l'infirmière. Elle était tout habillée, les bras soigneusement allongés le long du corps, bien coiffée, un léger sourire aux lèvres, aussi pâle et diaphane que d'ordinaire. Elle avait les yeux clos. Ses longs cils foncés et fournis tranchaient sur sa physionomie de blonde. Je n'eus pas besoin de m'approcher d'elle pour savoir qu'il était trop tard. Elle était bel et bien morte.

Emerson me remit sur mes pieds à côté du lit. D'une main tremblante, j'effleurai la joue déjà froide, puis me penchai sur le verre posé sur la table de nuit. Il était vide, et une curieuse odeur s'en échappait. De la mélisse, pensai-je, avec peut-être aussi de la sauge et de la lavande…

— C'est certainement un accident, gémit Miss Badern dans mon dos. La pauvre petite aura voulu dormir et se sera trompée dans les doses à utiliser. Je ne sais comment elle a mis la main sur du laudanum, mais il y avait un flacon vide sous son oreiller.

— Qu'y a-t-il eu dans ce verre, Miss Badern ? Demandai-je.

— De l'eau de Mélisse des Carmes Boyer, répondit-elle en s'animant d'une légère rougeur. C'est un produit français dont j'use depuis plusieurs années et je vous assure, Mrs Emerson, que c'est parfaitement inoffensif. Je le dilue dans de l'eau fraîche, dans une infusion chaude, ou le prends pur avec du sucre. C'est un tonique très efficace pour les…— hum — petits maux du quotidien.

M'écartant du lit sur lequel se courbait, effondré, le père de la jeune fille, j'attirai Miss Badern dans le couloir.

— Savez-vous ce qu'il contient ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

— D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a quatorze plantes et neuf épices, répondit l'infirmière un peu interloquée. De la mélisse, bien entendu, mais aussi du thym, de la coriandre, du clou de girofle, de la camomille... J'avoue que je n'ai plus toute la liste en tête.

— Pourquoi Miss Ackroyd en a-t-elle bu ? Demandai-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

— Parce que je le lui ai donné, avoua-t-elle en s'agitant sous mon regard. Elle est venue voir son père cet après-midi, ils ont parlé. Lorsque Ja… Hum — lorsque Mr Ackroyd a évoqué la mort de Mr Lemon, Honoria a eue une brutale crise de larmes. Elle a crié qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû venir en Égypte, que ce pays était horrible… Elle était presque hystérique, Mrs Emerson, aussi j'ai été chercher mon tonique pour la calmer et la réconforter.

— Vous l'avez mis dans ce verre d'eau ? Demandai-je.

— Non. Enfin… oui, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Je voulais lui en administrer quelques gouttes avec du sucre — ce qui a l'effet le plus rapide, mais en entrant dans la réserve à linge — où je me suis installé une couchette provisoire — Où en étais-je ? J'étais venue chercher le tonique à côté de mon lit, j'ai vu mon verre d'eau déjà préparé, aussi j'ai paré au plus pressé.

— Saviez-vous que Miss Ackroyd usait de laudanum ? Demandai-je encore.

— Non, répondit Miss Badern en se tordant à nouveau les mains, mais les flacons sont relativement faciles d'accès. J'aurais dû les mettre sous clef, gémit-elle. Comment Mr Ackroyd va-t-il me pardonner une négligence aussi criminelle ?

— Je crois qu'il vous pardonnera, dis-je en me retournant pour regarder la forme effondrée auprès du lit. Il a besoin de vous. Vous devriez sans doute le raccompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le père endeuillé puis l'aidait à se relever, Ramsès revint accompagné de plusieurs de nos hommes. Une fois Mr Ackroyd sorti, Emerson enveloppa le corps de la jeune fille dans le couvre-lit, puis le déposa sur la civière que les hommes avaient apportée et le sinistre cortège s'éloigna dans un silence catastrophé. Emerson ne les suivit pas, mais il se planta devant moi.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Peabody ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Vous êtes blanche comme un linge.

— C'est fini cette fois, Emerson, dis-je en le fixant d'un air un peu égaré. Pourtant la vérité ne pourra pas être divulguée.

— Je sais, ma chérie, grimaça-t-il. Il faut donner la priorité aux vivants. Mais pour le moment, c'est à vous seule que je pense. Que diriez-vous d'un dîner en tête à tête dans notre chambre ?

— Oh, Emerson, quelle merveilleuse idée, dis-je en souriant faiblement. Oui, je vous remercie. Je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter une explication avant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La plupart des hommes peuvent avoir une certaine utilité en cas de crise. La difficulté est de les convaincre que la situation a atteint ce point crucial. Emerson fut parfait et s'occupa de tout. Tout d'abord, il me remonta dans la chambre et m'aida à me mettre à l'aise avant de me laisser devant ma coiffeuse ; puis il redescendit s'occuper du repas. Je ne sus jamais comment il justifia notre désertion auprès de Ramsès et Cyrus — à mon avis, il ne justifia rien du tout et se contenta de leur ordonner de dîner seuls avant d'aller réclamer aux cuisines un plateau pour deux.

J'étais moralement épuisée. J'appréciai pleinement le confort douillet de cette dinette inattendue avec celui qui était le plus cher à mon cœur, mais mon appétit ne fut guère au rendez-vous. J'avalai avec difficulté la moitié de mon bol de soupe, avant de reposer ma cuillère.

— Je vous ai aussi apporté un whisky soda, Peabody, proposa Emerson. Vous avez besoin de vous réconforter.

— Excellente idée, dis-je en prenant le verre qu'il me tendait.

Dès la première gorgée du liquide ambré, les vertus curatives de cette réconfortante boisson agirent en dissipant mon malaise. Cependant, je me sentis peu après envahie d'une somnolence suspecte.

— Emerson, protestai-je. Vous avez mis du laudanum dans ce verre. Comment osez-vous ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Miss Ackroyd, c'est bien l'idée la plus saugrenue que…

Mais l'opiacé faisait déjà effet et ma protestation ne porta pas autant que je l'aurais voulu. Je sentis un bras ferme m'allonger sur mon oreiller.

— Vous avez besoin de sommeil, mon amour, murmura une voix tout près de moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise vos produits. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Je m'inquiétais malgré tout. Emerson savait-il doser les gouttes ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je me promettais bien que mon fantôme le hanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il s'avéra qu'Emerson savait doser les gouttes et je me réveillais fraîche et dispose le matin suivant. Je dus m'avouer que mon cher époux avait eu raison. Je n'aurais pas réussi à me détendre — sachant ce que je savais — sans l'aide du laudanum. Utilisé à bon escient, c'était un somnifère efficace et je pensai à Miss Badern qui avait reconnu l'utiliser parfois lorsque les bruits de la cour troublaient son sommeil. Je pensai aussi à l'accès facile de la réserve de l'infirmerie et l'une de mes « Questions en attente » trouva alors sa réponse.

Je me tournai dans le lit pour regarder Emerson. Il dormait comme un pharaon dans son sarcophage, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés. Comment pouvait-on prendre du repos dans une position aussi absurde ? Pensai-je attendrie.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner nettement plus tard qu'à l'ordinaire parce qu'Emerson avait remarqué à son réveil mon air enamouré, ce qui avait amené d'autres distractions. D'une chose à l'autre, nous nous étions attardés.

Il n'était pas question que quiconque se rende sur le site ce matin, aussi notre retard n'eut-il aucune importance, bien que Ramsès nous le fasse remarquer. Il était attablé avec Cyrus Vandergelt, qui avait été absent lors de la découverte du corps de Miss Ackroyd la veille. Comme, ainsi qu'il nous annonça sans attendre, Ramsès lui avait donné fort peu de détails au cours du dîner qu'ils avaient pris en tête à tête, Cyrus était fort curieux de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de ce dernier évènement. Emerson grogna sans répondre aussi, pour le faire patienter, je promis à Cyrus une explication complète plus tard dans la journée.

Nous fûmes ensuite interrompus par des voix animées qui s'exprimaient dans la cour en arabe.

— Bon Dieu, cria Emerson en se levant. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Une voiture à cheval — une charrette plus exactement — venait d'arriver et nous entendions déjà les cris de bienvenue des hommes.

— C'est Howard Carter, Père, dit Ramsès.

— C'est bien de lui d'arriver ainsi après la bataille, grommela Emerson en regardant par la porte ouverte. Et il n'est pas seul en plus. Qui diable est ce pingouin qui l'accompagne ?

Peu après, Howard nous salua avec bonne humeur et fit les présentations. Malgré les fréquentes interruptions d'Emerson, nous comprîmes ce qui les amenait à Abydos, lui et son compagnon.

Les autorités britanniques du Caire avaient fini par réaliser qu'un pair du Royaume et sa fille — c'est à dire, comme tout lecteur sensé l'aura compris, le comte de Hamilton et l'Honorable Honoria Ackroyd — séjournaient en Égypte sans avoir reçu les honneurs dus à leur rang. La société anglo-égyptienne du Caire s'était déjà émue de ce manquement à l'étiquette mais une certaine panique avait suivi quand il s'avéra que personne n'était capable de localiser lesdites personnalités. Heureusement, un fonctionnaire quelconque évoqua le problème devant M. Maspero, qui indiqua que le comte de Hamilton séjournait à Abydos. Fort sagement, le vieux roublard n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser l'emploi subalterne accepté par Mr James Ackroyd. La notoriété d'Emerson — qui aurait pu être anobli par sa majesté la reine Victoria il y a quelques années s'il l'avait voulu — fut une raison suffisante aux yeux de la société pour justifier un tel déplacement.

Mr Hastings était l'envoyé britannique destiné à récupérer l'aristocrate en vadrouille. Il n'avait pas la préciosité de l'imposteur qui avait naguère prétendu au même rôle. C'était un homme grand et un peu gauche, très impressionné par Sa Seigneurie — même en son absence. Mr Hastings fut positivement effondré (comme s'il s'agissait d'un manquement à son devoir) d'apprendre que le comte était indisposé à la suite d'une chute et sa fille venait de mourir accidentellement d'un abus de laudanum. Du pauvre Mr Lemon qui n'avait pas eu l'avantage de naître noble, il ne fut pas question. Je vis qu'Emerson avait la bouche pincée de colère, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion.

Je demandai à Gargery d'aller quérir Mr Ackroyd — qui gardait à mes yeux le nom sous lequel je l'avais connu — mais ce fut Miss Badern qui se présenta en premier. Elle fit une entrée assez spectaculaire et Howard Carter la regarda interloqué. Je comprenais sa surprise. En l'espace de quelques semaines, Miss Badern avait changé. C'était toujours une grande femme à l'air sévère, mais elle se tenait très droite, le menton haut. Ses cheveux sombres et grisonnants étaient relevés en un chignon souple qui adoucissait son visage, ses yeux bleus rayonnaient et son teint pâle s'agrémentait d'une seyante coloration. Elle annonça d'une voix calme que son patient n'allait pas tarder et, à une question de Mr Hastings, elle répondit qu'il était en état de voyager. Il comptait justement retourner le plus tôt possible au Caire afin d'accompagner le corps de sa fille et organiser son retour en Angleterre. Miss Badern n'ajouta pas qu'elle aussi accompagnerait Mr Ackroyd — cela ne regardait en rien les deux étrangers présents — mais je le compris à sa voix décidée.

J'eus un sourire à peine esquissé. Miss Badern avait enfin trouvé à qui se dévouer et je décidai qu'elle avait mérité connaître enfin un peu de bonheur. Quant à Mr Ackroyd, il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Miss Badern avait évoqué un jour un baron comme lointain aïeul, cela suffirait peut-être à lui éviter l'ostracisme étroit du monde dans lequel elle souhaitait tant entrer.

A la fin du repas, Emerson emmena Howard Carter dans les entrepôts pour lui détailler leurs dernières trouvailles — et probablement aussi lui parler de l'affaire Court dont il n'avait pas su le dénouement. Je maudis une fois de plus ma cheville qui m'empêchait de les suivre. Ramsès et Cyrus ne s'en privèrent pas.

Miss Badern avait indiqué que Mr Ackroyd préparait ses bagages à l'étage. Elle y accompagna Mr Hastings qui souhaitait le rencontrer.

Je me trouvai donc seule un moment dans la salle commune, mais l'infirmière redescendit rapidement après avoir présenté les deux hommes. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé.

— Vous allez accompagner Mr Ackroyd au Caire, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je doucement après un moment de silence.

— James m'a demandé d'être sa femme, avoua-t-elle en se cachant la tête dans les mains.

— Je suis très heureuse, dis-je sincèrement. Il a besoin de vous. Du moins… hum — vous allez accepter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit-elle, mi figue-mi-raisin. Je me demande encore comment en de telles circonstances… En réalité, James m'a fait sa demande avant le décès d'Honoria. Je lui avais signalé notre différence de position — et puis hier soir… (Elle prit un air rêveur.) Il était si malheureux, soupira-t-elle. Alors j'ai accepté.

— Vous avez bien fait, dis-je.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, Mrs Emerson ? Protesta-t-elle gênée. Il a perdu sa femme il n'y a même pas un an.

— Bah, répondis-je. Mr Ackroyd m'a dit lui-même, le jour de notre première rencontre, que sa femme avait souffert durant de longs mois. Elle ne souhaitait même plus recevoir son médecin.

— Oui, il me l'a dit aussi, acquiesça Miss Badern en hochant la tête. Il vécu ce calvaire avec elle, auprès d'elle. On ne guérit pas d'une dégénérescence des poumons, vous le savez bien.

— Il mérite d'être heureux auprès de vous, dis-je en lui tapotant la main. C'est un honnête homme, vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

— Mais, Mrs Emerson, il ne veut pas attendre la fin de la période de deuil, s'écria Miss Badern en s'empourprant. Il veut que nous mariions au Caire et passions quelques mois à voyager en Italie.

— Comment ? M'étonnai-je. Et — hum — que deviendra le cercueil ?

— Oh, répondit Miss Badern en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis désolée de paraître oublier cette pauvre enfant. James m'a dit cela hier, voyez-vous, avant qu'elle ne meure. Je présume qu'il y aura désormais une nouvelle période de deuil, n'est-ce pas ?

— D'après ce que je sais, dis-je en la regardant attentivement, les périodes de deuil peuvent se confondre. En l'occurrence, Mr Ackroyd porte déjà celui de sa femme qui devait durer un an — en passant, je trouve inadmissible que pour une veuve, le deuil soit porté à deux ans, mais enfin ce n'est pas le sujet. Il y a aussi eu le décès de Mr Lemon et je ne connais pas les usages pour un beau-frère, trois ou six mois sans doute — mais cette période reste incluse dans celle en cours. Par contre, avec sa fille, il est possible qu'une nouvelle période débute. C'est plutôt compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? De nombreuses femmes passent ainsi une bonne partie de leur vie en deuil (en noir) ou en demi-deuil (en violet).

— Il est vrai qu'entre la mortalité infantile et une parentèle étendue, on peut ne jamais quitter le deuil, approuva Miss Badern.

— C'est une coutume astreignante qui disparaîtra certainement dans un avenir proche, assurai-je. Seuls quelques bien-pensants à l'esprit étroit s'en préoccupent encore de façon rigoureuse.

— James m'a encore dit ce matin même que nous marierions au Caire la semaine prochaine, avoua Miss Badern.

— Ah, dis-je. Il a raison. Ainsi vous serez deux pour supporter la douleur. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait conscience de votre valeur, ma chère Miss Badern.

— Vous êtes si gentille et compréhensive, Mrs Emerson, dit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire timide. Ne pourriez-vous m'appeler Penny ?

— Alors, Penny, appelez-moi, Amelia, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous eûmes un déjeuner un peu guindé — et quelques difficultés à trouver des sujets de conversation qui ne se rapportaient pas aux tristes évènements récents. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, Mr Ackroyd assistait au repas. Il mangea peu et garda les yeux fixés sur sa dulcinée rougissante. Howard Carter était accaparé par Emerson, Mr Hastings ne regardait que son assiette, mais je vis que Ramsès, le visage impassible, dévisageait les tourtereaux entre deux bouchées. Mr Ackroyd était encore pâle, mais il semblait avoir recouvré ses forces. Profitant d'une interruption dans la conversation, il m'informa qu'il rentrerait au Caire par le train de l'après-midi avec ses deux compagnons — et l'infirmière. Puisque nous étions en train de déjeuner, personne (même pas Emerson) n'eut le mauvais goût d'évoquer le cercueil qui les accompagnerait aussi.

— Et vous, Vandergelt ? Demanda Emerson. Quels sont vos projets ?

— Je rentrerai à la fin de la semaine à Louxor, afin de voir où en sont mes travaux, répondit Cyrus aimablement. Vous-mêmes ne resterez pas longtemps, les amis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, grommela Emerson. Nous retournerons au Caire à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et en Angleterre en suivant.

— Où fouillerez-vous la saison prochaine, professeur ? Demanda Howard.

— Je n'en sais encore rien, répondit Emerson d'un ton arrogant. Mais vous le verrez bien.

A l'annonce de Mr Ackroyd au cours du repas, j'avais remarqué que ni Howard Carter ni Mr Hastings ne semblaient enthousiasmés à l'idée de repartir si vite pour le Caire, sans même une pause pour se remettre de leur voyage aller. Aucun d'eux n'avait cependant osé discuter la volonté de Sa Seigneurie, aussi j'envoyai un homme leur prendre des billets pour le train du soir. Connaissant la fantaisie des horaires sur la ligne, les voyageurs décidèrent de se rendre à la gare en avance.

Suite à cette décision, les préparatifs de départ s'accélérèrent après le déjeuner. Poussé par la fièvre archéologique, Mr Carter accompagna Emerson pour une rapide visite sur le site, tandis que Mr Hastings aidait Mr Ackroyd à emballer ses dernières affaires — ainsi que celles des deux défunts. Plusieurs Égyptiens les accompagnèrent pour prendre les malles.

Le matin même, Emerson avait ordonné à Feisal, notre ouvrier charpentier, de doubler le cercueil de Miss Ackroyd pour faciliter le voyage, intercalant une couche de plomb entre les épaisseurs de bois. Daoud et Ahmed se chargeraient d'apporter le lourd catafalque jusqu'à la gare sur la carriole qui avait amené les voyageurs. Ceux-ci suivraient plus tard dans la voiture de la maison.

Cyrus choisit d'accompagner Emerson et Howard sur le site, mais Ramsès déclina l'invitation de son père en marmonnant quelque chose à copier dans les entrepôts. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, suivi comme son ombre par la chatte Bastet.

Je n'eus pour ma part rien d'autre à faire que prendre un peu de repos dans la fraîcheur ombrée du salon, tandis que le soleil déclinait doucement.

Tous revinrent à temps pour le thé, que Gargery avait particulièrement soigné pour l'occasion. Un large assortiment de mets roboratifs — scones avec de la crème et de la confiture, sandwichs au concombre et au fromage, plusieurs pâtisseries dont un quatre-quarts, des biscuits au gingembre et de petits chaussons fourrés aux épices et aux raisins secs — furent servis pour accompagner le breuvage chaud et réconfortant, par les soins de notre maître d'hôtel en habit d'apparat. Mr Hastings, fort impressionné, adressa un regard admiratif à Mr Ackroyd. Celui-ci faisait honneur au festin sans réaliser qu'il en était l'invité d'honneur. Quant à Ramsès, il dévora d'une façon positivement incroyable. Emerson se contenta de lever un sourcil ironique à mon intention, puis il m'enleva des mains l'assiette de sandwichs au concombre que je gardais près de moi — sans m'en rendre compte.

Howard Carter ne pouvait parler d'autre chose que de la stèle de Tetisheri. Il fit plusieurs propositions pour localiser sa tombe dans la nécropole thébaine, mais je vis que son insistance ennuyait Emerson aussi je m'empressai de faire dévier la conversation.

— M. Maspero sait-il si M. Amelineau compte revenir en Égypte ? Demandai-je. Aurait-il reçu de récentes nouvelles de France ?

— Il est assez occupé actuellement, Mrs Emerson, répondit Howard. Et la France vit une importante crise politique.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en grignotant délicatement un sandwich. Les Français sont-ils toujours ennuyés par cette affaire de Fachoda ?

— Non, m'dame, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Ils ont une nouvelle affaire bien plus juteuse : Dreyfus.

— Oh, dis-je en plissant le front. J'en ai entendu parler…

— N'est-ce pas l'an passé qu'un journaliste tendancieux a déclenché un scandale ? Demanda Emerson d'un ton sarcastique.

— Exactement, dit Mr Hastings en jetant un regard froid à Emerson (Ce fonctionnaire compassé ne devait pas avoir un sens de l'humour très développé.) Il s'agit d'un nommé Émile Zola dont l'article a provoqué une succession de crises politiques et sociales tout à fait uniques, même pour la France. Le problème a actuellement atteint son paroxysme, et révèle les clivages qui divisent leur IIIe République.

— A ce point ? S'étonna Cyrus. J'ai quelques intérêts financiers en France, et ils ne semblent pas trop souffrir.

— C'est une vraie crise politique, Monsieur, continua Hastings en jetant un autre regard froid cette fois en direction de Cyrus (En tant que fidèle insulaire, l'homme ne devait pas davantage apprécier qu'un anglophile, même Américain, souscrive de l'autre côté de la Manche.) Elle divise les Français en deux camps opposés, les dreyfusards et antidreyfusards.

— Cette affaire Dreyfus a été le symbole moderne et universel des iniquités accomplies au nom de la raison d'État, cria Emerson.

— Certainement, professeur, s'empressa d'approuver Howard Carter qui connaissait le bouillant caractère d'Emerson. Mais désormais elle suscite de violentes polémiques nationalistes et antisémites qui sont largement diffusées par la presse.

— Les scribouillards ont une imagination délirante, rugit Emerson. Et ils n'hésitent devant rien. J'ai moi-même souvent été soumis aux plus viles attaques…

— Voyons, Emerson, dis-je calmement. Il n'y a pas de commune mesure. Voici déjà cinq ans que le capitaine Dreyfus a été condamné sur l'accusation d'avoir livré je ne sais quels secrets. Et depuis, il tente de prouver son innocence, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sa famille y est parvenue, intervint Mr Hastings, elle a découvert le nom du véritable coupable. Malgré cela, l'État-major a refusé de casser son jugement et l'autre accusé a été acquitté.

— Les s… ! Rugit Emerson en s'empourprant.

— Le plaidoyer dreyfusard publié par M. Zola a rallié de nombreux intellectuels à la cause de la justice, intervint Ramsès — que tout le monde regarda avec étonnement.

— Certes, admit Cyrus, mais il y a eu des émeutes antisémites.

— Les conséquences de cette triste affaire vont transformer la vie publique française, annonça Mr Hastings d'un air sombre. Ce sera un bouleversement aussi bien politique que militaire, religieux, social, juridique, médiatique, diplomatique et culturel.

— Comment cela culturel ? Demandai-je.

— Déjà, précisa Ramsès, le terme intellectuel vient d'être forgé.

— D'autres vocables ont été créées, continua Mr Hastings, comme dreyfusards, dreyfusiens et dreyfusistes — avec des nuances. Les dreyfusards sont les premiers défenseurs du capitaine. Le terme dreyfusiste désigne ceux qui ont réfléchi au-delà de l'affaire pour remettre en cause la société et, par extension, le fonctionnement de la République. Quant aux dreyfusiens, ils ne sont apparus qu'en décembre dernier. Trouvant que l'affaire compromet par trop la stabilité nationale, ils souhaitent calmer le jeu et réconcilier les adversaires.

— Je comprends mieux que les Français aient d'autres soucis que Fachoda, soupirai-je.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Emerson, affirma Howard Carter avec un sourire confiant. Malgré cela, M. Amelineau reviendra sûrement à Abydos, comme le ferait tout archéologue soucieux d'un chantier dont il a obtenu la responsabilité.

— Humph, grommela Emerson.

La conversation nous avait un peu retardés et les voyageurs quittèrent le caravansérail juste après le thé, après des adieux aussi brefs que bousculés. Je me retrouvai à agiter la main en regardant la poussière du chemin qui retombait derrière le passage de la voiture. Les bagages avaient été emportés plus tôt — en même temps que le cercueil plombé.

Je ne peux pas dire que je regrettais le départ des derniers témoins de cette triste affaire — que j'allais enfin pouvoir oublier définitivement. Je soupirai d'aise. Nous allions enfin nous retrouver seuls, dans une délectable intimité, moi-même et mon cher Emerson — et accessoirement Ramsès et Cyrus, il est vrai.

Un dernier petit nuage projetait une ombre légère sur l'éclatante blancheur de mon plaisir : Cette explication que j'avais promise à ceux qui restaient. Je savais qu'Emerson avait pratiquement tout compris — sa phrase sibylline : « Il faut donner la priorité aux vivants. » le prouvait assez. Cependant, comme je ne lui avais pas encore rapporté les dernières confidences de Mr Ackroyd (que je ne me décidai toujours pas à nommer comte de Hamilton) les motivations de l'assassin devaient encore échapper à mon cher époux — à moins qu'il ne les ait devinées ? Emerson est parfois tout à fait remarquable pour un homme et sa sensibilité bien plus affutée qu'il n'y paraît.

En me détournant pour revenir dans le salon, je vis derrière moi les trois hommes qui me dévisageaient fixement. C'était assez gratifiant. Finalement, même cette dernière épreuve aurait un petit côté satisfaisant après tout.

— Et si nous tenions un petit conseil de guerre ? Proposai-je aimablement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_**La grande leçon de la vie, c'est que parfois, ce sont les fous qui ont raison.**_

Emerson me suivit sans mot dire et s'installa en face de moi à la grande table de la salle à manger. Les deux autres prirent place de chaque côté. Je remarquai que Gargery trainait à débarrasser les divers plateaux dévastés qui restaient dans le salon. Je l'aurais bien invité à venir s'installer avec nous, mais cela aurait choqué son sens des convenances. Je fis donc semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il nous écoutait avidement. Je toussotai pour m'éclaircir la voix, consultai mes notes éparses et commençai mon exposé :

— Hier matin, dis-je, j'ai rendu visite à Mr Ackroyd. Comme vous le savez tous, il n'avait repris conscience que depuis la veille au soir, et Miss Badern n'avait pas encore osé évoquer devant lui le suicide d'Henry Lemon. C'est curieux, n'est-ce pas, qu'il arrive si souvent que ce style de tâche ingrate retombe sur moi ?

— Ne commencez pas à vous égarer dans des circonvolutions inutiles, Peabody, grommela Emerson — mais il souriait en bourrant de tabac la pipe qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

— Je savais bien, continuai-je sans relever l'interruption, qu'il était impossible de tergiverser davantage pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, aussi je ne cherchai pas à me dérober. Quand je lui annonçai, avec toute la compassion voulue, le décès — le suicide — de son beau-frère, je dois reconnaître que Mr Ackroyd eut une réaction fort digne. Á mon avis, une fois passé le premier choc, la nouvelle ne le surprit pas tellement. Il savait que son beau-frère avait de gros soucis. Il m'en a longuement expliqué les raisons, remontant pour cela assez loin dans le passé. Vu que cette histoire répond à de nombreuses questions dont nous avons vécu les tragiques conclusions au cours de la saison, je me dois de vous la rapporter dans son ensemble. Du moins si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénients ? Demandai-je.

— Je vous en prie, Amelia, s'empressa de dire Cyrus.

— Merci, mon cher ami, dis-je en le remerciant d'un sourire. Bien, l'histoire commence il y a quarante ans, dans le village de Tetbury — dans le Gloucestershire — où vivait un pasteur extrêmement rigoriste et étroit d'esprit. (Emerson ricana.) Quoique sans titre, Archibald Lemon était issu d'une famille de la haute société et son verbe coloré attira l'attention d'une demoiselle des environs, troisième fille d'un baron peu fortuné qui accepta la demande du révérend. Malheureusement, la jeune femme mourut alors que la seule fille du couple, Mary Lemon, était encore enfant. Désireux de donner une mère à sa fille, le révérend chercha une nouvelle épouse mais les candidates ne se bousculèrent pas, la réputation d'austérité de Mr Lemon étant connue. Après quelques temps, il réussit cependant à épouser une orpheline d'origine modeste — qui mourut à la naissance de son premier fils, Henry. Bien entendu, ces deux veuvages n'avaient en rien adouci le caractère amer du révérend et je crois pouvoir dire que l'enfance de ses deux héritiers fut assez sévère. Malgré cela, la jeune Mary avait un caractère bien affirmé et elle protégea de son mieux son petit frère, fragile et émotif, tout en s'occupant du foyer de son père. Dix années passèrent. Alors que Mary atteignait ses vingt ans, arriva à Tetbury un jeune cousin du révérend : Anthony Beresford, une tête brûlée, irresponsable et charmeur. Je tiens la description de Mr Ackroyd mais il ne savait pas quels méfaits le jeune homme avait commis pour que sa famille l'expédie ainsi chez son oncle. Bien entendu, le jeune homme s'ennuya à Tetbury — où sa seule distraction fut de conter fleurette à sa cousine. Tel que j'imagine le caractère de cette jeune fille, la fuite à Gretna Green fut cependant son idée.

Je m'interrompis en regardant mes interlocuteurs d'un air entendu.

— Oh, remarqua Cyrus étonné. Qu'est-ce donc que Gretna Green ?

— On voit que vous êtes Américain, Vandergelt, ricana Emerson.

— C'est exact, Cyrus, dis-je. Voyez-vous, le village de Gretna Green est célèbre depuis le milieu du XVIIIe siècle — à l'époque où un durcissement de la législation rendit obligatoire le consentement parental pour tout mariage célébré en Angleterre. Très vite, les couples soucieux de s'affranchir de cette formalité contraignante prirent l'habitude de s'enfuir jusqu'à cette petite bourgade de la frontière anglo-écossaise où des lois plus souples leur permettaient de se marier devant deux témoins.

— Mary Lemon aurait épousé son cousin ? Fit Cyrus abasourdi.

— Pas du tout, dis-je en souriant. Leur projet tourna court. Mary profita d'une absence du révérend et laissa un mot à son frère en promettant de revenir le chercher. Lorsque le garçon découvrit le départ de sa sœur, il en fut si bouleversé qu'il alla demander de l'aide à un jeune voisin, le fils cadet d'un noble désargenté qui l'emmenait parfois à la chasse ou à la pêche. Or il se trouva que ledit jeune homme — James Ackroyd, bien entendu — avait depuis quelques mois remarqué Mary mais son caractère timoré et indécis l'avait retenu de se déclarer. Réagissant instantanément, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, il se lança à la poursuite des fugitifs, les rattrapa, et n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Mary qu'il ferait un bien meilleur prétendant que son cousin.

— Une jeune fille bien inconséquente, remarqua Emerson avec un cynisme amusé.

— Voyons, Emerson, protestai-je, il est évident qu'elle regrettait déjà sa décision précipitée. Bref, l'aventure se terminait sans dommage. Anthony Beresford, probablement soulagé d'avoir évité une folie, repartit pour Londres muni d'un petit pécule. Peu après, il accepta un poste en Égypte et écrivit à Mary un gentil mot d'adieu — qu'elle montra à son époux. Dès son retour en effet, le révérend avait marié le jeune couple, à mon avis fort marri de perdre l'âme de son foyer. Lorsqu'il mourut peu après, Henry alla vivre chez sa sœur. Voici qui termine la première partie de l'histoire. Elle est ancienne certes, mais elle décrit bien le caractère des différents protagonistes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que se passa-t-il ensuite ? Demanda Cyrus avec impatience. Les Ackroyd ont-ils été heureux ?

— Je le crois, dis-je pensivement. Ils eurent une fille, Honoria, et menèrent une vie sans éclat mais calme. Les années passèrent. Leur vie fut bouleversée l'an dernier quand James Ackroyd, suite au décès inattendu de son frère aîné et de son seul héritier direct, devint comte de Hamilton. Bien que la fortune liée à ce titre soit modeste, elle suffit à transformer leur avenir. La jeune Honoria accepta l'invitation d'une lointaine cousine et partit passer une saison à Londres. Mais sa mère ne l'accompagna pas. Mary Ackroyd était malade depuis plusieurs années et sa santé se détériorait rapidement. Pour tromper son chagrin, James Ackroyd avait suivi des cours de dessin et d'archéologie à Londres, avec le professeur Francis Llewellyn Griffith. Il y avait entraîné son jeune beau-frère, Henry Lemon, habile dessinateur. Celui-ci, resté très proche de Mary, se montrait particulièrement bouleversé de la voir malade. Ce fut ainsi que les deux hommes rencontrèrent les Brunton, une famille d'archéologues dont le fils Guy devint l'ami intime et le confident d'Henry.

— Enfin, grommela Emerson en levant les yeux au ciel. Peut-être finirez-vous par en arriver au vif du sujet, Peabody ?

— Voyons, Emerson, protesta Cyrus. L'atmosphère est très importante pour comprendre ce qui a pu motiver ces…

— Ne me parlez surtout pas de psychologie, Vandergelt, grogna Emerson. Continuez Peabody.

— Alors cessez de m'interrompre, dis-je en lui jetant un regard sévère. J'en arrive à la jeune Honoria — et au cœur du problème. Elle découvrit à Londres un monde nouveau : Le luxe, l'agitation, les sorties mondaines — et je crois qu'elle développa une violente colère contre ses parents qui l'avaient jusqu'ici privée de la vie qu'elle estimait lui être due. C'était une petite personne aussi déterminée que calculatrice et elle se lança avec acharnement dans la chasse au mari. Elle atteignit donc le comble de la félicité quand le très titré héritier du richissime duc d'Abermarle la remarqua. Contrairement à ce que pensait cette péronnelle, son père était parfaitement au courant, le duc l'ayant rencontré pour évoquer les modalités de la dot — constituée d'un domaine que sa famille convoitait. (Emerson soupira et fronça les sourcils.) Bien, ceci n'est qu'un détail, dis-je, aussi revenons aux projets d'Honoria. Malheureusement pour elle, avant la fin de la saison — sans que rien d'officiel n'ait été annoncé — la jeune fille apprit la mort de sa mère. Je veux bien croire qu'elle en fut anéantie.

— Voyons, Amelia, protesta mollement Cyrus.

— Peut-être regretta-t-elle sincèrement la disparition de Mary, accordai-je, mais elle fut surtout atterrée du délai apporté à son rêve matrimonial. Jamais la famille si conservatrice dans laquelle elle tenait tant à entrer n'aurait accepté qu'elle ne respecte pas le deuil d'usage. Cachant son amertume, Honoria dut se contenter de la promesse que son prétendant l'attendrait. Londres lui étant interdit, elle rentra dans le Gloucestershire pour ruminer sa rage. Dans les affaires de sa mère, elle découvrit par hasard — à moins qu'elle n'y ait fouillé sciemment — une lettre qui venait d'Égypte. Là, bien entendu, je suis dans le domaine des suppositions, mais cette découverte est nécessaire pour expliquer la suite des évènements. Mr Ackroyd savait — il me l'a dit — que sa femme avait reçu un courrier de Mr Beresford, mais il ne l'a jamais lue. Il est possible cependant d'en deviner la teneur. Vieilli et aigri, après une vie décevante, Anthony Beresford a dû évoquer à sa cousine les souvenirs d'un passé qu'ils avaient partagé — rêves et regrets. Il parla certes de sa situation à Abydos, mais il est évident que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il évoqua aussi la fuite à Gretna Green, vingt ans auparavant… Mr Ackroyd connaissait cet épisode et n'y aurait donc pas trouvé matière à scandale. Il a même évoqué pour moi ce passé révolu puisque personne ne risquait plus d'en souffrir. Du moins à ce qu'il croyait…

— Prétendez-vous que la jeune fille l'ignorait ? S'étonna Cyrus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Voyons, Cyrus, dis-je aimablement, ce n'est pas le genre de détails que des parents consciencieux donneraient à une jeune personne — déjà pour ne pas lui donner des idées. Non, je suis certaine qu'Honoria ignorait tout de l'aventure de sa mère. Imaginez donc son affolement — elle était déjà bouleversée par le délai imprévu de ses projets — et voilà qu'elle découvre que sa mère a été pour le moins affreusement compromise. Peut-être même a-t-elle cru qu'elle pouvait être la fille de Beresford… comment le saurais-je ? En réalité, elle a surtout compris qu'elle risquait de tout perdre. Elle était consciente que son prétendant l'avait choisie en partie pour son charme et sa dot, mais surtout pour sa lignée. Jamais le fils du duc d'Abermarle ne maintiendrait sa demande s'il s'avérait qu'elle était de naissance illégitime ou modeste, ni même n'accepterait que la réputation de sa mère soit remise en cause. Les jeunes personnes se montrent parfois d'un égoïsme effrayant, et Honoria décida que la seule façon de régler le problème était de faire taire définitivement Mr Beresford.

— Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cette satanée fille a pensé, Peabody, protesta Emerson en se triturant furieusement le menton. Tout ceci n'est que pure imagination de votre part.

— Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, ripostai-je d'un ton froid. Et le diable lui-même l'assista dans ses funestes projets. Le pauvre Mr Ackroyd avait bien remarqué l'abattement de sa fille — et le désespoir de son beau-frère depuis son retour de Londres, après le mariage de son ami Guy avec une jeune Sud-Africaine. Dans sa simplicité, il les a crus chagrinés par le décès de son épouse. Lui-même, durant la longue maladie de Mary, avait eu le temps de se préparer à sa fin — il m'a même avoué son soulagement à l'idée que sa femme ait cessé de souffrir. En guise de réconfort, il proposa aux deux autres un voyage en Égypte — en passant par Abydos. Il n'a pas réalisé que sa fille lui en soufflait l'idée mais, à mon avis, la préméditation d'Honoria ne fait aucun doute. Dans ses bagages, elle n'oublia pas de mettre le Mauser de son père.

— Voyons, ma chère, contra aussitôt Emerson les yeux étrécis de malice. L'idée pouvait aussi bien provenir de Lemon

— Certainement, répondis-je aimablement. Ces deux-là agissaient ensemble, mais je suis certaine qu'Honoria était l'instigatrice. Le rôle exact de Mr Lemon m'a longtemps troublée. C'était un homme instable, tourmenté et sensible, en proie à des passions…— hum — violentes qu'il maîtrisait mal. Nous reviendrons plus tard à la personnalité de cet homme étrange mais je crois que sa nièce le manipulait sans peine. Elle a dû lui parler de la lettre de Mr Beresford — en inventant sans doute une tentative de chantage qui aurait hâté la fin de Mary. Bien entendu, le pauvre homme était prêt à croire le pire venant de l'ancien suborneur de sa sœur, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris ce qu'Honoria avait réellement en tête. De plus, j'ai appris de Mr Ackroyd que Mr Lemon se droguait depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne sais quelles substances hallucinogènes il absorbait, mais elles lui coupaient l'appétit et lui laissaient l'esprit embrumé. Trouvait-il dans ses délires une certaine créativité artistique ? Je suppose que…

— Il se droguait ? Grommela Emerson d'un ton bourru — mes suppositions devaient l'offusquer. Quelle folie.

— C'est vrai qu'il ne mangeait rien et restait apathique, dit Cyrus en secouant la tête. Quel dommage. Un artiste si talentueux…

— Malgré sa dépendance, dis-je en consultant mes notes, Mr Lemon consentit à venir en Égypte, croyant agir pour la justice et le bien ainsi qu'il l'écrivit plus tard. L'oncle et la nièce se rencontraient en secret, d'abord sur le bateau — parce que, bien qu'ils soient censés être cloîtrés dans leurs cabines à souffrir du mal de mer, je vous rappelle que Gargery croisa plusieurs fois Mr Lemon la nuit dans les couloirs. Ensuite ils se virent au _Shepheard_ et là, je m'en veux parce que j'aurais dû immédiatement le réaliser. Ramsès, vous avez aperçu Honoria entrer dans la chambre adjacente à la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? (Mon fils, muet depuis le début de mon exposé, hocha simplement la tête.) Et bien, dis-je d'un ton catégorique, c'était celle de Mr Lemon. Il a peint le jacaranda devant son balcon, celui que j'avais également admiré. Honoria a prétendu un jour qu'elle passait son temps au Caire à lire sur son balcon, et elle n'avait jamais vu de jacaranda…

— Peut-être n'en savait-elle pas le nom, coupa Emerson.

— Mais elle n'a pas davantage reconnu la description que j'en faisais et des fleurs en trompette bleue sont plutôt significatives, protestai-je. Je savais que quelque chose avait attiré mon attention au cours de ce repas, mais je n'ai pas compris cet indice avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand Ramsès l'a aperçue, Miss Ackroyd entrait dans la chambre de Mr Lemon.

— Crénom, s'écria Emerson si horrifié qu'il en fit tomber sa pipe. Vous ne suggérez quand même pas que cette fille… C'était son oncle, bon Dieu.

— Non, dis-je en lui jetant un regard sévère, je ne suggère rien de tel. J'y ai pensé, bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt à elle — et Henry Lemon avait d'autres passions. Hum… Où en étais-je ? Quand Honoria a appris de son père que nous allions tous nous retrouver à Abydos, elle a craint notre interférence dans ses projets. C'est elle qui a annulé les visites prévues au Caire pour arriver à Abydos avant nous. Dans le train qui les amenait, Howard — cet incorrigible bavard — a dû parler aux Ackroyd de nos enquêtes, de notre habitude des criminels. Aussi, Honoria a-t-elle agi dès le premier soir. Elle a attendu qu'Howard remonte se coucher, puis elle est allée froidement tuer Anthony Beresford, en étouffant le bruit du coup de feu avec l'un des coussins du salon — ainsi que Gargery l'a prouvé par la suite.

De la pièce d'à côté, Gargery émit un petit toussotement satisfait.

— Je vous avais bien dit que c'était une idée de femme, Peabody, dit Emerson en tapotant sa pipe contre la table.

— C'est exact, mon cher Emerson, dis-je mais vous pensiez alors à Miss Badern, si je me souviens bien. Pour en revenir à Honoria, lorsqu'elle a compris que je…— hum — que nous n'étions pas convaincu par la thèse du suicide, elle a caché le coussin troué dans une autre housse. Il lui fut facile d'en prendre une neuve dans la réserve puisqu'elle suivait Miss Badern toute la journée tandis que nous étions sur le site. Cette petite peste a dû être secrètement ravie en réalisant que la visite de Mr Court nous offrait une magnifique fausse piste — surtout après la découverte de son imposture. Tout étant arrangé selon ses vœux, elle attendait impatiemment de pouvoir rentrer à Londres.

— Cela fait froid dans le dos, avoua Cyrus en secouant la tête, consterné. J'ai du mal à croire cette petite capable de tant de dissimulation. Mon Dieu, ajouta-t-il pris d'une idée soudaine. Aurait-elle aussi poussé son père dans les escaliers ?

— Non, dis-je, elle n'y avait aucun intérêt. La mort de son père l'aurait obligée à subir une nouvelle période de deuil et surtout à perdre le bénéfice de son titre — et de sa dot. En réalité, je n'ai aucune certitude de ce qui s'est passé parce que Mr Ackroyd ne se souvient de rien. Á mon avis, en revenant du site plus tôt que prévu, il a simplement surpris sa fille qui sortait de la chambre de son beau-frère. Elle a dû prendre l'air coupable aussi — hum — peut-être en a-t-il tiré des conclusions erronées. Toujours est-il que, sous le coup de la colère et/ou de l'émotion, il est tombé à la renverse. D'ailleurs, Honoria n'a cessé de répéter : « Pourquoi mon père était-il là ? » Et elle affirmait un peu trop qu'Henry Lemon n'avait rien vu…

— Ackroyd était souffrant, dit Emerson les yeux étincelants. Je pense que cette satanée fille pourrait bien en être la cause.

— Et bien, plus ou moins, acquiesçai-je aimablement. Il ne faut pas oublier que Mr Ackroyd et son beau-frère partageaient la même chambre, et que Mr Lemon dormait fort peu — et mal. Pour maintenir son emprise sur lui, Honoria avait pris l'habitude de parler avec son oncle, le soir. Á mon avis, elle faisait boire du laudanum à son père pour s'assurer de son sommeil. Miss Badern en usait également pour dormir, ce qui a donné l'idée à Honoria. Les réserves de l'infirmière n'étant pas tenues sous clef, il était facile de se servir. Dès qu'Honoria n'en a plus eu besoin, elle a trop brutalement sevré son père et, déjà accoutumé à l'opiacé, il a donc très mal dormi les nuits avant sa chute.

— C'est monstrueux, s'exclama Cyrus d'une voix altérée. Et, dans ce contexte, le suicide de Lemon devient plutôt suspect. Cette fille démoniaque aurait-elle aussi tué son oncle ?

— Pas du tout, dis-je. Elle l'aimait à sa façon. Mr Lemon s'est bel et bien suicidé. Il avait dû récupérer le Mauser dans la chambre d'Honoria — à moins que cette petite rouée ne le lui ait remis intentionnellement pour se disculper en cas de fouilles.

— Pourquoi un tel artiste était-il désespéré à ce point ? Demanda Cyrus. Etait-ce uniquement à cause de la drogue ?

— En partie sans doute, dis-je en réfléchissant, mais il avait aussi des remords — il a parlé de pénitence dans sa lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Il était loin d'être aussi amoral que sa nièce. La mort de Mr Beresford pouvait à la rigueur se justifier — s'il avait cru au mensonge d'Honoria — mais le dernier accident l'a horrifié.

— Ce mensonge pouvait contenir une part de vérité après tout, dit Emerson. La lettre de Beresford n'aurait-elle pu bouleverser cette pauvre femme et la pousser au suicide ?

— C'est une hypothèse que nous avions évoquée, dis-je en secouant la tête, mais je ne la crois plus d'actualité. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de chantage pour qui connaissait la véritable histoire. Pourquoi Mrs Ackroyd aurait-elle été bouleversée ? De plus, elle était fille de pasteur et une telle éducation laisse des traces. Elle était malade, certes, mais sa noyade fut certainement un accident. D'ailleurs, son mari n'en a jamais douté.

— Vu l'aveuglement d'Ackroyd, ricana Emerson, il ne fait pas un témoin fiable. Et vos illusions concernant l'éducation sont grotesques, Peabody. Lemon avait reçu la même, ce qui ne l'a manifestement pas préservé.

— Vous avez raison, dis-je, mais il en est resté moins imprégné que sa sœur et ne possédait certainement pas la même force de caractère qu'elle. De plus, la drogue l'avait affaibli et aussi…— hum — il avait subi une cruelle déception sentimentale durant son séjour à Londres. Il ne s'en était pas remis.

— Oh, dit Cyrus croyant comprendre. Serait-ce Winifred, celle que son ami… (Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ramsès.) Je me rappelle ce qu'il a écrit dans sa dernière lettre : « _Comment un homme peut-il accepter la perte de tout ce qui constituait sa vie ?_ »

— Mr Lemon était très malheureux, dis-je tristement. J'aurais dû le réaliser. Mais il est possible aussi qu'il ait cru que sa mort délivrerait sa nièce de tout soupçon. Il a dû être bouleversé en comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Même s'il ne l'approuvait pas, c'était la fille de sa sœur et i devait se sentir responsable d'elle. C'était un homme compliqué.

— Votre démonstration est éblouissante, Amelia, dit Cyrus, pourtant je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette jeune fille s'est finalement suicidée alors que rien ne pouvait l'accuser. Cela correspond mal au portrait horriblement calculateur que vous venez de nous faire d'elle.

— Mais elle ne s'est pas suicidée, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

— Amelia, protesta Cyrus. Voudriez-vous insinuer que quelqu'un l'aurait tuée ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour la punir de son crime ?

— Á qui pensez-vous ? A son père ? Je n'en crois rien.

— Je ne pense à rien de tel, assurai-je. Honoria a été victime de ses propres manœuvres — et d'un événement inattendu qui est encore venu se mettre en travers de ses vœux… (Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.) Voyez-vous, lorsque Mr Ackroyd a repris conscience après son accident, il a trouvé Miss Badern penchée à son chevet, pleine d'attentions pour lui. Je crois qu'il l'avait déjà remarquée auparavant, mais qu'importe — il a réalisé qu'il tenait là une chance unique de ne plus être seul, aussi il lui a demandé de l'épouser.

— Comment ? Éructa Emerson en s'étouffant. Vous en êtes sûre ?

— Certaine, répondis-je aimablement. Elle me l'a dit — mais il suffisait de les voir ce matin pour le comprendre. Mr Ackroyd, en proie à une passion qui correspond mal à son tempérament placide, ne compte même pas attendre la fin de sa période de deuil. Il a proposé à Miss Badern — à Penny — de se marier au Caire avant de partir avec lui à la découverte de l'Italie.

— Je vois la scène, dit Emerson en pouffant de rire à cette idée.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Emerson, dis-je sévèrement, parce que le malheur voulut qu'Honoria entende cette déclaration enflammée. Imaginez sa fureur. Alors qu'elle croyait s'être débarrassée de tous ceux qui pouvaient entraver son mariage, après le choc de la mort inattendue de son oncle, elle n'a pas supporté l'idée que son propre père puisse se conduire aussi horriblement envers elle. Elle a donc immédiatement décidé de supprimer Miss Badern en versant une dose massive de laudanum dans son verre.

— Pourquoi l'a-t-elle bu ? Demanda Cyrus interloqué.

— Ce fut une erreur, dis-je tristement, un simple concours de circonstances — ou une sorte de justice immanente, comme vous voudrez. Honoria a simulé — ou peut-être pas ?— une crise de larmes et Miss Badern a voulu la calmer en lui administrant un tonique français dont elle usait pour elle-même. Quand elle est allée le chercher dans sa chambre, elle l'a machinalement versé dans son propre verre d'eau préparé à côté de son lit.

— Vous l'avez su dès la première minute, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cyrus en me fixant avec des yeux ronds. Je ne comprends pas, Amelia. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

— A quoi bon bouleverser des innocents ? Grommela Emerson d'une voix bourrue. Ackroyd souffrait déjà suffisamment de la mort de sa fille. Il ne méritait pas d'apprendre qu'elle était une meurtrière qui avait aussi tenté de tuer sa future épouse. Je n'ai raconté à Carter que ce que nous avions appris sur Court et son trafic d'antiquités avec Williams — il a d'ailleurs été fort déçu d'apprendre que son ami s'était ainsi laissé corrompre mais il affirme que la pauvreté mène à des compromissions. Je suppose qu'il sait de quoi il parle. Puisque les coupables ont payé, laissons les vivants profiter de ce qui leur reste.

— Emerson a raison, Cyrus, dis-je en lui tapotant la main. Personne ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé cette année à Abydos.

— Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête. Vous avez ma parole, les amis. Je serai muet comme une tombe.

— Moi aussi, madame et monsieur, dit Gargery en oubliant son impassibilité sous l'émotion du moment.

— Après le suicide de Mr Lemon, remarqua Ramsès en renonçant enfin à son long silence, vous avez prévenu Miss Badern que la mort de Mr Beresford n'était pas un suicide, Mère.

— Penny n'est pas la plus attentive des femmes, dis-je en agitant une main impatiente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris ce que cela impliquait.

— Et même si c'est le cas, ricana Emerson, elle préfèrera ne pas jeter d'opprobre sur son titre tout neuf.

— Il reste quelques détails, Mère, insista mon fils.

— Vraiment ? Dis-je en consultant mes listes. Oh. Vous voulez sans doute parler de la lettre anonyme ? Contrairement à ce que suspectait votre père, (Emerson grogna devant le sourire ironique que je lui décochai) elle ne venait pas de Mr Neville qui voulait de l'évincer du site d'Abydos. Á mon avis, Honoria tentait seulement de nous retarder afin d'arriver avant nous.

— Non, dit Ramsès, je voulais parler de la personne sortie la nuit où…— hum — le grincement de la porte a réveillé Miss Badern.

— Ce pouvait être Honoria ou Mr Lemon, dis-je en plissant le front parce que j'avais oublié cet incident. Ils cherchaient sans doute du laudanum.

— Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de sortir dans la cour, Mère, dit Ramsès, mais c'est sans importance. Il s'agissait sans doute de Mr Lemon qui souffrait d'une insomnie. Je l'ai souvent aperçu — à son insu — quand il fumait sous un tamaris en regardant la lune.

— Sous un tamaris ? Grinçai-je. Là où arrive l'avant-toit qui part de votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, Ramsès m'adressa un sourire — du moins est-ce ainsi que j'interprétai le léger adoucissement de cette physionomie impassible. Je fus heureuse de voir qu'il avait recouvré son humeur habituelle après son mutisme inaccoutumé durant mon exposé.

— Que vont devenir les toiles de Mr Lemon ? Demanda alors Cyrus d'un ton contrit. C'est assez vain comme préoccupation en un tel moment — mais j'aurais bien souhaité pouvoir en acheter si…

— Ackroyd en a fait le tri avant son départ, dit Emerson en jetant un regard hautain à notre vieil ami. Il m'a laissé bien entendu toutes les copies et esquisses du site et/ou des stèles que Lemon a exécutées dans un cadre professionnel, mais il a remporté les huiles de Tiyi et Tetisheri — celles que vous convoitiez sans doute, Vandergelt ? Il compte les donner aux Brunton. Il gardera pour lui la toile du jacaranda — un souvenir d'Égypte — et a laissé pour Peabody divers dessins et esquisses.

— Mr Lemon m'avait montré ses croquis le jour de sa mort, dis-je avec un frisson rétrospectif. Il avait un don presque effrayant pour cerner la véritable personnalité de ses modèles. J'ai vu votre portrait, Emerson, celui de Ramsès, mais aussi ceux d'Honoria, de Miss Badern et de Mr Lemon lui-même, errant la nuit dans un cimetière comme un mort vivant…

— Y avait-il le mien, Amelia ? Demanda Cyrus émoustillé. Il l'a fait mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Il avait aussi croqué Selim et Abdullah.

— Et moi également, dis-je tristement. Son dernier dessin…

— Ackroyd a tout laissé sur votre bureau, Peabody, dit Emerson en se levant pour me poser la main sur l'épaule. Vous donnerez ceux que vous voudrez à Vandergelt.

La journée avait été fatigante d'une chose à l'autre. Ce ne fut que le soir, après le dîner, que je pus enfin ouvrir le carton à dessin du pauvre Mr Lemon. Je sélectionnai plusieurs portraits de Cyrus pour les lui remettre le lendemain. Notre vieil ami serait satisfait : L'artiste l'avait plutôt flatté, rendant son côté dandy tout en estompant les rides qui marquaient son visage tanné. Je ne trouvai qu'un seul dessin de moi, telle que j'étais le dernier jour sous la tente en face de lui. Je scrutai avec attention ce visage que je connaissais bien. Avais-je réellement tant d'entêtement dans le menton, tant d'arrogance dans le port ? Je notai aussi ma main crispée sur la poignée de mon ombrelle, la fermeté de ma bouche, les ombres de mon regard. Mr Lemon avait parfaitement rendu la tension qui m'habitait ce matin-là.

Il y avait ensuite un beau portrait d'Abdullah, le visage grave et sévère, et de nombreuses esquisses de son fils Selim. La beauté du jeune homme, sa force, sa joie de vivre éclataient dans chaque trait de dessin. Un dernier portrait était tombé au fond du carton. Je ne reconnus pas le modèle, un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux clairs. En retournant la feuille, je vis un prénom et une date : Guy, juin 1898.

Lorsque je me retrouvais, bien plus tard, couchée auprès d'Emerson, il me serra contre lui et me dit tendrement dans l'obscurité :

— Vous avez merveilleusement répondu à toutes les questions, ma chérie. Il y a juste une chose que je voudrais ajouter au sujet de Lemon. Je ne sais comment vous l'exprimer mais…— hum — contrairement à ce que croit Vandergelt, Lemon n'a jamais été amoureux de la jeune femme de son ami.

— Notre fils n'a pas treize ans, Emerson, dis-je d'une voix calme. Il ne m'a pas semblé utile d'évoquer devant lui les pulsions qui peuvent atteindre les jeunes gens trop émotifs.

— Oh, dit Emerson d'une voix étonnée. Ainsi vous le saviez ?

— J'ai vu les dessins d'Henry Lemon, dis-je. Certains étaient très expressifs. C'était un jeune homme tellement torturé, Emerson. Même son beau-frère n'a pas été surpris de son suicide. J'aurais sans doute pu…

— Non, Peabody, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde.

— Je le sais bien, Emerson, soupirai-je.

— Dormez bien, ma chérie.

Les quelques jours suivants furent très agréables. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'être aussi détendus. Une fois Cyrus Vandergelt retourné à Louxor, Emerson se montra si exubérant que même Abdullah oublia souvent son air grave et compassé pour rire de sa joyeuse faconde. Je les accompagnai sur le site chaque jour, ma cheville me tiraillait bien un peu le soir mais ces petits tracas ne me retenaient pas de profiter pleinement de notre intimité retrouvée.

Pourtant les fouilles d'Emerson s'avérèrent décevantes. Il avait bien retrouvé l'enceinte annoncée mais le cénotaphe de Tetisheri resta désespérément vide. Á la fin de la seconde semaine, Emerson décida de combler le mastaba, bien qu'il nous ait fait demeurer sur place jusqu'à la nuit les derniers jours.

— Peabody, annonça-t-il avec emphase. Je suis déjà l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Qu'aurais-je eu à faire en réalité d'un cénotaphe rempli de matériel funéraire qui aurait attiré tous les malandrins à la ronde et dont tout le bénéfice serait revenu à ces sacr…— hum — satanés Français, je vous le demande ?

— Á mon avis… commençai-je.

— C'était une formule de pure politesse, ma chère, grinça Emerson, ses beaux yeux saphir lançant des éclairs furieux. Je ne tiens pas du tout à entendre votre avis sur la question. Suis-je ou non le chef de cette expédition ? Un chef temporaire certes, mais néanmoins le seul responsable de… Abdullah, cria-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

— Mais je suis là, Maître des Imprécations, protesta Abdullah.

— Je ne veux pas que vous soyez là, grogna Emerson, je veux que vous fassiez refermer ce mastaba. Ramsès ?

— Oui, Père.

— Avez-vous pris avec Selim les photographies nécessaires ?

— Oui, Père, dit Ramsès. En fait, c'est Selim qui a pratiquement tout fait, et je lui ai servi d'assistant.

Je souris au beau garçon brun qui exhibait ses dents blanches à côté de mon fils. Selim n'avait que quelques années de plus que Ramsès dont il avait naguère été le compagnon de jeux. Il m'était extrêmement difficile de l'imaginer marié et déjà père de plusieurs enfants.

Emerson se laissa aller à pérorer sur le chemin du retour.

— Mon troisième volume de L'_Histoire de l'Égypte_ n'est pas terminé mais il débutera par les pharaons de la XVII° dynastie, une période confuse où je pense apporter une lumière intéressante. Il faudra faire de nouvelles fouilles à Thèbes et approfondir…

— J'ai reçu une lettre de Nefret, coupai-je apparemment sans à propos. Elle se plaint que nous tardions à rentrer en Angleterre.

— Oh, dit Emerson avec un sourire attendri. La chère petite. Très bien, ma chérie. Préparez les bagages. Nous rentrons au Caire.

Vu que tous les bagages étaient déjà fermés depuis plusieurs jours, Emerson s'étonna de me voir si peu préoccupée de mes préparatifs le lendemain. Le seul incident notable de la journée fut le dernier méfait d'Anubis. Tandis que je me penchai sous notre lit pour tenter de récupérer des affaires qu'Emerson avait fait rouler le matin même, le chat se mit à jouer avec quelques feuilles froissées sous mon bureau — mes listes désormais inutiles que j'avais jetées. Quand je voulus me retourner pour voir à quoi correspondait le bruit qu'il faisait, je me cognai brutalement la tête contre un angle du sommier. J'étais seule — du moins qu'Anubis ne risquerait pas de répéter mes manquements flagrants à la bonne éducation — aussi je me laissai aller à proférer quelques jurons du répertoire d'Emerson. (Il avait raison : Cela aidait à se détendre.) Malheureusement, Anubis se vexa de mes éclats de voix, sauta sur le bureau pour atteindre la fenêtre et renversa une chandelle qui enflamma le dossier contenant les dessins de Mr Lemon. Je réagis rapidement en versant le contenu de mon pot à eau sur les flammes — ce qui fit détaler encore plus vite le félin furieux — mais les dessins s'en trouvèrent irrémédiablement détruits. Je contemplai avec un détachement fataliste la masse noircie et inondée quand Emerson entra en trombe dans la chambre, attiré par le bruit. Il s'émut de me trouver dans un tel état — et nous eûmes un agréable petit intermède.

Après des adieux émus à Faroudja, Omar, leur petit-fils, et aux employés des écuries, nous reprîmes la route que nous avions suivie quelques semaines plus tôt. Á peine embarqué — le train fut exceptionnellement à l'heure — Gargery se plaignit de ne pas aimer ce moyen de transport aussi je lui tendis un verre de thé chaud largement dosé de laudanum. Il s'endormit peu après, la tête contre la fenêtre.

— Après nos dernières aventures, remarqua Emerson, j'aurais cru que vous seriez dégoutée à vie d'user de laudanum, Peabody.

— Utilisé à bon escient, c'est un remède efficace, Emerson, dis-je d'une voix posée. Nous aurons ainsi un voyage plus agréable tandis que Gargery pourra — hum — bien se reposer.

— Humph, grommela Emerson.

— Où en êtes-vous de votre transcription des mystères d'Osiris, Mère ? Intervint Ramsès avec tact.

— J'ai terminé, dis-je l'air satisfait. Quelle légende passionnante ! En guise de conclusion, j'ai évoqué la grande fête d'Abydos qui célébrait chaque année le retour à la vie du dieu. On y mimait son meurtre et aussi la lutte entre les partisans d'Horus et Seth. En quelque sorte, continuai-je plaisamment, ce furent les premières représentations théâtrales au monde.

— Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, ma chère, ricana Emerson.

— Mais enfin, protestai-je, vous disiez bien que les scènes des sanctuaires du temple de Sethi 1er détaillaient ce rituel.

— Ce n'est pas leur but premier, dit Emerson en se frottant le menton, elles sont d'une importance capitale pour comprendre ce culte au Nouvel Empire. Ces grandes fêtes, où étaient effectivement évoquées les différentes étapes du mythe osirien, étaient célébrées au début de la saison de l'inondation. La statue du dieu, en tenue d'apparat, était transportée dans la barque divine (la _Nechemet_) jusqu'à Poqer, après la veillée funèbre commémorant la mort du dieu. Là, il recevait la couronne de triomphe avant de revenir au grand temple.

— La foule participait volontiers à ces manifestations que l'on qualifiait parfois de mystères osiriens, précisa Ramsès.

— Voila qui ferait un titre approprié pour les mystères qui nous ont troublés cette année à Abydos, dis-je pensivement.

— Ne dites pas d'inepties, Peabody, dit aimablement Emerson.

Ce fut avec un immense plaisir que je retrouvai le Caire, ses rues animées, ses magasins, sa population bruyante. C'était l'Égypte telle que je l'aimais — et je m'apprêtais à la quitter pour de longs mois. Le lendemain de notre retour, à ma demande insistante, Emerson accepta une promenade dans le vieux Caire, le plus ancien quartier de la ville. Nous partîmes faire quelques achats au Khan el Khalili, encadré au sud par la rue d'al Azhar et à l'ouest par le marché de Muski. Le souk de Khan el Khalili était établi depuis 1382 au cœur de la ville fatimide. Comme le marché al Muski, il avait les ateliers d'artisanat les plus importants du Caire. Nous y allâmes en passant par la porte Zuwayla à l'ouest des jardins d'Ezbekieh et errâmes longuement dans ces passages et ruelles remplis d'artisans, d'orfèvres, de vendeurs de parfums et d'épices. Tandis qu'Emerson discourait avec plusieurs connaissances devant un café, j'achetai divers articles et cadeaux pour notre famille en Angleterre. Depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel _Shepheard_, je ne savais pas où avait filé Ramsès.

Au cours de notre dernière nuit au Caire, je fis un rêve étrange. Sous la forme d'un faucon, je me trouvai à survoler la région thébaine, le cœur battant de façon précipitée. C'est à Thèbes en réalité que réside la plus haute expression de l'art égyptien antique. C'est à Thèbes que se traduisit en poèmes de pierre l'essentiel du patrimoine architectural et triomphal que se transmirent héréditairement les vieux Pharaons les uns après les autres. Depuis les Rois les plus reculés jusqu'aux contemporains des Grecs, tous rivalisèrent à Thèbes d'effort et de dépenses afin de bâtir pour l'éternité leurs temples et leurs tombeaux, tout fut taillé à Thèbes dans le colossal. Bien que l'Égypte entière ait souffert durant des siècles à cause de ces délires somptueux, plusieurs siècles d'abandon et de pillage n'ont pas suffi pour en faire disparaître les merveilleux vestiges. Dans mon rêve, je soupirai d'aise : J'étais revenue à Thèbes, j'étais de retour chez moi…

**F I N**


End file.
